The Spy who loved me
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: "Get the girls out of Gallagher." Was the brief and four folders were passed to the four hungover CIA agents. They are legendary in the CIA, four teenage boys who are the best. After being caught they are given a new mission, get Cameron Morgan and her three friends out of Catherines grip. But also, as an extra, destroy the circle... Cause you know, easy right? HIATUS FINISHED!XX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story! Now those of you who have got a notification and no new chapter thats because I'm editing my awful grammar and spelling!**

 **Those of you who are new to our band of awesomeness then you need to know some basic facts... Firstly, i am insane!  
Secondly, I am not afraid of writing some kissy kiss scenes but i know for our younger readers that it isnt always best in big quantities.  
Thirdly, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT I DONT SAY THAT EVERY CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM LAZY! **

**Enjoy guys...**

* * *

A dusky light filtered through the windows onto the four sleeping teenage boys. They all looked slightly wild, particularly a dark brown haired boy on one of the top bunks. His eyes were still closed, but his mouth moved silently in a dream. His young face had a bit of stubble growing across it and he had a slight scar across his neck from a burn of some sort.

His friends, although about the same age, were still in sleep. It was just the boy who was battling inside his own head.

Well, that was until his eyes shot open, the dream having awoken him, and he groaned quietly.

Zach sighed and pulled the duvet over his head, his head was ringing from last night's 'fiasco' that had ended with him being dragged into the CIA along with his three best friends. All of them had been yelled at by the leader of it all and then given this drug to knock them out and were now in a room with two bunks, a wardrobe and a nice red carpet. It was less like a cell than a converted bedroom, which Zach didn't rule out. He stretched, and made sure he didn't make any noise, none of the others had woken up yet and Zach didn't want to wake them.

Grant had been trying to persuade the others to go clubbing with him after he had seen four girls go in. Zach had given in quite fast, the lure of alcohol, but Preston and Jonas had taken so much persuasion that by the time they got inside the four girls had vanished. Zach hadn't really cared as the only reason he had agreed was because even though they were barely 17 all of them had seen enough of the 'dark world' that getting totally drunk was a bit of a rest bite for them. They all passed as 18 without trying, as all of them were toned, tall and (with the exception of Jonas) quite intimidating. Grant's tattoo, Preston's sneering look and Zach's silence was enough to make most people cave in. And if they didn't Jonas would give them a shot to make them.

Once Grant had managed to win them all past the guards and got inside the girls had well and truly gone, but by then the smell of beer and vodka was intoxicating the depressed teens and before they know it they were all at the bar buying drinks.

The lights blared and something acrid in the air made them all slightly light headed, Zach noticed a man in a light grey suit slide in the door behind them. The unmistakable sign of a gun in his back pocket. He slipped round the back and started to whisper to a man in a white shirt and jeans who nodded and walked away. Zach tried to alert the others, but all three of them were by the bar drinking, Zach downed the beer which Preston offered him and then the shot after that. Finally he got hold of the other three and they went after the two men.

They found out when they got back to the CIA that the men were infamous drug dealers but that they should never ever go into a club without back-up again.

Nobody told them the real reason why they had entered, the boys considered that highly classified information only for the eyes and knowledge of four of the best spies in the business, instead they kept up some lie that Jonas, the most sober, had concocted on the spot.

Zach leaned over the edge of his bunk to look at Jonas on the bottom, he had headphones plugged in and was sound asleep listening to some random podcast in Japanese. He was the only one of the Alpha-1 group that hadn't had at least 7 years of training or connections into 'their world'. Only last year did they actually get jobs in the legendary CIA, they used to have a man called Jake who was their techie person but he was shot by the enemy in the first mission Alpha-1 went on. He had been 4 years older than the boys and was very full of himself, he used to give them 'useful information' like how to handle a honeypot situation. But he used to say it in the most condescending way possible. Zach hadn't been sad when he died, he wasn't happy but Jonas was much better.

Grant was snoring like always, but Zach didn't mind. He had known Grant years, they had met in a training session when they were 10. Zach had been top of the class by a long way, until Grant sidled in, then Zach had actually got to work to keep the top spot. They had both loved the competition but ended up best friends, Zach helped Grant with school work and Grant trained with Zach to stop him getting bored as fast.

Finally there was the newest member, none of them had liked Preston when he joined the training class when they were 15. The only reason he had come was to learn to fight properly, but as the boy realised what he was learning for he had tried harder and become a fairly good fighter, fairly good techie and had more information on the politics of the world than anybody else, which came in useful.

Zach pulled on a t-shirt and padded silently over to the door, he tested the door knob and was silently surprised when it swung open. Zach looked round to see a man leaning against the wall of what looked like a lounge, reading a large file. It had a picture on the front of a small looking girl, almost like a fairy, she had mousey brown hair and a shocked expression on the photo like she hadn't expected anything to happen. The name underneath was neatly typed and read,

Elizabeth Sutton

Zach frowned at the man who had a pen and was annotating the file.

"What do you want Zach?" The man sent him a half smile and ushered Zach over to the sofa with him.

"Not much Joe, just wanna know where we are, why we're here, what you expect us to do and who they are." Zach didn't sit down, all of his senses were telling him to work out why he was here before he relaxed. Yes he was with Joe but that didn't solve everything.

"You are in a small town called Roseville in my flat, you are here to help me with something and these are the problem." Joe motioned the files with a flick of his wrist.

"Can I read these?" Zach motioned to the pile of files Joe had under one arm, each was a different colour.

"I would recommend you read this one, she will be of interest to you." Joe Solomon held out a red folder to Zach who took it, sliding down the wall to sit. The picture on the front was a girl who immediately caught Zach's attention, but not with her bust or figure but with her eyes. Her eyes were bricked off from emotion and he recognised the look, he himself wore it most the time too. She was very lightly tanned with shoulder length mid-brown hair which fell in attractive waves. Her eyes, apart from the look in them, were pretty, a dark brown middle ring fading out to toffee brown. Something about her seemed familiar, had he seen a photo of her before?

"Her hair is longer now, right down past her shoulders." Joe added when he saw Zach examining the photo, Zach snapped out of his trance and prized the folder open.

"How do you know?" Zach looked up at the man, he had a certain look of pride on his face as he looked at the girl, but at the same time a hint of sadness crossed his eyes. Joe didn't shut his emotions off well, he never had done.

"She is my daughter, well stepdaughter. Her father died when she was young, when he was on a mission, and her mother was the ex-headmistress of Gallagher Girls School. Rachel was killed when Catherine took the school, as you will know Catherine has taken nearly every school in America now and one of her cronies is 'head of education'. Catherine normally haunts the corridors of Gallagher because it's the most likely school to go against her rules, but currently she has disappeared off to look pretty on the front cover of vogue. Now Catherine isn't actually IN Gallagher we have a chance of getting the girls out. I teach there but both me and Patricia Buckingham are becoming worried about the girls, partially Cameron, because Catherine has left messages in the current heads office saying that she will need Cammie for 'the job'."

"What is that job?"

"We don't know, all we know is that Catherine wants her. And that will never be good." Joe turned back to his current file and Zach turned back to Cameron's face.

It was nothing like the other three girls who all were either posing or, in Elizabeth's case, looking scared. Cammie was smiling but, like her eyes, it wasn't a real smile, it was faked. If Zach hadn't spent so many year perfecting the same fake smile he wouldn't have noticed, but Agent Zachary never misses anything.

Her file only had one page in it, whereas the others had records of parents and carers hers had her details and no others.

Name: Cameron Ann Morgan (Preferred to be called Cammie)

Age: 16 (But she acts about 20, so don't be patronising or she will kill you.)

Birthday: 7th January

Parents: Matthew Morgan (d) (CIA AGENT), Rachel Morgan (d) (CIA AGENT TOO and Ex-Head of Gallagher Academy for Gifted Girls, aka- spy school!)

Guardian: Joe Solomon (step-dad)

Abilities: None to be concerned about. (Can speak 15 languages, black belt in 6 martial arts, IQ 140, been at a spy training school for 4 years before Catherine came in so can kick butt)

Relationships: Josh Abrams (6 months) (finally she told him the truth after being kidnapped for a COVOPS test but she didn't say beforehand that she went to Gallagher and it's all very confusing and I only know cause me and Rachel followed her. He, thank god, is gone and I don't believe he is coming back.)

Personality: Intelligent and quick witted but can second guess herself when it comes to un-important actions. Loyal to her friends, and fairly strong willed. Very Stubborn when it comes to giving away information. Known as Chameleon as she is a very good pavement artist and doesn't like spotlight to be on herself. (Can have low self-esteem as current Head hates her and regularly insults her in front of others to make her easier to manipulate. Can becomes violent then tearful if anyone insults her parents or me.)

Status: wanted by enemy, under extreme danger.

"My amazing daughter." Joe sighed, "Been though more than the normal adult population."

"Has she ever seen live fire?" Zach crossed his fingers hoping for a resounding 'no', he didn't know why but the thought of her going through even more pain killed him, he actually thought maybe somebody else might understand his predicament.

"Yes, when Catherine took the school she was caught in the crossfire and forced to fight. She fought alongside her friends, teachers and mother. Catherine overtook them, purely by injuring so many with machine guns. Finally Cammie watched Catherine shoot her mum and as I arrived I found her lying next to her mum in her mum's blood on the floor. Still begging for her mum to come back." Joe looked down at Cammie's face.

Zach could see why she would need to shield her emotions now, Cammie had been though similar to him! And that was something that nobody ever needed to go though. "I swear to god if I get my hands on Catherine…"

"ZACH!" Grant's voice burst through the door next to Zach and Joe sprung up to calm the Agent while Zach composed himself, placing Cammie's file under the others.

"…before you so please calm down or you will wake the neighbours."

"Agent Zachary!" Grant scowled at Zach who leant against the doorframe, "Why on earth did you not wake us?" Zach smirked and Grant scowled again, throwing a pillow at Zach's head. Preston was grumbling something in Spanish under his duvet, which he had pulled over his head, and Jonas was flicking though something on his phone with his headphones still in. Grant was sitting bolt upright on his bunk, topless, awake and annoyed.

"Calm the hell down, we have all been drugged and are here on a mission. I wasn't going to wake you from your beauty sleep as you need it the most out of all of us." Zach flashed his trademark 'I've-just-won' smile as Grant tried to formulate a comeback, but he couldn't. Everyone agreed, except Zach, that Zach was the James Bond of the group. He got all the girls, the looks, was the best shot and seemed to attract the most trouble, but most of all he had two sides, the cocky one and the real Zachary Alexander Goode. But nobody saw the second one, nobody even knew the second one existed.

Zach wanted to keep it that way, he had no name he was just Agent Zachary and he had no birthday or parents. The only one who knew otherwise was him, Joe and his darling parents, one of which he didn't even know and the other… well she was a psychopath.

"Well now you two have finished bickering," Joe poked Zach to wake him out of his daze, "I need to speak to you all. Preston salir de ahí abajo! Jonas, ヘッドフォンを取ります!"

"You did not have to speak Spanish just to get me out Joe." Preston moaned, peering out of his duvet, and Jonas looked slightly taken aback at being yelled at in Japanese but took out his headphones anyway.

"Thank you; now get up and I will tell you the rest." Joe walked out and Zach followed silently, it was his natural instinct now, to make no noise. Joe glanced over his shoulder and jumped when he saw Zach following him, but he shook it off. Zach smirked, Joe was a good agent but sadly Zach was a smidgen better.

The other all traipsed in and collapsed into chairs, Grant swallowing a few drugs for his hangover. Zach internally thanked his high tolerance. Joe turned to face them all,

"You guys possibly have one of the hardest but least fatal missions ever. Get four girls out of Gallagher School. Catherine isn't in Gallagher at the moment and I will be inside with Buckingham to make your lives less dangerous. We are both teachers there but once these girls are out, you will be disappearing too."

"As in… disappearing to the world or to the CIA?" Jonas asked, frowning.

"To the CIA, you can choose not to but you will be going temporarily rouge." The other three boys cheered, the excitement of adventure getting to them all. "Each one of you will have a different person, Jonas your girl will be alerted in advance as she needs to help Buckingham disable the alarm in advance. Preston, Macey is a smart girl and can fight well I would knock her out. Grant I'm pretty sure Bex will help you if you can persuade her, otherwise knock her out 'cause she is a very good fighter, possibly more fatal than you, although she doesn't quite beat 007. Zach, just get Cammie out in one piece, please." Joe turned to look at Zach and both of them traded a desperate look, Zach nodded briskly, he had never met the girl but she was a puzzle who needed fixing. "Read your files, breakfast is in the kitchen, Comms and all kit is in the lounge. At 12 o'clock meet me outside the gate. I always go to town on Friday's for lunch so I can brief and prep you guys then. Code black hopefully won't happen if Liz and Buckingham can sort the alarm. See you boys, the remote for the TV is under the sofa."

Joe walked out and the boys all began to chat happily, Zach picked up the files and threw them to the respective boys. They each looked down at them and then at each others, Zach glanced at Cammie's file and the underlying sense of recognition ignited again, he had a strange desire to look after her, that she was important to him.

"Well read them boys," Zach hid Cammie's file back in the bag, not wanting to remember what the girl had been though.

Instincts say protect her, she is important. He thought, looking down at the bag, stick to your instincts.

"Wow, Rebecca is a bloody goddess!" Grant grinned and opened Rebecca Baxter's file. He was right, she was striking, like an Egyptian God, but Cammie's face stuck in his head.

"I could say the same for Macey! Her Dad is a politician too! He is the British ambassador!" Preston grinned at the supermodel girl on his file; she was flashing a dazzling smile. Preston seemed transfixed on his face, and Zach couldn't help but think that Cammie was prettier. He mentally slapped himself, he had to remember who he really was.

"Elizabeth Sutton has an IQ that is the same as mine! And she has photographic memory; Joe also says her favourite pastime is hacking the FBI!" Jonas's face was filled with happiness as he read about his fellow Nerd. But Zach couldn't even touch Cammie's file, the image of the girl lying next to her dead mother sobbing was haunting Zach even though he had never actually seen it.

"I'm going to go get Breakfast." Zach called as he left the room, but the last thing he wanted was food.

* * *

 **Review's would be welcome and so would advice. Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything... Although I had a dream where... You don't need to know that...**

Cammie jolted upright her pj's soaked in cold sweat.

Closing her eyes she choked down a sob and started to shake uncontrollably. She didn't bother to turn the light on; instead she padded silently across the room and into the little bathroom off the edge of het dorm room. As she passed she glanced at her peacefully sleeping best friends.

Cammie stole herself and glanced in the mirror, then her eyes wouldn't look away again. Eyeing into the mirror a white, dark eyed, colourless face looked back which Cammie only recognised as her own because as she blinked it did too. A painful sob grew in her stomach and rose to her mouth, she cluched her hands over her face to block it, but the pitiful noise still slipped through the cracks.

A set of footsteps, louder than Cammie's, followed her into the bathroom. The girl rubbed her eyes as she watched Cammie from the doorway. In the bright light of the bathroom she looked even worse than normal, every brusie and shadow more pronounced than ever.

Bex hated seeing Cammie like this, but she was used to it now and was ready for the second stage of the nightmare. Bex could see Cammie turning more and more green as she stared into the mirror and waited for a second before leaping forward and guiding Cammie to the toilet, where she emptied her guts.

Bex didn't flinch away, she just handed Cammie a wet cloth and helped her clean herself up. She then filled a small bottle of water and made Cammie drink a little bit. She slid down the wall and sat next to her semi-unconscious best friend. Cammie's rushed breathing soon evened out and Bex knew she was falling asleep again. So she scooped her up and placed her back in bed like she had done for the 455 of nights previously.

She then rubbed her face and clambered into her own bed as quietly as she could. However over the rustling noise Bex heard Liz muttering something in her own dream,

"Save us… Zach will save her… Safe… all Safe…disable…safe." Liz rolled over and Bex lost hearing of her but it left her wondering , who was Zach? Her? Us? How could we ever be safe now Catherine was in charge and she shot Headmistress Morgan? Lying back down Bex faded into an uneasy sleep, her mind still churning through pitiful thoughts.

"Get up Cammie! It's 8 o'clock and we need to get up!" Macey bounced around like a cat on hot bricks as she ran a comb through her already perfect hair. Cammie groaned a few times and rolled into the pillow to go back to sleep. But unfortunately Macey was insistant.

Cammie opened one eye, rubbing the sleep out of it, and glanced at the clock next to her bed.

"8 O'CLOCK! Damn, Macey we have 1 hour till breakfast, let me just sleep..." She grumbled, burying her face back into her pillow.

"No we don't, we need to get ready for school!" Macey ignored Cammie's half-hearted protests and dragged her into the bathroom, waving her hairbrush wildly in the other hand.

The cloth from last night was sitting in one of the four sinks, clean, and the toilet had also been cleaned and washed. Bex stood watching as a bedraggled but not-as-ill-looking Cammie came in after a determined Macey, hairbush in hand. Cammie sent Bex a look out the corner of her dewey eyes,

 _Thanks for last night._

Bex grinned back, Cammie was about to speak when Macey grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down into a chair with probably a little bit too much force as the chair cracked slightly under the pressure.

Eye liner, foundation, mascara, lip balm and powder later Cammie looked like a normal teenage girl, not an orphan who had cried over her mother's bleeding body and trained in secret how to kill. Not a girl who threw up every night, no. Just an ordinary girl, well as ordinary as you could be when you spoke 40 languages.

Macey took out some hairbands and a hairbrush and began to do Cammie's hair, humming to herself happily.

10 minutes later Cammie stood in school uniform, her shoes shining, her makeup perfect, and her hair neat.

Macey had taken two small sections from the front and plaited them back before tying them. Opening the sole of her shoe using the tag Macey had sown in she slid a small knife into the gap and closed it with a slam. Macey did the same, so did Bex.

"Well, day 456." Liz added another line to the tally chart which she hid under her bed. Nobody would ever know that inside this room were four girls, all protecting a broken, damaged soul and a secret. Cammie made sure it was kept that way, nobody but these four girls knew just how damaged Cameron Ann Morgan was. Well maybe Joe, but Cammie rarely saw him anymore.

Hitching her fake smile on she walked out of the door, followed by Bex, Macey and Liz. All of which were chatting about homework, as if everything was normal. If Bex wasn't Cammie's 'night time support' and Macey didn't do Cammie's makeup every morning so she looked normal and Liz didn't set up locks on all of the windows and doors so nobody could see the real Cammie, well they wouldn't have got as far as they had done currently. But they were a team, and they stayed together no matter what.

"Hey Cammie!" Tina screeched from the bottom of the stairs, "My sources tell me that Catherine is dead!" Tina seemed thrilled about this and started yelling out details to anybody who would listen. Like a strange town crier, everyone huddled round to listen and the girls all turned to see a member of their party had stopped. Cammie froze and a swirling began in her stomach.

"Shut up Tina Ballerina." Macey spat, "We all know that's not the case or we would all have been told." She glared at Tina who sniffed and pranced off into the hall. Macey didn't care much; she just looked at Cammie who was still stuck solid staring into thin air. The girls all dragged Cammie down the steps until she woke up and matched their pace.

Nobody noticed the cover up and the girls all landed at the breakfast tables, as far from Tina as they could manage. The language of the day was Dutch, but none of the girls were concentrating on it, they were just too busy trying to get their brains to wake up for a day in school.

"Well let's see if we can get though today, and let's make sure we co-operate with whatever happens next." Liz sighed, turned pink and looked down. The others shared a glance but applied themselves to breakfast.

 **Zach's POV**

"Why in the name of Grant's most stinky underwear do we need pistols!?" Preston sounded shocked, but he put the gun back in his pocket anyway. Each of them had a similar outfit, black trousers, black t-shirt, black jacket and black trainers. All had a pistol holster and comms unit, but that was pretty much it.

"The outfits are a bit predictable," Jonas mused, "Like the movies." He glanced at Zach, who flipped him off without even a glance.

"Well the lights will go out, even if the Code Black doesn't. Protocol won't happen, the girls will freak and Patricia is going to set off some blank's to make sure everyone is really scared." Joe stood with the four boys in the back of a white van outside the gate, "I always drive a van so don't worry you will be safe."

"How come, if we want chaos, the code black isn't going off?"

"Because the girls can handle a code black, they can't handle anything else. They will bolt, and you have to get the girls without anyone else knowing. Right the comms will be on path 76, testing."

"Test…yeh."

"Test… uh huh."

"Testing… Path 76 working."

"BLEH… yep it works." Grant grinned at everyone who was holding there ear after Grant shouted down it, Zach reached over and hit his head with a smack.

"Right lets go." Joe climbed though and sat in the driver's seat the set off though the gates, the boys were all sitting silently, straight faces and ready to spring out. "I will tell you when." He parked up and climbed out, leaving the four agents ready to save some girls.

A lot like the cliche movies.

37 minutes 12 seconds later, not that Zach was counting, Joe Soloman's voice came though the comms unit with a crackle, "They are near the door of the first hall. Go."

Grant climbed out, followed by the others, and stood silently by the outside of the door. It unlocked from the inside and the lights shut off. Patrica gave them a nod from alongside Liz and then waved her hand in Liz's direction, she nodded and started to jab at a keyboard. Jonas split off and crouched down next to her.

"Get out the way morons." Patrica whispered, cocking her gun. The doors were slightly open and the boys could hear hundreds of muttering girls. Grant dragged them into a small alcove opposite the stairs and they compressed into it.

BANG! The shot echoed around the hall and a moment of silence followed then a scream. The girls all bolted and rushed out the doors and towards and up the stairs. Zach spotted Cammie in the crowd, she was at the back, gripping Bex's arm. Macey was just behind them. They swept around the bend and Zach elbowed Preston.

"There they are." Preston whispered, "I will get Macey, she is easy as she isn't holding anyones hand." Preston reached out grabbed Macey's ankle and dragged her underneath with the other two. She fell onto her hands and started to scream but Preston put a hand over her mouth, muttered a sorry and elbowed her out.

"Come on." Grant called, "Let's go get those girls." Nearly everyone was past when Zach and Grant slid out, in the pitch black nobody saw them and in amongst the screams nobody heard them.

"Macey!" A girls voice was half screaming from their left, "MACEY!" It had a British accent, barely covered by any American drawl, and sounded worried.

"Bex." Grant whispered, "And she won't have let go of Cammie yet, she will be so scared. Joe said they hold knives in their shoes so be careful."

"Shhh! They are closer..." Zach hissed.

"Cammie, hide. I will find Macey, go behind the fireplace." Bex now sounded petrified, "CAMMIE GO!" Bex was now verging on mad, Zach recognised the sound of a girl who was scared but trying to hide it, yet another one of his traits.

"Ready?" He muttered to Grant.

"As always." Grant grinned and stepped out from their hiding place, Zach saw a lock of brown hair disappear into a library which is the opposite way to most the girls. Bex's face hardened as she saw the two boys, she took the fighting stance and held her knife out, "Oh shoot... Bex, we aren't going to hurt you."

"How do I know!?" Bex now sounded defiant, "You aren't going to get to Cam."

"We are from Joe Solomon, we have been sent to help." Grant held up his hands in surrender, Zach copied, his eyes not leaving the door where Cammie had disappeared through.

"LIARS!" Bex screamed, "Where is Macey? And Liz? I will kill you if you touch them."

"Great," Grant sighed before springing on Bex, she thrashed in his arms but he managed to just about get the knife. Zach slipped past them and towards the library; he could hear Grant talking to Bex who was still fighting him furiously. He had the upper hand as he could just lift her off the ground with his height.

The library was large and had all the signs of being practically lived in by the students, books were piled by computers, printers had stacks of paper on them and even in the old room modern portable lamps were on the floor, shelves and tables. The large fireplace dominated the large open area in the middle. Chairs and sofa's rounded around it making Zach wonder what Bex meant behind the fireplace. Slipping over he looked intently at the stone the made a large arch around the empty grate. He noticed one stone in particular was less dusty than the others, pressing it, a small gap opened up behind the grate. Trying to be a quiet as possible he slipped inside.

It was a passageway, small and stony. A cold draft floated down though the dark way, he noticed the cobwebs were haphazardly ripped and clumped. She must have run, he thought, she must be petrified that I'm with that evil... Twisted... Woman!

"Cammie?" Zach called, her knew somehow that sneaking up on her wasn't the way forward. Also showing he was male is a good head start.

"Who are you?" Her voice was harsh and venomous, "Why do you want me?"

"I am an Agent from Joe Solomon." Zach replied softly, "I am here on his orders to get you out of here and safe."

"How should I know you're not lying?" Zach rounded a final corner and found himself in a small room, she stood opposite him. Her uniform was covered in cobwebs and she had a tear in her sleeve and a small cut underneath it. Her face was solid but Zach could sense fear under her bravado, and the bite marks on her lip.

"Here is my gun," Zach placed his gun on the floor and tapped it towards her, "I have no other weapons. Grant is helping Bex Baxter, Preston has got Macey out and Jonas is helping Professor Buckingham and Liz Sutton turn all the lights out. The shot you heard was a blank fired by Buckingham to make you all bolt so we could get you girls out in the confusion. Joe is waiting outside with a van to get us all away before anyone can stop us."

"Who are you?" Cammie had lowered the knife slightly but her eyes were still cold.

"My name is Zach…" Zach deliberated for a second but decided to just do it, "…Goode."

Her face twisted after he said his name, fear shot through her eyes and anger contorted her beautiful soft face.

"YOU ARE THE SON OF CATHERINE!" Cammie raised the knife and lunged forward, Zach trapped the hand with the knife and caught Cammie's overbalance before she hit the wall.

"I may be biologically, but in person I hate her as much as you do Cammie. That woman brainwashed me and tried to destroy me possibly even more than you. I hate that woman. " Zach gave the knife back to Cammie and that seemed to be the key, her eye's softened very slightly and she tucked it in her belt, "Do you know how to get out without being noticed?" He took a step away from her so she could feel comfortable.

"Yes, follow me." Cammie went to leave the 'tower room', she stepped under the doorframe and slipped. Her feet slid out from under her and her head smacked backwards into the wall. Zach rushed forward, catching her before she hit the floor. A small droplet of blood seeped out the back of her head onto Zach's sleeve.

"Your exhausted." He sighed down at her.

Picking her up bridal style he stepped carefully over the slippy patch on the floor. Joe had said she was strong but as Zach navigated the passage, with Cammie in his arms, he had to disagree. She was strong, but breaking and she wasn't coping. Stepping out into the library he came face to face with Grant, Bex next to him. Bex was on her toes, Grant still half gripping her arm.

"Oh my…" Bex's face went pale, "YOU!" She screamed and started forward; Grant caught her round the middle and pulled her back.

"What happened?" He grunted as Bex attempted to kick him and punch him to reach Zach.

"She slipped; I would never ever hurt Cammie, Bex. If I ever do I give you full opportunity to kill me." Zach looked down at her, she looked peaceful, but the image of her and her mother floated in front of his eyes. Now more haunting than ever with Cammie unconcious.

"I will agree to that." Bex whispered angrily, "Now follow me, Grant told me what is going on and I know I way to get to the car park without much difficultly. Lets get Cammie out before you get us ALL killed."

Zach slumped on the floor of the Van as they moved further and further from Gallagher. The two sets of seats either side of him were packed with the team and girls. Cammie was still out cold, her head lolling against the side of the seat she was pinned in.

Macey had dozed off in Jonas's seat but she had shot awake and forced Grant and Preston to restrain her as Joe explained and calmed her. Now she was sitting on Preston arguing profusely in French. Tiny Liz was sitting between Macey and Jonas on the edge of his seat. They were absorbed in Jonas's laptop speaking about stuff Zach didn't even try to understand. Bex was perched on Grant's knee, both of them insisted it was just for logistics but Zach suspected otherwise.

Zach sighed and lent back against the locked doors, watching Cammie closely. She kept snuffling strangley in her sleep and twitching. He focused on her more as she grew restless and watched her face contort into a expression of pure horror.

Zach frowned at her, hoping it would pass, but then she gave out a muffled scream.

The reaction from Rebecca Baxter was faster than everything Zach had ever seen. She flew over and slid between Grant and Cammie before turning her head so she could breathe properly. Joe's head spun round from the front at the scream but when he saw Bex he turned back calmly.

"Cam your safe now, Solomon has us and we are safe." Her hands were in Cammie's and she was speaking quietly in her ear, "Its fine now, wake up Cam."

"Zach…" Cammie muttered, "Don't… hurt… parents…" She turned over and slipped back off into sleep. The reaction was instant. The adults began to chat among themselves, not wanting to be involved with the teens drama. But all the agents turned to face Zach. He shrugged, but his heart was hammering against his chest.

"Why does she remember you?" Macey questioned, "I mean she met you what, 2 hours ago?"

"2 hours 23 minutes." Zach recounted looking at his watch, "And I don't know, she hated me for at least 4/5 of the time she was talking to me."

Zach looked up at the girl, he could tell she was special but not why.

 **Well hope you all liked it, Reviews as always would be welcome x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I disclaim everything you know... Unfortunatly...**

The 'safe-house' was seriously old, and equally decrepit. It had nearly 100 rooms, but only a few had been made accessible and safe. The grand kitchen, bathrooms on upstairs and downstairs, two servants quarters bedrooms, the observatory and a basement. Corridors were safe, but not clean.

The house would have been amazing in its day though. With golden chandeliers and double height rooms it set the image of a rich families Alpine get away.

"We have three rooms for us, you guys are going to be sharing bunks in the old observatory which we put there a few weeks ago. Bathroom is right next door." Joe directed them up the large sweeping staircase, half covering in dust sheets, and towards one of the only open doors. "You will be spending a lot of time together, get over it."

"How the hell did you get this!?" Grant laughed.

"My mother passed it down to my brother," Buckingham explained, "He is part of the MI5 and he leant it to me. It's in the French Alps."

"We have clothes for you all, and some basic toiletaries. I know Liz has a small bag of stuff from the dorm she thought you might all want. Also we have some modern things here, now we have adapted this place to suit our needs. Under the stairs in the cupboard is another staircase that leads down to a gym, also all doors are automatic locks and windows have one way glass in all we could be seen in."

"Thanks Joe." Grant grinned around but paused on Bex who smiled back. Cammie glanced at the others who all seemed to be fairly happy with their 'match'.

Preston and Macey were talking about decor in the White House animatedly together while they all trapsed up the final few stairs together and along the dark landing to their room. Liz and Jonas weren't talking but Liz was carrying her bags and Jonas was carrying one of hers too, they shared a smile a few times too.

Her eyes then landed on Zach, who was staring into each room as they passed, not paying the blindest bit of attention to their prep talk. Once they reached the end of the corridor they hopped up a couple of steps into their room. Macey walked in first and gasped, the others all had similar responses, except Zach who just stared and shrugged.

It was double height with an intricately decorated dark blue ceiling and one wall was mainly painted like the star system. The other wall had two large glass doors which led out onto the stone balcony. The beds were lined up in the middle of the room in a semi-circle of sorts with bedding folded up in a bag on it. It reminded Cammie of the stars over her grandparents house.

She would probably never see them again now.

"Train these girls up! They know the same languages as you, you will mainly need to work on spy stuff. You are each paired with your escape partner, easier that way." Joe nodded at them all but his eyes lingered on Zach. Zach looked round for Cammie and saw her sitting on the bed nearest the balcony. She wasn't listening to Joe and was gazing out of the old windows, nobody else had noticed but as Zach watched a tear slipped down her cheek. She slid off the bed and over to the double doors, opening them slightly she slid out onto the balcony. Zach ignored Joes continuing rant and followed her.

He stood behind her for a second, wondering what to say. He had never dealt well with females in general but he couldn't let her stay like this, he didn't need another situation like his own on this team.

"Why'd you follow me?" Cammie didn't look at Zach but in the sunset he could just see her wipe away the tears and attempt change her facial expression.

"You don't have to act." Zach stepped out of the shadows and lent against the solid stone of the barrier next to her, "And tears are normal."

This seemed to change something in Cammie, her sadness suddenly flipped into uncontrollable anger. She wanted to rage at Zach, he had no idea! He wouldnt understand at all!

"What would you know about losing your parents!? Your mother is very much alive, so alive she…she…"

Zach sighed sadly and looked down at his hands.

"Catherine isn't my mother, she may have given birth to me but in every other way she isn't my mother. I have never ever known my Dad, I barely remember anything from my childhood, it was all one big blur of being beaten until I ran away. I class myself as a parentless child."

"You don't understand Zach, I have NOBODY!" She was probably being a bit harsher than she needed to be but her emotions were all over the place right now, of course she was acting weird.

"The girls…" Zach turned to face her, she was looking out over the lake that the house was near. Another tear glistened on her cheek but she didn't wipe it away, instead it slowly fell onto her blazer.

"Are always there, I can rely on them but I don't have anyone like to care for me when I fall over in the street. To be sympathetic when I bang my head off a wall. They are always like sisters when its serious but because of…everything… they don't see the little things that end up hurting the most."

"Joe…" Zach started but he already knew the answer, Joe cared but he loved his job too much. Cammie was probably just another piece of paperwork in his eyes, he wanted to care but the job came first.

"He left me alone. The first thing he has done for me is send a load of Agents into school to save me! Why am I even talking to you like this?! You have no idea and I don't even know you! You could be here to kill me for all I… I… I know." She threw her hands up in the air in annoyance and ran them though her hair a few times, trying to calm down enough to put her walls back up.

When that didn't work she started to pace backwards and forwards, breathing heavily. She began to knot her hands and then unwind them again, they were all red with scraped parts down the sides...

 _How often is this girl like this?! Too much..._

Zach stepped forward and caught her wrists to stop her. She wriggled and fought against him but he managed to place the back of her hand onto his palm. Curious, she stopped fighting and just watched as he slowly prised all her fingers down to comfortable.

"This is what my foster mum used to do to me when I came back from training," Zach ran a finger along her palm and onto her wrist, he then followed the bones of her hands doing the same thing, "I would come back with bloody knuckles and bruised fists from punching a bag too much. I would get worked up over Catherine and end up fighting at school. She spoke to Joe and he enrolled me on the CIA Young Blood training course. I was 10 and the day I left was the last time I saw her."

"How did you cope? Without a mum?" Cammie's voice was softer again, she just watched as Zach finished one hand and started the next.

"Well I found out about Catherine being such a monster when I was 8 we think, I ran away very soon after. I was found by Daisy, my foster mum, asleep next to the river in a tree. I had only been gone 4ish days but was still very cold and hungry. She took me in with her husband, I grew up in Washington with them. After a while Daisy noticed my strange reaction pattern and the fact I had an urge to fight whenever anyone annoyed me, so she started me in Karate and Boxing. Henry also said I was almost silent in my secrets and had very few friends. They got a letter from Joe saying he was interested in me and to begin with they ignored him. But then I became violent at school too and they sent a letter back. Daisy always assumed I had a dark background and Henry assumed I was ill or mad. I went off to the CIA and I said 'Love you' to them both. It was the first and last time I have ever done."

"Are they still alive?"

"No, Catherine killed them in her hunt for me." Zach tried to keep his emotion out of his voice, but it dipped into the corners of his words and Cammie obviously noticed but kept quiet about it.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Cammie tilted her head inquisitvely at Zach as he finished her second hand and finally looked up at her.

Her eyes were sad but gave away her inquisitiveness with a touch of something he couldn't tell.

"I feel like you're the only person that would understand." Zach turned away from Cammie and leant on the stone again looking out across the lake which was reflecting the last of the sun's feeble rays. He notice Cammie was closer to him this time, she wasn't flinching, or shoving him away. Their shoulders were almost touching and Zach had a weird urge to wrap his arm around her, to protect her, he ignored it.

"We're different to them." She almost sighed, "We have nobody to turn to when things go wrong. To put a plaster on our knee when we fall down the stairs."

"I suppose, I try to ignore those things. My issues get eclipsed by fighting for my life or killing others. Remember I'm nearly an adult, and have been a spy for years... But after 7 years of not having it, it does build up on you." He sighed and let himself slouch down, his heart sinking.

"It's killing me after 1 year 2 months!" Cammie sighed and turned to face Zach before noticing how close he was. Her stomach fluttered and she internally cursed, why did he affect her so much? He turned to face her too, they were about 5 inches apart and Cammie looked at his dark eyes. They were a deep green that faded to grass green at the edges; his dark hair flopped over his face which had a certain 'I've-been-though-enough' look that made Cammie's heart melt.

"CAMMIE?" Bex's voice cut through the peaceful air like a carving knife, "YOU CAN STOP HIDING NOW!" The doors flew open and the two people outside spun round, facing the two in the doorway.

"Bex, if you were any louder I think an Avalanche would start 50 miles away." Cammie's face had changed again, it had become alive and 16 year oldy, even if her eyes betrayed her. Bex reached forward and grabbed Cammie's wrist pulling her away, she glanced back at Zach who smirked at her before she disappeared inside. Grant however stayed outside, kicking the door shut lazily he looked at Zach before grinning like an idiot.

"That Baxter chic! God she is totally amazing. She looks like a goddess, is loyal, stubborn, strong and I bet she is a great kisser!" Grant took a breath and let the grin slide off his face at the sight of his friend. Zach stood where Cammie had been, looking at the small bubble of water on the flat stone. A tear. Zach put his finger in it and it burst, leaving a small amount of black mascara on his finger.

Grant wandered forward, wanting to help but not being entirely sure how to.

"What's up mate? Life getting to you again? I bet there is some beer in this place somewhere, I can go… You don't need alcohol do you? You want a certain brown eyed girl back don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't want her in bed!" Zach headed off Grant early.

"Please don't tell me you just want to hug her! Or like be all flirty with her in a weird way!" Zach noticed the way Grants eyes flickered as he said it, he obviously felt that feeling for somebody, probably Bex. Grant put his head in his hands, "Well as you haven't denied you want her, what for?"

"You make Cammie sound like an object, she is a human being." Zach scowled slightly at his best friend.

"Oh crap, need to dial 911! We got a lovesick teenager over here!" Grant joked and Zack half smiled before rolling his eyes. Staring back off into the distance, his arms flopping down onto the ledge.

"No, I just want her to be safe and loved. Anything to stop her becoming me. " Zach finally faced Grant who was wearing his 'Zack-is-being-himself-not-the-cocky-thing' face, "She isn't coping…"

"…but she…" Grant was frowning, he had an Above Average IQ... But he never used it.

"…her friends help her hide it from everyone but from the way Bex reacted when Cammie had a nightmare in the van I think that happens regularly. She knew what to say, what to do and how to do it. The fact in Liz's bag she has two lots of beauty stuff, one marked 'Macey and Bex' the other marked 'Cammie's'. Now does Cammie look like the sort of girl needing a double bag of makeup to herself? No. They are masking her. The fact that when we arrived in our room Liz started looking at the locks on all the doors and talking to Jonas about internal locking systems for the room. These girls are fighting to keep the world seeing Cammie as a normal, if slightly sad, teenager." Zach looked back across the lake as Grant inhaled and exhaled in a shocked way.

"How can they hide it from us?"

"I have no idea, but I know they will try. These girls are smart, loyal and fierce. I would particularly liken Macey to a female tiger; I think Preston has his work cut out getting her to trust him. Bex also is a blumin' fighter, like a lioness! She is going to fight to keep her pride in one piece and safe. Liz doesn't look it but I can guess that if you mess with Cammie than she will poison your food or something…"

"…or throw her laptop at us."

"Good point."

"Are we going to try to win them over? To like get them to trust us? "

"No, we become their equals."

"I am not sinking down to some school girl! They can rais…" Zach held up a finger simply and Grant fell silent.

"We have to rise, we all fight to survive, and for a boss and cause we are told to and think nothing of it. They fight as a team, for a cause that they believe in." Zach glanced at Grant and saw his eyes were glazed over staring past Zach's shoulder to another pair of doors on the other end of the balcony. Spinning round Zach saw Bex and Macey watching them, Macey was leaning against the stone, smirking in a 'i-told-you-so' way and Bex's mouth was hanging open in a very unflattering style. Grant didn't seem to mind though.

"When did you arrive? How much did you…"

"Enough to ship you and Cammie as much as I want to kill you." Macey's smirk grew into a grin and Zach was glad it was becoming dark so nobody saw his slight smirk slide back.

"Why do you even care Zach? I am still ready to batter you into oblivion if you even as much as lay a finger on Cammie to hurt her…" Bex glared, jutting her hip out in a sassy way.

"I will repeat this as much as you like, I would never hurt Cammie. She has been through enough." Zach watched Bex's face intently, it softened then, as if she realised what her muscles had done, it hardened again.

"Macey? Bex?" Liz's voice carried across the still night, almost like Bex's had a few minutes ago, but it was scared rather than annoyed.

"What Bizzy Lizzie?" Macey called back, there was a sound of somebody yelling but Zach couldn't quite hear it, "OUTFIT EMERGENCY!... OH MY GOD MOVE OUT MY WAY!" Macey pushed Bex aside and flew through the doors, grabbing Bex's wrist at last minute making her fly though as well, the door closing on the back of her head.

Grant rolled his eyes and pulled Zach over to the doors, he turned the door knob and was about to enter when four sets of clothes, two boys and a girl flew towards them. Zach managed to catch Preston and Jonas before they catapulted over the edge and they all turned to the girl.

"OUT THIS REQUIRES FEMALE WORK!" Macey screamed before shutting the door and pulling the blinds.

 **Hopefully this will be a long long story, but between this and my Alex Rider one (Ribena) i am stuck for time. Thank you people x**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls all stared at the outfits on the beds in front of them, they took pride in their appearance and this was not on. They had brown long sleeved top, black cargo trousers with too many pockets and canvas brown trainers which made Bex gag. They had all spent 5 minutes trying to work out anyway to make them decent and had eventually given up as they were that disgusting. Macey's face had been so pale with horror that Cammie and Liz had been worried she would actually faint!

"We need to think sideways. Other ways of looking at it..." Bex grumbled, almost to herself, "Liz?"

"Ummm... I... I... Ummmm..."

"GOT IT!" Macey had suddenly yelled pulling out her phone violently and began pacing while messaging somebody, Bex had reminded her five times that they were hiding and that she needed to not go on the phone but Macey just batted her away. Instead darting out the room and speaking to Joe, before fervently dialing somebody.

Cammie glanced up and saw the boys outside silhouetted against the dim sky, all the only definable by their shapes. A tall stocky guy with short spikey hair in a military cut was laughing and punching the boy next to him, Grant. The mid-height lanky boy who had his face buried in a phone, Jonas. A boy who looked like he had been through the stretcher but had actually attempted to tame his hair, Preston.

But Cammie's eyes lingered on the final boy, slightly shorter than Grant, wild hair and muscular build. He was just staring out at the lake, occasionally glancing at the boys either side of him. He didnt seem linked to the others, but at the same time was right next to them, his brothers.

He was like her in a lot of ways.

The maddeningly sensible, cocky, two sided boy who in Cammie's words was, kind of hot, and in Macey's words was, totally damn 100% gorgeous. Bex however had refused to give any response to the boys in general only Grant, Macey had winked at Cammie at this point while mouthing GEX!

"Done." Macey put her phone away with a small click and turned to smile at the others, "Outfits sorted, the boys are gonna love them!"

"How?"

"Well my father is in England and able to buy a whole load of stuff for us then send it with my second cousin who is leaving in 1 and a half hours to fly to France where I am getting a taxi to pick up the bags from Lyon airport to take them to the local town hall where I will send Joe to go get them and if he doesn't, I will." Macey looked up and saw all the girls with their mouths hanging open, "What? You try being a multimillionaire with her face on Vogue three seasons ago with 439 contacts on my phone and over 100000 followers on Facebook. I tend to get my way. I think about 2 and a half hours before they are here."

"Macey McHenry!" Professor Buckingham called up the stairs as she moved paperwork around in a bag, "I heard all of that! Be aware we are technically in hiding, but that is a brilliant thought pattern." The girls all looked at each other and held back grins until they knew she was out of earshot when they all burst out laughing. Cammie noticed how her cheeks hurt after just a second or two and the laughter faded from her. It scared her that laughter felt so alien while the others were all still laughing. So she just fake grinned until the others giggled into silence.

"You will end up laughing I promise. It will come back." A male voice whispered in her ear, Cammie jumped and lashed out but the boy's reflexes were superb and he caught her wrist inches in front of his face. Cammie looked under the top bunk to see Zach's dark eyes sparkling with mischievous delight. He hung off the top bars of the above bunk and swung to sit next to Cammie, not letting her wrist go.

Cammie twisted away her wrist away a light smile on her face, but realised after a few seconds she had been staring into his eyes a bit too long. She blushed slightly and looked away, Zach smirked to himself.

"How did you move so fast?" Cammie raised her eyebrows, still not looking at him, instead staring at the ceiling. Zach chuckled and Cammie flicked down to look at him, him laughing was 1000x hotter. But he tapped the side of his nose smirking,

"Spy." He muttered, so only she could hear him. They both smiled faintly.

"We need to assign beds as we have lost 34 minutes and have…" Macey was talking to all the teens like a teacher in front of a class.

"1 hour and 26 minutes... Wait, sorry Mace." Liz blushed and looked down, Grant and Jonas exchanged a glance. Well more Grant sent Jonas a look of, 'Why are you waiting!' and Jonas glared back.

"… saved me the loathsome addition and subtraction thanks Liz. Well, until our outfits arrive. I have everything ready, I checked the 'jobs' we are going to train for and adapted the outfits I ordered at the local store. I also got us some down time clothes and I thought cause they had 50% off on anything over £200…"

"BLUMIN' HELL MACEY!" Bex's jaw dropped in horror at pure amounts of money she was throwing around.

"What!? Dad gave me some money to play with, well as I was saying I also got the boys some stuff and us some dresses and casual."

"Care to explain why you got us stuff?" Preston's eyes were wide, "How do you know our sizes?" He stared down at his stomach and turned slightly red in embarrasment. The others all looked confused too.

"Well I have seen the tags on yours and Grant's, I have guessed for the other two. But I think it's probably right cause I have a seen a few models similar sizes to you and I know their sizes. Jonas you're a small/long? And Zach I reckon you are one of the models cause I swear you are an exact size M. You could get away with being one of them." Macey sent Cammie a sideways glance and then grinned at the smirking Zach. Both of the boys muttered thanks but Zach continued to million dollar smile at the girls, particually between Macey and Cammie.

A moment of silence was broken by an innocent statement.

"Well, I will go on the bottom." Jonas muttered.

"TOP!" Grant called.

"ME TOO!" Bex yelled even louder, they glanced at each other and wrestled each other for the closet to the balcony. Cammie just grabbed her jacket off the bed and walked to the bottom bunk nearest the balcony. Bex had beaten Grant and was sitting over her head pulling faces at him across the meter wide gap. Cammie ignored this and looked out the window. Zach wandered over to the bunk under Grant and unloaded his pockets onto it, the gun, three packets of drugs for a recent injury and a few biscuit crumbs. Zach sighed and started to brush them off. Cammie turned round at the exasperated sigh and noticed the gun, her heart started to get faster and she tried to control her breathing but it got faster and faster. She tried to look away but her head couldn't move. Why was she so scared? It was just a gun!

It was sleek and black, just like the one Catherine had. Her panic started swelling up uncontrollably now, the image of her mum defiantly staring up at the horrific woman. The bang and the blood oozing...

"Cammie? Cammie!" Zach whispered, quiet enough that nobody else heard. Jumping over his bed he crouched down and looked into her face, but she didn't see him. Her eyes were blurry and her recently dry face was stained by another tear. He glanced around and spotted the gun. "Oh, rookie mistake Zach you stupid man..."

He kicked it off the bed and looked back at her. Another tear. The gun wasnt the problem. What was? Another tear. The issue was inside her own head, she was battling with her demons. Closing his eyes he muttered a small prayer and elbowed her in the temple. She collapsed into his arms neatly and Zach made a fake shocked noise. And started to 'diagnose' her.

"Is she okay Zach?" Preston looked over.

"Fainted, it's okay I can carry her Grant, I have done already today." This caught the girls attention. Bex glowered at Zach and started forward, but Liz stopped her.

"OMG Cammie!" Macey rushed forward, dodging Liz's arm, to knock Zach out the way, but he put a hand out to stop her. She froze. Something about Zach oozed power and there was something almost menacing about his glower towards her.

"Zachary move your butt!" She tried halfheartedly, but Zach shook his head, putting one arm under Cammie's knees and the other under her shoulders he picked her up, readjusting her head against his shoulder.

"Just need some water and ice, and probably air." Jonas frowned, "Looks like she banged her head from that bruise."

"Maybe on the way down." Zach covered flawlessly. "I'll get her outside."

Zach caught up some Paracetemol and kicked open the balcony door. Laying her on the floor just as Liz came battering onto the balcony and passed Zach the required stuff he wanted and walked off again as Zach sent her a look.

He found two small stones and jammed them in the doors to stop the doors opening easily. Then walked back to Cammie, he put the ice on the bit of her head he elbowed and held it there with one hand while checking her pulse and breathing with the other.

He saw Macey come to the door with Bex and Grant but none of them tried to push the doors and Zach was glad, he needed to talk to Cammie alone. They seemed to be satisfied with his care.

Exactly 3 minutes 54 seconds later the girl stretched and tried to rub her eyes. But winced as she caught her bruise with her hand. Zach leant back to give her space to wake up, also in case she flipped at him. He stayed away until she was awake and then waited for the explosion. It took a second and then,

"GUN!" She shot upright, readying herself to get up but the world started to spin and Zach lent forward to catch her, "Zach has a gun… He… He has a gun like Catherines…" Cammie didn't seem to be able to see the boy a foot away from her, her eyes were cloudy and more tears came down her cheeks. The idea of Catherines gun has obviously freaked her.

"Cammie, can I explain?" He muttered from his seat.

"Zach? Where is…" Cammie reached out her hand and Zach took it in his own, she wrapped her fingers around his. Zach was slightly surprised by the sudden sign of affection. She jumped slightly and finally realised Zach was sitting next to her. She began to breath heavily but didn't let go of his hand.

"All four of us boys have one, we were ready for everything, including resistance." Zach saw Cammie was starting to become more normal again, "Sorry I knocked you out, easiest way to get you out onto the balcony so I could talk to you. You couldn't move, you froze."

They spent a good few moments just looking at eachother, both analysing eachother in detail to find lies and deception.

"Zach, why do you even care?" Cammie was now able to sit up herself and dragged herself so she was leaning against the stone edge instead, she tried to glare at Zach but a small amount of distrust snuck through. Nobody had really personally cared before, they all wanted her safe but Zach seemed different, she didn't understand why.

"Cause I read your file, it kinda shocked me, but don't tell Grant. I don't really want you to… urmm… get hurt again. It was a bit too similar to my story for my liking and… urmm… yeh." Zach realised he was blushing and looked down, since when was he EVER like this! He was able to flirt with girls and not give a single care! Something about Cammie put him under a permenant bright spotlight. But her reasons and mystery intrigued him, almost attracted him.

"Well anyway, thanks for helping me." Cammie climbed up the wall and wobbled. Zach shot up to help her and she clutched onto his arms. He was surprised how strong she was, but that was eclipsed when instead of letting go of him she pulled him into a hug.

Cammie grinned into his shoulder, she had outsmarted the spy who she was definately intrigued and attracted to, he was hot, yes. But she also had an undefinable feeling of safety from him. Maybe it was fact he could have killed her many times by now, instead he saved her.

She felt Zach's arms around her back and for the first time in nearly year she knew she was safe for a moment. She pulled away and saw Zach's face had split into a massive grin, and she realised she was grinning too. The hug lasted a few seconds longer than just new friends should, what the hell!?

"How long we been out here? Cause I can imagine Macey will be going mental now." Cammie glanced at the doors to see everyone inside talking intensly.

"Only about 10 minutes, and you spent about 2 min in a gah gah state. So we still have 1 hour…"

"…14 minutes. Keep up Zachary!" Cammie smirked and went over to the doors, looking down she rolled her eyes kicked the stone out and opened the doors.

"Cammie, how did you realise th... " Zach marvelled at her observational skills and secretly felt little abashed that he had been that unsubtle. What was wrong with him!?

"Spy." She tapped her nose and walked inside, her brown hair flicking behind her. Zach just suppressed his grin and walked in after. He kept forgetting these weren't normal civi's.

The large clock rang out for the second time, Bex lay faintly asleep on her bed, the lights were out and if it wasn't for the footsteps on the stairs Cammie would probably be asleep too.

The door creaked open ever so slightly and a line of light fell across Preston and Macey's sleeping faces. Cammie sat up, glaring at the man's profile in the door, he was holding four HUGE bags and seemed to be sagging under the weight. Cammie stood up slowly and virtually silently made her way over to the man, he smiled a dazzling white smile at Cammie and she helped him with two of the bags. One was marked 'M' and the other 'C', Cammie put the bags at the end of the beds. Joe then disappeared out the door and Cammie followed,

"Boys bags at the bottom of the stairs, they are all smaller but couldn't manage 8 bags at a time. Patricia carried them from the town." He muttered to her. Cammie grabbed two bags again and slipped up the stairs, placing them at the end of their relative beds she climbed back into her own. Joe walked over silently, "Try to sleep Cammie. I know that you are scared of the dreams but you are safe here, I'm next door, Bex is nearby you and…"

"Zach is next to me, I know." She interrupted him, he looked slightly shocked but hid it well.

"Zach? No I wasn't expecting you to say that." Joe smiled again, "I knew you two would hit it off well. One thing though, I would trust all of them, even Mr… Zach."

"I know who is mum is, he told me when he first met me." Cammie looked up from her pillow into her step-dad's delighted face, "Why are you so happy!?"

"Cause I really hope you can sort each other out." Joe Solomon grinned his trademark grin again before disappearing off though the doors. Cammie curled up and closed her eyes, breathing deeply she remembered the feeling hugging Zach had given her.

 _Why have I got an attachement to this man?!_

 _Maybe because he is the first person who has cared fully?_

 _Oh I don't know..._

She had no nightmares that night.

 **DID YOU ENJOY THIS STORY?**

 **IF SO MAKE YOUR LOVE HEARD AS I AM MAJORLY RUN ON COMMENTS AND CAKE!**

 **Lots of love,** **Charlie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own... :(**

Zach always woke up early, and he was normally first, but today he obviously wasn't. The bed next to him was empty, her pyjamas were folded on her pillow and her uniform was folded at the bottom of her bed. The bag at the bottom of her bed marked 'C' was ruffled and slightly moved. Slipping out of bed himself Zach went to his bag to see what Macey had forced upon him. It was expensive; Zach had never seen anything like it before. White t-shirt, jumper/leather jacket, black jeans and blue vans. Zach smirked at them before pulling them on and leaving the room onto the large landing.

Instead of testing the stairs he slid down the rail, landing on a small rug neatly. Looking around the double height area he noticed that the cupboard under the stairs had the door open, he wandered over still being careful not to make much noise. The staircase was glass and steel and lead down into a white and grey room. It was huge and separated into four sections with frosted glass partitions. Zach could see that in one area a person was moving, punching a bag in a haphazard way. Stepping onto the floor Zach realised it was padded and smiling he moved silently towards Cammie.

"Stupid… Childish… thing… need… to… grow… up…how…could… Zach…like…me…if…he…even… does…" Cammie was wearing a black sports crop top, black yoga leggings type things and reddy pink trainer socks. A camouflage jacket, reddy pink t-shirt and martial arts boots were in a pile on the floor. Zach tried to fight the smirk he felt growing on his face, and his sensible mind won. Instead he watched her carefully and watched her style as she punched the bag.

Jab, cross… Jab, cross…

Her jab was good, locking out her arm correctly and not twisting too much. But her cross was only using the swing from her other punch, which could hurt her stomach muscles severely. Stepping forward he placed his hands on her waist, trying to ignore how they fitted perfectly into the gap between her hip and ribcage. She froze,

"Move your waist more, or you could end up pulling muscles. Hold your stomach muscles looser and let your chest go. Oh and try breathing once in a while." Zach told himself to move away but for some reason he couldn't. His hands were just stuck to her waist like magnets.

"I'm not going to ask why you are here, or how you found me." Cammie didn't turn around but she did relax, and to Zach's delight, and put her hands over his. He didn't know why but he really wanted to be around her more, be closer to her and he had a suspicion what it was. But he was slightly scared of it, but he ignored that too. As Grant would say, 'Eh, Yolo it!'

"Well I'm going to ask the first and give suggestions on how to stop the second." Zach rested his head on her shoulder. He could see the edge of a smile on her face so he brought himself slightly closer to her back, and she didn't flinch away… Improvement.

"I have nightmares regularly so have got into the habit of waking up at like 6 and then doing work. I was angry this morning, I'm teenage therefore I have no excuse, so I grabbed some stuff from my bag and came down here. Started punching but I got mad and ended up keeping on going even though my knuckles are now like dead."

"They don't look too bad, I think about 2 days and this will all be gone. As long as you don't aggravate it. Also I would recommend closing doors properly behind you, or I wouldn't have found you."

"Personally I don't see that a positive," Cammie seemed to realise what she had said as she started to wriggle away, "I did not mean it like that!" She, by going limp, slid out of Zach's grip and turned to face him. Spinning behind the bag she peered out, looking up and down Zach's outfit, he held out his arms and turned around sarcastically. Looking back at her he saw her shutting her mouth.

"See something you like?" Zach smirked as she went red and hid behind the bag again. Following her round she disappeared round again. He lunged the other way and she squealed slightly and ran back the other way. He then walked around one direction so she got into the pattern.

"You two finished playing round and round the garden?" A male voice called sarcastically, both of them froze. "Cause you need to go get into suitable training gear, we sorted that. Well with Macey's help."

"One second!" Zach called before lunging in the opposite direction, catching Cammie around her waist neatly. She wriggled again but Zach didn't let her go, looking back over to the entrance he saw everyone watching him and Cammie's butt, which was next to his head. Her legs were kicking his stomach and Zach could feel her hitting his back but he ignored her. "Grant take her for me." Grant held his arms out and he placed her over his own shoulder. Grant waited till Zach was out of sight and put Cammie down with a slight humf.

"Do I wanna know?" Macey walked over and handed Cammie her top and boots, "No, wait. I do want to know."

"I came down here early, and he gets up early and he followed the signs I had left to see who it was." Cammie lied brilliantly, she knew he had followed to find her, and somehow the fact he had made Cammie feel light, like she could fly if she tried.

"Anyway Mace, key problem here, the jacket doesn't suit the outfit!"

"That's because, you have a casual outfit too! The jacket is from your Casual look, but it could suit this one too!" Cammie rolled her eyes, pulled the t-shirt and boots on and looked at the others. Macey was wearing a purple skin tight, sleeveless top with the same boots as Cammie and patterned leggings. Bex had a dark red crop-top with long sleeves, black high waisted yoga pants and same boots again. Liz was in a crop top like Cammie's but she had a baggy blue top over it and leggings, she had light blue nike's on. Grant and Preston were in white top's, grey trakies with an individual colour on (Preston, Red and Grant, green) and baseball shoes in the same colour. Jonas was in trackies but he seemed to have no shoes on, and his top was blue.

"When his lordship comes back you can start training Cammie. But everyone else, fight. Learn how to punch, kick, girls can teach how to self-defend well I'm sure. Jonas, Liz, I'm sure you guys are less in the fighting but I know you will both need it. Do a bit and then at lunch you can hack the… urmm… pentagon for us." Joe turned away and walked to the nearest wall, talking to Patricia in a secretive way, Cammie began to wonder what they were talking about but when a boy's six pack became visible at the top of the stairs it drove everything else from her mind, it had long scars across it. Sadly it was covered soon after by a white t-shirt. Cammie turned away to try and hide the fact she had seen and instead pretended to do up her laces. Unfortunately this gave Zach the advantage.

He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back and stood next to her, she lay on the padded floor, eyes wide and slightly annoyed.

"Rule No.1, never turn your back to the enemy." Zach held out a hand to help her up, she took it and as soon as she was standing grabbed his other shoulder and judo threw him too. He seemed to realise mid-throw and grabbed her ankle forcing himself over her. She just waited till they hit the floor and rolled away from him, standing back up she smiled.

"Rule No.2, never help the enemy." She put her hands on her hips, victorious. Or so she thought.

Zach jumped to his feet and stepped into her fighting ground. They sized each other up slightly and Zach stared it, he went to jab her stomach but she caught it and used it for balance as she spun to round house kick him. He chuckled and dodged her kick, using the over spin to try and put her in head lock. She caught this and elbowed his chin before sliding out of his grasp and moving around to his other side.

They continued to fight, Cammie wasn't using exactly moves but she was keeping going and manufacturing herself time to breathe. Zach however was using moves randomly and as they got faster and faster he started to realise she was finally his equal. She was blocking, dodging, rolling, punching and constantly moving. He couldn't disable her, and she couldn't either.

Punch by Punch Joe began to notice them.

Joe stood at the wall next to the two fighters; the other groups seemed to have all stopped too. Jonas and Liz had never started but it didn't matter. All he needed was to keep them healthy and able to fight long enough for somebody else to take over. Grant and Bex had started fighting but within 10 or so seconds of the fight they had stopped to watch. Preston and Macey had only noticed when Grant had sworn loudly because Zach just missed Cammie's side with a powerfully placed Thai kick.

Cammie's punches were more like jabs but fairly strong and quick, however her kicks were powerful but easily over balanaced. Zach didn't have any of these problems but he didn't think about his fight, he lacked the calculating speed and knowledge of what to do in didn't matter though; they were a fair match and needed to teach each other, which is what Joe had planned. Grant and Bex would need to pair up with Liz and Jonas for some help with tech and Preston and Macey would need some help from himself to be more subtle and stealthy. But they would also need help from Grant and Bex, and Jonas and Liz for general abilities. Cammie and Zach… Well they needed to learn how to teamwork.

Going back to the fight Joe noticed how light Cammie was on her feet and how much Zach relied on being stationary. Joe decided to end this fight before the others lost too much time, so mimicking Grant's voice he wolf-whistled and called, "LOVEBIRDS!" Zach lost concentration on the fight and spun to respond to Grant, Cammie waited a second, grinned and flipped Zach onto his back.

Cammie held her fake stony face and didn't hold out her hand to help Zach up, "Rule No.1 Zachary!"

"Good to see you remembered 1 and 2." Zach raised his eyebrow at her and she dropped the face, holding out her hand she helped him up and both of them turned to Grant.

"I wouldn't blame him personally." Joe pushed his way between them, "After all he hates interrupting something Zach might get beaten at in."

"JOE!" Cammie spun round to face him, arms crossed, "We were doing fine! Neither of us are hurt."

"Well I think his Ego is a bit. But anyway, I would teach him the theory you used to learn. I can tell he is missing that final piece, and then he needs to teach you kicks, your flimsy on them. Also Zach you need to work out how to be less ground based, you are nervous to move around much which Cammie uses to her advantage." Joe nodded at them and walked off up the stairs. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Everyone else went back to their own work and they managed to control the giggles.

"You're good." Zach mumbled quietly to her, she stopped laughing and turned to him. Their eyes connected, brown to green.

"You think?" She asked nervously, the broken Cammie showing through slightly in her insecurities. Zach thought back to the file and smiled truly at her.

"I know." He whispered quietly and did something he hadn't done for nearly 7 years, first he initiated the hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and soon after her arms snaked around his waist. He decided at this point he knew something new now,

He defiantly didn't want to just be her friend.

"Get it?" Cammie sighed, waving a piece of paper in front of Zach. The whole floor around them was covered with drawings, diagrams, coloured pens and paper planes. The white wall behind them was even covered with diagrams and arrows too. Both of them were lying in their segment of the large room, vaguely learning.

The gym was now a frenzy of noise and activity. The sounds of beeping and clicking came from where Jonas and Liz sat on the floor with three laptops in front of them, both talking quietly and laughing between themselves. Blaring music came from Bex and Grant, who were doing the press up bleep test and practically racing each other. The punch bag had been moved into the final segment where Macey and Preston were working on punches.

Zach had been acting odd since they had fought that morning, he had been happier and more touchy feely than before. Cammie had resorted to being as sarcastic and witty in return, although she hadn't exactly been against this new Zach behaviour.

"Yep. Please can you…" Zach began, sending Cammie a sideways smirk.

"Zach, put your eyes back inside your head, they would make a mess if I stood on them." Cammie reached out from under the large jacket she was hiding under and punched Zach's arm weakly. After the fight Cammie had ignored Macey's 'fashion advice' and had taken off her pink tee again, she didn't mind. But when they were lying down Zach had 'noticed' how good she looked with it off so now she was hiding under the jacket. Bex had asked why she didn't just put the t-shirt on again but Cammie had just insisted the Jacket was soft. But Zach suspected it was more the fact that the jacket was big enough that Zach could 'hide' under too if he so desired.

But both of them kept up the façade of actually learning, but the minute Joe went away the paper frogs, planes and snakes began to appear in multitude from around Zach, but Cammie never saw him actually make them. Joe couldn't help but be glad he gave Zach that file, he would have hoped that they would have found each other anyway but the file seemed to have affected Zach and cause him to protect the girl who would never admit she needed protecting.

Cammie had seen the files; Zach had kicked them 'accidentally' at lunchtime. They had been stacked in a bag at the bottom of the stairs. Joe had hidden them now but Cammie knew where they were and she had decided to read it tonight while everyone else was asleep. She had a suspicion Zach had intended to kick them, but she couldn't prove it.

"But Cammie!"

"Zach I do not keep asking you to take your top off!"

"You don't have to ask!" Zach reached down for the hem of his top and Cammie hit his hand playfully, then ducked under the coat again to avoid retailiation. "What too distracting?" Zach whispered the last word to the section of the jacket where he knew her head was, he knew he had the desired affect when the little raised bit where she had been looking though expanded so her head stuck out. She stuck out her tongue at him and he replied with an equally incriminating face.

"You total flirt Zachary Goode." She muttered, so nobody else heard, and slunk under her jacket again. Zach noticed how coming from her, his surname sounded normal, like it wasn't the second name of her mother's murderer. Zach grabbed a side of the jacket and grinned at Cammie who was scowling at him.

"Well if I'm a flirt, does that mean I am aloud to ask you something?" He dropped onto his front next to her and dropped the jacket over them both, "Like if you would consider being officially aloud to flirt."

"Are you…" She began loudly but Zach shushed her jokingly.

"Its more asking if you are publically aloud to show affection." Zach smirked over at her and she Cammie had her thinking face on and Zach mentally counted to 3 then, bingo!

"Oh… Does that mean what I think it does?" Cammie rolled onto her side to face Zach who was grinning in the way that could make the ice queen melt.

"I believe it does." Zach also rolled onto his side, they were nearly nose to nose, Zach didn't care much, in fact he was probably enjoying it more than required.

"Let me think about this a second." Cammie put a finger on the corner of her mouth, "Is the grass green?"

"Yes?"

"Well then, you got your answer." Springing up she dropped the jacket on his face and ran over to the wall bars.

They were pulled away from the wall and formed a cross shape, one red side, one yellow, a green and a blue. They were composed of loads of steel bars creating weird shapes for you to climb though up to the top, each one was different. Scrambling up the nearest one she watched as Zach appeared from under the jacket, saw Cammie and sped over himself. He tried to catch her ankle but she swung though a gap and jumped onto the next one. Jumping up next to her she realised her was there and jumped back again, he followed.

The others just watched this, none of them had any objections after all it would be working on their core strength and flexibility.

"What do you think caused this?" Bex whispered to Grant. He shrugged, not looking at them. Bex grabbed his ears and turned his head to face them.

"Ouch! Oh… He must have finally done it, they seem a little bit too happy considering their situations for it to be anything else."

"What? You mean he asked her out!" Bex stage whispered, her face falling in delighted shock. Grant shrugged but half nodded too. Bex started to jump up and down clapping, grinning like an idiot.

"I dunno, its just a guess…" Grant shrugged again, still wondering how on earth he had the courage to do it! Every time Grant even thought about asking Bex his stomach flipped uncertainly, she had changed him and it was unnerving him slightly.

Bex turned back to watch her best friend, she was alive with an energy she had never seen in her before. It made Bex feel light with happiness herself to know that finally somebody but her could help Cammie, that, even though Bex knew it was selfish, she could finally sleep an entire night knowing that Zach could fight the nightmares for once.

"Look what you done now Mr Zachary!" Cammie grinned back at him from the gap she was sitting in.

"Oh I'm very sorry for asking Miss Cameron." Zach smirked back from across the gap, "It was merely a query for future reference."

"I'm also sorry sir for being so very…" Cammie squealed as Zach jumped down and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down into a heap at his feet.

"…totally…" Zach added another word to the sentence and noticing where he was going with it Cammie interjected,

"…not…" Zach noticed what she had done and changed in an instant.

"…Imperfect!" Zach whispered the last word so nobody but Cammie heard him, she rolled her eyes and pulled herself up on the bars. So that he swung beneath her and he was able to catch her around the waist and pull her down.

"I hate you!" She muttered to him, his arms still around her waist.

"Hate you too." He whispered in her ear and dropped her, running away before she could catch him and probably murder him.

 **Everyone who ha reviewed has said wonderful things, and i promise i will continue or i think i might get a laptop thrown at me...**

 **-Sorry Guest i can't tell you what happens next, but it will be good i promise.**

 **-GallagherGirlFan#1 i promise i would never do that to you, i have my head to keep and i also wouldn't cope if i chose to split them up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my favourite chapter, i tried to edit it twice but kept just reading it instead! I am literally going insane trying to keep a straight face while reading it though because this situation happened to my friend and her boyfriend at our local Gym. I am now a mega third wheel, but they are really cute!**

 **REVIEW, COMMENT, LOVE!**

 **Charlie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about that, thank you Gallaghergirl14BYE for pointing it out. This IS the correct one, i have checked myself. I don't own this, if i did would i be writing this fic on this wonderful website!**

Cammie looked around, everyone seemed asleep, she saw Zach's breathing was a bit too regular for him to be truly sleeping but Cammie didn't mind him knowing she was moving about. Leaving off her shoes she slunk out of the room, making no noise but for her breathing. Sliding down the banister rail she landed with a light 'flump' at the bottom. Creeping over to the hidden alcove she kicked the stone and pushed the bookcase round, it was a bit like Scooby Doo how the case turned round and there they were. Pulling out Liz's she sat down and opened it,

 **Name: Elizabeth Sutton** _(Prefers Liz though)_

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: 30** **th** **September**

 **Parents: Graham Sutton, Fiona Sutton** _(No relation to our world)_

 **Guardian: Parents**

 **Abilities: IQ 184, Photographic memory** _(logical except in face of danger, favourite pastime of hacking FBI)_

 **Relationships: N/A**

 **Personality: Quiet, nervous, naïve and very task associated, likes to finish something before she moves onto the next but unable to make split-second choices** _(Strong willed and loyal_ )

 **Status: N/A** _(Won't leave Cammie alone so is likely to be wanted at a slight level)_

Cammie laughed at Joe's last comment and closed the folder, placing it back in the alcove Cammie noticed that only a quarter of the alcove was visible, it had a stone wall partition but she could just see the other side though a crack. It appeared to have files in it too but Cammie pricked her finger on the corner of Bex's file and remembered she had limited time.

 **Name: Rebecca Baxter** _(call her Bex or she will kill you)_

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: 2** **nd** **September**

 **Parents: Abe Baxter** _(MI6)_ **Grace Baxter** _(MI6)_

 **Guardian: Parents**

 **Abilities: Fighting, strong** _(loyal, stubborn to the ends of the earth, above average tracker, brilliant at where's wally)_

 **Relationships: N/A**

 **Personality: Willed, able and persistent.** _(Understatment)_

 **Status: Very Mild threat of being abducted to blackmail parents** _(Almost ciertainly with Cammie and so as high as she is for the COC)_

Cammie couldn't help but look at the photo which was a very flattering on of Bex.

 **Name: Macey McHenry**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: 19** **th** **April**

 **Parents: James McHenry** _(Politian)_ **Cynthia McHenry** _(Millionaire)_

 **Guardian: Parents**

 **Abilities: N/A** _(Adept at social situations and judging people, brilliant at detecting lying and concealment. Fair.)_

 **Relationships: Damon Salvador, Alex Rider, Jack Sparrow, Gale Hawthorne, Celeb Prior** _(All now ex's and she hasn't spoken to them in years)_

 **Personality: Loyal but unwilling to conform, proud, snarky, sarcastic** _(Clever, quick-witted, stubborn, knowledgeable, persistent and hates her parents)_

 **Status: Very Mild threat for abduction due to parents** _(Never leaves Cammie so will go too)_

Cammie put down Macey's file and looked at the last one, it had a scared, pale girl on it but Cammie ignored the photo and opened her file. It had two sets of handwriting, not just Joe's. A boyish scrawl which reminded Cammie of the person who wrote it, smiling she read her file.

 **Name: Cameron Ann Morgan** _(Prefered to be called Cammie)_ (But Bex gets away with Cam, which I am jealous of)

 **Age: 16** _(But she acts about 20, so don't be patronising or she will kill you)_ (you baby girlie! (Even though I'm only 17!))

 **Birthday: 7** **th** **January**

 **Parents: Matthew Morgan (d)** _(CIA AGENT),_ _ **Rachel Morgan (d)**_ _(CIA AGENT TOO!)_ (You have an advantage, you've been training for AGES!)

 **Guardian: Joe Solomon (step-dad)** (AKA, best man alive that I know of except myself!)

 **Abilites: None to be concerned about.** _(Can speak 15 languages, black belt in 6 martial arts, IQ 140, been at a spy training school for 5 years before Catherine came in so can kick butt)_ (Yeh, my shoulder is reminding me from you hitting me. Also he forgot you are drop dead gorgeous in a cute dress could probably flirt information out of boys)

 **Relationships: Josh Abrams (6 months)** _(finally she told him the truth after being kidnapped for a COVOPS test but she didn't say beforehand that she went to Gallagher and it's all very confusing and I only know cause me and Rachel followed her. He, thank god, is gone and I don't believe he is coming back.)_ (He sounds like a twit, I'm calling him Jimmy)

 **Personality: Intelligent and quick witted but can second guess herself when it comes to un-important actions. Loyal to her friends, and fairly strong willed. Very Stubborn when it comes to giving away information. Known as Chameleon as she is a very good pavement artist and doesn't like spotlight to be on herself.** _(Can have low self-esteem as current Head hates her and regularly insults her in front of others to make her easier to manipulate. Can becomes violent then tearful if anyone insults her parents or me.)_ (Right I'm going to kill that head. Nobody is mean to my Cammie.)

 **Status: wanted by enemy, under extreme danger.** (Yeh, damn my so-called mother for that. She really needs a bullet in the forehead, I want to do it though!)

Cammie tried to contain her happiness, laughter and general un-cammieness.

"So you like it then?" Zach's voice floated down the stairs, Cammie could hear the smirk but she didn't respond. She just closed the alcove and tried to work out how to open the other side, "Got bored at lunchtime, before I kicked them." Cammie looked around at the other stones, none of the others were at all worn.

"Did you know Zach that there is another Alchove?"

"What?!" Zach slid down the rail and landed next to Cammie, overbalancing slightly he knocked her shoulder which made her stumble backwards into the wall. Her heel hit the wall under the case again and it popped forward, spinning in the opposite direction showing Cammie and Zach four files, each with a boy's face on. Zach's face caught Cammie's attention and she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over. He was smirking as normal but in this photo he had a cut on his forehead. Cammie looked at Zach who shrugged, "Mission." Cammie just nodded and pulled out the file, Zach tried to stop her but Cammie caught his wrist and spun him away. His file was heavier than her's and had four or five more pages slotted in the back.

 **Name: Zachary Goode**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: 10** **th** **June**

 **Parents: Catherine Goode, Agent Edward Townsend**

 **Guardian: N/A**

 **Occupation: CIA Agent**

 **Relationships: N/A**

 **Speciality: Grade 1**

 **Status: Alive**

 **M1: Portugal. DOM: 13** **th** **April 2014. AOA: 15.**

 **M: Agent was sent to Portugal to investigate drug smuggling and attempted murder.**

 **R: American Murdered. Drugs moving from Portugal to USA**

 **PGB: Director Vance**

 **Injuries: Minor shot wound in left shoulder, minor shot wound in right foot.**

 **Medical Report for Zachary Goode.**

 ** _I have decided that Zach will be fit for active fire in approximately 2 months after his foot it fully healed. He will be able to walk without crutches in approximately 3 weeks. I have deemed him unfit for training for 1 month. The fact he is 15 will greatly speed the process._**

 ** _I will need to see him every week for the 1 month and then every 2 weeks for the second month._**

 ** _Doctor Clearwater._**

 **M2: Britain. DOM: 23** **rd** **August 2014. AOA: 16.**

 **M: Agent was sent to infiltrate a possible terrorist organisation calling themselves 'The Real IRA'7**

 **R: Loan to MI6**

 **PGB: Alfred Sharp (Director Vance)**

 **Injuries: Knife wound to head, Minor shot wound in upper leg, Major shot wound in chest. Severe bruising, knife injuries, malnutrition and dehydration.**

 **Medical Report for Agent Zachary Goode**

 ** _Zach will be unable to see live fire for up to 6 months. The chest shot caused internal bleeding that has now been repaired. He will be unable to walk for approximately 1 month and will have to stay over-night in the local hospital for 2 months._**

 ** _I would recommend using older Agents with more life experience for future missions as Zachary is in a delicate state after learning about his mother and I have had to put him on Venlafaxine for his delicate mental state. If you insist on putting him though full scale missions so young please create a team or group for him to be with so he had some mental support._**

 ** _Doctor Clearwater._**

 **M3: America. DOM: 7** **th** **January 2015. AOA: 16.**

 **** **M: Agent was sent with 3 fellow agents to track terrorist organisation naming themselves 'Circle of Cavan'**

 **R: Necessary to keep safety of Country, and Cameron Ann Morgan. Agents had no idea Cameron existed however, keeping Agents away will save them possible distraction.**

 **PGB: Director Vance**

 **Injuries: knife wounds across torso**

 **M4: Gallagher. DOM: 17** **th** **September 2015. AOA: 17.**

 **M: Break Cameron Ann Morgan and her close associates out of Gallagher Academy**

 **R: To take her to safe house to keep her from the COC**

 **PGB: Joseph Solomon**

 **Injuries: N/A**

Cammie closed the file. She hadn't noticed that she had slid down the wall and she was now sitting half in the alcove. Zach was looking at her intently, she looked like the Cammie he first met, quiet, scared and alone. Zach reached forward and touched her knee, she didn't respond just stared at the last mission. Zach shuffled next to her, she just reached into the file and pulled out the second medical report.

"You were tortured."

"Yeh, the IRA realised what I was and tried to get it out of me why I was there. The pretended to shoot people in front of me. It didn't work, I saw the fact they all had fake knees and it became clear they were dummies."

"Those scars…"

"So you did see my chest! I assumed by the fact you weren't looking that you had." Zach smiled but it faded when he saw Cammie's face, it wasn't pale, it wasn't flushed with anger. It was an impenetrable mask of non-emotion which told Zach everything he needed to know. She was trying not to explode, what sort of explosion what sort of emotion Zach didn't know but he knew he needed to set it off. "Cammie, what's wrong?" Zach had done it; he knew by the way she gritted her teeth and turned to face him.

"You don't understand Zach, they have hurt you. I may have only known you for 2 and a bit days but you have been hurt too and hurting the 15 yr old you isn't on. Tourture! Scars! I am going to refuse to work for the CIA in protest! I can't ever work for a group of people like this! I won't let you go anywhere else! I WON'T!" Cammie stood up and began to pace, her oversized black t-shirt and black leggings blending into the background. "Nobody is safe Zach! Not even a poor scared young boy who is devoid of love and scared for his own life! Does that mean Liz is next? Macey? Jonas? Preston? THEY USE US!" Zach stood up, put the file away and closed the alcove. Turning back to Cammie he wanted to tell her it would all be alright, to hold her until she was safe. But his sensible side knew he had to let her explode. He could hear movement upstairs, multiple people.

"Cammie, please come here." Zach's voice took on the softness he never normally heard, a voice he had heard once before. On the balcony. She started slightly towards him then stopped.

"How do I know this isn't part of the Mission?" Cammie whispered and Zach felt his stomach drop, his heart stop and his body go cold. "How do I know it's not all a big thing to get inside my head?!"

"I would never…"

"LIAR!" Cammie screamed, she fell down and curled into a small ball, "Lies. You're a spy and Catherine's son, you're a LIAR!" Cammie began to rock backwards and forwards. Zach crouched down next to her but she started screaming at him to get away. Zach could see people standing at the top of the stairs, a taller man holding back two girls. The man started down the stairs and said something to the girls. Zach turned back to Cammie, she had stopped screaming at Zach and was now rocking and sobbing.

"I'm not lying." Zach said simply, "I would never hurt you." The man was followed by an older woman, they both stood and watched the two teens.

"LIAR!" Cammie screamed again but not to anybody, "Dead, she's dead. He's dead. Joe will die soon. Your either a liar or somebody I can't be with Zach. You will end up dead."

"Cameron?" Buckingham stepped out the shadows and sat down next to her, "Cameron, can I ask one question?" When Cammie didn't respond she continued anyway. "What colour do you feel?"

"What?" Joe muttered quietly, but everyone ignored him.

"Black." Cammie stuttered.

"Zach put your hand on her shoulder please." Buckingham looked at him, he did at she said and Cammie didn't respond. "Now?"

"Green, forest green that fades to grass green." Everyone looked at Zach who looked at the girl sobbing on the floor.

"Zach move away now, Joe come here… Put your hand on her shoulder." Joe did as Buckingham said, "Now?"

"Dark red."

"Guys come down here please, Bex?" Bex moved in front of Joe and did the same. "Now?"

"Dark Blue."

"Everyone except Zach go back to bed, yes Joe even you. Go to bed people!" Buckingham stood up and ushered them upstairs, everyone protested but they ended up doing as she said so.

"Cammie? You okay?"

"Something is wrong Zach." Cammie muttered and before he knew it a small hand reached out from under her and grabbed his hand. Zach sat down cross legged next to her, her hand in his on his knee. Her hair was knotted and messed up from her constant ruffling of it, and the hand Zach was holding was slightly wet from tears.

"Cameron, what colour now?"

"I…I don't know. Its confusing."

"Why?"

"I can feel the green, but also a feeling of black."

"What does green mean Cam?" Buckingham sat back down and spoke softly, as if to an ill person. But Cammie wasn't ill, she was just… Zach didn't know the word for it. She was internally scarred, like he was externally.

"Safety, they are his eyes." Cammie gripped Zach's hand tighter, he gripped back.

"Zach's?"

"Yes," Cammie took a deep breath as if this was hurting, "It's the only colour which doesn't have black."

"Cameron, what just happened?"

"I don't know, I freaked."

"Now try telling me the truth." Buckingham didn't sound angry, even slightly amused.

"I read the files. Mine made me feel… Green and yellow."

"Why?"

"Zach wrote on mine, funny notes, happy things, nice things. Yellow."

"Then?"

"I read Zach's. I know it's highly classified. I know I shouldn't have read any of them but I was intrigued. It made me angry, that the CIA could do that to such a damaged child. Then my head got mad, I was angry with everything and everyone and it came out at Zach."

"What happened next?"

"I realised they were dead, I realised they died. Joe will end up dead because of me and then it will… will be Zach. He can't die, I won't cope, I will… ahhh!" Cammie curled up tighter and Buckingham smiled slightly, Cammie began to sob again and Buckingham nodded at Zach.

"She needs just you now Zachary." Buckingham stood up and walked away, back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Zach?" Cammie whispered between sobs, Zach reached over picked her up and curled her on his lap.

"I'm here." Zach put both his arms around her and she curled into his stomach like a child.

"Don't die Zach." Cammie muttered and shuffled off his lap, instead she hugged him round the middle. He put an arm around her and rested his head on hers.

 **Did i or did i not promise Zammie!**

 **Gallaghergirl2 there will be don't worry!**

 **Guest I won't tell you its a secret (P.S. things change and next chapter things happen!)**

 **GallagherGirl14BYE i have said thanks already but i'm going to say it again in cap lock THANK YOU!**

 **Review if you feel like it, read on people x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Few references to 'The unspeakable act' ;) in here shouldn't be too bad, but just in case of younger or innocent readers I am playing it safe and they are fairly vague. Just a couple of drunk dudes.**

Bex had woken up early and had cursed loudly when neither Zach nor Cammie was in bed. As Grant was the only one nearby he was woken up. He had thrown many things at her before noticing the missing people. Bex had slipped out of bed, pulled on her Gym kit and a black jacket from her casual. She had picked it especially, the clothes made no noise as she moved and the coat was black so made her coloured tee disappear. Grant however wasn't so clever, he wore a light blue lumberjack shirt, white t-shirt and jeans. Even his light green Nike's made him stand out. Bex rolled her eyes at him and she snuck out of the room, he tried going ahead but she shoved him behind unceremoniously. Creeping down the stairs in the shadows Bex noticed two figures on the ground near a bookcase. Sliding though the light quickly she moved near to the figures. One of them opened their eyes and two dark green eyes looked at Bex intently. Bex, by squinting, saw it was a boy and a girl, saw it was Zach and the sleeping Cammie.

"Zach?"

"Uh huh. But stay quiet, she is asleep still and she needs it." Zach whispered back, he looked down at Cammie and smiling slightly. Bex didn't hide the grin on her face, Grant slid up beside her looking at the two of them on the floor.

"How come your both down here?"

"After last night's problem Buckingham spoke to her and she needed consoling so…yeh. Then we ended up asleep, I don't want to wake her so I have stayed still for the last 5 or so minutes. It looks like one of the first nights she has slept past 6."

"It is." Bex went to sit down, stumbled and fell into Grant who caught her. She tried to wriggle out but Grant picked her knee's up too.

"You had the guts, now it's my turn." Grant grinned at Zach who looked down at Cammie and smiled. Grant took a deep breath and kissed Bex.

Cammie saw everything; she had woken when Bex had fallen over. Deciding that now wasn't the time to show she was wake she tapped Zach's side and cuddled up closer while the other two were 'occupied'.

Grant was the one who pulled away, looking at Bex again he smiled a rare smile. Zach grinned.

4 ½ hours later Cammie was tied to a chair in the middle of the observatory/bedroom. The boys sat watching as Macey walked around Cammie pulling at sections of hair and peering at her face. Macey had requested a few vanity tables for her to work with so Joe produced 4 from somewhere. Macey had also gone shopping, in disguise, and now had straighteners, curlers, hairbrushes, grips, bands, slides, mascara and all host of other beauty products.

Macey had instructed Bex and Liz to get Cammie's outfit out and had placed Cammie in 'the chair'.

"After you slept _on the floor_ , and _on somebodies stomach!_ " She sent Zach an i-know-all look, "Your hair is a mess. I have decided, along with Bex, to make you over every day from now on."

"Macey please…" Cammie had pleaded, Macey had been forced to tie Cammie to the chair with a scarf. The boys had never seen anything like this so they thought this would be a new sport to watch.

"Right. Boys get your butt's outside now, particularly you Zach, so see Joe or something." Liz had ushered the boys out by hitting them with bags.

"Cammie, Zach will love you."

Cammie pulled her shoes on and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were neatly outlined by eyeliner and mascara, her lips her accented with lip crayon and her face pale like normal and only slightly changed by concealer. She was wearing her gym top, black hipster jeans, black doc martens and her camo jacket. Cammie could smell Zach on the jacket so she didn't complain. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled. Macey had fun by adding small sparkle strips in so her hair sparkled and shone more than normal. Macey and the others looked like their normal, amazing selves.

"What we doing today?" Liz packed her laptop up into a bag and slung it over her shoulder, while glancing at Macey who had the time tables.

"Liz, you're doing PYTHON with Buckingham. We have a free day, well Joe had pencilled in meeting over all our plans but they are pencil. Come on!" Macey grabbed Cammie's wrist and dragged her down the huge staircase.

"Grant!" Bex called as she walked into the kitchen/dinner, "Hold your friend's mouth shut, or it might hit the floor." Bex walked in, Macey followed pushing Cammie in front. She saw Zach had three sets of hands holding his head, but it was Grant, Preston and Jonas's jaws which dropped.

"Who brought four models?" Jonas hissed, Grant raised his hand. Zach tried to speak but with all the hands he couldn't, instead he just looked at Cammie. She didn't look fake, she didn't look ruined, she was just stunning. She rolled her eyes at him, _this wasn't my idea,_ he just smirked back, _please, I'm getting them to do it again!_

Liz went and sat on the other side of the table and opened her laptop, Jonas moved next to her. Bex ignored the spare seats and sat on Grant, Macey pulled out a chair and sat down looking at the news, Preston moved over when he saw his Dad's face on the cover. Cammie kicked out Preston's chair and sat down.

"Personally I think that your new style." Zach whispered, "I particularly like the top."

"You total flirt Zach Goode!" Cammie laughed, Grant heard Zach's full name and spun round expecting to see Zach angry or gone. But he was laughing, he punched Cammie lightly and she kicked him back, Grant felt his jaw drop.

"What?" Bex leant forward, "Don't tell me you're still surprised at those two."

"No, Cammie called Zach by his full name. He normal kills us if we do that, last time he put Preston in a choke hold until he fainted. But he is _laughing_! I never see him really laugh and I never even see him smile when he gets called by his full name!" Grant shook his head and turned back to Bex.

"Agents!" Joe walked into the room, Buckingham behind him, Grant, Jonas, Preston and their three girls shut up, Zach and Cammie continued to laugh, "FLIRTS!" Joe called again, Zach smirked at Cammie who blushed, trying to stop laughing.

"2 things. Number one, girls you are now agents, we integrated you last night." They all cheered. Buckingham put her hand up and everyone looked at her.

"The second part isn't as good news. We are going to be moving to another location, and meeting more people. The class Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz were in at Gallagher are all being questioned and monitored after your kidnap. We broke them out 2 days ago and they are currently situated in the second safe house, also the school Zach, Grant, Jonas and Preston went to has been compromised by Catherine. We extracted their class during the takeover, no casualties." Zach pulled Cammie closer at this and put his arm around her, she curled in like the night just gone. "They are also in the safe house being cared for by a few trusted teachers from both schools. Boys, your old regime will be disbanded and more merged with the girls, we no longer need Assassins." Buckingham shared a dark look with Solomon as the girls all turned to the boys in horror.

"I'm surprised at you, I would have expected you to freak out when you found out what we were training to be." Zach muttered in Cammie's ear.

"Well I knew you weren't anything like Gallagher, the way you moved around, the ease which you held the gun, the fact you were so calm. I knew you weren't a school like us that teaches codes, logic, languages and etiquette."

"We only learnt to speak all the languages you do later on, when I was about 15 I learnt Spanish for my mission then I taught the others and we all ganged up to learn everything you guys know. We are behind, but you guys need to catch up with us too, guns, weapons, fighting and strength."

"Anyway!" Joe shouted over, "You guys will be teaching them, along with the teachers as the adults won't always be there. You eight will have a separate dorm as you will have extra lessons. This will be run like a school! There will be no uniforms; there will be manners, dinner times and rules. You eight will just be exceptions. You will have some lessons away from the other students, some with the students. You will be given the opportunity to go shopping; you have a week to train up in martial arts, stamina, speed and logic. Today however you will have time to do that shop, each of you has a fake credit card that is real but the money is fake. From now on we are not CIA agents, we are rouge. They cannot follow us with the cards. Well, go on!" Joe walked out, Buckingham behind.

"COME ON!" Macey stood up, pulled a bag onto her shoulder. Pulled her phone out and grinned. "NOW!" Everyone shot up and followed her out and down to the road.

"Boys, you have two options. This is the 'shopping center', as the French call it." Macey spoke in fluent French to them all, "You can either come with us, get outfits with us, or you can go of by yourselves."

"I don't think splitting up is the way forward," Liz interjected, also In French, "They will probably end up in an arcade somewhere."

"We'll come with you as Zach can't seem to keep his eyes off Cammie's _derriere_..." Grant sent his friend a knowing look which Zach responded to with a punch, the smirk gave it away though. A couple of boys wolf whistled at the group, Liz cringed but none of the other girls responded.

"Guys, pre-warning we are gonna get whistled when we are with her," Macey shot a look at Cammie who blushed, "So get over it. Cause Zach, your girl is irresistible even though she won't say it herself."

"I already knew Macey." Zach put an arm around Cammie's shoulders and she put one around his waist. "Where is first?" The boy's French was as good as the girls, Cammie couldn't help but feel pride for them, and they had taught themselves this.

"I think that one." Macey pointed at a large shop and they entered. Liz tripped over near the entrance and the group of boys laughed horribly, Bex stepped forward to help but Cammie held her back and stepped forward herself.

"It will make the boys stop laughing if I do it." She muttered. Reaching down she helped Liz up and made sure she was okay, they boys stopped laughing very fast.

"Camo Beauty, wanna pint?" One of the boys yelled in Italian, Cammie ignored him.

"She don't wanna pint, she wants a night!" Another yelled in equally patronising tones, "Bet she don't understand us either." Liz couldn't stand very well on her ankle so Cammie motioned Bex to come over and help her, standing up fully Cammie muttered to Zach who had his hands in fists.

"I'll sort them, it will be fun. Don't worry." Cammie walked towards the boys who all looked at her.

"I understand perfectly well thank you." She spat in italian, "And I don't particually like beer or any alcoholic drinks."

"Well bet you don't understand this." One of them laughed in German.

"Really? I think I know better than you do." Cammie snapped back in perfect German. The boys all looked shocked, "Now leave me alone you good for nothing lowlifes." Cammie began to walk off but one of the boys grabbed her by the waist, she shook her head at Zach who smirked knowing the boys were all going to get another shock.

"Please sweetie, stay. We all need you to clean out our downstairs." Cammie could smell Alcohol on his breath and she decided now was the time to act.

"Get off me!" Cammie squealed in French, she winked at the guys who all hid smirks. It had got some of the passers-by attentions though

"No girlie."

"I am a black belt Judo, if I need to I will!" Cammie squealed again, the audience looked shocked at the boys.

"Go for it girl!" An old lady called, "I would help but I'm not very much use."

"Sorry!" Cammie muttered in English and she flipped the boy, another one moved forward but due to the alcohol in their systems Cammie had already got him next to the other dude who was groaning. The last two tried to get her together she just grabbed both of them and flipped them both. The crowd cheered as three men in suits arrived to see Cammie 'break down in tears'. Bex and Macey rushed forward to 'comfort her' and help her to the others. They were hidden out of view all laughing; Zach stepped out of the huddle and hugged her,

"That was hilarious!" He muttered and kissed her on the forehead, Cammie felt a strange heat spread from the point making her grin even more.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SHOPPING!?" Macey sounded like Christmas had come early as she hauled them into the shop, Bex supporting Liz.

 **Like it? Follow for more!**

 **GallagherGirl14BYE, i was too! I came downstairs and was yelling and bouncing around the lounge for ages! Overly excited about what i was going to write next. I'm glad its your favorite, this was one of my favorites to write so hopefully you will like this one too!**

 **Guest, just like everyone else is having to wait and find out i'm sorry but you will have too too. (But, sneeky hint, there will be TONNES of Zammie)**

 **Guest (2), there will be more romance! (Maybe even a kiss...)**

 **Teenage Gallagher Girl Spy, i'm so happy you liked it! Thank you :D**

 **Review if you want, but mainly READ ON AND ENJOY THE ZAMMIENESS!**


	8. Chapter 8

They had to hijack a car to get back, Jonas disabled the alarm and then hotwired it. He dropped of the others and the pile of bags and took it back to the parking space. They had taken many trips to get the bags back as Liz had been sitting down so they left her with the bags and her laptop, so they had never realised how many they had until the picked them up. Buckingham was looking at Liz's ankle and everyone was laughing around about Cammie's little friends. Joe was listening to a garbled version of the story, from everyone but Cammie and Zach who were talking near the bookcase again.

"Thanks for letting me do that." Cammie grinned, they were about a foot apart and Cammie could feel the heat radiating off him.

"No problem Gallagher Girl, what did they say?"

"Gallagher girl! Since when have you called me that? Betting I couldn't understand them in a couple of simple languages, then they started to offer me pints and telling me to go home with them." Cammie watched Zach's face become one of anger, "I told them they were a bunch of lowlifes, tried to walk off and you heard the rest."

"Dunno, seemed fitting as you just did such a spy like thing to link you to the spy like place you came from. It was brilliant how you got the crowd like that, making sure you had people who saw what happened and could justify it. Then making sure it was seen to be self-defence and a last resort. I have no idea what they used to teach at your school but it must have been good for you to be this good."

"It's nothing, you can ask Joe I have always been invisible and afraid of crowds."

"Didn't seem to be today." Zach put his hands on Cammie's back, pulling her closer. Everyone else was preoccupied so Cammie didn't mind, she never minded actually.

"I think a certain, brown haired, green eyed mysterious boy has done something to me." Cammie had never ever been so flirty in her life, she didn't quite know what she was saying, but she didn't care. Not when she was nose to nose with one of the cutest boys ever. Cammie put her hands under Zach' arms and then onto his back too, everyone was talking but Cammie heard nothing.

"I'm going to kiss you now Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered then he did.

The warmth spread though her like fire, her entire body felt warm, light and free. Cammie didn't realise she had closed her eyes till Zach pulled away and she opened them. Zach put his forehead against her's and they both began to laugh. Cammie's hearing faded back and she heard wolf whistles and cheering.

"IT'S NOT A WEDDING!" Cammie called turning to them, but her friends ignored her, they just bounced forward shoved Zach aside and hugged her, everyone laughed, even Zach. Then they all picked up four bags each and trailed upstairs, all laughing, talking and, in Grant's case, singing. The bags were ignored when, as she dug though the cupboards, Macey found a speaker and plugged her phone in. Cammie sat on her bed with Zach, Jonas and Liz sat opposite them on the bottom bunk, Bex and Grant sat on their relative bunks, but they did throw stuff at each other, and Preston and Macey sat on the floor. It reminded Cammie of the dorms corridor at Gallagher, music, laughing and conversations. She finally felt at home, more than she had ever done at Gallagher since Catherine, with Zach next to her and her friends surrounding her.

"Is this what being a teen is like?" Zach mumbled, Cammie could tell he was slightly embarrassed but she just thought it was cute.

"Yep, well there is normally three times this number of people but I prefer it like this. I thought you went to school with these guys?"

"I did, but my first mission was at 15 remember so at the age where people are starting to be like this I was slightly ruined. At 16 when everyone really went off big style I was getting pulled out for meetings and then that mission to Britain which lasted a while, when I came back I was quiet, dark and secretive I avoided parties and social contact. I ended up having never gone to a party. Then I got given a team and I became the current Zach. My class last saw us 1 and a bit months ago. Then after the last mission with the team we ended up in pubs and clubs a lot. But I avoided the middle of it all, I would just get totally of it in the corner."

"Well you got a huge team now, Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm and Chameleon have all joined too. Even if we aren't officially. And I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"I don't need alcohol now, I can get drunk on _love_." Zach whispered.

"That's one of your cheesier lines."

"What can I say, it's the altitude. Not enough oxygen getting to my brain." Zach smirked at Cammie who rolled her eyes. Turning back to the party the song changed and a very familiar movie track came on.

"Pitch perfect?" Bex exclaimed amazed.

"Well everyone had their own guilty pleasure!" Macey smiled, "Her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful. And I tell her every day _."_

Cammie looked up and smiled before joining in, " _Ah Ah I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be, open my eyes and it was only just a dream."_

Macey sang underneath and everyone had gone quiet,

"When I see your face _  
"(So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows)  
_There's Not a thing that I would change _  
(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
_ Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are _  
(it was only Just A Dream)  
_ When I see your face _  
(So I travelled back, down that road)  
(Will she come back, no one knows)  
_It's Not a thing that I would change _  
(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
_ Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are _  
(it was only Just A Dream)  
_ When I see your face" Cammie just grinned as Macey stood up and bowed.

"Done!" Cammie called, "Stop!" She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and re-secured it, Zach rolled his eyes and just as she refastened the hair up Zach pounced. Kicks, dives, rolls, punches and throws later saw Cammie s straddling Zach's stomach smiling, he was breathing deeply and smiling too. Pulling her annoying top off she grinned down at Zach who scowled.

"I swear you do that just to annoy me."

"Nope, Macey's top is annoying, has a label in it." The gym was silent again, everyone else was asleep but like normal Cammie and Zach were up early and training. She was getting much stronger and Zach was teaching her some new kicks while she taught him about logical moves to make and tricks to pull. Cammie also helped Zach refine his languages, accents, pronunciations and grammar, he was very good. It was Friday now and they were leaving for the new safe-house later on, Joe had assured them the gym there would be even better, but they didn't care. They loved this old house with all its secrets and lies, the balconies and the big old kitchen they made cookies in. Everyone was packed into suitcases Joe had brought and Buckingham had already moved. The prospect of Tina, teaching and no more falling asleep on the balcony with Zach made Cammie's stomach long to stay.

"Again?" Zach slid out from under Cammie and dragged her up with him, "Wait no, I have a better idea." Zach pulled Cammie's top over her head, pinning her arms to her sides, and pushed her towards the stairs and up them. Moving over to another part of the bookcase Zach pulled at an engraved bit of wood and a panel swung out revealing four guns. He pulled one out and pushed Cammie out of the back door. She pushed her arms out and put them on her hips in a disapproving manner, Zach laughed and handed her the gun. She took it warily.

"I could kill with this."

"But it might also save your life." Zach reached around her and put her arms in the right position, "Don't worry its blank at the moment, I have bullets in my pocket but that's after I'm sure you won't kill anyone." Placing his hands on her hips he pointed at a bit of tree and she nodded.

"How do I aim?" Cammie had become emotionless and Zach saw she was in learning mode.

"You see the three posts, get the middle one perfectly in-between the other ones and all the same level." She aimed and fired, the pistol was very quiet even though there were no neighbours. They carried on without bullets for a good hour, Zach perfecting her stance and aim.

"Ready for a bullet?" He pulled one out and she loaded it, aiming she took a deep breath and fired. Dead centre of the knot they were using as a target, she squealed and hugged Zach before loading another one. Zach told her to wait and he pulled the old bullet out, she aimed and got it in the old hole. Zach's jaw dropped slightly.

"I just know where to aim! I am finally good at something!" Cammie danced around waving the empty gun about.

"You sure you never done this before?" Zach mused, "Cause you have a talent Gallagher Girl."

"I do?"

"Yep, I have never seen anybody shoot like that on their first go."

"Lemme have another go." Cammie loaded the gun and hit the center again. 16 shots and 16 bulls eyes later Zach sat on the grass watching the sunset while Cammie explained to Joe how come she was dancing about with an empty gun. She showed him her talent and he actually applauded before hugging her, she ran back inside to tell the others while Joe sat down next to Zach.

"You alright?" Joe asked, his tone softer than normal, almost fatherly.

"Yeh."

"What you thinking about?"

"Leaving, I don't want to. We're all teenagers here, yeh we're training but that's just like school and we hang out and we have girlfriends and its normal."

"And it will be again some day. We just gotta sort a few problems out."

"I volunteer putting a bullet though Catherine's head." Zach snarled unpleasantly, but Joe just laughed.

"She mentions you in one of her 'new and improved' text books." Zach snapped around watching as Joe pulled out a posh looking school book, "It's seen as one of the best books for learning Sociology. _Young children can be influenced by their parent's behaviours but there have been reports of children running away from their parents lifestyles. One story is of a boy called Zachary Goode who is the son of the well-known celebrity Catherine Goode, he ran away at a young age, unable to cope with the perfect way of life lead by his parents. He ran away and joined a rebel group who are masked inside the CIA, Zach has been searched for by his parents but to no avail, after a few years Zach's father was shot by the CIA group. It's rumoured that Zach himself did it. This is a tragic story and one that has been poured over by many professors and they are unable to figure why Zach ran away._

 _To make matters worse Zach hasn't been seen since and we all hope we are wrong in our suspicions and that Zach like many other children goes through fazes of rebellious nature which leads us onto our next topic…"_

"The stupid lying little…"

"Twat?" Cammie advised, "Or Moron?"

"I was thinking more female dog." Zach grinned and pulled Cammie down next to him and Joe.

"Are all the school books this corrupt?"

"Yes sadly, she has also infiltrated the news and the head of news and most of the reporters and editors are now the circle. She is infiltrating everywhere that could have an effect on people. She has kept the Gallagher Girl breakout quiet though, and she thinks the boys all ran away during the fight. She knows we are better at hiding than she is at finding so she isn't going to chase us, just turn the whole world against us so we have to hide forever."

"She is a genius."

"She is an ex-Gallagher girl; she is trained to be a genius. Anyway you two, we need to get going. Jonas calculated it would take us about 2 ½ hours in the van. I have shoved a load of beanbags and sockets in the back, also the back doors are welded shut so you can lean against them. Bags will be going in the middle, in front of you guys."

"Thanks Joe." The two of them met up with the others and the all followed him outside, the van was a different colour now and had a new number plate. Climbing through they all took seats, Liz and Jonas on the left side seats, both with laptops and Macey and Preston on the right seats. Zach and Cammie pulled up beanbags at the back of the van and Bex and Grant pulled up beanbags nearer the front. Eight suitcases pilled in behind them and Joe flopped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. Everyone looked at each other slightly apprehensive and Macey broke the silence,

"Well, all I can say is if they annoy us Cam can shoot them." She grinned and everyone began to laugh again.

 **Another chapter gone and things are sliding downwards!**

 **GallagherGirl13BYE (aka the wonderful Colleen), there will be HUGE DRAMA! There is also more from where that lady came from, my wonderful friend is the ideas behind those characters. (P.S. Her name is Melissa and she is just like that lady IN REAL LIFE! Comedy central!)**

 **Tigger Morgan, thank you :D I wrote this because I love Zammie so much!**

 **Teenage Gallagher Spy, well they have now!**

 **Guest, thank you! I wish I could be! I think most people on fanfic do…**

 **Guest (2), I dunno. I saw a QI episode where they talked about a condition where some people see colours when they hear music. I just added that to emotions and thought what each colour might mean to me…**

 **You know the drill, review if you want, read on if you need i have no idea why but that reminded me of song lyrics so i'm now singing a song i don't even know in my head. Thank you x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed.**

Jonas had forgot to integrate the road condition, which was enough to make Grant put him in headlock. Macey was asleep on Preston's shoulder and Liz was curled up like a cat even though it was nearly midday. They had spent 3 ¼ hours on small winding roads, all smooth and with beautiful views but they were small and Joe had to keep going backwards and forwards and stopping in tunnels to lose any tail they might have. Cammie just sat drawing on the back of Zach's hand with her finger, he might have been asleep but if he wasn't he didn't care. Bex and Grant were playing cards but very slowly. A few hours ago Macey had opened her bag and done Cammie's makeup and hair and as Cammie was already dressed the same as yesterday she looked identically amazing.

"Cammie come up front, Zach's asleep don't worry." Joe murmured back at them, Bex moved slightly and Cammie slid though and sat next to him. "Cam, we have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, a small problem by the name of Tina."

"What's she done?" Cammie saw Joe's stony face and realised small was in the relative sense, "Do I get to beat her up? She is so annoy…"

"She is dead." Joe muttered, "She hated it there without her regular mobile phone so she ran away, Buckingham followed her and found her phone on the road under a small bit of snow. She alerted local authorities and they found her body under a recent avalanche, the other girls are all shaken up and apparently the boys were all fairly fine about it."

"You want me to tell the others?"

"Yes please." Joe went back to silence as Cammie squeezed back, feeling slightly numb, Zach was stirring as Cammie sat back down and she lay back on his chest.

"Guys, Tina is dead." Cammie said loudly, Bex dropped her cards, Macey snapped awake and Jonas poked Liz.

"Who? How?"

"Tina is a girl from our school who we all kinda liked but weren't always besties of. She ran away when she got annoyed and got killed by an avalanche."

"Oh…" Liz sighed sadly.

"Silly girl…" Macey shook her head slightly upset.

"But that was Tina." Bex looked down at her cards again. Cammie felt slightly lost, knowing that was two Gallagher girls gone in 2 years, Tina and her mother. Catherine was taking over and Cammie felt the avalanche wasn't a whole accident."

"JOE WHERE WAS TINA?" Cammie yelled.

"Very edge of the alps near Italy." Joe called back, Cammie felt her stomach lurch and then relax. She had been nowhere near them and Cammie remembered hearing in History of Espionage that a terrorist group stayed in the Italian Alps and figured it might have been them.

The entrance made everyone groan, a hole that opens in the side of a mountain. Grant however began to laugh,

"Your home 007!" He yelled at Zach who mumbled something and pulled his hood over his face. Cammie wondered why Zach was so tired but she dismissed it when he put his arms around her like a teddy bear.

"Grant, this was an old cave made during the war. The CIA found it and have re-done it to make it suitable to house over 60 people. There is a gym, class rooms, bunks for you guys in a separate room and enough time to practice." Joe laughed slightly, "Also everyone knows you're coming your all kind of celebrities apparently."

"Oh god and you had to make me look like this!" Cammie put her head in her hands, Zach put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"Please, I want to see Harvey's face. He is a bigger flirt than Grant used to be, he will be in for a shock when he tries it on with these lot. They will flatten him, and if they don't Zach and Grant will." Jonas added reasonably.

"Since when were you 007?" Cammie leant back so her face was level with Zach's ear.

"Since I had to wear a suit and had three girls following me around in a party and then ended up in a massive fight with these three on our last mission." Zach looked, for the first time, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh damn Zach, you really _are_ 007!" Cammie smirked, "As long as I'm not just another Bond girl, I'm fine."

"No chance, your my only Bond Girl." Zach pulled Cammie close as they drove through the door. The corridor was dark with rough stone walls, the road had vanished and become a bumpy track. It was pitch black and Cammie could only feel Zach's chest and her beanbag, everything else was invisible. Joe started to slow down and everyone held their breath, was something wrong? He wound down the window and reached out, pressing a small outcrop of decoloured rock and spoke to it,

"Ex-agent Joe Solomon, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Grant Harris, Jonas Smith, Preston Winters and Zachary."

"Oh Hey Joe! Tell the kids that most of the students are in the hall waiting for them. In you go." Another door opened in the side of the tunnel and Joe went though. The walls were now light blue and painted wood, they had real tarmac and fake windows made of HD tv's lined the walls. They stopped when they reached a small set of caves either side for cars, Joe pulled up and they all jumped out. Once they were all out everyone looked at each other sorting their disgruntled hair and outfits, well Macey did that to everyone, everyone else just tolerated it and told Grant that he had a card stuck in his hair. Joe had disappeared though the metal double doors by the time Macey let Bex go. Zach had avoided Macey telling him his hair was messy by pulling his hood up. Grant bounced over and pushed the door open, everyone else following. A boy's voice floated out to them,

"Grant! Mate! How you doing?" Grant bounded inside and Jonas followed slightly more nevous, somebody appeared, grabbed Jonas by the middle and hugged him until he wriggled out and disappeared the way Grant had gone. Macey, Preston, Liz and Bex all disappeared in after leaving Zach and Cammie.

"Good luck." Zach whispered and disappeared inside, a roar of male voices met his appearance. Cammie took a deep breath and followed him in, Anna looked round and her jaw dropped.

"Cammie?" She called across the large room they had walked into, "Oh my… You look amazing!" She ran forward and hugged Cammie around the neck, Cammie managed to prize her off and saw most of the boys staring at her. Zach stood at the back with Grant laughing at the other boys faces. Turning to the girls, who were also shocked she smiled and the silence was broken by Grace,

"Cammie, how did you escape! Apparently it was with a group of highly trained super hot CIA agents!" Bex, Macey and Liz moved to the side of the group. Cammie could see the teacher all standing at the enterance to the canteen and she saw Joe nod slightly, _you can tell them_.

"Well not with, they came and got us. But otherwise yeh." Cammie glanced at the four boys who all looked slightly shocked, apart from Zach who was smirking.

"Can we meet them?" Eva smiled shyly. Cammie looked at the boys again who were all signalling no, then to Joe who nodded, grinning at the boys.

"Sure," Cammie walked over to the boys, grabbed Zach's hand and Grants wrist. Grant grabbed Preston who dragged Jonas by his hair, "Grant, who got Bex. Jonas, who helped Liz. Preston, who knocked Macey out and Zach, who followed me though a secret passage and then ended up getting me out." The girls all began to cheer, (Cammie later found out it was because they were happy that they had escaped) and the boys moved with the girls back into the canteen. Bex and everyone else followed them, chatting happily, Zach waited at the door. One of the boys had stayed behind however, Zach watched Harvey appear and walk towards Cammie.

"Whats your name?" He asked politely, "And may I say, you're very pretty."

"Well thank you, my name is Cammie. Whats yours?" Cammie smiled sweetly.

"Harvey, Harvey Davidson. They call me 007 round our school." Cammie studied his looks, short black hair, dark skin, he had big muscles and a chiselled face. His eyes were bright blue, a similar colour to Cammie's.

"I thought that was Zach?"

"Nah, he is a school drop out! The teachers say he joined CIA after he got top marks in all his tests, but I think they are lying. I think that he joined in some gang or something, drugs."

"He was an agent when he came to get me."

"Double agents do exist beautiful." Harvey stepped closer, Cammie didn't move. Zach felt betrayal float up in his chest, she wasn't even battering him away. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would you do me the honour of going out with me?" He reached forward and stroked her cheek.

"I can't, I'm so sorry!" Cammie actually looked upset.

"Oh dump him, come with me. Whoever it is doesn't deserve you, bet he is a horrible thing anyway. All stuck up and smirky." Zach turned away, his hands in fists then he heard a loud bang. Spinning back round he saw Cammie sitting on Harvey smirking.

"Never ever say that about him again, he deserves 10X what I am. He is kind, caring and the best person I know. Yeh he smirks a lot, but I think the smirk isn't like other smirks, its one that makes my heart warm every time I see it."

"Bet I could beat him in a fight, I'm the best fighter at Blackthorn."

"Were, the best students are back now." Cammie grinned down at him. Zach felt pride overflow the betrayal.

"What? Grant? Jonas? Preston? Oh and drop-out Zach."

"More like, CIA Agent, Mission superstar, top of the class and, in my personal opinion, very cute Zach."

"What about your boyfriend? Zach would never stay with one girl!" Zach had had enough now, he stepped out the doorway, grinning.

"Nice to know you have such a high standing for your teachers, Harvey." Zach grinned, Cammie gave a start and stood up to face Zach, and then she relaxed when she saw Zach.

"Zach!" Cammie and Harvey squealed at the same time.

"What did you hear?" Cammie blushed.

"Everything." Zach smirked.

"Well then, Harvey in answer to your question. My boyfriend doesn't mind that I think Zach's cute, in fact I'm sure if he thought I was anything else he would worry." Cammie grinned down at him as he clambered his way up.

"Don't tell me you are dating druggie Zach!" Harvey looked between them shocked.

"As a matter of fact I actually _took down_ a drug gang." Zach muttered so only the three of them heard, "And yeh, meet my girlfriend who I believe just beat you in a fight." Zach put his arm round Cammie who rested her head on his shoulder. Harvey looked between them, and Zach put his hand on Harvey's stomach, stopping him.

"You mention any of this conversation to anyone and you get a very violent leaving of the earth." Cammie scowled angrily. Then smiled, unsettling Harvey and causing him to half run into the Canteen. Joe came out about a minute later, one eyebrow raised, he looked at the two teens who shrugged simultaneously.

"He started hitting on Cammie…"

"…I flipped him when he started to insult Zach…"

"…Then he started being rude…"

"…then we told him to shutup about our relationship or we would…"

"…kill him…"

"…send him out of the world." Cammie looked at Zach who shrugged again at his bluntness.

"Fine, can't argue with that." Joe turned then turned back, "But as your half teachers try to be nice to the kids."

"Everyone but Harvey." Cammie called after Joe as they walked into the Canteen and towards the table the rest of their friends were on. Now they weren't touching, but only a very highly trained social interactions person would notice they were slightly closer than normal friends.

"What in the name of Solomon's stinky pants was that about?" Bex muttered to them as they sat down.

"Harvey hit on me, insulted Zach and then I flipped him told him what I thought of him and then he ran off like a scared kid." Cammie grinned, pulling pizza towards herself. "Do I need to say anymore?" She grinned when everyone kept staring at her and then went back to the old conversation about Macey's ex's.

 **Likey? And we reached 20 reviews :D!**

 **TiggerMorgan thanks. :D**

 **Colleen, well... i stole that cause thats how i learnt ;) and i thought it would be the stuck up version of Goode can be annoying. Also its my summer holiday so i am able to update a lot, i am going away soon though so my updates will be much more spread sadly but only for 2 weeks!**

 **Blah de blah... read on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anti- claim!** **(Trying to make it less repetitive…)**

Cammie moved along the wall tapping knots and indents at 4 in the morning. Most of the corridors were stone block walls and ceilings with concrete floors, every 3 meters there was an HD window and at each junction there was a small sign to point them towards certain sections of the complex. It was huge and difficult to navigate. The entrance hall had the canteen and main meetings complex on it and then a large staircase with MTECH underneath. Everything was bright and light, light blue walls, light grey concrete floor with large red rug. It was double height and had a big modern chandelier in it. The canteen was the same, just with loads of round tables each seating 10. Up the stairs you turned right for sleeping departments, left for teaching, straight on for meeting rooms and Cov Ops. At the very end of the sleeping corridor was showers, toilets and sanitary. Cammie had followed the meeting corridor up a set of rickety stairs hidden behind a stone passageway, and found herself in a large room with rough stone walls and crumbling concrete ceiling and floor. She was running her hands along the walls looking for another passage, it was dark in this room and Cammie was glad she had brought along a torch. Shining the torch on a slightly lighter section of wall she saw small sparkles on the one side, looking closer she saw they were hidden hinges. The other side of this lighter section had a small knot on it that she pulled, it opened a cupboard that housed what looked like a puzzle.

15 square tiles that each had a funny shaped line on them, and one gap. Cammie slid one of the tiles into the gap and smiled, a puzzle, she could cope with these. Sliding them all around she noticed what it was meant to look like and smiled, a funny face. Pushing the last tile into place she saw them all re-jumble and the cupboard close, then a section of rock fell off from across her revealing a doorknob. Pulling it she shone her torch down the corridor, it seemed to be wide enough and she could just about see the end. She slid inside and shuffled down the corridor, he black pj's becoming grey with dust and cobwebs. As she reached the next room a small plaque on the wall caught her attention.

 _Well done, this is my old room. I created these passages, puzzles and spaces to keep prying eyes away. I must congratulate you for finding it; you must love to hide or to be found._

 _Matthew Morgan (aka seeker)_

Cammie felt her heart stop and she reached forward to brush the dust off the small plaque and watched it float to the floor which Cammie finally noticed was a soft red carpet, the walls were rough stone still and the ceiling was rough stone too. It was a fairly small room about 4 meters by 4 meters and it had no windows and no lights, Cammie noticed a very dusty box in the corner, opening it she saw a small handheld vacuum cleaner. She flicked the energy switch and saw it had no battery's in, another small box next to it had was full of battery's. She tested a few and they worked, she hoovered the room and corridor that lead to it but not the first room or they might know there was a second room. Cammie put it back away and slid down the wall in the small room. Now able to let her emotions show she let a few tears falls down her face, her hair was messy and knotted and her face was slightly red and blotchy. The nightmare that had woken her came back, Cammie closed her eyes and curled up into a tighter ball.

"Ohh…" A male voice came through the door at the end of Cammie's corridor, "Chamelon, I get it now." Cammie almost stopped breathing; nobody could see her like this. Cammie could hear the man's light footsteps around the room, they stopped and she heard the clicking of the puzzle and then the creak of the door. Cammie's breath hitched, she curled up in the corner hoping he didn't come through or couldn't. "Cammie?"

"Zach?" Cammie finally recognised the voice but she didn't move.

"Cammie thank god!" Zach shuffled though the passage banging his shoulder off the stone, "You okay?" He stuck his head into the room and saw her curled up. He looked slightly shocked and then disappeared down the corridor again, shutting the door he squeezed back and slid down next to her.

"Just go Zach." Cammie mumbled.

"In who's world, I woke up when you screamed and when I was finally awake enough to realise what had happened you were gone and now I'm not moving until you explain." He put his arm around her and she cuddled into him. "Come on."

"I hate you Zach." Cammie said into Zach's t-shirt.

"Hate you too." He mumbled back.

"I had a dream that Joe got…got…shot then you came over to get me out the way and Catherine… Catherine shot you in the leg. She then told me that all the teachers were dead as well and that if I so much as moved she would put a bullet through your head. So I knew you were going to die and so I kissed you and as I did she shot me in the shoulder I fell back and she pinned me to the floor so I… I had to watch you… you… _die_!" She began to sob in earnest and Zach rocked her slightly, "You were _dead_! In a pool of your own blood!"

"But I'm not, I'm very very much alive." Zach stroked her waist and she flinched, he looked down and saw her t-shirt was ripped and she had a large cut along the side. "What happened?"

"Oh… I think I must have hit a bit of rock. I dunno, I didn't feel it. She lifted her arm to look at it and the rip spead upward to show her bra. Lowering her arm she blushed, Zach smiled took of his tee and gave it too her. She looked shocked, then took it and put it on. Balling the plain black tee up in her hand, Zach took it and pulled it on himself.

"I can get away with a big rip, you can't. You'll be alright now and I can cope." He stood up and helped Cammie up too, she stumbled and he caught her again. Putting her upright he put his arms around her and she buried her face in her t-shirt again. "Come on, you've been up here for over 1 ½ hours. Macey will be going skitz by now, she set her alarm clock for 6 hoping to catch you when you went on the run."

"Doesn't she trust you to find me?"

"Absolute opposite, she thinks I'm too good and I will end up pulling you away from the girls."

"No way, not even you could do that." Cammie started to make her way down the corridor again, Zach shuffling behind. Slipping into the big room she saw the door became invisible and so did the cupboard as soon as she made her way down the second corridor and onto the main corridor. They managed to avoid everyone and hid back into the room they were staying in.

It was a fairly big room, with 4 wooden bunk beds next to two of the walls, next to each pillow of each bunk there was a small square alcove and socket. Then they had an en-suite, because they were in the old principle office, Macey had persuaded Joe to let them have the vanity tables back so they were on the third wall along with the door. The fourth wall had a wardrobe on it, Grant had spent ages pulling the folding doors back to reveal an entire wall of wardrobe. It was all white and concrete and Macey hated it. They had one window behind the tables. Zach opened the door to a large amount of noise, he walked in dragging Cammie behind. Only she was covered in cobwebs as Zach had brushed them off the black top.

"CAM! What happened?" Bex and Macey sprung over.

"I found a passageway, cut myself on a bit of rock and Zach swapped t-shirts so I wasn't embarrassed." Cammie told them, Macey did something nobody saw coming, she hugged Zach tightly. He looked at her, bemused then patted her back awkwardly.

"You are the best thing that happened to Cammie EVER!" She squealed the last word and then shoved Cammie into a chair. Zach shook his head slightly and went to find clothes, he wasn't like the girls and had to have an 'outfit' it was whatever looked comfiest and vaguely didn't clash. So he pulled out the first t-shirt he found, jeans and vans, turning round he saw the others in almost identical outfits, he coughed away a laugh and wondered if they had spent too much time together. So as a final thought he pulled out his leather jacket hoodie combo to make Macey happy. He threw them all on and went to sit with the lads on Grant's bed, he leant against the wall and let the conversation wash over him while he watched the girls work on Cammie. Macey had first brushed her hair and then sent her into the bathroom for a shower, she had come out in the clothes Bex had posted though the door for her and seemed a little bit shocked. Black jeans, black tank top and off the shoulder crop comic book top. She smiled down at herself, she seemed to be glad to be wearing something so normal. Zach remembered the shaking, crying mess he had found in the hidden room, the way the girls were able to change her so fast and as if they had done it a million time before freaked Zach. The fact they all had un-spoken jobs, all knew what they others were doing. Liz was cleaning the mess off Cammie's discarded leggings and the top Zach had dumped on top of them and she had folded the white t-shirt into Zach's draw.

"Zach!" Grant waved his hand infront of his friends face, "You were daydreaming."

"Leave me there, its happy." Zach smirked and zoned out again.

Liz was now repairing Cammie's top with a tiny sewing bag she had had in her blazer pocket. Macey was working on Cammie's hair, blow drying it, then putting it up in a messy bun. Bex was doing Cammie's makeup and humming along to the music. At last Bex stood up, grabbed some baseball boots for Cam and a leather jacket for Macey and walked back over. Cammie stood up and looked in the mirror, she had natural makeup and small amount of mascara just to make her look less dead.

"Well come on boys. Breakfast is at 7 and its already 6:57." The boys all shot out of bed, remembering what happened if they were late. The girls however didn't seem that bothered, they passed students everywhere, Zach noticed they were mostly girls, and followed their flow downstairs. It was 7:01 when they entered the hall and Zach saw some girls sitting down just now, even though the boys were already sat, waiting. On each table were a small selection of cereals, a few pastry things and half a loaf of fresh bread. Everyone sat down and looked at the top table, the team saw nobody else was eating and Grant put down the bread he had been holding hopefully next to his mouth.

"Hello students," Buckingham was standing up at the top table, it reminded Cammie of a book she had once read about wizards, they had a great hall and the headmaster used to sit in the big chair at the middle of a long table that covered the back of the hall. "Now that you have all arrived we are glad to say the uniforms have been dispatched, boys as your old uniform was not very appropriate for this current schooling system we have adapted the girls to create a boys one. No you will not have to wear checked trousers, we promise. Also any student wishing to take Covert Operations will now have to log themselves onto the system with a retinal scan as we need to be more able to close that section of the building if required. Thank you, enjoy your food." She sat down and the hall erupted with noise, they could see Joe sending Buckingham an odd look, she shrugged mouthed something and Joe stood up. He edged along the walls of the hall to the back corner where the group of them sat.

"Yeh, seems I was wrong. There are uniforms."

"Do we have to wear them?" Cammie felt a little bit hopeful that they didn't have to because they were exceptions and did more work and were doing longer hours and…

"No. Now we have the school running, more and more of the time teachers won't be around for lessons. You could get pulled in to teach them, of course we won't be asking you to teach a subject you aren't ahead at. Also after school you will have training in the gym like normal, and then we could be pulling you out of lessons for meetings. The other students can't have bags, we urge you to carry them around, each of you will be given gun training lessons by an expert but for now, boys and Cammie will have a gun as they see Zach as high enough level to teach Cammie safely. Because of your delicate position we urge you not to get too involved with students, Zach, Cammie, Bex and Grant I don't need to worry about, but otherwise, don't." He stood up fully again and walked off, they all looked at each other and smiled, things were going better than planned for once.

\\_('-')_/

"So as I was saying there are a over a billion function bases on one of these Enigma machines, there are two ways to break it, both were used by the British in the second world war. It has a fundamentally mathematical nature and was created to pass messages between the high command and Fhrer, then it was rolled out to the majority of boats and positions and Lorenz Cypher was used for the high command." Mosckowitz spoke clearly to the group of boys and girls, everyone was in a state of mild trance after he went off on a tangent about the enigma machine. Even though only half of the overall students were in this side of the year, 20, it filled the small classroom. Cammie had expected the boys to be more relaxed like Zach and Grant were, but they were uptight and taking notes. A few of them started to relax when they saw the girls were taking the odd notes about 20 minutes in, the rest of them followed in drips and drops when they saw Bex and Grant playing hangman in Spanish. Liz and Jonas were still taking tonnes of notes and everyone knew they could learn off them, Liz even set up catch up lessons sometimes. When the door opened the sudden movement of all the students made Mosckowitz jump, he turned to see Joe Solomon in the door.

"I need Cammie and Zach." He called, both of them jumped up grabbing their bags, the class stared resentfully at them and the rest of the team gave them subtle thumbs up. Once they were outside Joe spoke to them quietly and quickly, "This is quite a big problem and we think you two can help its Catherine and her books. We need you to work out what she is propergandering towards, what her overall mission is and then how to stop it, at the end of this lesson the others will join you but you two are the ones she is focusing her anger on so you need to be most clued up." He handed them a bag which Zach took, his arm tensed at its weight and he looked into it, rolling his eyes at the 6 books. They followed Joe down the corridors and into a small room which was marked

 **MEETING ROOM 16**

And had a sticker underneath marked.

 _For the 'team'._

Cammie pushed the door open and stopped dead in the doorway, a large glass table was in the middle with a large square shaped hanging light. The chairs were all red circular moon chairs and there was exactly 8, a large pane of glass was at the end of the table and in front of each chair was a small rectangle of glass **(A.N. Think avengers assemble :D)**. Joe handed Cammie a plain white pen which had a small white foam nib, she took it from him as Zach pushed past her and dropped the books on the table, he was also looking around the room in great interest.

"The glass is like a tablet, it is touch screen and the info can be transferred across by you flicking the glass in the vague direction. The pen is so you can write on the screens in whatever colour you set it to. There is a drinks machine over there, comms over there and the books are purely if you need them, all of them are on the glass." Joe walked over tapped the glass and then placed the glass on the first book. It came up on the small screen and Joe passed it onto the big screen, Cammie's mouth fell open,

"How? This is so… futuristic."

"Fibbs has been working on it for years, he cracked it about 3 months ago, we put it all in 1 month ago and then we moved you all. Have fun." And he walked out, shutting the door. The first book was called, _Higher mathematics_ ,

"Can't be much in this," Zach muttered as they opened the book. After about two pages of harmless theory that they knew off by heart and knew was all true and non-propaganda they found an 'Extra fact'.

 _Extra Fact: Did you know that this equation was created by a man called Harvey Mosckowitz who stumbled across it while teaching a class computing. He is now being considered as mad by most professionals and is close to being put under arrest for being seen with a dangerous splinter group which has put his equation under scrutiny to make sure it is what it seems._

"Mad and Mosckowitz may start with the same letter but that is the end of their relation, he is a genius." Cammie muttered, she pressed a small button which Zach had stumbled across that screen-shotted the page and she underlined sections writing things like, _scare people about splinter group_ and _make people scared to do things possibly dangerous in case they come across something._ Zach put some suggestions how to erase this threat and they moved on.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Macey walked in to see the two of them working on the main board, "Whoo cool tech."

"Guys we need your help." Zach took control perfectly when he saw Cammie was doodling aimlessly on her bit of glass. "We are looking though these books for propaganda to see if we can see her plan and how to disable it. Can Bex, Grant, Macey and Preston read though them sending pages to the front for us to do and can Liz and Jonas help us up front. I'll help you work the glass."

Cammie didn't realise the others had arrived; she carried on drawing some flowers on her glass. Her brain was just too tired, she normally would cope with waking up at 4 and going to sleep at 12 but since she started sleeping better one night had killed her. Zach had glanced at her a few times but not passed comment, she didn't mind she would wake up if something caught her eye on the big screen but the flowers were much prettier.

"Cammie, you need to see this, you won't like it at all." Zach leant over her about 30 minutes later, "It's about your mum's…death." Cammie woke up at this, springing out her chair she stared at the words written on the board.

 _The latest unexplained murder to be looked at by the federal youth crime section is the one of Rachel Morgan ex-headmistress of Gallagher Girls school. The story that was released was that a mad killer rampaged the school and shot the headmistress for her having brown hair, although many Professors of crime and sociology believe a different story.  
"We believe it may have been the maddened child that killed her mother." Professor Steve presents to a university lecture, "We believe with whole hearted horror that she killed her mother to run away with the notorious Zach Goode. Who ran away from his mother and may have killed his father."  
This shocking turn of events had caused rage in the school both women used to go to. Many teachers have claimed the other story is true, but then they also disappeared with this splinter group, is this a conspiracy? Officials, Doctors and Professors are looking into it. _

Cammie felt slightly sick, "No, I'm with Zach on this one, she is a bitch." Cammie tried to swipe it away but Liz pulled it back and started to annotate with Jonas. Zach guided Cammie to a chair and sat down next to her.

"Cammie, we are stopping this right now. We are looking through the signs, we are watching for patterns in behaviour and taking people out of the way who could be of use to her or get hurt. Joe obviously thinks there is something about us that means we can spot the signs."

"No, it's not that he thinks we can spot the signs he knows that we _will_. We are the ones she is targeting, us and anyone else who can say the truth and be listened to."

"Cammie, we need your help." Jonas called, "And you Zach, do you know this person? I have run a facial scan but he isn't on it, they are calling him Doctor Jones but i don't think he is. After all the Doctor Jones they are talking about hasn't been seen since he took a holiday to England. He sent a letter back saying he met a girl, and has decided to stay over there, but it's not the same handwriting as his work."

"The Circle got him, sent a letter back and used his identity?" Macey added, ignoring her book and watching the conversation.

"Maybe, but do you recognise him." Jonas stared at them and Cammie finally looked up, into her father's face.

 **Well, all I can say is there are going to be puzzles.**

 **Colleen, yeh, I'm a very british girl, accent and everything and I get 7 weeks, go back on the 8** **th** **September, first week is for Yr 7s only. Harvey was meant to be a prat, but he will become a bigger character though.**

 **LifeisGoode, Number one I love your name, number two thanks** **J**

 **Guest, thanks for the hyperness, made me smile. Also sorry I forgot that and made some up, they shouldn't be used much so shouldn't be too much of a problem.**

 **TiggerMorgan, YAY I won! My friend bet me that he was boring and I said some people might find him funny, so thank you for letting me win. Also he is gonna change… but I'm not gonna tell you why!**

 **Well read on people, have fun on holiday British people and I might be able to get one update in before I go on holiday.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Daddy?" A small girl with wavy light brown hair ran across the large room and hit a tall man with dark brown hair in the stomach. He was wearing a suit and was grinning at the small girl and the woman behind her. He entered the flat and hugged his wife too._

 _"Matthew you came back just in time!" Rachel Morgan kissed her husband happily, "Its…"_

 _"Cam's birthday tomorrow, I could never forget." He smiled at the small girl who was dancing on the sofa watching KC Undercover. "Is that a spy program?" He muttered quietly to his wife who laughed light heartily. She shrugged and pointed out features that were true and that they should really tell Director about as they were fairly obscure._

 _"Daddy! Daddy did you get me a present?" Cammie danced over waving a fake wand over the bag he had behind him as if to make one appear. Matthew nodded and Cammie squealed again, she closed her eyes and held out her hands, Matthew placed a small tiara in her hands and she hugged his knees so hard he had to hold onto the side to stay up. He crouched down and placed it on her head._

Everything had gone fuzzy again at this point and Cammie thought she heard Zach but she saw another picture and gave into it.

 _Cammie was older now, 12 years old and she was holding a small tiara in her hands. It had a real diamond in it and was from a mission of her dads. If she pulled the diamond out her could see a small photo. A dark haired man with equally dark blue eyes, his face was round and happy and he was hugging a younger version of her mother. Cammie ignored the tears rolling down her face and placed the tiara in a hole she had made in the edge of her blazer. She knew that by sewing this hole up and then drinking the small drink she had made would mean she would only find the tiara, and photo, by accident. Maybe years and years away. Some of the stuffing from the shoulders of the blazer was on the bed and she packed it back into the place, around the tiara, hiding its existence totally. It was small, the size of a 3 yr olds head and Cammie knew she might never find it again, but she needed it near even if she didn't know it._

 _Expertly she sewed the shoulder up exactly the way it had been before, she couldn't even see the difference when she knew she had done it. Then she wiped away the tear, placed the blazer back on the chair, went into the bathroom, picked up the note she had written and set everything up for a shower. Then the swallowed the glass of memory wiper she had stolen and forgot what she had just done, the note she had,_

If only I had the tiara back from the drain, I could find that photo of dad.

 _She looked at it bemused and saw everything was ready for a shower, ripping the bit of paper up into shreds she washed it down the sink and continued with the shower._

/_(^_^)_\

Cammie felt a warm hand on her hand and heard a voice saying,

"Time to wake up Cammie."His voice was soft, slightly sad but hopeful as well. Cammie tried to squeeze his hand back but it wouldn't move.

"She is awake Zach, let's hope it's not a coma and she can move."

"Cammie come on." Zach sighed, he sounded exhausted. Cammie tried again to squeeze his hand, but her hand wouldn't move.

"Looks like a coma, it was a nasty bump on the head she had though, might have caused some damage, probably some brain damage. "

"Don't say that." Zach snapped back, Cammie wanted to fight back too but are arms wouldn't move. She internally screamed in annoyance.

"All I can say is that are brain is going mental, looks like she is trying really really hard to move." The doctor switched tactic almost instantly then muttered under his breath, "I hope she has, will be great to see the impact and how a damaged person can handle situations."

"It's only taken 2 days." Zach sounded exasperated and Cammie wanted to hit him, hug him and kiss him all at the same time, she just had to try to move again. She focused really hard on her toe, trying to make it move.

Nothing.

She tried really hard to make her eyes open, thinking of Zach, thinking of seeing him again.

Nothing.

She gave up. Cammie never normally gave up but for some reason she felt entitled to give up for once, apparently she was in a coma, apparently she had fallen somewhere. She heard the doctor walk out and the door swing shut, and she heard Zach sigh and let go of her hand.

"Come back Gallagher Girl." Zach muttered, and Cammie remembered the kiss. The warmth, the feeling and she knew she needed, wanted, had to get back.

She tried her toe again.

Nothing.

She tried her eyes.

Nothing

She mentally closed her eyes, because they were already closed, and thought about the kiss. She didn't try to move she just focused on the kiss, suddenly she felt a feeling of power in her toe.

She wriggled it. Almost bursting with excitement she started to lift her hand. It was slow and difficult but was becoming easier, she reached up and felt Zach's shoulder under her fingers. He jumped, she felt it,

"Go away." He muttered, not looking up and Cammie took her opportunity. Pulling all the power she had together she forced herself upright and opened her eyes. He opened his eyes, looked over and closed them again, rubbing his eyes as if he was seeing things. Then he looked again to see Cammie grinning at his shocked face.

"Miss me." She muttered and remembering what woke her up she put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down to her level, and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist to balance himself and deepened the kiss. She was the one who pulled away. Zach looked like Macey had when she was given an unlimited credit card and 8 people to shop for in a massive mall.

"We need to get a doctor you know, he told to me to get him if you woke up."

"Which I think I have done." Cammie grinned, feeling more awake than ever, the fireworks in the stomach making her feel alive with energy. Zach rolled his eyes and walked outside, a minute later the doctor came in followed by Zach, who was still grinning. As the doctor came close Cammie slapped him and he recoiled, Zach looked shocked. "That is for the comment about me having brain damage, both of them." The Doctor flinched and continued his examination in silence.

"You can leave now if you like Miss, your clothes were brought down by Agent McHenry. I would say you can do anything you like, just avoid hitting your head for a few hours." With that he walked out, ignoring Zach. Cammie grabbed the clothes and disappeared behind the curtain, when she saw what Macey brought she sighed slightly. The same outfit she wore the day she went to town, and only one difference to the one she wore to arrive, a crop top not the pink one. She threw them on anyway, found makeup and a hairbrush in her pocket, re-did her hair and makeup and left the room, hand in hand with Zach.

(_ (*.*) _)

They found the others in the hall, eating dinner; they slipped over avoiding stares and moved towards their table, which went quiet. Cammie braced herself and BANG! Three girls flew towards her and hugged her tightly; all of them stifled their screamed to avoid attention and pulled her towards the table. She sat next to Zach and Macey and listened to their conversation about the new uniforms. Liz and Jonas had seen them arrive when they were coming back from teaching Coding, Joe had brought them in with his van. Liz helped count them and counted 32, the exact number of students from both school, 16 girls uniforms and 16 boys uniforms. The girls now had blue/black tartan skirts, white blouses and black blazers, the boys had the tartan tie, black blazers and black trousers. Each plastic bag had a name on the outside saying who the uniform inside was for. She had taken a sneaky photo and showed it to the class 'accidentally' next time she taught and they were all fairly excited.

"Anyway how much further did you get with the books?" Cammie interjected, not meaning to be rude but she had just remembered that they had been working on them when she had seen the face and fallen.

"Nowhere, we left it after you fell. Zach didn't want to do it much and we have been catching up on lessons we missed, Liz has a set of notes for you, colour coded and everything, like you normally do." Macey looked slightly sad, "But Joe says we have to get on with it soon. Now we can." She grinned, and then re-applied herself to her crème brulee. It had become obvious the chef was here too and so they were all very interested in them.

"School!" Buckingham shouted over the noise once most people had finished and Cammie was on her second, "I have good news for you, the uniforms have arrived. Each of you pick up a package on the way out they are marked with your name. Thank you." She sat back down and Cammie stuffed the last of her meal in as the rest of the room began to stand up and leave. Joe stopped them at the entrance.

"Guys, most the students have already figured out your pretty special and the ones that haven't are all going to find out when you all turn up to class in non-school uniform. From now on you are agents, they are students, remember that." With that he walked off, they all looked at each other slightly shocked.

"So we are now officially out of it… No more student parties." Grant sighed but Bex hit him,

"Yeh, but we do get intel these guys couldn't dream of!" She said it as if she had gone 'duh!', "And about that intel we need to find out who that face is."

"Should we ask Joe?" Preston interjected.

"No." Cammie said, a bit too fast, everyone looked at her, "I knew him. He… he is dead." Most people's faces showed pure shock but Zach just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their meeting room.

\\_ (|~|) _/

Jonas pulled up the photo and Cammie sighed, she might have to tell a lot more than she liked. The four of them stood by the big board looking at Matthew while the other four read vigorously.

"This is Matthew Morgan, my dad." Cammie sighed, everyone went silent at this and put down their books, "He was a CIA agent with my mum, he died when I was 12 on October 23rd."

"That's Catherine's birthday." Zach muttered as if to himself.

"How do you know that?!" Jonas spun around.

"I did _live_ with her for 7 years." Zach spat, "Sorry." He added almost as an afterthought.

"You lived with her?" Bex sounded scared, "Why?" Cammie realised the girls didn't know, and maybe the boys didn't either. She tried to think of some way to cover it up, but couldn't.

"You tell 'em." Zach sounded defeated as he sank into the nearest chair and banged his head of the table slowly and rhythmically.

"Sure?" Cammie whispered to him, he just nodded.

"Do you guys know Zach's second name?" Cammie stood at the front, like a teacher, Liz and Jonas sat down and she addressed the room. They all shook their heads.

"He is just Agent Zachary, we assumed he was famous or something." Grant sounded shocked. Cammie felt it too, she found out when he first met her yet these guys had no idea.

"Well… He is Zachary Goode." Cammie watched all their faces turn to shock.

"How can he be trusted?" Macey asked, slightly afraid of the answer, "How do we…"

"Because I ran away when I was blumin' 7. Lived alone for a few days then this lady found me, took me in and assumed I kept picking fights because I was wrong in the head. Then I got picked up by the CIA and sent to Blackthorn. You guys know the story from there." Zach went back to banging his head.

"Has he done anything yet? He saved me from Catherine along with you guys, been on three missions for the CIA and hates Catherine more than any of us. Please Zach is more loyal to this side than most of us." Cammie watched everyone's faces lose any disbelief and become serious for a mission.

"Well now all we need to work out is why she hates you so much and we will have the problem cracked." Liz spoke for the first time over the bangs from Zach. Macey was staring wide eyed at her tablet, everyone crowded around to see and she sent it to the big board.

 ** _The Metropoliton_** _News for you and the world_

 ** _ZACH GOODE AND CAMERON MORGAN UNVIELED  
_** _We all thought we knew their tragic stories, Zach going in search of his father, Cameron losing her parents. BUT WE WERE WRONG!_

 _New forensic evidence provides new light on these two teens. Zach, running away to join a splinter group and killing his father. Cameron, killing her mother to avenge the death of her father._

 _"We are confused how this could not have come out earlier!" Dr Matthew Jones adds, "This is something people need to be aware of, keep your children safe and keep them educated. We don't need more runaway's to care for."_

 _The splinter group mentioned earlier has now been sent rouge from the CIA where it was originally hiding, are some still there? Can we trust our secret service? Can we trust any secret service? Famous Politian and ex-spy, Catherine Goode, thinks not._

 _"I know what world this is, and everything is lies there. When I lost my son they said they would look into it, search for him and save him for me, but the CIA did none of it. I lost my child that day and follow the news looking for him, Zach if you are reading this please come home. I need you." We had to finish the interview there as she was so overcome with emotion she had to leave._

"Oh she is getting good…" Zach muttered just to Cammie, "How did you find that Macey?"

"I follow most of the famous mag's online, it's good for me to be seen commenting and stuff." Macey flicked onto the next one and passed the old one to Grant, who grimaced. She then passed two others to the other two, they all began to read while Liz and Jonas focused on the magazine. Cammie glanced at the screen, then at Zach, he needed her most. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, he didn't argue, just followed.

"It's out Zach, you can relax." Cammie put her hands on his shoulders, "What's up?"

"You heard them Gallagher Girl. Can I be trusted?"

"I trust you? Do you trust me?"

"Totally, I trust you more than Joe." Zach still didn't look up, he just stared at his feet and gripped his hands together.

"Then will you trust me when I tell you that you can be trusted."

"I suppose." Zach finally looked up and saw Cammie's face was hidden in shadow and a fake window was shining light around her head, a bit like an angel. Zach had never been religious, except to think his mum was the devil, but for once he had to think she was some sort of angel.

"No, you _will_ Zachary Goode."

"DON'T USE THAT!" Zach stood face to face with her, his heart pounding.

"I will use it as it is your name, it may be Catherine's too but that gives us an advantage! Something about both of us is special, your second name and something about me. Goode is a powerful word the teachers all know what you and I mean to our groups survival." Zach tried to turn away so Cammie took action, she promptly flipped him and pinned him to the floor, "Listen to me Zach!"

"Why Cammie?" Zach lost all his anger, his voice became flat and sad, "Why? I'm a dirty person, dirty blood."

"ZACH!"

"What!?"

"Just wanted to say, I love you." Cammie stood up and walked back into the meeting room. Zach just lay there, a warmth spreading though his body. Pulling himself up on the wall he let the words sink in all of what she had said. Maybe he was worth something, he needed to solve this puzzle. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he needed remember, if Catherine had ever mentioned Cammie.

 **Cute or what!?**

 **TiggerMorgan, I love cliffhangers! Means i keep comming back!**

 **Colleen! This chapter should have cleared some stuff up for you, make it a bit clearer. I studied Nazi Germany so i studied properganda for weeks, i decided to make everything more EVIL and for you guys to feel more envolved. No, sorry Matthew is a dead as a doornail, the reason Joe didn't recognise is because Joe just gave them it to do, he is busy doing other stuff and doesn't think it is going to be important, which they prove wrong!  
I live further north than that, near Stratford Upon-Avon and we are SURROUNDED by countryside, i would LOVE to go America as it's so many more oppotunites than here! And you don't have to wear school uniform to school, i have to wear a shirt, tie, posh blazer and grey skirts! Also its an awesome accent, so much more relaxed than england...**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite whatever, just read on and enjoy the ZAMMIE! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back from holiday! And i have 17 chapters for you people, 17! I had 2 weeks of no wifi so i kept writing when i was bored, so enjoy the next day and a bit of hardcore writing. Comment how often you want them up, i will do my best to do that. DISCLAIMER!**

*Chapter 12*

 _The sky was bright above the young boy, clear and full of stars. He was holding a small crumpled piece of paper in his muddy hands, it was all he could grab before having to make a run for it. He could hear cars nearby but his young blood had got him far from his home, he could stay here the night. All he could see on the bit of paper was a picture of a young girl the same age as him and a note in Catherine's handwriting,_

 _Her middle names._

 _All he knew was he had to find this girl, from a picture, and warn her. He was only 7 but he had to do it, it could save her life. But he had to sleep now, he had found food and ate it and climbed up a tree. Tying himself in he closed his eyes and let sleep carry him off._

Zach opened his eyes, Cammie's middle name, she wanted Cammie's middle name. He stood up, he needed to tell her now. Bouncing into the room everyone looked at him,

"I know what she wants you for Cammie." He spoke straight to her, everyone else went quiet.

"Why?" Her face went slack in shock then hard in determination.

"Your middle name, she wants to know your middle name."

"She knows Ann." Cammie looked let down.

"No, you have two. Do you know where you can find the other one out?" Zach stared at Cammie who looked downcast, confused and still shocked. Everyone looked between Cammie and Zach in mild shock themselves, Zach still hung on the doorway. Cammie looked at the floor intently for a few moments then sprung up.

"Yeh!" She grabbed Zach's hand and dragged him out again.

The corridor was full of students, holding skirts, ties and shirts. People were laughing, playing music, people were flirting and didn't realise Cammie and Zach were holding hands till they were bashing though the next group, only one wolf whistle reached them when they flew through the door and into their room. She dived over to her bunk and picked up her blazer, reaching to the shoulder she squeezed it and felt a small spike of metal. The others had arrived by the time she was picking away at the small stitches.

"LEAVE WEIRDO'S!" Macey screamed at the students ganging around the door, and slammed the door in their face. "Now explain!" She whispered.

"I remembered something in that coma which when I woke up the k… change in my consciousness made me forget. Now I have remembered again." She continued to pick at the shoulder till it fell away revealing a small section of the metal, she gently pulled it out and saw Liz's draw drop. Zach sat down next to her and everyone else made a bit of a circle around it. Liz stepped forward to look at it carefully.

"Are they real?" She muttered, as if to herself.

"Yeh, my dad brought it back from Africa and his first mission." Cammie held the small tiara in her hands, one diamond, two rubies and sparking silver metal bent into delicate shapes. It was beautiful and Cammie knew she had to take it apart. "The answer is behind here, I hid it here when Dad died." She prized apart the small bits of metal and popped the diamond out; Zach caught it and placed it next to Cammie on the bed. Cammie pulled the small bit of folded paper out and gave the tiara to Zach, who looked at it as if to say _What do you want me to do? Wear it!_

Cammie gazed down at the small piece of paper and opened it; first she looked at the photo and then read the tiny scribbled handwriting on the back.

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

 _Cheese and A is your middle name_

"Care to explain? Cheese and A? What!" Bex looked bemused. Macey was looking at the ceiling, and Liz had blurry eyes. Jonas however smiled,

"Brianna." He grinned, "Brie and a. Brianna"

"Cameron Ann Brianna Morgan." Macey spoke quietly as she could, "Why does she want to know the name Brianna?" Cammie ignored her and just tried to put the paper and diamond back in, but it wouldn't go.

"Cammie, stop." Zach muttered to her, "Look." He pointed to a small set of what looked like hinges, Cammie looked closer and saw them too. Sticking her nail round the opposite side she pulled it forward, opening the small cupboard.

"Dad… He had this planned since I was 3." Cammie froze unable to open the paper, Zach reached over and opened it for her. Everyone else was doing their own thing, bored with working on this stupid trail. Cammie looked back over at the paper to read a small note in her father's writing again,

 _MiddleFirst name rhyme then his_

 _He isn't bad._

"Ann Brianna Cameron, ABC." Cammie choked out, "And that rhymes with Zachary."

"Zachary Goode." Zach added, He put the notes inside, put the diamond back in place and placed his arms around Cammie who hugged back, "He says I'm not bad, so I'm good, I'm Zachary Goode."

\\_ (*6*) _/

Cammie woke up. It was a normal morning for her, she climbed out of bed and silently threw some clothes on. Pulled on her baseball shoes and slipped out into the corridor, the tiara in her hand, she had slept with it in her hand and now she didn't want to let it go, it had something powerful about it. It had solved an answer, it had solved why Catherine wanted her and now they needed to solve Zach. Everything about Zach should have been known by Catherine, but it wasn't, obviously, Cammie needed to see Zach's father. She walked slowly, knowing Zach would catch up with her soon; he sort of needed to know what she was planning but also needed to kept in the dark and Cammie couldn't work out which one she wanted. She didn't go to her tower; instead she tiptoed down the stairs and towards the canteen into the huge, empty room. The tables were further apart than Cammie remembered and she wandered between them, pretending they were obstacles. Jumping, rolling, diving, she pretended to shoot at invisible people. Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist lifting her up, she knew who it was, so pretended to be a ballerina, lifting her arms in a gracious arch. She landed lightly and Zach held her hand, spinning her on the spot to imaginary music, she became dizzy and slipped slightly. Zach caught her in a dip,

"That is more Cameron Morgan, you aren't a spy who jumps, dives and shoot. You are an Agent who dances in ball gowns and uses one shot, to end a war." Zach murmured, "You're a Bond Girl remember, you're not a weapon like us. Now you are a princess too." Zach silenced her as she began to talk by spinning her upright with surprising ease.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Cammie didn't mean to sound rude, she was just shocked that they learnt to dance at an Assassin school.

"For the Portugal mission, they had many casinos and other such. I had to be able to dance, that's when I became James Bond."

"That means you're not a weapon either, you're an asset, yes, but your James Bond. International Glamour Spy! Girls, parties, tuxedo's and gun fights in Tokyo."

"Change girls to girl, I don't plan on changing from one." He drew close to Cammie who had a soft expression which Zach couldn't read, and then he lifted her up in front of him and put her on a table. She laughed and he jumped onto one nearby, she leapt onto the floor and wove though them, he jumped down too and followed her. Others would call it tag, but when two training spies do it, it becomes a game of mock survival and speed.

"Round and round the table…" A man's voice half sung across the room, Cammie stopped and turned to see and Zach caught her, throwing her over his shoulder then turning her round so she could face Joe Solomon too. "How come you're both so happy?"

"We solved it; we know why Catherine wants me." Joe suddenly became so serious it was frightening; he beckoned them forward and into the main room which was just a huge version of the team room.

"Explain now." Joe shoved them into chairs and took a seat opposite them, "Well go on!"

"Well we remembered some stuff from when we were younger; I remembered this tiara and the two notes hidden behind it from when Dad died and Zach remembered something I don't know that."

"I remembered that when I ran away I stole a picture of a girl with some writing on the back from Catherine's office. It said, 'Her middle names' on it and had a picture of a 7 year old Cammie."

"Ann? She wanted to know Ann?" Joe looked between them intently. Cammie shook her head and put the tiara on the table, she took it apart and put the two pieces of paper on the table.

"Brianna, Cameron Ann Brianna Morgan." Cammie translated the first one and pointed to the second, "Ann Brianna Cameron, ABC and Zachary."

"Ohhh…" Joe looked between them, "Zachary Goode. I'm guessing you don't have a middle name we could use."

"No." Zach shrugged, "But maybe my dad might know it, 'cause Catherine doesn't."

"We can contact him as he once did a mission with us."

"YOU KNOW HIM!" Zach stood up suddenly, "All I know is his name." He sunk back into the chair, sinking down in a defensive way.

"I can get him here by tomorrow," Joe took a pen out and wrote on his glass, "You guys will be teaching fighting today by the way, otherwise have fun in your lessons as you might not have many more if we find out what is going on. See you." With that the two teen left the room, leaving the man tapping violently on his glass.

"Agent Edward Townsend." Zach said under his breath as they met the other students wandering into the canteen, "I wonder if the others know him." The landed on chairs at their table and watched students adjust the messy cloths and saw Joe move along the top table whispering in everyone's ears. As if on cue the gang appeared, staring at the top table,

"What's happened?" Preston asked, landing in a chair next to Macey, Cammie noticed people were staring at them and the fact they weren't in uniform.

"We told Joe what we found out and Zach's dad is coming over to solve the last one." Cammie answered, everyone looked at Zach who shrugged,

"I only know his name, Agent Edward Townsend." Bex's jaw suddenly fell open, she tried to speak but then gave up temporarily to wave her hands in front of her face.

"Care to speak Bex?" Grant laughed, then as she didn't he started to mimic her, everyone began to laugh.

"He is MI6! He is HOT!" Nobody had been expecting that, Grant looked confused and Macey laughed. Zach raised his eyebrows and smirked in a very Zach way, "Sorry Zach, he is. I have been in a safe house in Scotland with him for the summer. Mum and Dad both liked him so assigned him to keeping me in one place for more than 5 minutes after he came back from a mission. He ended up sitting on me after I knocked him out, flipped him, and tried to outrun him. He had dyed blonde hair at the time and was recovering from a broken nose. I don't know what he naturally looks like, but he is hot from how I remember him."

"Mission?" Liz asked politely.

"Yeh, he is an active agent." Bex loved all the attention she was getting from the group, "He is missing something between the ears if I remember correctly."

"He can't be Zach's dad then!" Jonas threw his hands in the air, "Zach was top of our class in everything for years and still is in everything but coding."

"Well, we noticed." Preston grabbed food and began to eat, everyone else followed.

\\_ ('~') _/

"Students!" Buckingham stood up, "Mr Solomon has an announcement." Then sat back down as Joe stood up

"Thank you, Team you need to finish the books and sort your selves out!" He sat back down and Buckingham ushered the students out, most were muttering,

"Cammie!" A female voice called up the stairs after them, "Are you all the team?" Cammie turned round to see Sarah and Fiona half shocked and half hateful. People stopped around them creating a small arena. Cammie saw Buckingham at the doorway, she nodded, Cammie frowned at her but she nodded more violently.

"Yes we are." The boys all looked thrilled at the group, the girls looked furious.

"How dare you all get chosen!" Fiona spat, Cammie heard Bex mutter something like,

"Not again!"

"It's not my fault Catherine wants me." Cammie stage whispered, faces went pale, jaws dropped and people moved closer together.

"Why? Does she want them too?" Some boy called Mark asked.

"Only me." Zach stepped forward next to Cammie, "We don't know why either of us are wanted."

"Then why are the others part of the team?" Emily asked politely, "Cause there not in danger."

"We are actually, on the files each of us has a threat level. Macey because of her parents, Me because of my parents, Liz because of her IQ and talent. And these Muppets because they all are CIA spies who have been on missions and taken down people in charge. So excuse me, but we have lessons to get to." Bex finished by grabbed Cammie's hand and Zach's wrist and pulling them both along behind the group.

)_ (^.^) _)

"When should I tell them?" Zach asked 50 minutes later in the back of COW, "That Catherine's my mum."

"You seem calmer about it now." Cammie mused, while coping down the native languages of Swaziland.

"Yeh, I'm kind of happy about it. At least I can say I have parents, even if one of them is a physcopath and the other one is non-existent, also I guess it is an asset, knowing small facts about her nobody else does and having small memories." Zach ditched trying to write notes and just doodled on his margin, "And the fact I now see it as _my_ second name, not hers. She is Catherine, I am Zach Goode."

"Well Done, I did tell you that." Cammie finally looked up from her notes and gave Zach a brilliant smile, "Just remember, she will be dead if I get my hands on her."

"Or if I get my hands on her." Zach stabbed his paper and red ink spread out around the stab mark, Cammie then drew a woman's shape around the stab and labelled it Catherine, they both stuffed their fists in their mouths and tried to hide their laughing. A bell went off and Cammie looked at her time table, P&E, they were teaching.

"Come on, we are teaching." Zach smirked and they disappeared out of the room to the gym changing rooms. Cammie was in her regular kit and waiting with Zach hiding in the corner.

"Cammie, are you teaching?" Ben Pearson asked. Cammie just grinned.

 **Oh, just a pre-warner some things might not make sense right now. But they will in due course, i promise.**

 **fangirloxomegan - there will be TONNES of updating so dont worry**

 **Tiggermorgan - IKR I literally love them even though i have written this story i have fangirl moments**

 **Colleen - I think probably NY, Florida or the westen coast, much warmer and nicer than cold rainy england. I can see how not having to check an outfit every day would be nice but having to wear a shirt and disugusting grey skirt every day... Urgh. Well i guess they probably did once and Zach pinned them to the wall. Well they might or might not, i'm not saying! :D  
Don't worry, i was busy too, kinda busy playing rugby... **

**Read on, love, Charlie x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

*Chapter 13*

"Nice of you to arrive, this is first lesson." Zach muttered to three students as they ran in late, they all jumped and turned to see Zach smirking.

"Today we will be doing sparring, or fighting. Each of your names are in these bags and two random ones will be chosen, people may be chosen twice and we will have two fights at once. Grant, Bex stop flirting, you guys govern those fights me and Mr. Un-helpful will do these ones." Cammie handed a bag to the two of them and they moved away, Bex pulled out two tags and two people went over followed by a few of their friends.

"Eva Alvrez and Sam Farrow, you're first. Martial Arts only, no knocking out, to end the fight one of you can say done or you can be knocked out, but please don't." Cammie finished and pushed everyone off the mats and pushed the two onto the mat. They looked at each other, Eva smiling and Sam grinning. He lunged forward and went to knock her over, he had under estimated her, and she spun round and kicked him in the face. He landed on his face on the mat and she pinned his arms behind his back. Then placed a foot between his legs, not kicking but so he knew she had the power to cause pain. He went pale and gulped,

"Done." He cried, and she climbed off, helped him up and they went off to the side. The girls all cheering, on the other side Bex called two names and one person from Cammie's side and one from Grant's left for their mat. Zach pulled two names out, grinned at them and looked up at the crowd.

\\_ (^8^)_\

"Why don't you two fight?" Sarah clambered up off the mat as Mick Morrison brushed herself off. Zach and Cammie sat at the edge; they looked at each other in surprise. A few bruises were visible in the circle and most had fought by this point. Bex and Grant were both half asleep on the mat and their group was watching a very long fight as one of them refused to say done.

"You don't want that." Zach smirked, "You really don't." The class was now listening to this conversation eagerly, most of Grant's group too. Bex stood up and looked over, followed by Grant.

"Don't get them started!" Bex called over, she pulled Grant over and their group followed, "Please last time it ended up in…"

"Chaos." Grant ended, "Total Chaos and us ending up here. At the old house, these two were paired, we have seen them fight before." The class all grinned.

"So? Go on, if you're both so good." Sarah spat. Zach shrugged and stood up, Cammie was shoved up by Bex. "Go on."

So they did. Zach threw a punch and it started, Cammie spun under his arm and kicked his side then dodged his attempted flip. Cammie then kicked one of his legs out and she started to flip him, he landed on his feet and pinned her arms behind her back. She kicked up, remembering how to tango from C&A, and side stepped.

"Tango." Zach whispered, "Fight or Love." She bent forward forcing Zach over her and back onto his feet, back facing her.

"Rule 1, Zach." She called before flipping him, he landed on his feet again and they began to fight properly. Kicks, punches, flips and chops. Cammie could hear Bex and Grant cheering and the students looking amazed. They were fast, very fast, none of the students had seen anything like it before, they were judging, fast, agile and strong. It was slightly scary how they looked like they could kill each other in one second.

"Guys we are gonna have to stop you." Grant called. The students all looked over at the two friends, they were smiling, un aware of the danger.

"Why don't we wait till one wins, its lunch next?"

"Neither will win, they are so equal and know each other's tactics, they taught each other and are really close. Neither will ever win." Bex added.

"How do we stop them then?" Another student asked, Grant smirked and then wolf whistled. Zach stopped to punch the person that did it and Cammie flipped him onto his back, pinning him down by straddling his stomach. The class cheered and Zach scowled at Grant who was doubled up laughing, Bex ushered the students out and they all went to get changed. Cammie climbed off Zach and didn't help him up,

"Rule 2." She grinned and he pulled himself up.

"You guys just scared the whole class, well done." Grant grinned, "They weren't quite expecting a full on, could kill each other, fight."

"We weren't going to kill each other. Just knock out." Zach smirked and Cammie elbowed him, Zach then looked at Grant and punched his shoulder, "That's for breaking up our fight."

Cammie pulled the two of them apart and dragged everyone into their separate changing rooms, she got changed and was about to leave before Bex pulled her back.

"Cammie, you know I still miss-trust Zach a bit, he could have just killed you then, if you weren't so good." She for once looked slightly scared, Cammie grabbed her wrist and sat her down.

"I'm going to tell you what happened when he followed me behind the fireplace which meant I now trust him with my entire world.

I ran away, as you know, and he followed me though that tunnel. First, he called me Cammie, he had obviously read my file well and cared about it. Number two, he gave me his gun the moment he walked in, he didn't want to hurt me. Number three, he gave me my knife back and had real venom in his voice when he spoke about Catherine… Now I'm going to tell you a story of a girl. A girl was sitting on the balcony, she was crying because she had lost her parents and she didn't want company. A boy followed her, he was kind and when she hurt her fingers he calmed her and sorted her hands. He then opened up to her, he refused that his mother was who she was, he said she may be mother by his birth but by life he has no mother." Cammie glanced at Bex who looked almost in love with this boy.

"Then the next day he found the girl, wound up and angry in the gym. He didn't mention the fact she was wearing little or the fact she was talking about him when she thought nobody was listening, he just told her how to stop hurting herself. He was kind and caring and taught her how to fight better. Then he did something she never thought she would know, proved he loved her by asking her out. Then he left notes for her in her file, he said he hated his mother many times. He then calmed the girl who got scared and he held her till she slept for the first time. Then he showed he loved her by trusting her, and then sharing a kiss. He then showed his love in front of others, making her heart hurt.  
She ran away when she was scared and he followed her and saved her embarrassment on purpose. Then when she was hurt and in hospital for 2 days he was there for most the time, he was there when she woke up and he was happy. When he needed her she helped him and then he opened up to her, he told he didn't know whether he could be trusted and was scared he would hurt them all.  
Then finally she was in the hall, pretending to fight for her life, he turned her into a ballerina. He made her feel special, and young, he told her how she needed to remember her own power and how she could change the world. She told him how he could do the same, and they agreed neither could without their friends. They never said that, but both knew it was true. That is the story of Zach Goode and Cameron Morgan, the true story." Cammie finished and looked at Bex again; she had tears in her eyes and Cammie hugged her.

"Fine, fine…" She grinned, "Zach, he is amazing. If he has done this to you, he is amazing." Bex ignored the single tear that fell down and hugged Cammie, who gave up breathing for the time being.

"Cammie that is adorable." A female voice called, Macey. Liz had her arms around Macey's waist holding her back; Macey was also crying slightly, Liz was just concentrating on Macey. "I didn't know! I will never ever miss-trust Zach ever ever again. He is just too perfect at first glance, I didn't know he had a dark past and the dark was so dark it outshone the light for a bit. But now there is even more angelness and OH MY GOD!" She started to jump around waving her arms around. Liz just rushed forward and hugged Cammie, not saying anything.

"Guys you're making it sound like I'm getting married!" Cammie laughed, Macey paused then carried on dancing and Bex just sat watching Macey, still grinning. Liz however froze and pointed at the door, she mouthed something and started to grin. Cammie began to turn around and then two hands grabbed her waist and picked her up, Cammie didn't even fight she just prepared herself to flip out of his hands. He was obviously ahead of her though because he began to drop her, putting her off balance, and caught her bridal style. A pair of green eyes looked at her, one eyebrow raised and smirking. Cammie mirrored Zach's face and then stuck her tongue out before going limp and falling into a crouch on the floor, standing back up she rolled her eyes,

"When are you not going to fall for that?"

"When are you going to stay where your wanted!?" He retaliated, also sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, news for you all. Agent Townsend is coming now, he managed to get an early flight and is now on a plane over Belgium, we hacked his MI6 tracker. He will arrive in about 7 tomorrow morning, which is no fun for me."

"Why you get to meet your dad?" Macey added reasonably, "Wouldn't you want family?"

"Got 'em." Zach smiled and motioned to the boys and Cammie, "I choose my family, friends are the family you choose for yourself."

"What about us?" Bex added indignantly. Crossing her arms in the Baxter way Cammie had seen Grace Baxter execute perfectly too.

"Maybe at some point." Zach grinned.

"You guys are family to me, don't worry." Cammie hugged them each, then to the boys shock, grabbed all of them at once and hugged them all together, before moving to stand next to Zach. Preston, who was still a bit red, grabbed Macey's wrist, who grabbed Liz, who grabbed Jonas, dragged everyone out of the changing room and back towards the main school.

\\_ (^*^) _/

Liz and Jonas left to go towards Fibbs's lab, and the rest of them ambled towards their room. The corridor was packed with students waiting for the next lesson in 3 hours, Sam and Eva were just at the end kissing. Sam pulled away when he saw the group and Grant smirked,

"Don't worry about us, been their done that." Sam looked shocked then at Zach who raised his eyebrow, Sam raised both his and Zach glanced towards Cammie who kicked his shin but grabbed his hand too. Eva grinned and turned back to Sam. The rest of the corridor was bustling with talk; girls were sitting in doorways talking to boys who were all lounged against walls casually. Music was blaring from one of the girls' rooms, out of the 5 rooms occupied by students, two boys, two girls and the team. One of the rooms had a few boys and a few girls all sitting around 4 laptops talking hurriedly. The smell of perfume came from the other girls' room and it had girls and boys chatting, unconcerned about the threat from outside, on the beds and floors. Macey, still holding Preston's hand entered their room and frowned at the plain walls and floor still. They all followed and sat on the beds, finally at peace.

It had lasted a whole 1 hour 7 minutes 23 seconds before the peace was interrupted by Liz. She came bounding into the room screaming something about having solved it and saving our lives and urging everyone to move now. Jonas came in after her, also excited, and explained Liz's nonsense.

"We have created a type of 3D printer that can create fabrics; it isn't connected to anything so if we program it to make a mat in here it will! We have also stolen a poster printer and because the 3D printer can do fabrics we can have pillow cases, pillows, duvet covers and everything!" He bounced around a bit before realising he had missed a key point, "Oh yeh and Fibbs says because me and Liz made it we can use it to make our room as good as we like! We just have to program it in here away from the other students!"

"We can make this place cope able?" Macey asked, still surprised at the good news. When Liz nodded she bounced up and grinned at everyone, first she pulled out a number of home-design magazines and an IKEA ( **A.N. massive home design place** ) book from her huge handbag she had brought. Everyone looked shocked and she smirked while opening the book to the page marked, bedding. "Right guys, Zach, Grant, note down your favourite colours here and circle the bedding you like, then go with Jonas and Liz to get the stuff. Guys then the rest of you come over here and choose yours too."

)_ ('. ')_)

Some students had tried to find out why a small roundish ball was being carried in by two boys and a A3 portable printer was being carried in by Liz and Jonas. Cammie had explained, in an on the spot moment, that they were testing some new tech and that Fibbs has asked to be tested and nobody had been told any more but that Liz and Jonas should work out how to use it so no students found out in case. They had asked what it did, and because of the perfectly sound proof walls throughout most of the building nobody had heard Macey, and Cammie insisted none of them knew what. She had then sat down outside to deflect anybody else who decided to have a look, Grant had joined her after he had apparently tried to make it draw rude words on the mat. He slid down the wall too and looked at Cammie, then at the floor.

"How do you get away with it?" He asked suddenly, but quietly, the corridor was so loud it didn't matter anyway.

"With what?" Cammie glanced over, Grant was more serious than she had ever seen him.

"Calling him by his full name." Cammie's mouth formed a small o and then she closed it.

"Well, I think it's because we have a sort of connection. We are both orphans, he may not be biologically and I may not be legally but otherwise we are. He told me when he first met me that he was her son."

"Well I knew too, but only cause I stole his file. When you told everyone I didn't want the others to think I knew more than them, to disown me, they know you two know more and know that is for a good reason. But if I didn't tell them that about Zach it is wrong."

"But I don't know fully why, I don't see it as her surname too, maybe that shows." Cammie sighed heavily, Grant smiled sadly. "I'm just worried he might kill Townsend. I mean, he feels like Townsend ditched him on purpose. Left him as a lost cause."

"How do you know that!? Doesn't sound like Zach."

"It isn't, I think in Zach words he feels, betrayed by him. But I just read that from him, he is fairly readable person once you know him."

"Only since he met you, before he was a fighting robot. No thought in his head about anything but getting drunk, fighting and taking down evil, to be honest the only reason we are both still alive is because they put Jonas and Preston with us. Just us two, well let's say we would either be high, drunk, fighting or dead right now."

"You guys and drugs?" Cammie looked shocked, she had recoiled slightly at drunk. Grant put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet, it would have been next though. We had both seen too much, the other two were always too computer based, in the van. Me and Zach have killed, I'm not even going to deny it, we are cold blooded murderers." Grant actually looked sad, his whole face had fallen and become more dark, "But because of that, when I looked old enough, I turned to drink. Soon after Zach did too, Preston and Jonas did disapprove to begin with but realised that we were really really bad off. Then I persuaded them all to go to this club, three hot birds had gone in, and Zach ended up single handily taking down two drug lords in 16 minutes. We got sent back to CIA and drugged. We woke up in Joe's house in Roseville, told to save these four girls. One Zach went into that passage; a new one came out with a girl in his arms. He then promised never to hurt her in front of me to her best friend! Well then he really shocked us all by being all noble and offering his seat to the girl, who promptly said his and her best friend's names in her sleep. At this I vowed never to get to the state I was in before again, if Zach did then I needed to care for this girl who was obviously special for a reason nobody knew." Grant raised his eyebrow at Cammie, who was smiling, properly smiling. She reached forward and hugged Grant, who patted her back slightly awkwardly.

"Having fun I see?" A sarcastic voice floated towards them, Zach, Grant pulled away very fast and Cammie took a very long time to turn round to face him.

"You best friend has just told me all about your little Alcohol antics!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips facing Zach, he sighed and looked at Grant who also stood up, looking sheepish. "Promise me you will never get like that again."

"Grant, you had to tell her." Zach rounded on Grant who gritted his teeth.

"Look, it was part of the story I told her of how you became Zach now. You used to be a robot, mission, fight, drunk, mission, fight and drunk. I did too! I told her that as well, she was fine with it!" Grant shrugged and Zach sighed heavily, very heavily.

"Sorry Cam, I didn't mean to. But it was auto pilot after a while." Zach held his hand out and Cammie ignored it, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and ushered them all into the room.

Macey was the first thing they saw, she hugged them all on her way past. Liz and Jonas were sitting a bit too close for friends, huddled around a computer both of them talking very fast. Cammie then finally looked at the room, posters hung on the walls, a big shag pile rug was in the middle in squares of colour, each bed had covers on them and the small round ball was moving around in the small en-suite adding a mat and some canvas pictures. Bex was fixing the last set of covers and moving a small poster of a band on her wall.

"We waited for you two, you need to do some posters." Cammie looked down at Liz as she dragged Grant over, then she looked up to Zach's bed. It had red and black geometric shapes on it and the poster was a Chevrolet Camero in many parts and each explained what they did. Cammie edged over to it and looked more carefully at the parts, they were extremely confusing and Cammie gave up and just looked at the car. It was orange and had black accents, even Cammie thought it was beautiful.

"Cammie! Design! NOW!" Macey called across the bustling room, Cammie pulled up a few pictures she liked for posters, a raven against the moon, a band called Fall Out Boy and a semi-automatic pistol in many parts. She picked them up and stuck them to the wall with a small amount of BluTack. They went perfectly with her bed, black swirls with a fading from red to purple background. She lay back on her bed and let the perfect calm she had been able to gain a few hours ago fall over her again. Macey was asking about beanbags, Grant and Bex were play fighting on the new mat, Preston was throwing small bits of paper at Zach who was throwing them back like shrunkens. Cammie closed her eyes, remembering what Zach had said earlier. _Friends are the family you choose._

Family, Joe wasn't ever around and her parents were dead. But Zach, Bex, Macey, Grant, Liz, Jonas and Preston, the Gallagher Girls, the Blackthorn boys and the teachers. Cammie smiled in her head, she had family.

 **fangirloxomegan- well i did just read The Da Vinchi Code which is the most confusing book ever and i so love that style so i decided to do my own take on it.**

 **Colleen- I do love the warm weather, but i love the colour black so i would roast in the real south. It is almost exactly the same, except your collage is probably better, ours is blumin' expensive and full of rediculously clever people. Not Dyslexics or anyone with any needs, which sucks.  
I'm not going to be able to update every 3 hours either, got an Army Regime thats taking up all of my time when its light, my arm still hurts from press-ups! Also my school starts next week, so your not the only one. **

**Love, Charlie x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait my fanfic went down and i couldn't get down. Disclaimer.**

*Chapter 14*

"Today we will be learning the lovely dance of the Tango!" Madam Daneby waltzed around the room between the tables, "We have an even number of girls and boys, so get yourself into pairs please. Then move the tables to the edge, we have a lovely floor to use that Dr Fibbs made for us. Girls you will need to grab a pair of heals and a skirt, boys you should be able to survive." She whipped around and her skirt flew up to her knee height, but she didn't care. She slid over to where Zach and Cammie sat laughing,

"Tango! Really we could do this in our sleep. Argentine Tango is better." Zach was gigging, Cammie looked up to see Madam Daneby watching them, a huge smile spreading across her face. Zach looked up and his face fell too.

"You can Argentine Tango?" She asked Zach, "Cammie knows the basics, along with all my other girls but she needs to adapt her passion and speed." Madam Daneby flicked her head up and pretended to Argentine Tango forward. She stopped and pointed Cammie towards the group of girls and pulled Zach out from behind the table.

"Don't make me show everyone anything." Zach muttered to her, "Please."

"Oh no my dear, I would never do that. Where did you learn?" She stopped Zach just far enough from the boys that they wouldn't here. She came to the middle of his chest but he was slightly scared of her.

"Before a mission, to Portugal." Zach mumbled, "Just in case I learnt most dances." Madam Daneby jumped up and down in excitement.

"I would suggest you pair up Eva, she is my best dancer." She pointed towards a smallish girl with short brown hair, the black skirt she wore over her school skirt was slightly too long and the heals she had picked up clashed with the turquoise tie.

"No thanks, I have a partner." He muttered, "She may not be the best dancer, but I will go with Cammie." She nodded and walked off to the front of the class. Zach went and stood next to Grant, both of them looked out of place as Jonas and Preston had casual shirts on and neat outfits. Zach was wearing his hoodie/leather jacket and jeans outfit again and Grant was in tatty jeans and hoodie. Bex was wearing the long black skirt, and seemed annoyed with it, and a red tee-shirt. Zach however couldn't look away from Cammie, she had been wearing a black dress, pink blazer and pink baseball boots but now she had been given a pair of red heals and hated them. They were only about an inch tall but she kept scowling at them. As she had got their last the only skirt left didn't fit her so she had ignored it.

 _Save me, I'm going to break myself,_ Cammie mouthed.

 _Don't worry, Miss thinks I'm some sort of angel so I am doomed._ Zach smirked back and Cammie muffled her laughter.

"Girls and Boys, please step together and girls teach the boys how to hold." Zach and Cammie stepped together and took up the correct hold; they then ignored the rest of the class and just stood looking at each other. "Now you know what to do, I will put on some music and please dance. Cammie and partner please move over here." They let go and everyone else watched them move forward, Madam put a song on and ushered the two of them over. Everyone else began to talk and move.

"You two, I know for a fact you can dance so please Zach teach her some passion and can you both concentrate on Argentine Tango." Cammie stuffed her fist into her mouth and Zach fought to keep a straight face, "Also Cammie dear, you will have to cope without a long skirt." Cammie nodded, so did Zach and the entered the huge floor below.

"How do I teach you passion? You're just a bunch of giggles." Zach crooked his head at Cammie who just rolled her eyes at him, "Can you Argentine Tango?" Cammie shook her head slightly.

"No, just the basics Madam taught me." She responded with a small smile. He stepped sideways Cammie, frowned slightly and did three simple kick flicks. "Only dance I know well is the whole, random couples country dance I did when I snuck out with Josh."

"Ah Jimmy, what happened to him?" Zach asked lightly, he wasn't the type to get worked up over ex's. He turned round and stuck his leg out, "When I lift you, kick your leg out very fast and land with your back to me." He spun her up and she did so perfectly.

"I was sick of lying to him, I was getting stressed and I gave up. Told him I went to Gallagher and most people in Roseville hate us, he does too. He got peed off by the fact I had lied." She stopped and as Zach grabbed her hand from behind him and spun her around his side and back to his face. "Then Joe 'kidnapped' me for my Cov Ops assignment and Josh came looking for me, ended up breaking half the building down. Chaos. Well anyway they gave him memory stuff so he doesn't remember anything about the school and much about me. Well then 2 months later mum got shot so I didn't care much." Zach moved his hands so they were palm to palm with Cammie's, he continued to move in circles, her performing small simple kicks and flicks, and when he noticed she looked slightly downcast at what she had said so he dipped her. She fell in a perfect curve, caught his hand, spun up so her back was to him and when he stepped forward she realised what she had done and stepped to. He then spun her back around and they were nose to nose. She smiled slightly and stepped back into a fair enough space to breath.

"I did not know you two could do that." A female voice exclaimed, turning around Cammie saw Madam Daneby, Bex and Grant. Madam Daneby was clapping her hands and then she noticed the two behind her, she ushered Bex and Grant back to dancing and turned to the two of them, both looking slightly apprehensive. "Cammie, that was amazing, all those kicks and flicks. Zach, I'm not even going to ask why you are so happy to drop, catch and be nose to nose with Cameron. Follow me, both of you. Macey and Preston can watch the class." With that she walked out with the two of them trailing behind, Zach reached out for Cammie's hand and she took it thankfully.

"Miss, where are we going?" Zach asked, no nerves in his voice but Cammie could sense his apprehension.

"Oh just another room," She walked into a smaller room a few doors down, it also had the parquet floor but it had no tables and chairs. Cammie noticed a large mirror covering the wall and looked carefully at it, a small corner of it was lighter than the rest, and she rolled her eyes and ignored the one way glass. "You two just need a bit more space, that's all. I will go back to class." With that she pressed a button in the corner of the room and music came on, then she left.

"One way glass." Cammie muttered to Zach, he smirked at the wall and Cammie could almost hear Madam Daneby sigh. The song that came on made Cammie smile, "I learnt to dance to this song." She closed her eyes and took a step forward, turned and flung out her arm in remembrance. Josh let her spin twice and then catch her just before she hit, it had make her stomach twist. But Zach didn't he caught her arm first time and spun her back the opposite way, her stomach didn't twist but her heart did miss a beat. He caught her mid twist and pulled her into hold, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of green ones right next to them. He smiled and muttered as he moved around, Cammie flicking through and around his movement. She was concentrating hard at first but then she started to get more confident, Zach started to suggest small movements and he got faster so she did too. After about 20 minutes of this they were both very fast and Cammie, with her quick learning speed, was making her own moves and kicking and flicking extremely fast.

"I think the class is probably behind the glass."

"Almost certainly, what show we give to them?" Cammie felt the girl side of her flutter when she was so close to Zach and the spy half flutter when they were planning something.

"The best?" Zach suggested, he flicked his head around and Cammie saw him glance at the corner of the mirror. He nodded ever so slightly, _it's the class_.

"Defiantly." Cammie breathed, and then she stopped breathing when he seemed to drop her. He caught her wrist and she caught his wrist and spun up.

"It might tell them about us." Zach added, almost silently as Cammie concentrated on a very complicated part of flicks which consisted of a kick and a cross while not falling over Zach's feet.

"I don't mind… but I would rather not." Cammie mumbled into his neck, and then she felt herself fly upwards as a small burst of static came through a separate speaker.

"… these two have learn the Argentine Tango instead of the… Liz, why is that light on?"

"I don't know Miss." Liz's voice was very un-convincing but Madam Daneby seemed to not care. Zach grinned again,

"Wow Liz, thanks now we get to hear what they are saying!"

"I don't mind, Madam Daneby isn't the highest level of Argentine Tango, similar level to me. You could probably out geek her anytime." Cammie still didn't bring her voice high enough that the other room could hear, neither did Zach. "Do you know anything that is fairly easy for me that could freak her?"

"Miss, why do they get all this preferential treatment?" One of the girls asked.

"Well the only reason they are now is because I told Zachary I wouldn't make them dance in front of everyone, they are very good so I decided not to tell him and put them in here."

"Isn't that unfair Miss?" Bex asked, Cammie could tell she was half smiling, "I mean, he obviously had his reasons."

"Zach is always the best Bex, that's what you don't understand, I mean he got sent away by the CIA when he was 15! Is that girl special?"

"Cammie isn't special." Mick Morrison stated simply, "She is so ordinary she is invisible, she is a chameleon."

"Like always being the best 007?" Cammie smiled she had finally spoken out loud, Zach stopped moving and so did Cammie.

"No." Zach said simply, the class was silent except for Madam Daneby trying to bring their attention back to certain points of the dance. "I hate it."

"Why? I mean I would love to be at least individual." Zach smirked and crooked his head to the side,

"Really, I still remember you hiding in possibly the world smallest place in the world to hide from four boys who broke into your school to get you all out. I wouldn't call that normal, I would call that very unique." A few of the class members chuckled and few of the boys congratulated the team.

"No, that's just me being a chameleon." Cammie sighed and few of the girls laughed, "This is one of my favourite songs." Cammie spun over to the panel and Madam Daneby noted how perfect her pirouettes were. She turned it up and so the class could hear it too, Bex smiled and Macey jumped up and down,

"She has been singing this song for ages!" She squealed.

"I think it's time you learnt how to lift then." Zach actually smiled, reached out and spun Cammie back. She put one of her perfect points down to stop the spins and she fell back at 45 angle. Zach caught her perfectly and threw her up faster than normal, "Ready to fly?" She just grinned as she was catapulted upward and Zach caught her waist with his other hand guiding her back down.

"That was a perfect lift there; I will have to ask Richards to teach me how to do that." A few of the boys exclaimed at the Blackthorn teacher being asked for dancing lessons, but the majority were enthralled by the two in the room. Zach moved sideways in a quick break-vine and Cammie kicked and flicked alongside him, then without warning he spun Cammie up onto his shoulder. She looked down at him, and he looked up.

"That was smooth." She grinned, "Have you practiced this before?" She knew perfectly well he had probably danced this dance with 1000 beautiful, rich Portuguese women wearing very skimpy expensive dresses. But she didn't really care, he had chosen to dance with her. He let her down again in a neat swirl.

"One of the prat Drug Lord's paid me to dance with his daughter, I then ended up shooting her in the leg half way through to make her father move over so I could take him and his rather dim witted partner down." He smirked and then whispered so the class couldn't hear, "Tell you this, she tried way too hard to make me want to kiss her, right little snobby cow. I just needed her on my side, shot her as I pretended to move in." He made a tiny gagging nose and Cammie fought back giggles, the class didn't need to know that.

"Zach had to learn this for a mission apparently, so maybe he is 007. Maybe he does have a spy name and everything!" One of the boys exclaimed, a few boys coughed their disbelief and a most the rest gasped.

"He doesn't need a spy name," Preston exclaimed, "He is just Agent Zachary, everyone who is anything to do with the CIA knows him."

"Apparently he is a real prick, Harvey says he has a girlfriend but he won't say who it is." Cammie and Zach both fought back a grin; this would be a fun conversation. Madam Daneby was talking to somebody who had come through the door, so the class had free reign. Eva and Sam were obviously in that class and Eva must have realised they didn't want the secret out so as Sam made a small noise she must have poked him cause he pretended to have a small coughing fit instead.

"Probably some amazing, beautiful, rich heiress girl. Like Macey." A few girls giggled and a boy wolf whistled.

"Well I have a boy thanks, and you never know. People like Zach might prefer like extravagant than the girls in my world. Like normal girls. He would have his pick, that's all I'm going to say!" A few girls agreed.

"Oh, nice to know I have a fan base." Zach mumbled, "This is the best conversation I have ever heard and that includes the one I listened in on when I was at school between the head and the director of CIA, about me."

"Well, what can I say? I have heard some good ones, but this is the best." They both were quiet as the class started up again.

"Do you think he would mind cheating?"

"No…" A boy said.

"…yes. I have standards." Zach muttered.

"Cause Macey is right, he just needs to be more open to us all and meet a few of us instead of going with you six all the time."

"He has his reasons, and trust me if he liked you, you would know by now." Grant defended Zach and Cammie almost smiled, but Zach sensed her smile.

"You know what, I don't care. They can know what they like." Cammie grinned into Zach's neck.

"That, is the Cameron Morgan I love." Zach whispered lightly, "Shall we give them a problem? Show us but they can't show they know or Miss will give them detention for telling about them watching us."

"Sure." Cammie smiled and they moved slightly closer together in hold. Zach smirked again and let go of one of her hands, she took the cue and pirouetted, swapping from foot to foot as Zach turned in a circle so she moved around with him while spinning. The song was coming to a close and Madam Daneby was ushering the class out as Zach spoke out loud.

"I don't care." He dipped Cammie and kissed her movie star style. The whole class stopped, then cheered.

"OH MY GOD HE CHOSE HER!" Kim Lee moaned loudly and Zach pulled away, Cammie was grinning as Zach pulled her up and the stood looking at each other.

"Oh that explains a lot." Madam Daneby, "Remember class, they can't know we are here. Jonas and Liz can you stay in here and work out why that light is on and then come back as soon as possible. Class, back to my room please." The class moved out talking very loudly, the door closed and Jonas started to speak.

"Grant, Macey, Preston and Bex you can come out now, the class is gone. Eva is telling Miss that we needed you help, she won't mind. Guys that was a great show, I didn't expect that finale though." Jonas was smiling; you could hear it in his voice. There was a bang, then silence then the door to their little room flew open.

"Guys, I need to learn to dance like that. And Zach that movie star dip was ADORABLE!" Bex grinned once the door had closed and Grant was inside.

"The dance part I can do." Zach smirked, "And thanks, I guess. Liz thanks for turning that on, made for good listening."

"What they could hear everything?" Macey sounded indignant as the bell went, "Sorry Zach! Just telling the truth!"

"Don't worry Mace, we all agree with you." Cammie turned to face her, Zach rolled his eyes and began to push everyone out the door.

"You guys need to get back, guys turn that off now. Me and Cammie will stay here and wait… GO!" Zach shut the door behind them as the voice of Macey moaning to Liz was cut off half way though. Zach turned back to Cammie who copied his smirk. She began to laugh, he soon copied her and they both ended up on their backs on the floor giggling at random things.

 **So what'd you think? Review if you have time or the such effort.**

 **Colleen, I would guess Florida would be the most expenisive, well apart from New York... A lot of people with special needs join the army in this country, gives the most support or hope for us. The furthest south i have coped it the alps in france, so i would have to spend a lot of time to get used to it. This one is cuter! I hope...**

 **Thank you anyone for reading! Charlie xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**

*Chapter 15*

Voices followed Zach and Cammie down the corridor the next day, both of them thought it was hilarious, and they were planning how to cause the next big problem for the students. Grant and Bex were a good idea, set up some way for their relationship to come out and everyone not be allowed to tell anyone, yet everyone knew.

"Cammie, could you come here one second?" Eva beckoned her over and Cammie followed her around a corner to where Sam also stood, "Did you know everyone was behind that glass and now knows about you and Zach?" She sounded nervous, even slightly scared.

"Yes, I noticed the glass and Zach guessed Miss was going to put you all behind it as he didn't want to dance very much since Portugal." Eva relaxed totally then, "Also the light was because Liz flicked a switch that meant we could hear everything you said, good cover up Sam." Cammie nodded towards Sam who smiled.

"Anyway, that was amazing dancing. Where did you learn?"

"Zach, I knew the basics from lessons and videos and then Zach learnt it for a mission…"

"So he _is_ 007?" Sam asked suddenly and Cammie shrugged then heard her voice being called, she looked behind her to see Bex and Liz waiting for her at the door. Sam motioned for her to go and she ran off, leaving them to laugh at everyone else's rumours about Zach and Cammie. She slid the final meter and walked in calmly with the other two, they still stood out in their normal clothes but they were gaining less and less attention as they were never really called out and they hadn't taken many lessons since the one where Zach and Cammie had scared them into oblivion the previous day. Due to the fact some people took separate lessons to other groups and there were a limited number of teachers students could have up to three hours of free time in the middle of the day for no reason. This suited the team fine; they had finished the books, relayed all their findings to Joe and had gone back to being normal students.

Breakfast was the time when they would work out from the teachers if it would be a good day or a bad day, from one glance everyone knew it would be the latter. Joe was moving from teacher to teacher passing them a small message, then he brought out his phone, started typing very fast and put it away. He moved over to Buckingham who nodded curtly and muttered something back.

"This means he is coming." Zach grumbled to the group, he finally sounded like a teenage boy and Cammie tried not to smile.

"Did I just hear Zach sound like a 17 year old?" Grant pretended to be shocked and everyone burst out laughing, getting a small amount of attention from the students nearby.

"I am 17 you know! The girls act like 17 year olds all the time and you aren't shocked at them." He sounded mildly indignant, "Well 16 and 17 year olds."

"Thank you, I take great pride in being the youngest." Macey fake bowed and they all laughed again.

"Hey, I'm 17 in a month and 6 days." Cammie pretended to sound like a little girl, "It is December 1st today." They all paused for a moment; they had been in hiding 3 weeks and out of school 4 weeks.

"That means the files were written in Mid-September as Liz was 16 when they were written." Preston deducted, "Joe was planning this for ages."

 **"CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED."** Blared though tiny speakers, the students froze and the team shot up. Everyone watched Zach and Cammie fly out the room and into the hall, the team followed slightly slower. Joe and Buckingham stood up and told the students not to enter the entrance hall and to leave the team alone. Of course everyone went and stood at the threshold instead, watching the group of 8. The door was currently still, doors were all locking automatically and the main meeting room had metal sliders over it. Joe was ignoring the students and was standing at the edge of the doorway, Buckingham was telling students to sit down but nobody was listening.

"Hello?" A man's hand pushed the door open as he spoke, the student body held their breath.

"Townsend?" Cammie stepped forward, she glanced back at Zach who stood by Grant totally emotionless. "Agent Edward Townsend?"

"Yes." He pushed the door fully open and Cammie saw him at last, he was striking. Dark blue eyes, Zach's messy dark hair and permanent tan, his nose had been broken at least once but it looked like it could have once been the same one as Zach. He looked around the room, his eyes skated over the large group of students and along the line of people and landed on Zach. He paused for a second before stepping over the threshold and shutting the door.

"Good Morning, Agent Townsend." Bex also stepped forward.

"Ah, Rebecca." He sounded tired, even slightly scared, "Sorry Bex." He had a strong English accent and Cammie suspected Bex's would come back very soon.

"Follow us please, we need to talk to you." Bex lead the way and Grant fell into step next to her, they all followed. Cammie and Zach behind Townsend. They glanced back at the students who were all looking shocked and scared and Cammie could see Eva putting 2 and 2 together with Zach and Townsend, she reminded herself to tell her to be quiet.

"Are you Zach?" He asked quietly glancing back, "Because if so I need to speak to you and explain a lot."

"I am yes, and you are going to do a lot of explaining to me and Cameron." Zach's voice wasn't overtly cold but it made Cammie shiver slightly, Zach seemed to notice this and he reached out and held her hand in his. Zach knew she wanted answers as much as he did, his way of finding answers was to scare them into it, but that seemed to be freaking Cammie. "You okay?" He breathed to her, she would only just hear but she was a good listener and would know it was him speaking to her.

"Yeh, you were just so… cold. I have never heard you sound so evil." She muttered back as Bex showed Townsend down one of the corridors, the doors were slowly opening either side of them.

"Guys carry on ahead. Meet you in our meeting room." Zach called to the others who all agreed and continued walking, talking to Townsend about MI6, "Sorry Cam." He turned back to her and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him.

"I understand why you hate him, but if he is going to explain then maybe you need to be more open to ideas. I mean maybe Catherine jinxed him or hoodwinked him somehow, maybe they were both drunk. We don't know Zach, not everyone is like you, able to be perfect all the time."

"I'm not Cam, I have shot people and watched their life fall out their eyes. That's not perfect, trust me, but still he should have stuck by his unborn kid. He might be totally changed, he might be the total opposite to Catherine but don't expect me to end up watching Disney films with him."

"You and Disney are opposites Zach, one is sweet and innocent and the other is…"

"This could be entertaining."

"Zach, nobody can explain you and I'm not even going to try." Cammie hit him lightly and they moved down the corridor, "Ready?"

"Sure." He pushed open the door and let Cammie though first offered the last chair to Zach; he declined and instead stood behind her, opposite Townsend.

"This isn't an interrogation by the way." Macey added before leaning back in her chair and picking up her glass, she brought up a newspaper and began to annotate it, Grant followed but Bex was watching Townsend carefully.

"Can I ask a question?" Townsend cocked his head to the side and Cammie was reminded forcefully of Zach and she fought back a smile.

"Sure." She answered. Liz and Jonas stood up and went over to the big board as Macey sent a paper up for them, Zach still didn't sit down. Preston was also reading his glass and he moved over to Macey to point out something, they started muttering, Liz and Jonas began to talk and slowly the noise level became normal.

"Why do _you_ need me?" His voice was polite and casual but Cammie sensed he wanted to get an upper ground on who he was dealing with, he had obviously been in many interrogation situations.

"To solve some problems for us." Bex answered casually, nobody who didn't know Bex well would know she was very up tight at the moment, "And the emphasis on you made it sound like you thought we were just some teenagers."

"Well you are, aren't you? Well except Zach, but he is just hiding from the truth."

"Really?" Zach spoke for the first time, and now Cammie was also slightly angry with the man in front of her. "Please enlighten _me_ to this then?"

"Only alone." Townsend wasn't looking at Zach, he was glancing from Cammie, to the others, to Bex, to the corners of the room and to the door. He was very relaxed in every other way and Cammie noticed a slight indent on his ring finger. He had recently been wearing a ring on that finger and he had taken it off to hide it, he didn't want them to know he was married or was married.

"No." Zach stepped back away from the light and leant against the wall, Townsend wasn't smiling like Cammie would have expected, he was still flicking around the room.

"Why are you so combative?" Bex asked, she wasn't fighting, she just sounded interested. "We are on the same side as you, unless you are on Catherine's side." Cammie noticed a tiny movement in Townsend's finger at this, and then he began to drum his fingers on the desk to cover it up. He was very good but Cammie was slightly better from years of training to do this and her totally relaxed state.

"I'm sorry Bex, I'm just worried. MI6 aren't happy with me being seen with a rouge CIA group and I had to sneak away to get here, I was hoping Joe needed me as he is recognised by MI6 as safe. But 8 teenagers is a different question and I love my job so I really don't want to lose it." Cammie had listened hard but couldn't detect any lies on the surface but he was still drumming his fingers which if Cammie hadn't seen the twitch would have been a sign of relaxation not cover.

"Okay." Cammie could see Bex working though that too, working over every word in her head.

"Well first we need to know Zach's middle name."

"He doesn't have one." Townsend sounded so natural, Cammie knew this was wrong and so did Zach but neither was going to say now. "Why?"

"Have you ever been part of the CIA or worked for them?"

"No! I have always been MI6, never worked for them either. I know Joe as an old school friend." Cammie knew for definite he was lying now, Joe had said himself that he had done a mission for them, "Why?" He added again.

"Just to try and find out how many lies Catherine is telling, as I'm sure you know." Cammie smiled a convincing smile. "Also I would like to know what you position in MI6 is?" Cammie saw Jonas smile weakly and pull out his phone, Townsend was busy calling off credentials and Bex was noting them down then Zach's phone rang. He went outside and Townsend watched him, the door closed.

"What was that about?" Townsend asked Bex, he was still very polite, though a note of fear edged his voice now. Zach walked back in, he looked at Cammie and then at the group at large before saying very clearly.

"Macey and Preston, you are needed for teaching." Cammie remembered the conversation they had last night and everyone pounced. Bex shot in front of the door, Grant next to her; Jonas slid across the desk and grabbed all the glass's to prevent any use of them as a weapon. Liz shut down all of the major documents and Zack moved in front of Bex and Grant.

"Now try telling us the truth." He spoke coldly, he was exactly the same height at Townsend and both of them stood in a similar way. Townsend looked at Zach directly, ignoring the rest of the group.

"I am _son_." Townsend smiled at the last word, Cammie grabbed Zach's punching hand and took it in her own, Townsend looked down at it, "You shouldn't trust him little girl. He had evil in his blood, look at his mother, Catherine."

"Number one, I'm not little. Number two, I would say both sides have evil in them, your side more so." Cammie snarled, Liz and Jonas were sitting behind a laptop typing and muttering furiously.

"Well I guess a father is meant to be protective over his son, so Zachy come home where your safe and away from these brainwashers. Don't trust Joe Solomon, he is dangerous in the head." Cammie let go of Zach's hand and they look at eachother, Preston and Grant realised what was going to happen soon and pushed the table away from them.

"You are no father of mine, you left me alone with Catherine for 7 years. I have my own family, I don't need you or Catherine. If you haven't noticed Daisy was a better mother than Catherine and she adopted me off the street! Anyone is a better father than you." Bex actually recoiled at the venom in Zach's voice and Macey's eye's widened. Townsend smiled, actually smiled, all his bright white teeth were on show.

"Can I at least have one hug?" He asked and lunged forward, drawing a knife, Cammie didn't hesitate both her and Zach responded. Townsend was heavier and stronger than them, but he was fighting two. The chairs were soon moved away and Grant held Bex back,

"Don't; remember these two could probably take down anyone and together. I don't even want to think." Bex rested back, still on edge but she watched her best friend fight like she had never seen before. Zach was able to soon get the weapon off Townsend and Cammie only had a small cut to her forehead, Zach was unhurt, he soon realised it had an inbuilt bomb in the handle.

"Cammie, fight for your life." He called to her, she whispered something back and gritted her teeth. He began to laugh, Cammie started to weave, kick, punch and roll out of his way. Zach ran over to Jonas and they worked on disabling the bomb, it wasn't counting down but they didn't know what it could do. Liz continued to type on the laptop. Cammie kicked and caught her head on the wall, she fell down and Bex rushed over to help her, Townsend pulled a gun and shot Grant in the foot, he howled and Townsend sprinted out. Cammie shot up along with Bex and Zach, they flew after him. He didn't know his way as well and he went the way he knew, they took a shortcut.

Macey was helping Grant with his foot and Preston went to help Jonas with the bomb.

The loud feet along the corridor made people come out looking around, the gun shot had made most classes disrupted as everyone kept their doors open in case of emergency. When the three teens flew down the corridor ignoring calls and shouts behind them, everyone panicked, it didn't help that Cammie's cut was bleeding so they saw blood as they flew past. They skidded into the entrance hall as Townsend reached the bottom of the steps, he fired a shot at Bex and she fell down, screaming. Students and teachers were flooding the corridor and Eva moved her way silently around the room and dragged Bex into the canteen.

"Clever little kids." He taunted, "Well done, you beat me here, you had codes and I must say, you fight well." He raised the gun and pointed it at Cammie,

"I was told you were both intelligent, and I knew you _Zachary_ were good but I didn't know you little girlfriend was too. Such an adorable couple, sad really, that she has to go the same way as her parents." He aimed and both of them acted, Joe moved forward but Zach called,

"No!" And he moved back. Cammie kicked his gun out of his hand and it fired upwards, bouncing of the ceiling. Townsend looked shocked but then he started to fight them. The students watched in awe, the ones at the back were as silent as most of the hall. Eva was muttering something to Dr. Alice Quinn from Blackthorn who seemed to be a real doctor and was helping Bex. Zach and Cammie never looked at each other, just fought desperately. Neither knew where their energy had come from but Townsend was losing his, he stumbled backwards with one of Zach's punches to his forehead.

"Ready to fly Gallagher girl?" He asked, Cammie realised what he was going to do and smiled.

"When am I not?" She stepped back from Zach then jumped forward just as Townsend went for Zach's temple. Zach lifted Cammie up and she placed a neat kick on his head knocking him out cold momentarily. He guided her back down and they stood listening to the deafening silence around them until Townsend groaned. "Let's go get the truth." They walked over, the students and teachers were silent around them. Cammie crouched down next to him and Zach copied her on the other side, he tried to sit up and both of them put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down again.

"How do you do that little girl?" He laughed his throat horse from a kick Cammie had placed on his neck earlier.

"I was trained by Zach." Cammie replied calmly, "Do you want to tell us now? We might let you survive." Cammie pulled her regulation gun from her pocket and people gasped all around, Zach however smiled.

"Why would I tell you? I will only tell my son." Townsend made his voice clear and Zach punched his stomach,

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am no son of you." People began to mutter around the circle and Joe called silence.

"Me, You and Catherine. We were happy, till you ran away." The group began to mutter again, this time audible.

"I do not give about you and Catherine, you may be my parents but I hate you." Zach's venom came back, people visibly recoiled and Cammie noticed how even some teachers looked shocked, "I don't care how much you are trying to disrupt the people here now, turn them against me. Fine, I will just leave by myself and carry on ruining your lives, because I would never turn to you for anything." He spat at Townsend, Cammie's smile was sickly sweet.

"Now tell us… _please_." She smiled, he smiled back shaking his head. "Okay." She pulled the trigger.

 **I loved writing this one, i have sorted all of the problems with not uploading, chapter 4 has changed and all the others moved by one. I think i got it but please alert me if i havent!**

 **Guest- They will but as the moment they are hidden and still locked up after Tina's death. They will, they will find a way to escape.**

 **Colleeeeeeeeen! -Well its definatly setting some drama up! I dont know about you but i definatly love Zach, i saw a brilliant photo saying,**

 **HOW TO BE A PERFECT BOYFRIEND.**

 **1) Read Gallagher Girls, see that Zach Goode guy**

 **2) Be him**

 **We have private schools, i happen to live in quite a posh area so we have loads of them and grammar schools, dunno if you have them but they are schools you have to pass a test to get into. I will need to test that at some point and come over. I only have a small about of school holiday left then i'm taking my GCSE's and by this time next year i will have left school!**

 **Anyway, review if you want, shoutouts if you want, its all fine with me.**

 **Read on, Charlie xx**


	16. Chapter 16

*Chapter 16*

The blank shot made everyone re-coil, Zach and Cammie didn't even jump at the loud noise. Townsend had closed his eyes, but he re-opened them, laughing.

"Two more attempts." Cammie opened the holder and showed Townsend the one space for a blank and then the obvious bullet, "Do you want to tell us now?" Townsend's smile was off his face, he was finally showing his fear.

"Never, you are the daughter of a good man but you mother was good then became bad. Why would I tell such a dirty mix?" Cammie lost her smile and also punched him in the stomach, he bunched up with the strength but they pushed him back down. Then she placed the gun to his forehead.

"Tell me then, I have the dirtiest blood in the building." Zach glared down at his father, they looked so alike. Cammie was struck how they shared blood, yet one was good and the other bad.

"No, you have clean blood. You need to come home Zach, I finally married you mother and now you can come home. She wants you back, she needs you Zach. Bring the girl if you have to, just please come home." Townsend was pleading; he reached up for Zach who slapped it away, looking sick.

"That's what you don't understand, I am home. My family is here, Cammie, Grant, Bex, Preston, Macey, Jonas and Liz. The Gallagher Girls, the Blackthorn boys and all the teachers they are my family. Not shit like you." Zach ignored the intake of breath from around the group.

"Cammie, this is what you don't know. You have family too, an aunt by the name of Abigail. She is one of us, she has a boyfriend and works for us. Wouldn't you want to meet her?" Townsend was clutching at straws, he sounded desperate and sad.

"Oh please, if I even do I wouldn't care. I'm like Zach, these people are my family, I don't need your scum. Now stop with the acting and tell us what we need to know, then you will survive." Cammie pushed the gun against his head to remind him.

"FINE! Fine. Connor." Townsend threw his hands in the air, Cammie fired a shot and everyone flinched again, even Zach.

"He just told us… Oh…" Zach looked down at Townsend, "Who is my god father?"

"You don't have one." Townsend looked at Zach, Cammie nodded.

"Did anybody have access to my Birth Certificate?"

"One man, Matthew Morgan. His daughter had just been born and he discovered a secret, he found out who started the Circle of Cavan and he was a dedicated COC agent, so was you're mother, Cammie. He decided to hide it, the descendant is in charge of most of the world's Mafia's and everything, they are sitting on billions of pounds. We want them to realise its potential, to join us and solve everyone's problems. He hid its name in the name of two people. His daughters and the first one he came across which was the second most recent one within the circle. The son of the deputy head of logistics, Zachary Alexander Goode. So he hid the names in their birth certificates. I only know the boys first name, not his second. Zachary Alexander Benjamin Goode."

"Cameron Ann Brianna Morgan." Cammie added, Townsend sighed. He tried to get up again and Zach shook his head,

"Night night." He muttered and elbowed his temple, knocking him out properly. He then sat back, the whole audience was looking between him and Cammie who was also sitting now.

"We solved it. There is no Mafia group in America…"

"…So they have to take that over normally." Zach finished her sentence. Joe finally stepped forward,

"You two should be in so much trouble you don't even know it." Zach shrugged, and Cammie ignored the statement.

"Who cares? I don't." Zach threw his hands in the air, leaning back so he was lying down.

"Ditto." Cammie agreed, she stood up and grabbed Townsends wrist, "Can I shoot him yet?"

"No Cameron, he is down that isn't…" Madam Daneby sounded shocked, but she stopped at the look Cammie was giving her.

"I… don't… care." Cammie spaced her words with a kick to the man, "Fine you guys deal with him." She dropped him and Bex hobbled in, ignoring the shouts of the two girls working on her bleeding knee. She walked over to the man and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed.

"That is from a girl who trusted you." She spat on his face, he English accent very pronounced. She didn't care; she fell down and sat against the wall near Zach, who was staring at the ceiling. Cammie saw movement in the audience and Grant pushed though, Macey, Preston, Liz and Jonas behind. Jonas was holding the knife in his hand, ignoring the squeals as he walked past. They moved past the line of teachers and into the middle, Grant kicked Townsend with his good foot and then sat next to Bex. Macey and Preston were holding hands and they stepped over him and to the side with the rest of the group. Macey sat next to Grant and continued to tie the bandage around his foot, Preston just stared at Townsend's head. Jonas put the knife back in Townsends hand and Liz scowled down at him.

"How can we trust Zach?" Fiona whispered though the silence, "I mean…"

"I'll go then, but next time somebody like this turns up you guys can deal with him." Zach spoke loud enough that everyone heard, but he didn't get up. Cammie ignored her and continued to spin the gun around her finger.

"But you have dirty blood." Sarah scowled.

"Shut your mouth, did you hear him? My parents were C.O.C too, you don't call me dirty blood." Cammie's voice reverberated around the room, everyone heard it, and everyone tried to ignore it.

"Lock them up." A familiar voice called, Harvey stepped out the shadows, and continued "They are dangerous." A few people nodded. Macey stood up and pulled Cammie so she was next to Zach and then stood in front of them, Bex shuffled over and sat next to Macey, Grant moved next to Bex, Liz and Jonas slid next to Macey on the other side. Preston stood next to Liz.

"Put us away too." Macey scowled, "We are with them, mad or not."

Cammie sat down next to Zach, she was ignoring the conversation, and he turned his head to face her. His green eyes were shining slightly and Cammie felt tears in her own eyes, he blinked and a single tear slipped down his cheek, Cammie wiped it away. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, Joe was yelling at someone who was repeating sorry over and over. Cammie pulled away and pulled both of them back to the wall, which wasn't far, but he put his arms back around her and she curled up. There was a flurry of movement, people moved forward and helped Bex and Grant to the hospital wing. Joe came over and began to speak to Liz and Jonas about a tracker implanted in Townsends skin that they had kidded to make it seem Townsend had died. Preston and Macey picked up Townsend and Buckingham shepherded them down towards the management chambers. Zach stood up and helped Cammie up too, Joe tried to stop them and so did many students, but they didn't stop. They just walked along towards the hospital and people they needed, Bex and Grant.

/_ (^^) _\

"What do we do next?" Grant asked.

"I don't know." Cammie head-butted Bex's bed then flinched from her cut, "Both of us are sort of stuck, it seems we have messed up parentage. Although we know who we are looking for, some Benjamin Brianna's son or daughter. They still don't know the Brianna part."

"He has a tracker in his arm that monitors, heart rate, location, sends everything heard or said to a reader. The location part was ruined as soon as he walked into our place so they think he is somewhere in Italy. Me and Jonas hacked his tracker and made it seem he had died and intersected the listening part half way through his running in the corridor. They heard nothing important and they now think he has been killed as it flat lined just after the first gunshot." Liz reeled off, Jonas nodded alongside. "So he isn't a problem anymore."

"He is in a prison underground; Joe had set up a couple of guards presently. Fibbs has got some chemical which will keep him asleep until we need him." Preston assured everyone.

"He won't want to escape, he will now be so scared of telling Catherine he told us everything that he won't want to leave or be found. It's good to keep him safe though." Zach muttered from the corner.

"Zach, Cammie can you listen to me a second." Bex spoke loudly, " _We_ are your family. Not them, not anyone like that, us. I don't care about who your parents are, I don't care if they are evil or good, we are your family, and we will stick by you." Cammie looked up, but Zach moved first, he took three strides across the room and hugged Bex, she was slightly taken aback but still hugged back. When he let go, Cammie leant forward and hugged her too, she tried to sit down, but Zach pulled her onto his lap. She realised how tense her muscles were and consciously relaxed them, Zach reached round and began to run his fingers along her hands like he did the first night.

"Zach whatever you do don't go backwards." Preston warned and Zach shook his head silently, "I'm pretty sure none of us care who either of you parents are; we want you guys alive and safe." The whole group nodded quietly. Bex shifted in her bed, scowling,

"Doc says I don't have to stay the night if I agree to go in a wheelchair for at least two months. If I stay then it will only be 1 ½ months, but I hate it here, I want to go back home, I want to talk to… SUGAR!" She whipped out her phone, started to type very fast, and then swore as her password was wrong.

"What Bex?" Grant asked, faces slowly turned to shock and fear as Bex swore again and finally got it right.

"My parents, they need to know about Townsend's true alliance and get out. People there are very smart and if there is any other mole then they will put 2 and 2 together and target Townsend's attackers and their friend/ best friend parents. MI6 know everything about me and Cammie, I don't know how much they know about you Zach, but this could be bad." She finally got in and tapped a few times and put the phone to her ear, but it was loud and the room quiet, so everyone heard the whole conversation.

 _"Hello Bex, what's wrong?"_

"I've just got spare time and realised its nearly winter holidays, can I come visit?" Bex sounded totally relaxed and calm, so did Grace Baxter but Cammie remembered a conversation Bex had once had with her about codes. Her and her parents have codes to get out of places that sound like plausible conversations. Cammie mentally translated, _This is urgent, you need to get here._

 _"Why don't we come to you?"_ Grace still sounded totally calm, and Cammie tried to remember, _Are you safe?_

"That would be great actually, you could meet my friends again." Bex was waving her one arm about violently in panic, but her voice was still and sweet. _Yes, I'm with my friends._

 _"When does term break up?"_ Cammie couldn't remember this, Zach had just rested his head on her shoulder which didn't help her concentration.

"I don't know, you will have to call the head." _I don't know, call Joe._ Cammie assumed the last question was where were they or something similar.

 _"Okay, I will contact you as soon as I know."_ Bex finally let out a breath she had been holding, _Okay, we are on the move and will contact Joe._

"Love you mum."

 _"Love you too._ " Then it hung up, Bex finally breathed out and lay back on her pillows, everyone else looked confused but Cammie was smiling, they would be safe soon.

"They are brilliant Agents, if they have gone on the run they won't be found." Everyone looked between Cammie and Bex, and Cammie took pity on them, "Bex and her parents have a code of situations like this, both of their lines could be hacked any time and sometimes they pass information that is dangerous, like telling Bex's parents to get out which could alert MI6 and cause a major war over a problem in America we can deal with."

"Clever." Jonas muttered, Liz was obviously thinking and everyone was just in a state of exhaustion over all the drama. Zach's phone vibrated near Cammie's hip and he pulled it out, Joe's name popped up.

"Joe is telling us to go back to lessons." Zach growled menacingly, "I can't be bothered to learn countries of the world, you?" Cammie shook her head smiling.

"But on the message of entering the world again I need to get out of my blood splattered jeans and top, his nose made a mess and I never realised how deep my cut was." She stood up and began to walk to the door, everyone but Bex also stood up.

"Could you bring me some clothes? My jeans have a bullet hole in them, and a large amount of blood." Bex pleaded, Macey agreed and shut the door.

\\_ (*=*) _/

"Swaziland is a very small country and was originally Zulu inhabited which is why it survived as a country and not a state in South Africa or similar." Professor Smith was pointing to a small country on a map, everyone else was making notes but Grant, Zach and Cammie were playing a very silent version of a card game on the table. Smith had tried to engage them to begin with but had given up; instead he had moved them to the back of the class and told them to be quiet please. Bex hadn't emerged yet, but last seen she was trying a wheelchair in the hospital wing. Grant had offered to be her driver, but Bex had told him that she would run his toes over if he tried.

"Ace of spades, I win!" Cammie breathed, she collected the cards up and shuffled them. She glanced at the board long enough to read, _All customs are shared with South Africa along with languages._ She realised at this point how little she cared and went back to her game.

34 minutes and 54 seconds later the bell rang, she had been waiting for it to go since Kim Lee 'accidentally' knocked the cards under a table 3 minutes after telling them to pay attention and this might save their life. Zach had replied that him and Cammie were dead anyway and she had left them alone, well until the cards magically flew from the desk to under the cupboards. Grant accidentally tripped her up on the way out, the girls around her snarled and helped her up.

"Put your teeth away kitties." A familiar English voice called at them, "Yeh, I'm in a blumin' chair. Get over it and leave us alone." Bex sat in her chair outside the door, she was wearing a nice dress but a large bandage on her knee. She stuck her tongue out at the rest of the girls and then took a deep breath.

"You okay Bex?" Grant asked, he stepped out the doorway and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Takes more than a lying, evil Englishman to get me down. Anyway, my parents are out of England and in Belgium. Joe says they will be here later some point, he was laughing as he can't wait to see the kids' faces at the second Code Red of the day." She grinned, "I asked him if we were ever going to be moving again, apparently we will be leaving to go to a huge castle and meet the rest of our two schools. Which could be entertaining!"

"Small children to scare too, fun." Zach muttered very sarcastically, then out loud, "How are our lot going to cope with the change? I mean no more 6 o'clock trials and gun train… Cammie."

"What?" Cammie saw him staring over her shoulder; she looked over her own and saw three men in suits staring at them, "Oh… Who are they?"

"Well they will be on our side or moles as they have got in without Codes." Jonas whispered, everyone was closing ranks around Bex, who was growling in her chair about them protecting her not Cammie and Zach.

"Cameron Ann Morgan?" One asked, he took off his sunglasses and looked at them, he had brutally short hair and blindingly blue eyes. "We have a package for you; it has been checked by your father and deemed safe."

"He isn't my dad, he legally is but he doesn't care. What is it?" They walked together over and handed Cammie a brown wrapped box, it was fairly heavy and rectangular. The other two turned round and began to walk off.

"It is from the holding area under the pentagon, it has run out of time for us to continue holding it so we pass it to the nearest relative. Enjoy, it's very balanced and good, I tested it myself." He put his glasses back on and walked off; Cammie looked at the box then back up at the men's back. She ran after them and could hear voices and footsteps behind her, they ignored her calls and walked off round the corner into the main corridor, and disappeared into the crowd of students all talking there near the nearest classroom. Some people sent Cammie an odd look and others pointed at the box, but most ignored her. Bex appeared first, gaining more looks, she also looked after the people and then to the box. Everyone but Zach appeared soon after.

"What is it?" Liz asked when she slid to a stop, even more people were looking now.

"A gun." Zach answered from behind her, "Don't know why or who but it is a gun." Now all the students were watching, the group ignored them again. He walked in front of Cammie and looked at her. He handed her a small penknife and she placed it in the top corner, ripping a small hole. She ripped it more and saw a plain black box, Bex caught the wrapping paper and shoved it under her chair. Cammie pulled the small tab at the side and Bex caught the black outer box, a large amount of foam was wrapped around something black and gold. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful black gun with flecks of gold in it, along the side of the gun was an inscription,

 _For the one who can hide but shines bright for those who seek_

The writing was gold on the black and Cammie was a small note in the bottom of the box, she pulled it out and handed to gun to Zach, he held it out in front of him and bounced it on his palm. She pulled out the card and opened it.

 **MATTHEW JAMES MORGAN'S GUN  
SCENE 12.8473  
TO BE GIVEN TO CLOSEST OF BLOOD AT EXPIERY DATE**

 **Hello, i dont know if you guys got the last one so i have no people to talk to today :( Anyway, i seem to have made a mistake with my labling in word so please alert me if i have made a mistake and not noticed.**

 **I would read my personal favorite story The Legacy: Chamelon by sydejilar! It is awesome!**

 **If want review, otherwise read on! (And love Zach) Charlie xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

*Chapter 17*

Zach could hear the rhythmic click of Cammie's gun hitting her watch, he knew she was awake but he also knew she didn't know he was. She was too preoccupied with the gun, why it was given to her and why it had the inscription on it? She rolled over so she was facing the wall and Zach decided to move, he had seen a tiny shape that gave him a sense of déjà vu and needed to see it again. He slid out of bed while she wriggled and silently padded over to her, the cold hit his bare stomach but he ignored it. As he got closer to her bed he ignored his natural instincts and made some noise with his feet. She didn't respond but she did stop twizzling the gun.

"You okay?" Zach crouched down next to her, she was curled up under her duvet in a small ball and the only thing exposed was her feet. She just shrugged and curled up tighter, her back to him, "Can I see the gun one second?" Cammie held it over her shoulder but didn't turn around, Zach looked more carefully at the side of it. He pulled out a small torch from his pocket and shone it on the side, within the small gold line across the butt of the pistol was two tiny hinges. He let out a breath of realisation.

"What?" Cammie's voice was barely audible from under the duvet. She finally turned over and pulled the duvet from her face enough so Zach could see her eyes. The flickered down to his bare chest then back up to his face, Zach tried to hide his emerging smirk by looking down at the gun again.

"Hinges," Zach pointed at the gold line, reached under the duvet and pulled her hand out, she didn't resist. He ran her finger over it and her eyes lit up like they did every time they had a puzzle. She sat up cross legged on her bed and Zach noticed she was wearing her sports crop top again; her stomach had small bruises on it from the fight earlier. "You father was leaving you something, like that room." He handed the gun back to Cammie who dug her nails in next to the hinges, she ran them round a small circular door and pulled it open. Bits of paper flew out, Zach collected them from the floor and gave them back. Cammie shuffled across her bed and Zach sat next to her, she opened the first piece and smiled.

 _With love, Matthew Morgan_

"We have to put them in the right order," She folded her part back up and looked at the back of the now small square. "It's the puzzle to get into his room." She put all of them on their backs in the small flat area on the bed in front of them. Each had a number in the corner but when you put them in a 4 by 4 grid in order they didn't make the picture. Zach smiled and began to move them around, Cammie realised he was copying the movements they had done with the bigger tiles to open the door. It didn't make the same face this time but a different one. Cammie opened them and placed them in order.

 _Dear Cammie, Rachel or Abby_

 _I'm sorry but I have found something that will end everything, one of you needs to finish my work._

 _The circle know I found it and are now after me for hiding it from them, all of your positions within the circle will have gone by now._

 _Make sure you all return to the CIA._

 _I may have been born into the circle, but I will always trust the CIA. I just could never get away from these guys to become a double agent._

 _Now Cammie, you must find Catherine Goode's son. I don't care how you do it, but you must find him, he is like you and between you the secret is hidden. If he is within the circle get him out, he won't be safe their much longer._

 _Townsend is returning to our side and he has found out that you and him hold the secret, they want that secret._

 _Rachel, if you find this hide it in my gun and give it to the CIA._

 _Make sure only you or Abby will be able to find the note and understand it, Cammie will find out how to understand this in time._

 _She will be a great spy one day, and if she finds the boy (Which she must do by herself) they will be the ones to take down the Circle._

 _Don't question why but Cammie will be able to show you when she knows too. Hide everything in a double meaning._

 _Abby, stay in the Circle for as long as you can._

 _If you have to lie and get married please do it, Cammie and the boy will need all the help they can get from inside._

 _If you can get close to Catherine please do, also stop referring to Cammie as squirt, that's my name for her get your own._

 _Girls, you and this boy are my hope. If Cammie and the boy can gang up with some others like Joe Solomon please move them towards this, they need to be safe and they will need to learn both of them have dirty blood but they are the hope in my last few days._

 _With love, Matthew Morgan_

Zach realised Cammie was shaking slightly and put his arm around her, he was the boy. They were special, how many of the teachers knew this? How much of their behaviour was affected if they did? Cammie curled into Zach's side and, for once, he didn't care that they were touching. His brain was working in over speed, he knew Cammie's would be too after she had got over the emotional pain of the letter, but for now she just needed somebody close. He had a deep feeling in his stomach, like a stone had been dropped in, they were always going to meet somehow. Never mind where or when, how or who, they were always going to meet. Would this mean Cammie would decide to go? Become enclosed like before? The questions building up inside of him was making his head hurt, which was rare as he was classed as a 'highly functioning genius' or something like that.

"Zach, promise me you won't ever go. I mean all of these people have." Cammie muttered into his side, Zach felt his heart skip a beat that was two questions answered.

"Never Cam." He put both his arms around her and leant back against the wall, another feeling of déjà vu flooding him.

/_(".")_/

It was Macey this time, she hit her foot off a bit of the bed which woke her. She had immediately noticed Cammie's bed was different, but in the half light from under the door and the fake window she couldn't tell what. Then she looked over at Zach's bed, expecting to see the boy reading or something like he always was when he woke up and Cammie was still asleep. Which had only happened twice, but instead it was empty. Macey had felt a flip of worry in her stomach knowing this meant something had happened to Cammie. As much as Macey didn't like Zach constantly being better than her as a friend she had soon realised that he was the only one who could manage her when she really kicked off. If she decided to bolt even Bex, the fastest runner, couldn't catch her, but Zach seemed to be able to run off behind her and disappear equally well after her. His fast reactions had got her one too many times for Macey to still hate him.

She climbed out of bed and as quietly as she could manage, walked over to Cammie's bed and saw two figures asleep. This was the first time Macey had ever seen Zach asleep, and it shocked her a bit. Cammie was curled into the side of a teenage boy; his face was relaxed and calm. His arms were around the girl and without his clenched fist or movement his muscles looked almost normal 17 year old sized. His whole posture was one of protecting the girl, who had a hiding posture. Macey almost squealed in happiness, finally another person who refused to accept Cammie's constant 'I'm-fine' approach. She turned away before a female voice spoke,

"You okay Mace?" Cammie sounded as stong as ever, slightly thick with sleep but normal. Zach didn't give a start but he did give a stifled yawn, "Oh go back to sleep Teddy Bear, first time you slept in ages." Cammie hugged Zach who hit her lightly for the new nickname but closed his eyes again anyway.

"Yep I'm fine." Macey felt a small amount of hurt, but she thought she hid it well. Cammie kept choosing Zach over them; they had been around long before he walked in. Cammie glanced at Zach, who was back asleep, pulled a pillow towards her and put it in the place of her. Zach continued to sleep; as she slid of her bed she disrupted the paper slips. She collected them up and silently pulled Macey over to the mat, she sat down and Macey copied her.

"Wait, give me one second," Cammie looked at Macey carefully, "You think I keep choosing Zach _over_ you guys. Your jealous but don't want to hurt me by saying so. There is something else but I can't tell what it is." She whispered, Macey nodded, looking down at her feet feeling foolish.

"The other bit is I'm stuck because I am annoyed with Zach and am eternally thankful too because he knows where to get you from, can get you faster and means you safe. Also, purely logistically, he can run faster to get you and his reflexes are better to catch you. I don't know Cam, I'm stuck." Macey started to wined her hands together. Cammie pulled her hands apart and looked her in the face,

"Macey, read these notes and listen. I won't ever ditch you guys for Zach, ever, you have done so much for me, all of you. You are my best friends and I love you all, I just love Zach too in a different way. I can't choose between the greatest girls on the planet and, let's be honest, the greatest guy on the planet. He could become a billionaire and want to move to outer Mongolia and I would want to know if you guys would be okay all the time." Macey finally looked up at Cammie, let pulled out one of her hands and pointed to the notes.

"You found these in the gun?" Her voice was wavering with emotion, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"No, Zach found them. He saw the two hinges on the gold section and got me to open the small door."

"Why am I hugging a pillow?" A disgruntled voice muttered across the room, "You little…"

"Spy? Get over it, I needed to talk to my friend and you needed to continue sleeping." Cammie turned to face Zach, who was still hugging the pillow in front of him; he looked like a small child in the half light. "Either get dressed and join us or be quiet." Cammie ordered in a mock parent voice, Zach scowled and pulled himself off Cammie's bed and over to his own. Macey noticed how his feet made no noise on the floor, she tried to avoid looking at him but Cammie didn't, she smirked, glanced at Macey and began to laugh. Bex grunted at the noise and Grant turned over, pulling the pillow over his head. Preston and the others didn't stir.

"Why are you laughing now?" Zach pulled his t-shirt on and joined them, still making no noise. "I did say you are a bunch of giggles, how can I teach you 'passion'?" Macey looked between them completely bemused as they erupted into fresh giggles.

"Madam Daneby said Zach needed to teach me the passion of the Argentine Tango, he pointed out he couldn't do that as I was just a bunch of giggles." Zach was still standing up over them, and Macey noticed how relaxed he was, she had never ever seen him so chilled.

"You both seem to have got it by the time we saw," Macey replied, then Zach bent down and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up, Cammie looked between them then made a small Ah noise and shuffled off the mat.

"Argentine Tango is easy, even giggly can do it." Macey placed her hands on Zach's shoulder and then he took hers in his, not romantically but Macey was still aware of his possible strength from the muscle she could feel under her hand. Zach took a step forward and Macey followed, concentrating, he turned slowly and she copied a flick motion she had seen Cammie do, Cammie clapped quietly. "Remember when you kick or flick point your toes, Cammie had heals on which made it easier but you seem less clumsy."

"Hey! I did very well in those death machines, they nearly killed me." Cammie protested, Zach stuck his tongue out at her and Macey didn't see her response as Zach turned very fast causing Macey to fall backwards over his foot. Macey caught his hand and her hair brushed the floor as he spun her back up, "Try flying Mace!" Cammie suggested, Zach cocked his head to the side and Macey nodded.

"I will let you fall again and you just have to stay as straight as possible. I will bring you back up and into the air if you stay still enough." Macey nodded and waited, he spun around a few times, she concentrated on kicking and flicking and then she fell back. She tensed her whole body and fell perfectly straight, Cammie clapped enthusiastically, Zach smiled and brought her up much faster this time, she aimed to stay straight and obviously succeeded as next thing she knew she was in the air above Zach who guided her down with a hand. She stumbled on her landing and when she straightened up she saw both Zach and Cammie quietly clapping, she took a sarcastic bow and walked over.

"What even is the time?" She asked once they were settled on the mat. Cammie looked at her watch,

"6:03. Normal time then." She glanced at her watch, then to Macey who was looking shocked. "Anyway we never told you what was making me laugh earlier, Macey…" Cammie didn't get to finish as Macey landed on her, making her stop from shock and squeal slightly. This woke Bex up properly, she sat up and glanced at the mat to see Zach sitting cross legged laughing at Macey and Cammie who seemed to be play fighting in their pj's. She shook her head and turned over to sleep.

\\_(*0*)_/

 **"CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED"** The mechanical voice called for the second time in two days, the whole hall went quiet and Joe stood up, everyone looked from the team to him. He nodded and Bex bounced out of her seat and Cammie had to watch carefully to see if she touched the floor on the way to meet her parents. Cammie followed with Zach slightly slower, the rest of the team picked up food and followed eating it.

"Sit down, this isn't like yesterday. Sit down." Joe called, a few people still went over to the door but Joe pulled them back. Once he was at the open doorway though the students piled up behind them. Bex was standing by the door, bouncing on her heals.

"Hello?" Another British voice called, this one was happy and relaxed not scared like Townsends.

"Name?" Joe called, he ignored the students and was loud and clear.

"Grace and Abe Baxter, parents of Rebecca Baxter who is probably bouncing behind the door right now." A female voice called back, equally calm, "And may I say I think the entrance is very 007, I hope you are hiding him somewhere to excuse it."

"What is Bex's favourite colour?" Joe asked.

"Red. But her second is Blue and then White. Very patriotic I would say." Abe replied. Bex nodded at Joe who smiled and nodded back, Bex flung the doors open and hugged her parents. They hugged back and Bex pulled them inside. Joe ushered the students back into the hall and they all did so, glancing back every now and then but the talk soon escalated back up. "Why aren't you boys going back in?" Abe asked once it was loud enough, Bex shushed him.

"You know Cammie and Liz, this is Macey, the one I was talking about a little while ago. The new girl in our room who I used to hate, but she is now one of us and like my best friend. This is Grant, my boyfriend, get over it Mum I'm 17. This is Jonas, one of Grant's friends and one of the team, he can hack the CIA faster than Liz! How cool is that? Liz can beat him at the FBI though and MI6 they are about even. This is Preston, another one of the team, his dad is the British Ambassador like Macey's dad. This is Zach, Cammie's boyfriend and our 007 in hiding." Zach frowned slightly at Bex's description and Abe laughed.

"I'm guessing you don't agree with that." He asked Zach who shrugged and was about to open his mouth before Cammie spoke for him.

"Ignore what he says, yes he is." Grace turned to look at Cammie, then gave her, Macey and Liz huge hugs each. "Trust me I know."

"I would guess you do Cammie, you will need to fill me in on these dangerous looking boys. In the meantime, got any food?"

"Like Mother like Daughter I see." Grant joked and Bex hit him over the head before leading them into the hall.

 **Heya readers, i know school has started, (i know because they lovely Colleen has been torn away by teachers) but keep the reading up and make sure to update your own stories as i do read some of yours as well. Particually those who review because i'm able to just click and get onto them instead of... well yeh.**

 **Guest 1- OHHHH to you too, i'm not going to tell you because it is amazing and i dont want to ruin it...**

 **Guest 2- Thank you so much, i'm so used to people correcting my spelling and writing that when i read that i bounced about for three minutes, 23 seconds and 3 pull-ups, because my legs hurt but not my arms so i decided to let them join in too!**

 **Review if you have the time, i'm not fussed. I do recommend that you, if you havent already, read Alex Rider by Antony Horoviwtz, also about a teenage spy and he is equally as hot!**

 **Charlie xx**


	18. Chapter 18

*Chapter 18*

"I need Cammie and Zach, please." Joe pushed the door open of the classroom, Cammie looked up from her drawing and got dragged out by her backpack. Zach didn't let go until they were outside and then caught her when he did. "What are these?"

"Oh…"

"We were going to tell you."

"But Grace and Abe arriving kind of put us off." Cammie finished, both of them were shrinking under Joe's glare. The corridor was silent but both of their minds were still in overdrive looking at Joes hand.

"Well lucky for you the cleaner found them, he decided to bring them to me without reading them in case. He also thanks you for breaking the boredom of every other room with your bright one. Follow me." The glanced at each other before following the deputy head of the CIA, he never looked behind for them but he stalked off in anger. Neither could tell why he was quite so angry, they had only found out a few hours ago at like 1 in the morning. It was now midday and they had lessons all day except for P&E which they had been excused from to heal from the Townsend ordeal. Joe banged into his meeting room and didn't hold the door open for them, Cammie slid in but Zach didn't feel like being walked over. He pushed the door open himself making it bang slightly, Cammie glanced at him and brought together her own anger she had been hiding. Zach was right, nobody walked over them.

"Why do you need us?" Cammie asked politely, but left Joe slightly shocked from the force in her voice.

"Put these in the right order, when we found them they were all folded up and when we put them in the right order they made no sense. Do it." He pushed it towards them, Zach cross his arms and Cammie raised her eyebrows.

"What's got you so annoyed?" She ignored the bits of paper and looked at Joe.

"None of your classification." He answered before pointing at the paper again, Zach coughed and raised his eyebrows.

"I think you find we are the same as you now, I defiantly am. Cammie plug your ears, tell me then." Zach didn't lean forward and Joe scowled, Cammie didn't plug her ears remembering that she was an agent now too.

"Just do it and get out."

"Just tell us and we do it." Zach countered, Cammie hid her fear of Joe's murderous face and Zach must have not had any, as he glared at Joe.

"Fine." Joe threw his hands in the air then ran them over his face in half exhaustion, "Fine, if anything you deserve to know. This second woman, Abby, she is your Aunt Cammie and she is in circle and I have always thought she is on their side. But maybe not, obviously not. I never really cared about her, but now I am following her activity. She is married, to a known Cavan high level member. Seems perfectly happy there. Townsend was right, which means he might have been right about other things. Went down to see him and he is refusing to talk to anybody but you two." Zach glanced at Cammie who nodded.

"We'll talk to it." Zach sounded emotionless, Cammie placed all the bits of square paper in the square and Zach moved them all around. Cammie noticed he moved them way more times than he needed to, regularly going back on himself. Joe was watching carefully, but he soon gave up and looked up at Cammie and Zach's faces. He finished and Cammie opened them in the right order and turned them to face Joe who read them in silence. Cammie felt Zach's hand in her and she squeezed it, it squeezed back comfortingly, they both knew there would be questions and the thought didn't make them particularly comfortable.

"Oh… Cammie did you know anything about this?"

"No, Zach found it."

"Did you Zach?"

"No, I noticed the hinges and showed it to Cammie."

"How did you know what to do with the paper squares?"

"We both remembered a puzzle we had to solve in a secret passage. It had the same pattern as that one so we copied it to get a face and complete it. Then we opened it in the order the numbers would have been in."

"Where is the passage?"

"Can't remember, I had just had a nightmare and Zach followed me, neither of us knows where it is."

"Did you know any of this either of you?"

"No."

"Nope. Can we go see Townsend yet?" Zach popped the p in a carefree way.

"No, you are being investigated for hiding evidence of a federal crime." Joe had a straight face, and when both of them showed no emotion he leant forward, "I'm not joking, by holding this from me for more than 1 hour than you have committed a federal crime."

"That can join the list, we have now committed a federal crime in England and a few in America. We have attacked a British Agent. Then we broke into a CIA secured position, attacked innocent civilians for no reason which is a federal crime for an Agent now we have withheld information. Anything I'm missing?"

"You could be put in prison for life once this is done if the jury deems your actions inappropriate."

"Can we have a joint cell with the others for the time they are in there too? Oh and I punched a girl called Dee-Dee because she annoyed me, so for no reason. We are in for the same time then, if we survive this." Cammie didn't feel relaxed but she took her cue from Zach, who came across perfectly calm.

"BEHAVE BOTH OF YOU!" Joe stood up and banged his fists on the desk, Zach looked up, his eyes full of anger.

"Then stop treating us like naughty children, we have been though more than you can imagine. I know, I stole your file. You had two parents who sent you letters for the entire time you were at blackthorn, you got straight top marks and got into the CIA directing perfectly. You then adopted the persona of a tough hard-done by when your parents died of old age. Your only problem was when you married Rachel and then she got shot, If I remember correctly you didn't even go to her funeral and instead went to a directors meeting about my latest mission. You then got landed with Cammie, tried to be a perfect dad for a while but never showed her, you ignored her and only got her out so that you could solve another problem to get that promotion you have wanted for ages and to keep Rachel's daughter safe. The reason you dislike us all is because we don't care about breaking rules if we keep those we love safe. Quit the theatrics Joe, I don't care." Zach stood up and walked out, knocking over paperwork as he went. Cammie glared as Joe who began to pace.

"How much of that is true?" Cammie's voice was cold and harsh, and she finally understood how Zach's voice could have been so venomous when he spoke to Townsend.

"None of it." But Joe didn't look at her, and that told her the truth, he wanted answers, not to keep his supposed love's daughter safe. Not because he actually cared. Cammie remembered what Zach had done to show her to look at her file, knocked it over, she walked over to the pile and on the top saw a letter.

 _Dear Joseph Solomon,_

 _The rule is once a child is 16 or over they can be un-adopted. The form is enclosed._

 _American Adoption agency._

Cammie saw a bit of paper had been torn off, she looked through the pile, ignoring Joe's yelling at her, and couldn't find the rest. She stood up and suddenly felt a blinding pain across her face, she didn't scream out but she did turn and run, still not knowing what it was. She burst through the door to see Buckingham and Zach glaring at each other and the rest of the team near them looking scared. The all turned to look at Cammie who froze, she could hear Joe calling her back from behind the door, Buckingham was moving forward, Zach moved past her and caught Cammie just as she fainted.

/_(~.~)_\

"…suspended temporarily and under investigation." Cammie woke up, her limbs were all heavy and she noticed a strong hand gripping hers.

"Must have been one of the new patches Fibbs has been working on, currently any Liz?"

"Yes," Liz's voice was weak, "She is lucky if it's what I think it is, it's made to disable a person into a coma semi-permanently, at least a month. I would guess he weakened it to just put her into a coma long enough to get away. Where could he be now?"

"No idea, could be anywhere with his clearance though. What I want to know is why?" Cammie realised they thought she was in a coma. But she didn't feel the same sensation as last time, the weight wasn't there. She tried to wiggle her toes and they moved, at least she hoped they did and she wasn't imagining things.

"She won't be in another coma, her hands feel different." Zach mumbled, "Less heavy, as if they will support their own weight." Cammie squeezed her fingers and felt them move, the response she got from Zach confirmed her knowledge that she was completely fine. He jumped slightly, which was very rare for Zach who seemed to expect everything, and when everyone asked why he had jumped he simply replied.

"She is very much awake." Zach squeezed back Cammie's hand and Cammie brought together all her energy and tried to open her eyes.

"Cammie, squeeze Zach's hand if you want me to explain." Liz sounded tentative, Cammie squeezed and Zach recoiled slightly,

"Owww, yes she defiantly does." Cammie tried to open her eyes again to see the smirk she knew was there, but the effort was too much.

"You have been poisoned, it was a very mild amount. Enough to knock you out properly. We don't know why Joe did it, but he escaped. Your extremities barely got any poison so you will be able to move them, your major organs got a lot and as the poison leaves you they might go into arrest. So you will be in here for about…"

"18 hours and 35 minutes." Jonas interjected, "On your size body that's how long it will take for it to leave."

"Thanks Jonas, well you only have 3 hours 12 minutes left. You have been out a long time and on a blood cleaning drip for a while. You must have fought the poison really hard when you were out. Well I think we are lucky, Joe wanted to take you to the hospital wing saying you seemed off and now you had fainted he should take you. Zach ignored him, thank god your stubborn Zach."

"Won't be any other way." Zach was smirking, Cammie could hear it in his voice, and she was thankful they weren't all downhearted. She ignored trying to open her eyes and instead focused on making words.

"He…Un-adopted…me." She managed before the tiredness overtook her and she went out again.

(_(*+*)_)

 _Two men stood at the end of a corridor, one had a young boy hanging off his arm. The boy was crying and the man was ignoring him, he was talking to the other man intently. The corridor was bright and had large windows on one side and doors on the other. One man was talking to the other very quietly and the boy's cries stopped Cammie hearing them._

 _"Shut up Zach." The one man said, he also had messy dark hair but he was wearing a hat over it. The boy must have been about 5, the same age as Cammie, and as he turned round on the man's arm he noticed Cammie. He stopped crying and frowned at her, she noticed she was holding her wand in one hand and her tiara in the other. "Look go to Matthew's flat, another annoying little girl is there go play with her."_

 _"It's a drug Ed, a drug. Catherine made it to control you." Her father spoke quietly, but Cammie just heard. Edward let go of the boy and kicked him towards the girl, but he didn't look over at her. Neither knew she was there. The boy slid across the polished floor from the kick, then dragged himself up on a door handle. "Please listen to me." Her father spoke again, he was pleading._

 _"Whats your name?" The boy asked, he was weary and didn't approach Cammie. "What is your name?" He said again more clearly._

 _"Cammie. Who are you?" Cammie was also clear but the boy still didn't move._

 _"Zach, are you going to hurt me?" Zach was still holding the door handle and Cammie marked how he also had impeccable speech. She had been told she was very special to have learnt to speak so impeccably so fast, almost a Genius. Could he be a genius too?_

 _"No. I guess you won't hurt me either." Cammie responded, the boy finally relaxed and walked forward. He was taller than her by a bit, he had very green eyes. He held out his hand, Cammie tried to work out how to hold the tiara and the wand in one hand and not scratch the diamonds. Zach smiled, and took the tiara of her, Cammie squealed and reached to get it back. Zach put his hand out and she stopped, noticing how he was very adult like he was, he wasn't like who Cammie assumed was his dad though. Cammie put her hands down and Zach placed the tiara on her head and behind her ears._

 _"I saw one being worn by a princess in a book I read." He spoke unlike his parent too, much calmer and softer. Cammie smiled at him, and he smiled back, "Now you're a princess like her."_

\\_ (!~!)_\

"Princess!" Cammie sat upright, her eyes shooting open, "Zach and the tiara and… Urgh." Cammie lay back down and only then did she notice the team was standing, and Bex sitting, around her bed. Everyone but Zach looked shocked, he just held his hand out to Jonas who put a few dollars in it. Cammie looked around and then at her hands, finally she put her hand on her head to check for the tiara. Then she sat back up again

"Do you care to explain? You have said 'Shut up Zach', 'drug', 'Zach, will you hurt me?' And my personal favourite 'princess'. While you went out again." Zach was frowning at the bed and Cammie glanced at him, he waved his hand in a 'don't-ask' way and Cammie took a deep breath. She was still on a drip but the other needle had gone, she was still in the clothes she had worn when she had gone out. The team however was in their pj's and carrying bags of books Cammie hadn't got yet.

"I remembered something, from when I was younger. I was 4 maybe 5 and in a corridor in a place I don't know. I was watching two men and a boy at the end of the corridor, the boy was hanging of one of the men's arm and was crying. One of the men was my father and the other was Edward Townsend with his son hanging off his arm. I had my tiara in one hand and my wand in the other. I was standing outside my parents and my flat watching them. My father called Edward 'Ed' and was trying to persuade him it was a drug Catherine had made to control him and Ed was denying it. He told Zach to shut up and dropped him before kicking him so he slid towards me."

"I had said that it was stupid that he had to stay with Catherine because they had argued a lot and then he had become so evil and started to hit me and kick me if I was naughty." Zach didn't look up, Cammie glanced at him and he reached out for her hand, she took it. "I was 6."

"You remember?"

"Vaugely, continue the memory I might remember more." The group was looking between Cammie and the very defeated looking Zach in shock.

"Well anyway he asked who I was and I answered Cammie, asked who he was and he said Zach…"

"Zach, are you going to hurt me?" Liz interjected, "He, well you, were worried you were going to hurt him too like everyone else. That is almost cute." Zach sent her a look but she looked back equally tough.

"I said no. I'm guessing you won't either. He held out his hand which is the official greeting in… in…"

"The Circle." Zach answered Cammie and looked up at her, they both held each other's stare before Bex interjected.

"Guys, I want to know why Cammie is pretending to be a princess, please continue."

"Well because I had the wand in one hand and the tiara in the other I tried to work out to hold both in one hand without scratching the diamonds. Zach took it off me and I thought he was teasing me, I tried to get it back but he put his hand out. I noticed how adult like he was and how his speech wasn't like his fathers. Anyway he put it on my head and said…" But Zach put his hand up, Cammie stopped and looked at him. He finally looked up from the bed smiling and said,

"I saw one being worn by a princess in a book I read. Now you are a princess too."

 **I'm sorry mon-amies i had to do it, its too adorable not to...Everything will make sense in time i promise!**

 **Colleen! I know the feeling, the reason this one didnt go up sooner was because of coursework, I will do, we are doing 'The Adams Family' at school. I dunno if i want to do it, bit weird that play all about witches, goths and stuff... odd...  
I hope i made a new favorite now, even if it doesn't make sense now. It will make sense in time!**

 **Guest- THEY WILL CALM DOWN!**

 **Selena- I'm guessing your a Grant fan? He will, he will, dont worry! Thanks i will do!**

 **Anyway, you know the drill by now, blah blah blah. Have fun peoples!**

 **Charlie xx**


	19. Chapter 19

*Chapter 19*

"Okay, Okay. That is too cute." Macey held her hands up in mock surrender, "You two have been crushing on each other since you were what 5?"

"No, she wasn't going to hurt me. The only person who wasn't going to and you were wrong Cam. I did sound like my father, before she injected him with a drug to control him. He had only been under for a few days by that point, it would have been a few months before your father died. I ran away soon after Matthew died pretty much as soon as I was 7, it was because… urm… Rachel started hiding you away along with a woman who looked like her. Abby I think her name was. You were the only person I was allowed to talk to who didn't hate me. Even our school did because Catherine was important so they thought I would be all stuck up and full of myself."

"Then when I turned 11 there was a fire in the old base and mum snuck me out to Gallagher. All I took with me was my tiara, my wand was burnt. Everyone must have got out alive, but we escaped and I ended up at Gallagher. Two adults picked us up in a helicopter, they were wearing uniforms like mum so I assumed they were escaping too." Cammie crossed her legs and removed the drip, she felt more alive than normal, and the drip wasn't needed. Zach was fighting a smile that was creeping across his face slowly, Cammie stopped fighting hers and jumped off the bed and hugged him with great force. Cammie was surprised enough when he didn't fall over but instead hugged her back.

"I'm not even going to ask why you two are so happy." Preston threw his hands in the air exasperated. "As it makes sense to none of us."

"Townsend is only on a drug! Catherine is controlling him through the drug…" Zach was cut off by Cammie who squealed

"It's a computer run drug too, it has nothing to do with Catherine. She made it but it's being controlled by a computer. I read it on a bit of paper in our house!" Cammie began to jump up and down clapping her hands, "I have literally just remembered! Liz? Jonas?" Cammie stopped as Jonas grabbed Liz's hand and then ran out yelling something about compounds and hacking and solving. The others followed leaving Zach and Cammie behind.

"We are solving it Zach." Cammie smiled at him, "Townsend isn't bad." Zach didn't smile back, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Cammie forehead and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him back, knowing Zach was just a little overwhelmed.

"I thought I remembered something about Princesses for a while, ever since I saw that file I thought you were special for a reason I couldn't pinpoint."

"Grant knows that too, he could sense I was special. He told me when we were sitting outside, he vowed when I said you name in that damned van that he would never get into the old state again, even if you did, so he could protect me because he could tell I was special."

"His uncle and aunt were Circle, they came to our side when… the fire happened. Your mum set the fire going, Grants uncle and aunt picked you all up."

"They went to their house first and a boy gave them a first aid kit for mum who was burnt, that was Grant! Then we flew off to Gallagher to drop us off and so they could dump the helicopter somewhere safe, then they caught a train." Cammie grinned again and Zach let go of Cammie's hand and reached into his bag, he pulled out a small amount of stuffing covering the tiara.

"Why…"

"I put it back together minus the paper, this time you weren't as careful and you bent the end. I couldn't get it back to normal so when I was bored and you were sleeping in the morning I made it so it would fit you now. Welcome to a bored spies mind." Zach pulled the stuffing off and even when Cammie put her hand out to take it he didn't let her, he reached up and put it on her head. "Now you are a princess too." And grinned a true grin, Cammie tried really hard to not hug him again. But failed.

/_(^-^)_\

Nobody felt like going to lessons the next day, and Buckingham didn't really feel like much of a fight. Abe and Grace Baxter had taken over CovOps and had refused to hear Buckingham saying they were guests and didn't need to work. Liz, Jonas, Preston and Macey were all working hard on finding out an antidote to the drug and Grant and Bex were covering every body's lessons. Cammie and Zach were making a mindmap, as Liz called it, putting down ideas, as Buckingham put it, and wasting their time and getting out of lessons, as they put it. The A1 page was full of multi-coloured writing in Cammie's neat hand, as she decided nobody would be able to read Zach's scrawl. Lines coming off the main bubble were each labelled things like 'memories' and 'evidence from Matthew'. The Matthew one had the bits of paper stuck near it and lines connecting them and annotating them. Cammie was asleep on the desk and Zach was drawing on her arm, covering a rude image drawn by Grant a few minutes ago between lessons. It had started as a random bird, but he had made it into a raven in flight, didn't know why but he had decided to randomly.

"Don't wake her Zachary!" Liz had warned waving a pair of test tubes around, she had snuck downstairs earlier and asked the guards to let her take some of Townsend's blood for a test. According to her it was disgusting but Jonas had said she didn't show it when he followed her down. They had separated it up loads and had tested one tiny section of it and Liz had bounced in excitement at what seemed to be nothing before she explained how she had ruled out one of the three possible computer based controlling ways and that the one she had taken out was the only one she didn't know the theory of. "She needs all the sleep she can get, that poison could take weeks to fully wear off. Everything she does costs more energy for her than for us." Zach held his hands up in mock surrender and went back to drawing on her arm. He smiled slightly when he saw the tiara in her hair, he knew it was there but every time he saw it he smiled. The diamond was about the size of his thumb and the rubies were about half that size, the carefully made silver that now fitted her head perfectly blended into her shiny hair and made it look like she just had jewels on her head. She had chosen her own outfit for once and was wearing a light blue dress she had stolen from Macey and her blue baseball boots. Bex had said she looked like a modern princess, Macey had said she needed a serious look at her shoe choice.

"Fini!" Zach put the pen down and looked at the masterpiece he had created, it covered the rude symbol perfectly and wasn't too big to overwhelm her arm and look stupid. At the nearly exact same moment Liz squealed very loudly and began to jump around the lab, then the bell for end of lessons went off and then Bex, Grant burst in followed by Dr. Fibbs who didn't seem at all surprised to see them all in here. Un-surprisingly the sudden burst of noise woke Cammie, she sat upright and put her hand to her head to check the tiara, she calmed down when she felt it there and yawned widely.

"What's up Liz?" Bex dropped a pile of snacks on the big table in the middle, Cammie didn't even ask and reached for the closest one. Everyone crowded round and Liz explained, then Jonas translated.

"I have solved the polymer compoundation in the 238th molecule tested…"

"We know what it looks like."

"Which means that we can work out the potency of the drug she used and because we know what it looks like we can solve it!"

"We can work out how much of it there is and I recognise the molecule so we can probably work out the antidote soon!" Jonas grinned at Liz then at the group, "We will have Agent Edward Townsend back anytime now." The group at large cheered and Dr. Fibbs followed the four of them over to a microscope to look at it, Bex and Grant took a seat and looked at Zach and half asleep Cammie.

"Love the raven Cam, I never knew you could draw like that." Bex pulled Cammie's arm across the desk, Grant looked from the bird to Zach who smirked.

"You didn't actually expect me to leave it like that did you?" He asked, Bex didn't hear him but Cammie pointed from the bird to Zach while yawning again.

"Zach! I knew it, Cammie is about as artistic as a snail on drugs! You are bluming amazing!" Bex ran her finger along the carefully shaded beak of the bird as Cammie hit her lightly. Grant made a heart sign with his fingers and Zach copied him pointing at Bex, they both began to laugh. It reminded Zach heavily of the days where Zach had sat alone at Blackthorn after his second mission, Grant had picked up his tray, told his friends where he was going and when they told him not to be stupid he had sworn at them and sat next to Zach. They had got talking about why Zach was by himself, Zach just said he was quiet sort of person, Grant had caught his arm as he got up to walk away and Zach had flinched massively.

 _"Whats up with your arm then?" He sat back down, he knew Zach enough from being in lessons with him to know he was stronger than him and if he was flinching then it was bad._

 _"Nothing, just from fights, got caught badly." Grant noticed how he was avoiding using that arm though, it sat limply on the table next to him. Grant had pinned his elbow to the table and as much as Zach told him it was nothing he lifted the sleeve of his uniform and saw a long set of rope marks and long burn marks. Zach had looked up at Grant, fear in his eyes that Grant had never seen in the top student before. They had left their trays and Grant had dragged Zach outside by his shoulder, only once they were outside had he noticed Zach's neck also had rope marks on it. His fists were clenched and once they were in a quiet classroom and Grant let go Zach had put his own hand over his shoulder._

 _"Explain." Grant had demanded, he knew he could now. He felt dreadful but he knew this boy wasn't in a fit state to fight him, normally he could have flattened him in 5 minutes but today, no._

 _"I can't, it's not in my jurisdiction." Zach had stood up fully, he was the same height as Grant but Grant felt overwhelming dread when he did._

 _"Jurisdiction, that means… You have been sent on a mission!" Grant couldn't see why Zach was so sad; he would love to go on a mission. "How come you're so sad? We are all training to be spies here; you have a head start Zach!"_

 _"I have been on two now, the first was when I was 15." Zach had given up standing tall now, he fell back into an empty chair, wincing as he landed. Grant had realised then what the marks were, where he had been when he had been 'ill', why he was now so scared of Dr. Steve otherwise known as the head of the CIA._

 _"You have been tortured." Grant felt sickness rise in his throat, "You have been tortured!" Zach had started by shaking his head, but he ended up nodding._

 _"By the Real IRA in Ireland, I got sent by the CIA to work with MI6 to investigate some activity they have been having with the Circle of Cavan. I'm not even aloud to tell you this, why are you here? Why don't you hate me along with your other bratty friends?"_

 _"I don't give, you seemed really off and I wanted to know why then I saw your arm and stuff my_ ex _-friends. You need somebody else in the world, I know you're an orphan and you won't even tell the teachers your second name. You don't trust anybody. Get over it Zach, I'm staying whether you like it or not."_

"Zach!" Cammie waved her hand in front of his face, "Back to the real world!"

"Real IRA!" Zach snapped out of his trance, "Grant do you remember how we became friends."

"Yeh, you were sitting alone I told my friends to F-off and came and sat with you. You winced when I caught your arm, I saw your rope and burn marks from the torture the Real IRA which you were went to look at because they were having workings with the Circle of Cavan. Oh." Cammie grabbed the pen and wrote it in memories section.

"You two are a literal mine of information." Bex sounded exasperated but she was smiling, "I'm practically glad you two used to be in the circle. We get tonnes of information that nobody else does! Ha! Suck on that Catherine!" She went to stand up but fell back into her chair when Grant pushed her slightly. Cammie started to listen to the conversation Macey and were having.

"You have to go Macey, the whole group of you needs to go. We need to keep you all together."

"But annoying little students! It rains all the time in Scotland! I don't want to go! We do not need to meet the rest of our schools."

"But we do Macey, we might need to adapt the team…"

"NO!" Bex was evidently also listening, "No, you don't split us up we chose each other as well as you choosing to put us together."

"Listen all of you." Fibbs sounded tired but strong, everyone went quiet, "We are going to be moving you all to the new location, after Joe ran we don't know if here is safe and all the other students from both of your schools have the winter tests to do. Both of your schools have been moved there already, its only your two years that are getting moved. We have more teachers now and the other school is functioning. We are moving tomorrow, Abe and Grace are driving you guys and we have taken pity on you and are letting you leave later to avoid attention and so you can move all your furnishings. The new place was purpose built a few years ago for an escape place, you will have the same dorm rooms as here as they were made at the same time and the only difference is the corridor is much bigger and has all the students in rooms of 8."

"We are moving again!" Zach banged his head on the desk, "Don't let Jonas do the calculations please."

 **Ello, Ello, Ello.**

 **Colleen! It made me grin just writing it, and i knew what was going to happen! I want it to happen too, i think everyone does! (Boys maybe not so much but i hope so). You will have great fun, don't worry about the auditions and production. It will be amazing. Its getting fluffier, don't worry xx**

 **Selena, i will get that sorted for you in the upcomming world of Gex... I never thought much about Grant (got carried away with Zach) but now you say that i might...**

 **Guest, I WILL I WILL DONT WORRY!**

 **The lad and the wildcat, OMG really? Thank you so much! I did review on your story and it is really awesome! I will get hold of a link and do the same when i can remember the name to do... :)**

 **Anyway, read on people and follow the way of awesomeness.**

 **Charlie xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

*Chapter 20*

"How much did you guys print?!" Abe stood at the door holding it open as Macey and Cammie carried the mat through after everyone else. They had a different Van this time, and everything was piled into it. They didn't have seats, instead they were all lounging on the duvets and pillows they had printed. The mat went in diagonally behind the drivers seats, where Grace sat throwing packets of crisps at the others who were all still their pyjamas, except Zach and Cammie who had been up for 30 minutes when Grace and Abe announced the others had left and that a late night was no excuse.

"We were up till 3! We did solve the polymers though." Macey had sighed, rolling over in bed, and then Cammie had announced she was leaving now and everyone moved. Her and Zach had moved all their stuff into the back of the van and had spent 15 minutes closing up Matthew's room permanently with a screwdriver and lighter.

Macey climbed over everyone and sat next to Preston, who had finally asked her out, and Cammie jumped in, shutting the doors behind her. She locked it shut and she and Zach moved their stuff so the leant against the doors, facing everyone else. Abe climbed in and pressed a button.

"You didn't expect us to leave you for the whole time." Grace turned round and grinned as a TV and pile of movies came out of the ceiling, "This was great fun to fit yesterday."

"I literally love you mum!" Bex called before settling properly in her pile. But when Macey put Pitch Perfect on, the boys would have said otherwise.

 ***5 hours of van driving on the right a 4 hour ferry crossing and another 12 hours of van driving on the left later***

"How much longer do we leave them?" Buckingham asked Grace who frowned at the 6 sleeping teenagers, Zach and Cammie. Zach was very much awake and so was Cammie, but they were comfy so didn't want to move. Cammie had, had a nightmare and woken Zach up. He had managed to get her awake before she woke anyone else and she had woken him up when he had started to dig his nails into his own fist later on. He refused to admit it was a nightmare, but Cammie decided he was fully just to have horrible nightmares after what CIA had put him though. Zach squeezed her hand, _Shall we tell them we are awake?_ She squeezed back, _sure._

"Till they wake up I suggest." Zach sat up slowly, so not to wake anybody else, and Cammie pulled herself up on his shoulder. "They really are grumpy if they get woken for no reason. Unless you have a reason?"

"Oh, how long have you two been awake?" Grace turned around in her seat to face them.

"Since we arrived pretty much." Cammie said.

"We're here." Bex grumbled from Grant's chest, he in turn mumbled something but Cammie didn't recognise any language of the human planet.

"She's awoken." Grace made it sound like she was bowing down to a goddess and Bex muttered something foul in Swahili. Cammie stood up and unlocked the doors, Zach stretched and once she was done pulled her back down with a small squeal which woke Preston who jumped which woke Macey.

"We here?" She grumbled, stretching.

"'pparently." Bex mumbled, Grant stretched and Bex pulled his one arm down again, "Let me go to…"

"There is an even better Lab here." Buckingham said, Jonas jerked awake and only then did Cammie notice Liz was asleep on his arm. She sat up, running her fingers though her perfect hair.

"Lab?" He said, fully awake now, he reached for his jacket and pulled it on. Liz was also now awake and watching her friends wake with a small smile on her face.

"Just a little longer." Preston moaned from under a duvet, Zach was reminded of when he first woke up in Joe's flat and the alcohol in his system making him groggy. He was very glad the hangovers were gone at least.

"You got a hangover mate?" Grant sat up smiling, Bex moaned loudly when he did but she also sat up.

"I really hope not, you're all underage! How would you even know Grant?"

"We had to pretend to be adults at this party, me and Grant got caught up with the dude we were after and he kept giving us drinks. Unfortunately we had to drink them, still got him though!" Zach made up on the spot, Grace shook her head in exasperation and Cammie silently marvelled at his speed.

"Come on, we have a lift to catch. Leave your stuff, but bring your suitcases." Buckingham pointed towards the back doors though Grace's open door, Cammie pushed the doors open onto a large patch of grass. She grabbed her own huge case and moved out the way as everyone else jumped out. In front of them was a hut, it was small and made of wood and made the shed of explosives in Gallagher seem high tech. The front door was meant to be red, but it was pealing and the windows were full of dust.

"Not another Zach style set is it?" Preston joked as he climbed out, "Please, just because we have a 007 in residence doesn't mean you have to take the mick."

"So you really are 007?" Grace wandered up beside Zach, who scowled at Preston.

"Well only in the way that I have been on a few missions."

"And he can take down two drug lords in 5 minutes." Grant added,

"And he can dance." Macey also added,

"And, can I just say, he is 007." Cammie smiled, and then hugged him from behind when he tried to scowl at her. "Don't even bother." When she tried to let go Zach grabbed her knees and she put her arms around his neck. They ignored their bags and Zach pulled her over his shoulder and turned her round so she could rest her elbows on his back.

"Does that explain it to you mum?" Bex pointed at them, Cammie grabbed the handles to both of their bags and Zach walked along, Cammie over his shoulder, as if nothing was wrong. Cammie looked around from her vantage point; there was one tiny road to this place and no signs of the coach the others had come on or anything. Mountains surrounded them with wild looking forest covering them up to the point where clouds took over. Buckingham ushered them inside the hut and shut the door once they were all hidden safely. The insides were full of dust, but a rugged coat was across one chair and shuffling footsteps were all over the cabin. It was dingy and dark, and Cammie really hoped it wasn't somebodies house. Buckingham ushered the group through the house and into the 'lounge'.

"The entrance code was designed by your mother Cameron, in memory of your father. It's very complex and confusing, she wouldn't tell anybody how to solve it either. Said Matthew could do it and you would be able to, everyone else could work it out. Took me forever, do you want a go?"

"Can Zach help?" Cammie had a suspicion what it would need and having Zach on her side would help her cause, and she knew he knew what it would contain too.

"Yes, it's not a test." Buckingham stepped aside and Cammie looked around the room, she noticed a small where's Wally side piece puzzle on the table. She walked over to it, Zach made a small noise of recognition and followed. "Oh, you guys are good." Buckingham muttered. Cammie stepped aside and Zach quickly followed the exact movements for the passage and the notes. Soon enough a door handle to a cupboard fell off.

"Mum went to the room too!" Cammie exclaimed, Zach glanced at her and went over to investigate. A small set of numbers were inside, "2310."

"Catherine's birthday again." Zach muttered so only Cammie could hear, "Please don't say you mum is giving us information in this form."

"Crud didn't think of that." Cammie hit her head exasperated. Then she put the doorknob back on and looked around the room again, she noticed the fireplace was all made of the same brick except for a few bricks in the shape of a B. Running over she looked carefully at them, "If she is Zach… The note!"

"Cameron you have solved it, you don't need to do more. It's just press the back button." Buckingham sounded exasperated.

"No, it's not. The numbers aren't any old numbers, they are Catherine's birthday and B is the initials of the man who is the descendant of the circle of Cavan. Benjamin Brianna, whoever he is." Zach spoke directly to her, ignoring Cammie who was glaring at the floor concentrating, "In the note we got Matthew told Rachel to hide everything in a double meanings, there is a double meaning in all of this somewhere."

"Grant?" Bex's voice was scared and even Cammie turned to face him.

"Ben Brianna I recognise that, I recognise that name!" Grant turned round and stared out the window.

"Zach, could you help me one second?" Cammie had turned back to the fireplace, "I just put my palm on the back to test it and it started to scan my hand, it was mum who taught me how to use these things and she told me if it doesn't work alone try it with somebody else and put both your hands on it." Zach knelt down and placed his palm on the back wall next to Cammie's. He felt the familiar tingle and then a green light flashed.

"Oh…" Buckingham sighed, "I did not see this coming." Zach and Cammie stepped away as the wall above turned over and a large television was there with her mother's face smiling at them.

 _"You made it Cammie, you father always said you would save us if you have got to here you only have a few steps left. It means Joe has run for it, don't worry about him, he is on our side, the CIA. I know you won't trust many people now, you will be nearly as bad as Zachary, but Townsend, Me, Abby, Matthew and Joe came to the circle to infiltrate. Poor Ed had to be a triple agent, we were all just double.  
If you are listening to this though a certain green eyed run away is next to you, well done Zach, when you ran away I was a bit miffed to begin with that you didn't tell us but you survived and if you have found Cammie than you have succeeded. I must say though, you were a very wild child Zach, when I had to look after you and Cammie I would be locking windows and doors to keep the pair of you from finding things that you couldn't know yet.  
I don't know if anybody else is with you there, because if you are watching this I'm dead and I'm guessing Catherine will do it. She really does hate and love you both, she really will be confused. But if anybody else is there thank you, please keep these two safe as one is my child and I practically raised the other after his parents started to abuse him. Poor Ed, I personally have no idea what Catherine did to him because last I saw Matt was when he sent Cammie and Zach into our flat saying to keep them safe.  
Zach, you went to Blackthorn boys so you will know of a boy called Grant. Get to him before Catherine does, she will have sent somebody after him as soon as she finds out that Grant is important. I don't know why but I heard Matthew say it in his sleep the night before he vanished.  
Guys, I don't know how many of you there are. But these guys are weak in one place, Catherine's love for order. Zach and Cammie, you will know how to destroy them in time. I love you both, good bye."_

 **You wanted cute, i provided.**

 **So so sorry for the delay school got in the way.**

 **Colleen! I'm not giving ANYTHING away, before you ask but it should be good.**

 **Selena, YOU ARE ANOTHER POTTERHEAD! YAY! Don't be scared, or do be... HEHEHEHEHE**

 **LifeIsGoode, oh my... if you are thats amazing! I try for that but i wasn't sure if it worked. Thank you :)**

 **Gabergirl, i will be soon again, maybe this point next week?**

 **WannabeGGirl, i have no idea, it came into my head and has stuck since. It will be comming back...**

 **Carry on the way it was, keep it up. Love you guys so much.**

 **Charlie xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer!**

*Chapter 21*

According to Buckingham everything went normal then, the whole room descended downwards like a lift and they were plunged into darkness, the TV had disappeared into the wall and left Zach and Cammie staring at Grant who had his hands over his eyes in concentration. Everyone else was holding a shocked expression Cammie assumed they had since Rachel appeared.

"He's my brother." Grant finally said looking up in the darkness, "His son is my brother, and we adopted him when his final parent died, the granddad must be too because his dad was also called it, Benjamin Brianna Jn. and he had a stroke. The final descendant is called James Brianna and he is a year younger than me, almost exactly."

"Do you know where he is?" Abe spun round to face Grant who sent an evil look at him, he didn't back down much but Grace did pull him back. Buckingham however was taking a call and heard none of it.

"No I blumin' don't, I would have told you if I did. That is literally all I know. How do you two cope?"

"I end up telling him first, which makes telling the adults much easier. And to be honest, they only know part of what we think we might know, we will fill you guys all in at some point. No offence adults, but they are hypothesises." Cammie held her hands up towards the adults who scowled slightly, but Grant was smiling again. "Oh and Grant we have worked out why you thought I was special to begin with, your Aunt and Uncle broke me and mum out of the circle and you were at the break point we came to because my mum was burnt. You gave her the medical stuff she needed and asked me if I was okay, you would have been 12 I was 11." Grant made a small o with his mouth and hit himself on the head.

"We are here." Buckingham suddenly announced, giving Cammie a scowling look again and turned back to see an entire wall slide away to show a high tech looking entrance hall with familiar red carpets and a familiar chandelier. "It is all laid out identically to before; everything is just much bigger and underground. Also the windows are much more believable and show images from outside not a random photo. Your dorm is at the end of a very long corridor of students rooms, please don't get too involved with the other side again."

"Oh don't worry Miss, only got Jonas and Liz to worry about."

"No, we are fine thanks." Jonas smiled and took Liz's hand, she grinned too, Macey squealed loudly causing a few unknown agents who were standing outside the lift to turn around. Cammie raised her eyebrow and walked out into the entrance hall with her bag, Zach behind her. Grace and Abe peeled off to talk to some agents who the obviously recognised, Buckingham started talking to them as a whole and she ushered the students off to their rooms. Cammie noticed the hall was full of students all eating happily, must be around 8 o'clock as Mosckowitz had finished and was sitting in the middle chair, so Breakfast was about to finish.

"Quick move, I do not need more staring." Bex kicked her case across the edge of the mat and into the opposite wall. She rolled after it around the mat and past the meeting room door and to the bottom of the stairs to meet everyone who had walked across carrying their bags. "Oh a lift!" She kicked the button and rolled in with her case, everyone shoved their cases in with her and they all trekked up the small stair case and saw 8 bags flying down a corridor on their wheels with Bex flying after them laughing as they hit the last door and flew through it, they didn't stop and instead hit the bed with a resounding clunk.

"Who are they?" A young voice said from behind Cammie, two small boys stood staring at them. Everyone turned around and Bex wheeled down the corridor to join them, skidding to a halt next to Grant, the boys were all looking confused.

"I know that one." The boy pointed at Zach who rolled his eyes and turned away, "He is a Blackthorn Boy like us, wait I recognise all the boys!"

"Who are you?" Macey asked, a little bit too harshly in Cammie's opinion but she must have her reasons.

"Blackthorn boys, year 8. Who do you think you are standing alongside them like equals, apparently they are spies!" The one boy looked shocked, the other defiant.

"We are run away Gallagher Girls, now Agents for the CIA. Scoot." Bex waved her hand at them to go into the hall, but the boys stayed still.

"You are a spy in a wheel chair, pft!" The defiant boy rolled his eyes, Zach turned back around and the boys stopped laughing, the obviously had massive respect for him, or were scared.

"She is one of the greatest spies I know, go into the hall and leave us alone." He spoke clearly, like he was talking to a dumb person, and they nodded silently before running away. Everyone looked at Zach who sighed,

"Use your logic, the fact I'm dirty will have got out by now. Abe said he wondered how we were going to cope. The students all know me and Cammie are dirty blooded, the Gallagher Girls are all slightly betrayed by you Cam. Everyone is now scared of us." Zach sighed and walked off towards the room, his shoulders were hunched and everyone looked to Cammie who ignored them and walked after him. She stopped at the end of the corridor as he got to the door,

"Zach?" Cammie felt a sense of remembrance at saying his name in such a childish way, then she remembered why. He had said he was going to leave to her, she had asked why, "Why are you leaving? Your family is here and they care."

"Wha…" Zach stopped and turned around, his eyes softening "Because I need to find my real family. You need to stay, Cammie, you won't make it." Cammie noticed everyone else was watching the exchange from behind her.

"But why?"

"Because I know why you are so special to us, I can't tell you why but I need to get away, they are going to actually kill me if they find out I found out what I know. But Cammie I promise I will find you again, and I promise I won't forget that hug I owe you." Zach smiled as he noticed Cammie's plan, he rolled his eyes and let go of the door handle. "Oh no, I'm going to scare you with it at some point. Why did I owe you a hug?"

"What I want to know is how come you don't remember this stuff! I remember my childhood best friend, his name was Dave. He got shot by a terrorist group along with his family which made me join the CIA." Preston looked confused, "Wait, did you guys ever have jabs?"

"Of course, Doctor Davis used to give them to us, Cammie's aunt became a doctor soon before we needed the only set of jabs I remember." Zach's eyes turned wide, "Wait Cam, when were your last jabs?"

"I only remember one set, just like you, made me feel really off for a few days. Light headed. It was when I turned 11. Oh crap!"

"She drugged us, Abby drugged us. Why though?"

"Isn't it obvious." Zach walked back to them as Macey spoke from the back, "She was keep you both safe for long enough that you were prepared to cope with the knowledge that your parents were evil. Or acting evil, or whatever! If I was in the position you guys have been in with the memories you guys will know in time it would kill me from inside!"

"This is why we need Macey McHenry guys, to be our human!" Bex pointed to her in a showman way.

\\_ (^0^)_/

"Guys? Anybody in there? You have now missed two lessons and it will end up causing you problems." Grace stood at the door banging hard, students were hiding behind her, it was now break and word had got out that the team, Zach and Cammie had arrived.

"Even more problems! And we are currently in Philosophy." A female voice called back, "Miss." She added at the end. The group were sitting on the floor in front of the mind map talking in depth about how Abby knew Zach was going to run when he did, or whether she had been giving them for a while and just topping Cammie's up to cover her for the last few years and she had started at 7 too.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Baxter, this won't cut it. You are going to be in deep trouble if you continue to skive lessons, you are not that special." There were footsteps behind the door and Cammie opened it, she was in her pyjamas and one of Zach's oversized t-shirts and the students were shocked to see a number of large bruises across her arms.

"I'm so sorry _Miss,_ " She smiled at the last word, "Would you like to see our Philosophical debate, we believe it might help your cause." Cammie could see the students watching her, half scared and the other half intrigued. She did not need them to know how much they knew, and lessons were the last thing they needed. Grace raised her eyebrow but Cammie stepped aside and she walked in and Cammie shut the door. Everyone sat in a circle, Macey was playing with a small crackling radio and Zach was holding a large pen.

"Have you been doing that for the last 2 hours?" Grace dropped her professional manner and took a seat next to Bex and Preston. "Wow, is this everything you know! You need to show this to the leaders."

"Well the question we are debating is why Abby drugged me and Cammie from age 7 upwards or why she drugged me when I was 7 and Cammie when she was 11. Because the reason we forgot most of this past we have is because she drugged us. I mean, I didn't know we grew up together a matter of hours after I ran away, I had a photo of Cam and didn't know who she was!" Zach pulled Cammie down next to him and she didn't argue.

"Oh… This is important information guys. Have you solved the drug yet?"

"We have a smaller map we have done for it," Liz pulled out a A3 piece of paper from a pile next to her and gave it to Grace, who read it intently.

"When are you going to show this to Fibbs?"

"After school today when the students have gone away." Bex shrugged, "They are all scared of Zach and Cammie and I hate the people assuming I'm a cripple and the sad stares from everyone. "

"Well I'm sorry you are going to at least next lesson, its Professor Buckingham teaching so you will all be okay. I would go early to save problems, aka get dressed and go now." Grace glared at the group of teenagers who sighed, rolled their eyes and stood up one by one. Grant picked Bex up bridal style and placed her in her chair, Grace had to admit he was a decent lad. When she glanced back at the door and saw Zach and Cammie's torso's she reconsidered leaving.

"Zach and Cammie can I have a word one second?" She turned around at the door, Zach pulled his t-shirt on and Cammie grabbed hers, covered her stomach and pulled it on as she walked over, keeping her stomach covered at all times. "Do I want to know why you both look black and blue?"

"What do you mean?" Zach looked confused, then Grace raised her eyebrow and they deflated, "Fine, I got kicked a lot by Townsend when we fought when he tried to escape. I got a bomb of him in the fight and Cammie ended up having to fight alone, which is how come she got cut as well."

"You were the ones to catch Townsend? I assumed you were near because Bex got shot, but I didn't think you were the real fighters. Where were the adults?" Grace hid her shock, knowing it would annoy them.

"Hiding, then we told them to go away when he finally beat him." Cammie answered smiling slightly. Grace shook her head in disbelief and left them alone, wondering how the CIA would cope if they went truly rouge. The team rouge would be dangerous, best at hiding, fighting, intelligence and social.

\\_ ('2 ') _/

Bex bashed the door open into Buckingham's room with her foot, Buckingham didn't even jump, but she did look up at them. They were 5 minutes early like Grace had suggested, everyone else was in the purpose built student bit, which was on a staircase next to the team's room. It lead up to a library, computer room, games room, mini café and lounge for the students to go to. The corridors had been nearly empty except for adults so they had navigated to Buckingham's room without any problems.

"Zach and Cammie I would suggest you don't take part in this lesson. Everyone else please take seats right at the back, Grant could you help Rebecca please."

"Why not Miss?" Cammie stepped out the way for the others as they took seats; two seats were left in the corner.

"This lesson is all about the Circle of Cavan, that why." Buckingham showed no emotion as she looked at them.

"I'm staying, we have information the rest of the class needs to know. I don't care, nothing you could say will freak me." Zach shrugged and took a seat right in the back corner, Cammie nodded in agreement and sat next to him as the bell rang. The students filed in, all of them staring at the back line. Cammie noticed that the whole of their year was in the room, so sure enough Harvey wandered in almost last. Buckingham stood up and faced the class, they all went silent. Everyone but the back row had note pads out and were watching intently, Zach leant back in his chair and Cammie put her head on the desk.

"Hello Class, today's lesson will be continuing the lessons you have had previously about terrorist groups. Today we will be studying the Circle of Cavan." The whole class began to mutter and look at Zach and Cammie, both who had their eyes closed and were ignoring them fully. Bex began to snigger and Grant put his hand over her mouth. "SILENCE. Thank you. Anyway, the Circle of Cavan was made by a man who we don't know his name. He kept it silent for the entire time, calling himself the creator."

"His name was Benjamin Brianna." Cammie mumbled from the desk, loud enough that Buckingham stopped in shock. "Wait how long ago did COC begin?"

"Exactly 70 years three days ago, why?"

"His grandfather." Cammie mumbled, Zach opened his eyes and finally sat up, "Anyway, the person who made the Circle of Cavan was called Benjamin Brianna." Cammie put her head back on the desk as the entire class began to mutter evilly.

"Class, accept the fact they know more than us and get over it. Anyway, Benjamin Brianna started to form alliances with major well known groups the various Mafia's, drug gangs in south America, tribal groups in Africa and the Arabic state billionaires, he also targeted Chinese government, Korean Government and aboriginal sections of Oceania." The whole class was scribbling furiously, except the 8 at the back who sat half asleep waiting for the next incorrect piece of information. "He was unable to penetrate any of Britain, North America, France, Germany, Denmark, Spain, Belgium and Switzerland."

"No, his followers gained entry into Ireland though The Real IRA last year." Zach didn't look down from the ceiling but he put his hand in the air, "And don't worry they are alive and well in Ireland and are planning to come back big time."

"Okay. Cross Britain out and name everything but Southern Ireland. The circle of Cavan is a well based terrorist organisation which we are working with inside in formatives and ex-circle members," Cammie stuck her hand in the air and the back row snorted, "To work out their weak point. New heading, the Circle of Cavan information."

"Surely she now knows the weak point from Rachel's video?" Macey whispered, "Was she really not paying attention!"

"No, she got that phone call." Preston muttered, "Or she made that phone call."

"Then she is really really far behind us." Liz moaned, exasperated.

"The Circle of Cavan has no official leader but the recognised head is Catherine Goode."

"My best friend." Zach muttered to Cammie, who chuckled. Buckingham seemed to be ignoring them, along with the class and that suited them fine. This was probably the best lesson for them to be in, they could walk out and Buckingham would ignore them, they could help even though they resented nearly every face in the room for thinking they were evil.

"Is that your mother Zach?" One boy asked turning round.

"Unfortunately yes, but as everyone knows now I ran away when I was 7." Zach didn't open his eyes, "Where were you when Townsend was beating us up and telling the world me and Cammie are evil?" There was no answer as everyone turned back to Buckingham who continued to lecture.

"We will be learning about her later on along with the other leaders of our time and their immediate panel of jury. Catherine's panel is currently down to her and her husband Edward Townsend, it originally contained Matthew Morgan and for a short while Rachel Morgan too. She is the first leader to not be of descent from the leader as the to-be leader ran away with his son. She was voted in as she had a clear way forward and a male heir, who soon showed his true allegiance to our side."

"Woop woop, go me." Zach breathed, "I get to run the circle of Cavan." Jonas overheard this small conversation and his eyes went wide and he began to mutter to Liz, she started nodding and pulled out a note pad and wrote down loads of completely unreadable words.

"She is currently controlling the education and media systems in this country, we are un-sure what her full time plan is."

"Incorrect!" Bex put her hand in the air and everyone went quiet, "We have a fairly good hypothesis what it is."

"Would you like to teach the class Miss Baxter?" Buckingham pointed to the front and Bex waved her hand aside.

"Well I can from here, after looking through the majority of the education books and all the important newspapers in the country we have come to the conclusion she is trying to turn the entire of the country against our group. She has become a major celebrity since her book, _Life without Him_ , came out then she started to do newspaper columns about how to cope with what life throws at you. She has become a major positive icon to many people, so nobody suspects her, she has people in government and is working with the powers in other countries so we can't hide their either."

"Thank you Miss Baxter. This plan…" Cammie gave up at this point and began to doodle on her note pad. She drew her tiara, Zach noticed how whenever her mind was at ease it went to the tiara on her head. He could remember the day he had met her like it was yesterday, and he let himself fall into it again.

 **WE HAVE PASSED 50 REVIEWS OMG I LITERALLY LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I HAVE NEVER HAD THIS MANY BEFORE AND ITS SO AMAZING THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm sorry for ruining a few of your lives last chapter, it will get better, or worse or maybe i will just give up here!? No even i'm not that evil, as i want to continue to write and i guess you want to continue to read.**

 **LifeisGoode- (I really do love your name!) Thank you! I think thats what it should be like, kisses that mean something and them caring. I really want to keep them 100% special like that.**

 **Selena- I will look for it, looks real interesting. I will definatly do that and when i'm on i will find you (That sounds creepy!) If its any help, i'm currently writing Chapter 32 for this. OH MY GOD! I literally hate myself sometimes, but it will be goode i promise!**

 **Colleen- i know how you feel! GCSE's are killing me and i'm doing so so so so so much work. I am updating as much as possible, the fact you still do review and tell me what you think it great.  
I love them too, kinda why i keep them because some of them are SO bad! **

**I think you know the drill by now, and its so nice to hear from you guys. Love you all,**

 **Charlie xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Just to remind you, i don't own anything except the plotlines you dont recognise.**

*Chapter 22*

"ZACH!" A male voice yelled, Zach opened one eye lazily and closed it again when he saw Grant waving his hand in front of his face, "Class is over, we can go. But Buckingham has asked you two to look though the power point on the board for next lesson which was all about the leadership of the Circle. She also says that you two need to remember how old you are and that being an adult permanently will get you this tired eventually." Zach turned his head over and saw Cammie still asleep on the desk.

"You two are lucky, she hit Bex with a book when she fell asleep. Then she ignored you two." Preston laughed, "You really do need to grow down though, being an adult must be boring."

"I dunno." Zach yawned, then he turned to Cammie and whispered in her ear, "Boo." She sprung awake, her hand shot to her tiara and then she relaxed when she saw Zach laughing next to her.

"We tried to wake her three times!" Macey protested, "And you did it in 2 seconds, I can go off some people Zachary!" Zach ignored her and looked at the board, it had Catherine Goode written at the top in big letters and a fact file underneath. He wandered to the front, Cammie still waking up, and changed, **BIRTHDAY: UNKNOWN** to **BIRTHDAY: 23** **rd** **OCTOBER.**

"She can teach the rest, I don't really care what the idiots know." Zach flicked onto the next slide and saw a large photo of his mother in a glamorous dress on a red carpet. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote idiot next to her in his regular scrawl. Cammie, who was finally next to him, rubbed it out and wrote Total Twat in her much neater writing.

"I'm going for lunch, dunno about you but no breakfast equally grumpy me." Bex rolled her chair to the door and opened it, "Cannot wait to get out of this contraption." Everyone followed, talking longingly of food and getting back into Fibbs lab to solve this drug. Zach and Cammie closed down the power point and followed much slower. Zach stopped and pulled Cammie back to slightly concave bit of wall,

"I'm trying, but Bucky is making my life difficult."

 _"You need to get out faster. We can't get a tracker on you until you do."_

"I'm trying! I have lots of information for you though, I can't tell you here but as soon as I get out I can tell you what these guys know." Cammie's heart stopped and Zach's eyes narrowed dangerously. The team had stopped and were watching in silence, Jonas held up his laptop bag and Zach nodded. Jonas and Liz immediately fell to the floor and opened the laptop, they started to mutter almost silently.

 _"Please, tell me now."_

"I can tell you a bit, but they are behind me. They have discovered who made the COC, I can't say in case my line is being compromised."

 _"They have! Okay, you must get out very soon."_

"Yes Miss Goode. I need to go, I will see you soon." Cammie felt her blood go cold just as Jonas and Liz's jaws dropped and Jonas brought out his phone and called Buckingham. Zach stepped onto the other side of the door and Cammie stepped away from the wall, his meaning was clear, _we are going to stop this person now._ Jonas began to talk very fast on his phone as the door opened. Grant sprinted past to behind Zach and Macey stood behind Cammie. Harvey walked out and Cammie pounced, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back, Harvey pulled a gun but Zach pulled it off him before he was even able to fire it. Cammie pinned him to the floor and Macey sat on him, Grant gave a short bark like laugh and Zach gave the gun to Cammie. She took it from him as **CODE RED** rang though the building and Buckingham appeared with other teachers at the end of the corridor. Cammie looked at the gun and recognised it was her one, the one she had threatened Townsend with. She looked up at Zach who smiled,

"You can get off Macey, Grant if you stay here in case he bolts . Macey go and explain what we know to the teachers while we get the rest out of him." Zach ordered, Macey stood up and Harvey began to wriggle viciously. "3…2…1." Cammie stood up and Zach grabbed Harvey's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Zach, being a little taller than Harvey, was able to pin him such that his feet only just touched the floor.

"Now, remember Harvey. I'm actually not at all afraid to shoot you, particularly if you are going to be a lying sneak like you are." Cammie showed the bullet chamber to Harvey, one blank and one bullet. She had a suspicion he would crack much faster than Townsend. Harvey gulped, he was already starting to crack, "Now, who were you talking to?"

"My mum."

"Incorrect, try again." Zach smiled, Harvey's eyes widened in true fear, Zach moved his arm up slightly so it was on his collar bone. Harvey tried to move but Cammie kicked him in the shin.

"Catherine! Fine I was talking to Catherine! Now let me go!" Harvey wriggled and Zach shook his head, Cammie noticed how his arms weren't fully tensed yet, she marvelled for a second how strong he was and then went back to the job at hand. The teachers were moving down the corridor towards them, but nobody told them to stop.

"What about?" Cammie asked, pushing the gun into his head harder.

"Ahgh!" He squealed like a little girl, Grant laughed harshly, "I was going to run away from this place so I could tell her everything I know about what you guys know and join her side forever and take your place Zach. Become the son she has always wanted. Take control of the circle and finally control the empire." Harvey was scarily pale, and Zach sighed.

"She is a monster like you have no idea Harvey, she only wants me back because I'm more powerful than she is. Physically I could kill her in 10 minutes, and socially people like Catherine's charisma and style but luckily for me. I have proved I'm a better survivor than her, and people like survivors. If it's any consolation down in the basement with Townsend, they beat me for 2 years before I ran away. Only reason I didn't die was because I kept running to the Morgan's suite where Rachel and her daughter would be company who didn't hate me. Have fun in prison." Then Cammie elbowed him in the temple, knocking him out cold. Zach let him fall to the floor and he turned to Grant who was watching impressed. They turned back to the group of teachers who stood half impressed and half confused. The students were behind them.

"Do I want to know how you two learnt how to do that?" Buckingham asked, "Because that is your second very successful interrogation."

"It's easy miss, be the person every student is scared of." Zach shrugged, Code Red had finally stopped blaring and the doors were unlocking one by one. Cammie saw the students shift uncomfortably, she could sense Zach was going to use this to his full advantage like he always did, his spy side coming out like always.

"Zach? Cammie? Please don't tell me you're hurt again!" A female voice called through the crowd, "I already have to get Grant to sit on Bex. I do not need another two!" Grace broke through the crowd and saw them standing perfectly clean and tidy. Just with a gun in Cammie's hand.

"We are fine Grace, can we go now. I mean we need to write some of this stuff down." Zach didn't wait for an answer, he just followed Grace, Abe and Grant down the path between the students who all recoiled slightly. As Cammie walked down with a gun however they all practically ran away, Blackthorn Boys and Gallagher Girls alike, her old school friends even were backing away. Cammie felt her blood boil at all of them, _they are so narrow minded_. She scowled in her head as she broke out the back and followed the group round the corner.

\\_ (O.o)_/

"No, left over right." Cammie laughed, her poison was finally wearing off and going a whole day without sleeping was finally plausible. Zach sat with three bits of rope Cammie had found and she was trying and failing to teach Zach some knots, he ended up putting them all together and just tying them in a knot before throwing them at Cammie, who caught them and undid the mass. Macey laughed at Zach's sulking face as she wandered past with a white lab coat that had Peacock written on the back in a beautiful blue handwriting. She was pulled on the large white coat which Fibbs had grabbed for all of them, he was very protective of his new, huge, ultra-modern lab and was declaring all people inside had to wear lab coats. The lab was double height and had a platform covering half of it, the platform had large white bookcases on it, a round table and a few pegs for coats. The downstairs was full of white units, racks, burners and long bits of glass tubing connecting bottles with coloured liquid in them. In the middle was an island which had the 3D printer on and a few other inventions. The boys were slightly out of their leagues with the girls and Jonas, all who had much more knowledge than them. Preston was helping out downstairs by collecting stuff and moving stuff around, his jacket had Jumbo on the back in bubbly writing, each letter coloured a differently.

"Why is he called Jumbo?" Cammie had asked Zach when she had seen him writing it on.

"He practically lived in a jumbo jet before he came to us, America to England permanently." Zach finished writing it on and handed it to Preston, who laughed and walked off. Duchess was written regally on Bex's and Bookworm had been written on the cover of a book on the back of Liz's. Cammie had been given the colours and told to be neat while she coloured the letters in after Zach drew them. Their two hadn't been written on yet as they had been upstairs when he had told them to wear them, and hadn't enforced them upstairs.

"What are you guys then?" Cammie finally undid the horrible knot and plaited the three parts together. "What are your _alias's_?"

"Grant is bomb, we were very subtle with that. Jonas is coder, again we didn't have to look far. Most the year decided mine, I wasn't impressed and nobody ever uses it. I'm just Zach."

"Tell me." Cammie poked him, and continued to chanting tell constantly.

"Shut up! Fine its 007, like always!" Zach threw his hands in the air and backed away from Cammie who's smile grew.

"You really are James Bond, just without the horrible short hair he has currently. It really is vile, dunno if you have seen though. Have you seen the current James Bond films?"

"They are mad, so unbelievable. I mean, only one person I know shot people after being shot, and that was pure…" Zach stopped when a thrilled squeal from below made them both shoot up and look over the glass railing to the lower level. Liz was dancing around while Macey wrote on a piece of paper and then handed that to Fibbs who put it in a laminating machine. "Fluke." Zach finished, almost as a second thought.

"Nice to know I'm going out with him then." Cammie lent on the glass and watched as Macey hugged Preston and he picked her up in happiness. "That sounds weird considering we have been unable to get away at all from the three prisons."

"We'll work out how to get out, I'm sure of it." Zach leant on her shoulders, looking over her shoulders as Bex kicked the door of the lower level open and wheeled in cursing as she saw the chaos before her. "Plug your ears… GRANT UP HERE!" Cammie was glad she had done as he said this time, he was loud right next to her ear and she lightly shouldered him. Bex swore again, this time in Spanish and rolled to the foot of the stairs. Zach raised his eyebrow at Grant who got the gist, _how are you her knight in shining armour standing there!_ He rushed to her side, picked her up out of the chair and effortlessly carried her up the stairs, because even though she could now walk she wasn't meant to and she hadn't even attempted stairs. Cammie ducked out from under Zach's arms and slid down the bannister rail to carry her chair up the stairs. Once Bex was back in it she wheeled over to their original placement around the table. Zach threw their coats at them and they both laughed at the designs on the back.

"Guys, we may have got another step closer to the solution!" Liz called up, they all slid back over to the balcony, and Bex went to the top of the stairs in case she rolled anywhere accidentally. "We only need to test this one, check it dissolves her drug if it does we need to write everything down and give it to him."

"Tell us when you have, I think we are dangerous down there." Grant called, pointing to the tube he had knocked off at some point that Macey was clearing up. He pulled Bex away from the edge and they all sat down, Cammie pulled out the mind map from her bag and they looked intently at it. Bex began to talk to Zach about why he was 007 and Cammie realised how tired she was, closing her eyes she lay on the desk, the memory started like a film had been waiting.

 _"Cammie? Zach?" A laughing voice called through the hall, "You two are too good at hiding, we need a new game?" It was a young voice and Cammie turned to see 4 girls and 6 boys standing at the end of the corridor, Cammie was sitting under a desk and Zach was crouched next to her also silently laughing. They all looked about 6 and 7 but Cammie was struck how they were in a red uniform and the two under the table were in blue. One boy lifted the cloth covering the table and they started to roll about laughing. He pulled them out with the help of the others and they all followed the girl who had shouted down the corridor into room._

 _"Mummy, can my friends come round?... 12 of us… Thank you mummy!" The girl ushered them in and they sat in a circle in the living room, a kind faced woman walked in a looked round the circle, her eyes landed on the two in blue and her smile widened. "What game shall we play?" She asked looking round. The mother smiled and walked back out, one boy next to Zach put his hand in the middle, the circles form of putting their hand in the air._

 _"I saw my big brother playing this game with his friends called Truth or Dare, the played it after their party for the oath." The group nodded and started to play. "Sarah, truth or dare?"_

 _"Truth!"_

 _"Urm… Who is your best friend?" The boy asked, Cammie was stuck how childish the truth was, he could have asked much better ones._

 _"Judy!" Sarah reached forward and tapped Judy's hand with her own, a form of non-contact hug. The circle had brought it in to reduce germ transmitting between non-partners, to begin with Cammie had listened to this, but as Zach had become more a part of her life she would randomly hug him, he would hug back but it took a while for him to get used to it. Zach sat next to her observing the people in the circle, almost like a machine then he glanced at Cammie and smiled. Cammie remembered how they had met, and her smile snuck back on._

 _"Cammie! Since you are smiling, truth or dare?" Annabelle asked from across the circle, Cammie snapped out of her trance and looked at Annabelle._

 _"Truth." Cammie didn't fancy stealing anything from anyone, or doing something stupid in front of her new friends._

 _"How did you meet Zach?" Cammie was marked how grown up she sounded compared to the rest, "Because I mean you two knew each other before you knew us, right?"_

 _"Well yeh, his dad and my dad were talking…" Cammie gulped, her dad had died a few months ago and it made her chest tighten every time she said it, "And Zach was with his dad and he sent Zach to go to my flat where mum could look after him while they talked. I met him there. Daisy truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare!"_

 _"Mimick your favourite pop song and we have to guess." Cammie grinned and lent back again, her grin fading. She felt Zach's eyes on her but he had been acting weird since dad… She banished that thought again, preferring to think that one day they would grow up maybe even get to stay together. They were in the same class after all and they knew each other well, would their parents let them say together? Would she end up married to Zach? With kids? She felt a knot in her stomach, she so wanted that future but something was wrong with Zach, her mum, Catherine, Ed and Abby. Why was nobody telling her anything?_

 _"ZACH! Ha! Your turn, truth or dare?" Damon bounced up and pointed at Zach who raised his eyebrows and laughed._

 _"Dare, what did you think?" Damon clapped his hands together._

 _"Hug Cammie! Ha!" Zach rolled his eyes and Damon clapped again. A bell went off in the distance making everyone stop._

 _"We are sorry for the inconvenience but recreational time has been cut short due to an argument in the H wing. We are asking everybody to return to the family quarters, Morgans and Goode's please go to the meeting room with children." A mechanical voice said though the speaker, Zach and Cammie shot up as everyone looked at them, they zoomed out. The door slamming behind them._

 **I told you there was some wicked plots :D**

 **gabergirl, I will be updating as soon as i can. Not always that fast cause its real hard at the moment.**

 **Prishabbhatia, Its a short story still. I plan on getting it above 100K!**

 **COLLEEN! Well i decided not to be in the play, but instead me and my friend are designing and making the WHOLE set for Addams Family. I got big tests next week so its taking me forever. It will get better than this even, i know whats comming :)**

 **Selena, i havent been able to get it yet but i will be asap. I can't update that much even if i do, cause even updating and replying to all of your amazing comments and trying to copy across names which are impossible. As i said, i wont be stopping soon until i reach at least 100K words.**

 **gallaghergurls, I am origonally dyslexic so i have to get people to double read stuff, which means its as close to perfect as three teenagers can get it. You have a long way to go and up and down though the chapters if your only on chapter 2. I know your pain, its really hard and punctuation winds me up the wall too.**

 **Read well people of the Gallagher Community, read on and review.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Charlie xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tell you what, i will have a Latin Disclaimer today, Non habent ista nocturna fabula**

*Chapter 23*

"They have to take an oath?" Grant leant forward, incredulous, as Bex wrote down this latest flashback, "I'm guessing at 18, when you become an adult."

"No," Cammie rubbed her forehead, it was pounding from the latest memory, although it was the least harmful it didn't have any explicit instructions for them, she had to dissect it, "19, in the Circle you become an adult at 19. You have different levels of importance too, Blue is the highest and the families of the inner circle are blue. Then you have green, that is the jury and doctors and stuff and everyone else is red."

"No, Yellow is after Green and they are the managers. It's all based on a triangle and doubling. One family of blue, 8 families of green, 16 families of yellow and 32 families of red in each block of residence which is spread out across the world. It all depends on where people are born, we are lucky because we were both born in America so they kept us there." Zach explained to Bex, who wrote this down on a new bit of paper called, Circle information.

"Anyway, you take the oath and start your work at 19. I remember that you cannot hug anybody until your partners, but i kept ignoring that and hugging Zach anyway. It was a dare from Damon that you were meant to hug me for Zach." Cammie turned to face him, but his face was blank of emotion again which showed somebody he didn't trust had arrived, they all turned around to see Townsend and four guards were at the door. Fibbs was talking to them, he ushered the guards in and Cammie noticed they were carrying Townsend because he was sedated. Cammie didn't wait she grabbed Zach's hand and they flew down the stairs and next to the group who were huddled around Jonas and Townsend, who was now in a chair. Grant flew down later with Bex over his shoulder, they completed the circle and they stood watching as Jonas injected it in carefully.

"I suspect if it works then he will be very disorientated when he wakes." Fibbs explained, "It will take a few seconds to start to work then we will test before we wake him, to check he isn't still evil." Liz appeared with a syringe and when Fibbs nodded she pulled out some blood and gave it to Jonas who rushed off to the microscope. Cammie felt Zach pulling her closer and she moved into his side.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do with parents!" Zach breathed, Cammie noticed how he didn't want to show his fear in front of his friends.

"I'll stay with you." Cammie breathed back, "He will need to see us when he wakes, and please don't be all cold with him. He has no idea what's going on." The last few words were lost as Liz squealed and Jonas called over,

"It works perfectly, so we will just let him wake up. Put him upstairs so it's still dark like the prison so he has more of a chance. Zach are you going to stay with him? It's quite late so if you don't mind I want sleep. We know you two can handle him."

"We'll stay don't worry." Cammie assured everyone and followed the agents who were carrying Townsend up the stairs. Cammie took a stretch of rope and tied Townsends hands to the chair and then his waist too. "He is fine Zach." Cammie took a seat on the floor and Zach followed. They curled up and waited.

\\_ (+.+)_|

"Hello?" A male voice called in the darkness, Cammie jumped awake and Zach flicked a small switch on a remote device to turn the lights on to minimum. "What? Catherine?" Zach stood up and pulled Cammie up too, they could see Townsend fighting against the bonds. They walked over, hands interlinked, and as Townsend caught sight he stiffened.

"Hello." Cammie said, she was calm and in the moment her fear had vanished.

"Catherine? Why did you drug me!? Wait who is next to you, I can see your eyes but why are you with another girl? Who is she?"

"Townsend, listen we are going to turn the lights up are you okay?" Cammie asked, Townsend nodded defiantly and Cammie turned the lights up slightly. Townsends eyes widened at the sight of them. "You know us don't you?"

"Is that you Zach? Rachel thank you for saving Zach! Rach how is your daughter? Where is the Circle? Don't tell me we are in the Circle now, it's bad Zach. Zach I'm so… " He tried to reach out but the bonds stopped him, Zach finally spoke.

"This isn't Rachel, this is Cammie. Her daughter." Townsend stopped struggling, and Cammie finally turned the lights up. She noticed how much softer Townsend's eyes were now and the similarity between him and Zach became pronounced. "What do you last remember?"

"Catherine moving towards me saying this one was better, that I wouldn't remember with this one. It was after the fire, Rachel had run away with her daughter and Catherine was clamping down on us, she suspected us. But Abby escaped by going out with the boy, and I was under her curse. Joe was a triple agent like I had been. Zach? Is that really you?"

"Yeh, it's me. Do you know where you are?"

"No, I was last in our flat. Now I'm here with my apparent son and my best friends daughter. Your both adults, how long… what!" Townsend shut his eyes and shook his head, Zach put his hand on his shoulder to stop him once he had stopped Cammie and Zach sat down, hands still interlinked.

"We are now 16 and 17, it's been 10 years since Zach ran away. 5 years since the fire, what we know so far is that you didn't do much but relay information backwards and forwards between MI6 and Circle in that time. You were called here to answer us some questions which you did under threat of death, we believe that may have been your self-protecting instinct over running the program. You tried to get out and we caught you, you have been in a prison underground the CIA ever since. A group of us have been working on a cure to whatever Catherine gave you ever since. Can you answer us a few questions?" Cammie kept her kind voice for as long as she could before she had to know if it had really worked.

"Sure." Townsend said it exactly the same as Zach did and Cammie fought a smile on her face. She could see Zach fighting a smile too.

"How did Zach meet me?"

"I sent him to your room to get him safe, but the drug wouldn't let me say that."

"Where did Matthew hide the names to the person who started the CoC?"

"In your two names, I don't know. The drug and everything had a fight in my head and I won, I deleted that memory or something."

"Finally, do you recognise this?" Cammie reached for her gun, Zach pretended to drop something and slid under the table, she put it on the desk and monitored Townsends face and upper body, no response. He frowned at it, but then shook his head. Zach appeared from under the table with a pen which told Cammie no response there either.

"What do you want to know?" Zach leant forward and took Cammie's hand in his on the table. Cammie pulled her phone out with the other hand and sent a text to Macey.

"Are you two okay?" He tried to move again but the ropes stopped him, Cammie walked over and undid the knots, he didn't even move.

"Few bruises, you fought really well against us two. Both of us have enough of a history to make our sleeping terrible and we keep having flashbacks to our old life because Abby drugged us to make sure we forgot. But otherwise yeh." Zach answered, he was quite relaxed. Townsend let out a breath he had been holding.

"I fought you?" He sounded shocked, "And I lost?"

"Yeh, you tried to escape from us after we worked out you were a traitor. Luckily for us all we beat you hands down, and then threatened you into spilling tonnes of secrets. Zach then knocked you out. You don't know that your son is now a trained agent and nicknamed 007 because he is the best."

"And Rachel's daughter is a pure genius and again the best." Townsend smiled sadly, then looked down at their hands.

"I'm guessing you are a couple from the hands, but you're not 19… Surely even… Urgh!" He put his head on the desk and Zach gripped Cammie's hand even harder. "Sorry, I assumed because you grew up in the Circle you would follow Circle ways. They dictate you cannot have a serious relationship with anyone inside the circle until you have taken your oath."

"Well, we are ignoring that will full pride. We are against the circle, and if you want to join us, you will be too."

"Of course, only me, Joe and Abby are left, have you got hold of my tracker yet? At 19 you have a tracker put in your arm to follow movement, heart rate…"

"Things said and things heard. We hacked that the minute you entered, they know nothing you said or heard. Then we hacked it and they think your very much dead." A female voice said at the door, "Sorry for the wait guys, slight problem waking the Duchess." Macey entered with the rest of the team after her, Bex was curled up half asleep in her chair with Grant pushing.

"Oh, and the reason she is in the chair is because you shot her in the knee." Grant added looking at Townsend who was looking over the balcony, the colour faded from his face.

"Is that Rebecca Baxter?" He asked weakly, only Cammie and Zach heard and they nodded. "Oh no!" He sunk back down, "What else did I do? I promise I didn't know, please!" He pleaded as the team moved up the stairs.

"Not much, Grace and Abe are here too. They know about the drug and are fully aware you had no control over what you did to their daughter." Grant explained as he placed Bex back in her chair and pushed her over to the table with the others. The all took seats around the large table and looked at Townsend who looked around at them all.

"I'm sorry I don't know any of you but Rebecca, Cammie and Zach. Could you please introduce yourselves?" He was polite and Cammie saw them all physically relax.

"We have, Grant, Preston, Macey, Jonas and Liz. We are all agents from CIA, but we are more a splinter group now." Zach motioned to each person, "These guys are nothing to do with Circle, except Grant's parents adopted Benjamin Brianna's grandchild. He doesn't know where he is before you ask."

"Rebecca?" He asked turning to face Bex who turned round and opened one eye, "I'm so sorry." She reached forward and slapped him.

"That is for calling me Rebecca, I am Bex! How many times!?"

"I have no idea, good to know your alive though. How long you known these guys? I don't remember you mentioning any boys when I had to look after you, you said something about Cammie and Liz… So much has happened! I was under the curse when I had to look after you too, I was told to be normal!"

"Nice to know I never knew you. These four broke into Gallagher to get us out, saved our necks."

"Joe's work I guess?" Everyone nodded at him.

"Can I ask one thing? It's quite personal though." Liz raised her hand, like it was a lesson.

"Urm… okay?" Townsend shot a look at Zach whose face was un-readable.

"Did you ever really love Catherine?" Liz sounded anxious, she shot a look at Zach who just leant back like it was story time.

"To begin with no, but it was me or Joe who had to get into somebody, who had a future in leaderships, personal life one way or another. We chose to target Catherine, he parents were soon to be Blue and she was training to be a logistics manager in Yellow. Matthew and Rachel were engaged and Abby had to get into the Green layer. Whichever one of us didn't tackle Catherine had to tackle Red and Yellow sector. Then Joe got promoted in the CIA and he decided he was now too important to be compromised, so I had to sort Catherine. Problem was, she chose me too, and your mother really was beautiful, kind and clever to begin with. Then her parents abducted from the Blue circle and she was offered to be the head of logistics. She took it up, and brought me up too. Nobody could believe our luck. Matthew was the first to notice, and he warned me, but I ignored him, I had fallen for her. Biggest mistake ever. Soon after I found out she was expecting a kid, I didn't care, I could see he would be safe and I would be able to care for him. Matthew and Rachel found out and Rachel caught on the idea, Cammie was now expected too, almost exactly 6 months later. 5 years past and we were soon to strike an attack, I had put it off until I was sure I could get them all away. Then Catherine took charge of it all and I realised we needed to strike now, then she drugged me, Matthew found things out, these two met and everything went wrong." Zach sat still emotionless, everyone else was muttering, looking sad and glancing at Zach.

"Do you want us to show you what she has been up to now? Show you the monster she has become?" Zach asked from the shadows, Townsends jaw clenched and he nodded.

"Please, I need to see everything. How much am I aloud to know? Can I come out of prison now?"

"Buckingham will say, its 6:14 now so I give her 15 minutes before she finds out we broke yet another Feral Crime by letting out a suspect from prison." Cammie muttered as everyone else stood up and followed Jonas to their meeting room. Townsend trailed at the back and Cammie tried to usher him forward, but he turned to her and Zach.

"I'm sorry I left you Zach, I'm not going to try and be your father. You seem to have built a family by yourself, well done. Even though I don't know you, I'm proud." Townsend turned round, he was standing a bit taller, like a weight was off his shoulders. Zach put his arm around Cammie and whispered so he wouldn't hear,

"I think he is back. This is the Dad I remember." Cammie put her arm around his waist and followed along the slightly light corridor. Nobody was in the corridors and the group entered the room named,

 _Alpha Team (Zachary, Grant, Jonas, Preston, Macey, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Cameron)_

When they entered all but one seat was taken, Townsend stood up but Zach shook his head and pulled Cammie onto his lap instead. Jonas had a pile of glass's in front of him he was passing them around the table, each had a page up on them. He glanced towards Zach and Cammie, who nodded and went to the front like normal. Everyone applied themselves to the board and Jonas explained,

"We go through her 'educational' book to look for propaganda and blatant lies. Also all the newspapers conta…"

"You are going to love this Townsend!" Preston shouted and flicked the paper to the board; a large photo of Townsend was on the front with two small photos of Zach and Cammie underneath. Everyone turned to read

 **EDWARD TOWNSEND MURDERED BY SPLINTER GROUP** **  
** ** _Well liked Agent Edward Townsend has been murdered by the Splinter group of the CIA, containing runway Zach Goode and orphan Cameron Morgan._**

 _Edward Townsend was last seen in the Alps, he was looking for the poor girl who we still don't know the identity of who was also killed by an avalanche, when he vanished and moments later sent a message saying,_

 _He is dead._

 _A tracking system in his arm moments later sent reports back to his base saying his location was impossible to reach and then heart had stopped and soon after. We believe this is the work of the splinter group. After his marriage to Catherine Goode, so well-known run away Zach may have been angry and so murdered the man._

 _"I can't believe Zach did it. We need to find them now. Everyone needs to do it; everyone needs to work together all over the world to find them, to save my baby boy." Now poor widow Catherine Goode said to the newspaper. She begs for Zach to come back. But now worse things have come about. Which will be in this evenings paper._

"How long has she done this for?" Townsend was glaring at the screen as Jonas began to annotate it, "Well if I show myself then maybe they will…"

"Not yet, we will need to set it all going at once. She loves…" Liz was cut off by Townsend who seemed to realise something.

"Order. When was this published?"

"This morning, 2 hours ago online." Preston answered, before the door banged open. A woman stood in the doorway, her neat suit was perfect as always and her hair was neat and in a bun. She was holding a folder but in her other hand was a phone with a light blinking and a text message open. She glared at them all before snarling,

"What on earth do you think you are doing?"

 **Woooh, tension. Sorry for the delay, my boyfriend has been distracting me from writing, but i will still be carrying on, nothing will ever stop me.**

 **6 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER, GUYS THAT IS AMAZING THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

 **Chamelon (Selena), I found you on quizup, i will be on that more oftern now too, but as i said my version of Zach Goode has been distracting/annoying/ being adorable so i have been unable to go on that much.**

 **gabergirl, sadly most of the flashing is done, but only for now, Mwhahahahahaha it should be awesome**

 **Colleen, darling the set is impossible! I nearly died last time when we did Little shop of horrors, i was constantly pushing stuff around and being half dead! Being Stage crew i think break a lag might be right but i'm not entirly sure. Do you know how you audition went yet? Looks amazing, i looked up the play and i so want to do it now.  
007 will be continuing on for as long as its not too serious. There might be breaks between things but it should stay on forever and ever and ever and ever. If i can get it in.  
Everything is doing actually alright this side of the atlantic, tests are half killing us all but thats Year 11! What about your side of the overlarge duckpond? **

**zammiec87, oh dammit, could you tell me what they are and i will sort them immediatly. This is what happens when i write late at night sadly.**

 **bubzchoc, your name is awesome btw. Thank you, i hope you continue to read on and enjoy it more as the story unfolds.**

 **Guest... Now i hate to tell you but it is 2015, nearly 2016 and has been less than 2 weeks since i updated and i have a very very very good, and cute, reason. I will try to be faster but its hard when i have somebody muttering in my ear, "Heya." When i didn't even hear him comming. I will try to make it every week for you, just for you unnamed guest friend.**

 **Love you all so much (BF wants to say he loves you too), i'm fine for shoutouts and anything you would like, i'm at your service.**

 **Read on fellow Fandomions,**

 **Charlie (And Kieran) xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry for the long wait, my computer blew up. I had to re-write EVERYTHING and get EVERYTHING back. But thank you all for being so amazing. DISCLAIMED!**

*Chapter 24*

Buckingham stepped inside and closed the door. She glared around the room at the teenagers and stopped on Townsend who's eyes were wide in fear and shock. Jonas and Liz slowly put down the pens and everyone turned to face her. Zach and Cammie stepped in front of Townsend, who stepped into the shadows like his son did on a regular basis.

"Explain why you are consorting with a suspect, have let him out of prison and are telling him secrets." She growled and slammed her folder on the side, "Why, Zach and Cammie, are you trusting a man who nearly killed you?"

"You won't listen even if we explain." Zach said simply, Buckingham deflated into a chair as the door flew open with three more adults, one woman and two men.

"If you are hurt I will kill whoever did it." Grace scowled as she stormed in, she stopped at the room. Abe and Fibbs behind her, "Oh… I give up!" She turned and banged her head against the wall. Fibbs began to smile then he ran across the room towards Zach and Cammie.

"Did it work? Did it?" He bounced, when they nodded, and Townsend glanced around befuddled, he turned to Buckingham and started speaking very very fast. Abe and Grace turned to look at him, also confused.

"He was being controlled by a Computer controlling drug and we have been working on a solution ever since. We solved half of it back in the old base when we found out from Cammie's memory and then we solved the other half last night at about 12 in the morning. We brought him upstairs and tested it on a small amount of blood, it worked so we gave it to him and left him to wake up alone. Cammie tied him to a chair and made sure he couldn't escape when he woke. Then when he did these two were there when he did and obviously decided he was safe. Then they brought him up here, he is totally safe and on our side." He took a deep breath and deflated.

"What is going on?" Townsend asked from the corner, "I was just getting everything sorted!"

"This is Patricia Buckingham, head of this base. This is Doctor Fibbs, he helped with your anti-drug." Macey gestured to each of the two, Grace and Abe were watching Townsend carefully.

"What was the address of the hiding house you looked after Bex in?" Abe asked, Townsend shook his head.

"I can't remember anything from 5 years ago. Oh I dunno!" He slid down the wall, Cammie glanced at Zach who began to explain everything to the adults and she sat down next to Townsend. "Why do you guys trust me? How do you know I can be trusted?" He asked, reminding Cammie forcefully of Zach.

"You son said that, he thought because he had dirty blood he couldn't be trusted and it was pulling him apart."

"He did?" Townsend looked up at her, his eyes were very dark blue and they seemed black in his sadness.

"Yes. When he found out I was like him too and that we grew up together we began to cling to the fact our new family was here. These guys."

"I was ditched by my father, he was a drunkard and I really hope Zach doesn't follow the line, he won't. He is better than all of us put together, me and my dysfunctional family and the monster."

"He has done all that, he is safe now. He has got all of us, we will keep him safe. I promise." Cammie took Townsend's hand and squeezed it, he squeezed weakly back and Cammie let go. Abe and Grace appeared round the side and crouched down,

"Come on Ed, we need to fill you in." Abe held out his hand and Townsend took it. They pulled him up and ushered him out, Grace muttering something about food. Zach pulled Cammie up and she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Cammie look at this…" Jonas flicked a new article to the board and Cammie stepped backward in shock. Zach caught her and set her back on her feet, placing an arm around her shoulder to keep her upright as his stomach dropped in shock.

\\_ (''= '')_/

"Apparenty she murdered her…"

"No chance, but him however, apparently he released his dad from Prison."

"Nooo. No chance, he is hot though." Cammie just stared at the floor ignoring the stares as she walked past, she didn't know where she was or where she was going but she continued to walk. She half fell down some stairs and banged though some huge doors. She fell over a dusty umbrella and landed on the floor on her face, she tried to get up but her arms wouldn't take any weight. Pulling herself up on some sort of chair she staggered though the maze of dark rooms and exited another door. Her eyes were blurry with tears and once she was out she began to run. She ran as fast as she could towards the trees, she heard no voices behind her but she didn't mind. She continued to run as fast as she could though the trees, her dress caught the branch and ripped, but she didn't mind. She ran and ran for as long she could.

/_ (o.O) _\

The tree's broke open to show a large lake in the middle of the forest. Cammie stopped, she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there but it was peaceful and her head was buzzing with the words in the article. She wandered slowly over to the lake and crouched down next to it, she cupped her hands and took a long drink. Lying down she looked up at the sun and noticed how low in the sky it was, barely visible over the trees she had run though. She had run for the whole day, her legs were shaking and she fell to the ground, the tears returning. She couldn't hear any voices and an instinct to cry again took over, she ignored it and moved towards the nearest tall tree. Scrambling up it she looked across the forest, nothing, not even a bird. She listened, but no sound either. Using her sports bra as a top she ripped the final section of the top off and used it as a makeshift bandage for the large cut across her waist. She found a suitable looking tree and curled up in a semi-comfortable ball on a tiny fork in the trunk.

Grace had found many things in the forest, but a half-naked girl wearing a tiara took the prize for the strangest. Her dog had found her and spent ages barking until she had left the fishing and come to look, she had first seen the sparkle of the tiara and assumed she was some sort of princess, then she seen the perfect bandage made from the top of her dress and she re-evaluated. The girl seemed perfectly healthy, didn't look hungry but her stomach sounded like some wounded animal so Grace decided she obviously hadn't eaten for some time. The wind was strong but the place she had chosen was well covered and hidden from the wind and elements.

"Shut up Derick!" She called to her barking dog, he barked one last time then sat down and waited. Grace pulled off her gloves and climbed up to the girl, she was curled in a small ball, but to touch she was freezing cold. Her breathing was regular in her sleep so Grace decided to continue to fish but to wait here until she woke. Climbing back down she walked over to the man sitting with his back to her, "Graham, there is a girl asleep in that tree." She muttered to him, brushing her grey hair back behind her ear so he could see her pale face. He turned around, his kind wrinkled face now frowning. Grace looked down at the bucket to see 15 fish in it; she picked it up and the man gathered the fishing gear. He dropped a large ball of bait on his foot and cursed loudly, Grace heard a small start from the tree and she rushed over, her husband by her side.

"Who are you?" The girl's hair was wild from sleeping in a tree and even though one hand held onto the trunk, the other was firm upon the tiara.

"Storm. I give it 20 minutes." Graham muttered to Grace who eyes widened as she looked up the valley to see a set of rolling dark clouds.

"Grace and Graham, girl please come down a storm is coming." Grace called up, a large gust of wind blew the girl of balance and she fell backwards. Graham dropped his equipment and caught her in the last second, looking down he noticed her eyes were closed and a small amount of blood was coming from the back of her head.

"Derick, here boy." The large loping dog bounced over and Graham attached the equipment to his harness. He picked up the pole and they moved back to a tiny concrete cottage hidden in a small thicket. Grace held the door open and they placed the girl on their sofa, the fire was still blazing from the morning and Grace sat down next to her to inspect the wounds. Graham moved around the 2 bedroom cottage closing all the wooden shutters over the windows and then locking the windows and door. Her checked the log pile in the second bedroom was big enough to last a few days and then took off his coat and pulled a huge blanket from a store into the lounge. Hanging his and Grace's fur coats near the locked door he neatened their muddy boots and moved over to the girl. She had a barely healed cut on her forehead which was straight and neat, as if it had been a knife. The huge dog was sitting in his basket wining about the equipment on his back, Graham relived the dog and he curled up to sleep. A large gust of wind outside made Grace start she looked up,

"She will be fine, just a knock to the head. This cut here though, I think it was a knife, she is wearing a tiara, can perform a perfect bandage, can survive a night in the wild and get here unhurt and she has a large knife cut on her head. I don't know who she is, but her parents must be worried sick."

"Should we send a message out?" Graham reached for his radio, they had been told by the local town that if they found anything unusual to send them a message via radio. They had only had to do it once over a set of guns near an old shack some 40 miles away, apparently an old man lived their but they had never seen him.

"No, we will wait for her to wake." Grace assured her husband, he nodded and continued to prepare the house for the large storm winding its way down the valley. "Let's just hope no poor people are still out there."

…

"Zach, it's a storm, we need to go." Bex pulled at Zach's wrist, he didn't move from his spot in the forest.

"But Cammie, she has been gone for over a day and a half." Zach spoke softly, his voice slightly croaky from lack of use. "She could be caught by anything!"

"Nobody can find Cammie if she doesn't want to be found, not even you. But right now we need to go, we can't search this whole forest in the middle of a storm." Bex again tried to pull at Zach's arm but he still stayed still. "Please Zach, we don't need you missing too." Zach finally took three steps backward as a gust of wind blew over them. Bex pulled Zach round to face her, she pushed her hair behind her ear in disgust. "Look is miss her as much as you do, but come on we have a 100 mile per hour storm coming and at least a 2 mile run back." Bex finished by pulling him into s bone crushing hug, he hugged her back sadly. Everyone else had started going back some time ago and Bex started to roll now, Zach waited one second and started to run after her.

The wind was indeed getting stronger as Zach ran; he could see the rain at the edge of the trees and hoped beyond hope Cammie was alright. His stomach hadn't quite come back since she had run from the room. The words _killer_ and _possibly_ reverberated around his head like a bullet _,_ he tried to forget her face when she saw it and ran. She had run so fast not even Zach could keep up, by the time he got into the lift she had vanished into the trees and he had called but she had run too far. He hoped beyond hope she was safe.

He entered the dodgy shack, Bex sat in the lift room next to the sofa. Zach landed on the sofa next to her, he looked at the floor and could see a small wet patch on the floor next to two handprints. Cammie had fallen crying, Zach started to shake and Bex rolled over to the emergency stop switch, she pulled it as Zach gave up. He brought his knees up to his face and curled up on the dirty sofa, he felt Bex out her hand on his shoulder. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him like a small child, he let her and he let the tears finally fall.

…

Grace was glad she had been a doctor before becoming a part of the wildlife trust. When she found deer and other large animals hurt she was able to sort them out to some degree, sometimes they came across walkers in the hills with twisted ankles or broken wrists, but never a hypothermic girl wearing a tiara who seemed to be wild. She sat next to the girl testing her temperature every 2 minutes and testing her breathing and pulse every 4 minutes. Graham was making sure the fire was a constant size and that they were ready to cope though the storm with three of them. Grace had gone to her own room and after checking the girls size given her a pair of socks and a jumper, she had brushed her hair and gone to examine the tiara.

"Graham, these are real." She had said, she breathed on them again and Graham looked as the mist disappeared instantly. "She must be some sort of princess; I mean those shoes look expensive." Her blue and grey baseball boots were clean and by the fire drying. Grace had checker her cut many times and was now sure it was knife made by the fact the depth was deepest at the middle and was an almost perfect curve to the edges. She had also been shocked to notice that her stomach was covered in bruises, all fading and flat but there. She had checked each and they were all clean and dry. Her new, small cut was also neat and she had left it with a small plaster on.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I have no idea, she doesn't seem to talk in her sleep but she is asleep much longer than I expected, I don't think she has slept well for a while. But she shows no signs of being out there for more than a day. Her muscle tone though is spectacular, she is extremely fit for her age which I would put at about 16 maybe 17." Grace stood up to face Graham, "Wait, do you think she is from your world?" Grace knew nothing of Grahams past apart from it was MI5 based and very secret, he had retired early and joined the Wildlife trust.

"Too young, and her accent is American." Graham looked at her, the youngest spy he had ever come across was a 21 year old cryptologist and field agent, she had been killed 28 years ago.

"Poor girl, so far from home." Grace checked her pulse again and frowned, "It's gone up." The answer was soon clear, her face contorted in pain and she curled up.

"No… No… Zach! Please no anyone but Zach! Don't hurt him you monster!" She screamed over the howling wind, "You're a liar Catherine! Kill me then, you killed them without blinking… Townsend is better than you!" She reached forward and held her hands like she was holding a gun, Graham and Grace looked at each other, horror in their eyes.

…

"Zach? You are safe, I promise nobody will hurt you." Bex reassured Zach, she could hear people shouting below but she ignored them. Zach was still shaking but he had stopped crying.

"I will try and get you to understand Bex, I'm not saying I will be good, but I will try." Zach sat up and looked at her, took a deep breath and began to talk, "You know my story, I pretty much raised myself from age 7 upwards. Daisy was great but she tried to raise me like I was one of them, a normal boy. I was teased at my first school for knowing everything, but what they didn't know was that my IQ was double all of theirs. Daisy got me tested and was shocked at the outcome, she put me in the local Grammar School and I fitted in a bit better there.  
I never fitted in Bex, ever. I was too violent for Grammar and too clever for Standard. We got a letter from Joe to send me to a special school for kids like me, they sent me, last thing I knew was I was leaving the only person I could call mum. From that point on I hid everything. Absolutely everything.  
Grant got me to safety but he then ended up down too, the only hiding place was alcohol. It made us both feel terrible, but it was all we knew.  
Then I met you lot, Cammie sort of un-hinged me a bit. I never knew somebody to actually care for a long time. Now she has gone I don't want another version of Daisy, she was shot by Catherine 2 years after I left. I can't have Cammie dead too, I would end up dead."

"Zach, whatever happens we are all gonna stay here. Cammie is alive, I can feel it in my bones, and my bones ain't ever wrong." Bex put her hands on Zach's shoulders comfortingly, he nodded and rubbed his eyes clean of signs of him crying. "Don't worry. I have all intention of moving as fast as I can away from the people who are going to yell at us down there. Just run to our bedroom, I will get everyone else." Zach nodded numbly and Bex rolled over to the switch, she flicked it and they moved down again. The door began to open and as Buckingham tried to form words a boy shot between her and the agent next to her followed by a girl who zoomed across the room behind him. She slid into the lift as he flew up the stairs. An agent went after her but the doors closed, he turned to Buckingham who shook her head,

"They will have a reason, and for Zach to run that fast it was serious."

…

Cammie woke slowly, the nightmare she had had was clear in her head and having a hand shaking her shoulder made her wake slowly. She opened her eyes to see an old couple looking down at her, the same old couple who had found her in the tree when she had fallen and knocked herself out. She tried to sit up but the woman pushed her down slowly.

"Hello? I'm Grace, this is Graham. Do you remember us?" Cammie nodded and regretted it, she rolled onto her side to see them properly. She noticed a woollen feeling on her bare stomach, she was wearing a fluffy green jumper, her skirt from the dress and a pair of purple fluffy socks. She had a large heavy blanket over her and could see a nice fire near her. She could hear howling wind and thrashing rain against the windows which were all shut and closed. She remembered the dream, she remembered Zach, Bex and everyone else, she remembered why she ran and she curled up and began to cry.

 **As i said at the top i am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I probably should have up-loaded sooner, but im back and ready now. Because of the wait, i am going to upload 4 chapters in one go. This being the first.**

 **Chamelon, my dear friend its because im bloody evil! I think you should be, but charecters are LITERALLY dying... Mwhahahahaha**

 **Colleen, Its only gonna get better, cause lets face it, it cant get worse, well i hope you enjoy what is comming up. And how is the play shaping up?**

 **Guest, I AM PLANNING ON IT! BUT I AM GOING TO USE CAPS TOO BECAUSE IM EQUALLY EXCITED FOR NO REASON BECAUSE I KNOW WHATS COMMING AND IM EXCITED FOR MY OWN PLOTLINE and i think i sound mad right now.**

 **gabergirl, as i said, updates were held on pause but im back!**

 **Chamelon2019, is it really? Oh my god thank you. I am dedicating my next chapter to you for that lovelyness.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next 3.**

 **Love yar,**

 **Charlie xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

*Chapter 25*

Cammie wiped away the last tear as the man walked in with a hot drink, Cammie was too cold to say no, and she realised it was hot chocolate. She took a sip thankfully, and looked at her saviours carefully. The woman was watching her intently, she had long grey hair in a bun and a kind, crinkled face. The man also had grey hair, but it was short and neat, his face was even more crinkly than his wives. She put her feet down on the floor as the man took a seat in a small chair opposite her and the woman sat next to her. Cammie wrapped the blanket round her legs more carefully.

"What's your name?" The woman asked kindly, she had a thick Scottish accent and Cammie had to think about what she said.

"Cammie." She answered, deciding these two probably wouldn't hurt her and they looked fairly truthful, "What's going on?" She looked around again and noticed a large soft looking dog asleep in a basket.

"We found you in that tree, you were in the first stages of hyperthermia and needed to get to safety, this storm was coming. We got you here once you knocked yourself out and we warmed you up, this is our house. It's safe I promise, this woman you are scared of, Catherine, won't find you here. Where are you from?"

"America originally, I need to get back to the place where I am… meeting my friends."

"Dear, please tell us the truth. We just want to help, Grace why don't you get her some soup or bread." Graham suggested, Grace nodded and exited the room, Graham lent forward, "You can trust me, I'm ex MI5." Cammie sighed; a person from her world, Graham noticed her relief and smiled. She was from his world, they were getting younger and he guessed America had totally different laws on age required for gun use and mission allowance. Grace appeared afterward holding a bowl of steaming soup and a small roll of bread, Cammie took it thankfully and began to eat while they spoke about MI5 and other spying groups. Once she had done she placed it on a small table and listened to the conversation, Grace noticed she was done and turned to her holding a small radio.

"We have been told if we find anything peculiar to radio out at this frequency, would you be okay with that?" At the word radio Cammie remembered Macey fiddling furiously on the one in her bag that she took with her everywhere to try and get a specific radio station.

"Urm, can I try a frequency that I might be able to get my friends on? Its FM so it should transmit well enough." Cammie held out her hand and Grace put the small device in it, "If I set this dial here and place this one here. Ah ha!" Cammie heard the crackle of her intercepting the radio.

…

"Do something while you can't concentrate in lessons, it's what I do." Macey threw Zach the radio, Buckingham had insisted they go to lessons, but had taken pity on them saying it was just to keep an eye on them. Zach looked at the small radio and turned it on, it was making a foul cracking noise. They trailed to lessons absent minded, when they finally arrived Zach had turned into some random radio station called Radio 4. It was deathly boring and Zach continued to fiddle with the dials.

"You are all 5 minutes late, that is worse etiquette than to lose your partner at a party." Madam Daneby wailed, Zach sent a glare at her she noticed him and her eyes widened. They trailed to the back table and sat down around it, "Today we will be dancing again to prepare you. Please get into your original partners." As everyone stood up Zach just pulled out the radio and turned it on quietly, suddenly a pair of headphones appeared in his lap. Looking up he saw Jonas and Liz walking past, Jonas placing his hand in his pocket again. Zach smiled thankfully and plugged them in, Madam Daneby looked over at him and opened her mouth to yell at him but Bex fell out of her chair catastrophically at that moment which got Madam Danbey's attention. Bex was sitting at the edge of the floor as Grant partnered with Harvey's old partner, Madam Daneby helped her up and she left Zach alone. Bex rolled back to Zach and took one of the headphones off him, he continued to fiddle.

"This is Macey's favourite. It was really clear last time." Bex took the small device and showed him, a large amount of cracking, a half song and a voice could be heard.

 _"…and place this one here then. Ah ha!"_ A recognisable voice said over the music, Zach and Bex looked at each other in shock, Cammie.

 _"Try it."_ An old voice said and another one agreed.

 _"Hello? Macey? If you can hear me I…"_ The static overtook and Zach twisted the dials to try and get it back but he couldn't. He spun to the local news to see if anything had been reported.

 _"Welcome to BBC Oban, there has been a red storm alert published so everyone secure your bins and houses…"_ Zach switched it off, a smile sliding onto his face to match Bex's.

"She is very much alive and sounds safe." Bex grinned and Zach nodded, speechless with joy.

…

"Lost it." Cammie sighed, she had thought she had heard some waltz like music as she spoke which was equally as static as she had been. "But I think I might have got to her radio."

"You seem very calm considering you are stuck in a small concrete bunker with two people you don't know in the middle of a storm." Grace noted, she couldn't help but want to care for this poor girl. Although she seemed alright Grace sensed she wasn't, she sensed something was on her mind. Grace had never been one to keep things quiet, she always said what she thought which is why she thought she was safer half way up a hill in the middle of the mountains. "Cammie, it might be something silly but is something bothering you?" Grace saw Cammie twitch slightly but she shook her head. Graham laughed light heartly, the dog jerked away, wining again this time because of the wind. The dog spotted Cammie and padded over almost silently, Cammie reached her hand out and the dog sniffed it, he coked his head to the side and sat on Cammie's feet, her hand caught the radio dial and an almost silent burst of static and it automatically spun to the nearest frequency. She curled her feet underneath the blanket on the sofa and began to stroke his head. The rhythmic movement calmed her, the image of her nightmare haunted her as much as the article. Closing her eyes she heard movement next to her and opposite her, she didn't mind, these people weren't going to hurt her. She was sure of that. The dog jumped onto the sofa next to Cammie and sat next to her, she continued to stroke him. He rested his head against her side and Cammie was reminded of Zach,

 ** _Killer Love?_** _Cammie staggered from the glass, Zach caught her and set her back on her feet placing an arm around her. She continued to read, tears forming in her eyes. Then she ran, she ducked out from under his arm, shot though the slightly open door and ran._

"You're like Zach." She muttered to the hound, who continued to slobber on the blanket. She wondered if this was what most homes were like, she couldn't remember hers and she had lived in a castle the rest of her life. "Loyal, clever, mad, people are scared of you but you don't care you just care for those who love you and most of all you are maddeningly cute." She scratched the dog's ear and he nosed her side in appreciation. She turned back to the fire, it crackled invitingly and she lost herself in its depths. _It's beautiful and dangerous_ Cammie thought watching it, the word dangerous made her feel sick.

"I'm not the article, it is a lie, it is made by Catherine. Lies, lies, lies." Cammie hit her head off the edge of the sofa and the dog woofed as the Radio fell onto the floor making a soft buzzing noise

Grace saw all of this, the break in the girls wall, her longing for somebody called Zach and her constant hatred of somebody called Catherine, she had seen enough to need to know more about this girl. She had sat watching the fire with the dog for hours before she had spoken to it. "Cammie, will you please talk to me." She stepped out of the kitchen to the side of Cammie, the dog didn't move but Cammie jumped ever so slightly. She was wearing a smile to begin with but it faded into a sad expression. "I'm sorry." Grace put her towel down and wandered over to the chair, she sunk into it and looked at the girl. She was beautiful in a rare way, it wasn't the sort of beauty people noticed, it was only when you noticed the way she truly smiled and it lit up her whole face, the way her eyes were bright and friendly and how she looked so utterly average that it made her unique.

"Okay." She said dejectedly, her whole body sagging and her smile dropping like a stone. Grace put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Who is Zach?" Grace had heard her speak so many times of this boy called Zach.

"My amazing boyfriend, he is the one who follows me when I have nightmares, he is normally the one who can find me when I run and he is the first person to say he loves me since my parents… died." Cammie choked on the last word and she gulped afterward, Grace blinked slowly and nodded.

"Who is Catherine?" Grace sensed if the story of her boyfriend is bad then this could be even worse, she saw Graham standing in the doorway listening.

"She is the head of the Circle of…"

"Cavan. I know them, evil to the core!" Graham muttered but everyone heard, Cammie nodded along with him, "Is her second name Goode?... I thought so, I had to follow her parents with her as a small child. She was perfect, I tracked her progress by hacking MI6, until she met this Townsend dude from MI6 and then she took over the Circle, became real evil. MI6 lost contact 5 years ago."

"Well, Zach is her son. He hates her as much as me and she wants both of us, first she wants information then she wants loyalty or death. Townsend was under a drug she made to control him, he is Zach's dad and is on our side." Cammie finished as Graham sat down, tossing some more logs on the fire.

"Why do they want you? They want the heads of the Mafia and other such, not two teenagers."

"My father hid a secret in our middle names, we only discovered it recently. But he hid the person who started the Circle's name in ours. She wants the descendant on her side, or dead, because he controls a lot of money and power. An awful lot of power, he is head of the Mafias, the gangs and the groups in the east. He doesn't know it, but the minute he arrives and proves it, or somebody proves they killed him, he is in power of nearly the world."

"Oh my god." Grace gulped and Graham nodded slowly, his mind working in overdrive. This American schoolgirl was a top flight agent by the sound of it. She had information the secret service would kill for, literally, and she was keeping it a secret. She needed top flight safety, she needed to find these friends. "Are you an agent? Or have you stumbled into this catastrophically?"

"I was training to be an agent for a year with my school and then for 5 years in secret, I went to a school for genius spies. Then Catherine took over 5 years ago and made us into a normal school, we all trained in secret. The boys are agents, we are now too, but the Zach has been since he was 15. He is one of the best in the world though, actual best."

"Well do you know where the meeting place is?" Graham leant forward, pulling on his I'm-concentrating-on-a-mission face.

…

"Guys will you please shut you cake holes!" Bex squealed at the table in Coding lesson, Zach and her were using Jonas's headphones while listening to the radio. Zach had Liz's laptop open and had set it up to track the signal of the radio, so far it had been the local transmission radio. But Zach held up hope, the radio station had given reports that the storm would be over within the next 72 hours, Bex and Macey had sworn in 14 languages at this point and Zach had just sworn in French. It had been perfect for some time then a small amount of static and a quiet voice.

"That was Bad Blood by Taylor Swift…"

 _"You're like Zach…"_

"…we seem to be having a technical issue on our Scottish transmission again, we are going to have to shut down that signal. Everyone listening from there please turn of and tune back in in five minutes."

 _"Loyal, clever, mad, people are scared of you but you don't care you just care for those who love you and most of all you are maddeningly cute."_ Cammie's voice was clearer now, Zach beckoned everyone forward and un-plugged the headphones. They could hear Cammie's unmistakeable sigh, the sound of two people talking in another room, a dog and wind and rain battering against something. A fire was crackling on the other end.

"So she is safe." Macey sighed, she sounds comfortable and safe. Zach plugged the headphones back in and put the radio in his pocket, he ignored the announcements and they trooped out and back up to their room. They all sat down as Macey went around clearing up ignored clothes and bags. She re-made Cammie's bed for the 13th time and Zach lay on his own, putting the radio next to him he closed his eyes and let himself calm down.

Exactly 2 hours and 37 minutes later a static came on the radio again, Zach shot upright and banged his head on Preston's bunk. Preston woke up and looked over to see Zach staring at the radio, "Guys!" He yelled and Zach looked up at him. They all grumbled but then Zach un-plugged the radio so everyone could hear.

 _"Not the article, it's made by Catherine. Lies, lies, lies."_ Cammies voice was loud in the dark room, a set of banging footsteps ran over to the light switch and turned in on and then ran over to Zach. Bex hoisted herself into her chair and rolled over, everyone listened as a kind female voice came on too. There was a bang and a loud squeal and they all flinched, Jonas opened up his laptop and started to track.

 _"Cammie, will you please talk to me,"_ Light footsteps wandered towards the radio and the sound of an old person sitting down. _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Okay."_ Cammie sounded sadder than Zach had ever heard her before, she seemed deflated but the woman sounded kind.

 _"Who is Zach?"_ She asked kindly, and everyone smiled. Zach tried to fight a grin that was sliding onto his face too, this wouldn't be too bad.

 _"My amazing boyfriend, he is the one who follows me when I have nightmares, he is normally the one who can find me when I run and he is the first person to say he loves me since my parents… died."_ He could hear Cammie smiling slightly and his heart flipped, she remembered when he had said it in his sleep.

"That is pure adorableness." Macey whispered, but Bex elbowed her to shut her up as the kind woman began to talk.

 _"Who is Catherine?"_

 _"She is the head of the Circle of…"_

 _"Cavan. I know them, evil to the core! Is her second name Goode?..."_ An old man intersected her, Zach wondered how he knew about it all. The sound of movement, which must have been a nod. He spoke softly and kindly, but with an edge of steel. _" I thought so, I had to follow her parents with her as a small child. She was perfect, I tracked her progress by hacking MI6, until she met this Townsend dude from MI6 and then she took over the Circle, became real evil. MI6 lost contact 5 years ago."_

"He must be a spy too! Or an ex-spy, he knows too much otherwise, and to hack MI6 is difficult." Jonas muttered over in the silence before Cammie began to speak.

 _"Well, Zach is her son. He hates her as much as me and she wants both of us, first she wants information then she wants loyalty or death. Townsend was under a drug she made to control him, he is Zach's dad and is on our side."_ Everyone glanced at Zach but he didn't really care, he was getting over it.

 _"Why do they want you? They want the heads of the Mafia and other such, not two teenagers."_ The man sounded shocked but he was still calm.

 _"My father hid a secret in our middle names, we only discovered it recently. But he hid the person who started the Circle's name in ours. She wants the descendant on her side, or dead, because he controls a lot of money and power. An awful lot of power, he is head of the Mafias, the gangs and the groups in the east. He doesn't know it, but the minute he arrives and proves it, or somebody proves they killed him, he is in power of nearly the world."_

 _"Oh my god. Are you an agent? Or have you stumbled into this catastrophically?"_ The woman was obviously not a spy, she was showing her shock and horror.

 _"I was training to be an agent for a year with my school and then for 5 years in secret, I went to a school for genius spies. Then Catherine took over 5 years ago and made us into a normal school, we all trained in secret. The boys are agents, we are now too, but the Zach has been since he was 15. He is one of the best in the world though, actual best."_ Zach felt a glow of pride, Grant pat him on the back with pride. It was silent for a moment then the man spoke up, his force was strong and fierce. Zach knew Cammie was safe with him whoever he was, he could imagine two people 40 year olds maybe, strong and young in a high tech underground hideout for MI5.

 _"Well do you know where the meeting place is?"_

 _"It's the old man's hut, it leads to an underground bunker."_ Cammie's voice was getting stronger, her hope returning. _"Should I see if I can get hold of the guys again, get them to meet us at some point."_

"Give it here, quickly!" Liz snatched it out of Zach's hands and connected it to a wire, and a mini-transmitter. "Cammie?" She muttered into a small microphone she also connected to it.

…

"Should I see if I can get hole of the guys again, get them to meet us at some point." Cammie reached for the radio and Grace nodded fervently. Graham moved over to a laptop Cammie hadn't noticed and opened it, pulling up a forecast.

 _"Cammie?"_ A female voice came through the radio, Cammie dropped it swearing in Chinese.

"Language!" Graham joked.

 _"God Cammie, use something more obscure than that, Maybe Swahili."_ Macey's voice came though the radio laughing.

"Macey? How many of you are there?" Cammie clutched the radio, "Is Zach there?"

 _"Trust me, Zach is here. He woke us all when you started speaking on the radio again. Jonas is tracking your location as you speak."_ Preston laughed and Grace grinned,

"How much longer Graham?" She asked and the guys on the other end of the radio went silent.

"Storm is gonna last about 15 hours I guess." Graham muttered, "But it will be clear to walk down in about 9, just a bit windy."

 _"Guys, we are walking up to you as soon as we know your loca…"_

"No you are not, I do not care if you are top agents of the CIA or FBI or NCIS or whatever but you are not going to cope the walk in this storm, in the night." Grace scowled down at them, "I do not need even more of you to patch up, Cammie was enough for us and this little cottage won't cope with 4 more."

 _"7! We are a team of 8, 4 boys and 4 girls."_ Bex's proud very English accent came through, she always got an English accent when she was proud.

"Well we really won't cope with 7, so wait. We will meet you when we come down into your basement." Graham demanded in Swahili, Macey swore in Spanish, "No really stay there, we will meet you on the edge of the forest tomorrow with Cammie and our dog." He added in Spanish. Macey swore again in Japanese.

 _"Macey we have clarified he is a spy of some sort so don't test him." A calm, smirking male voice said, Cammie smiled at his voice._

"You must be Zach from the fact Cammie just started grinning." Grace smiled, Cammie scowled and the dog woofed.

 _"Did she now?"_ The boys voice was defiantly smirking and Grace had to admit he sounded like an adult. _"You okay Cam?"_

"Yeh, knocked myself out on a tree, Graham got me, and I have cut my side but I'm fine trust me. Oh and Macey my dress died, my boots are fine though and my tiara…"

"Is on the table behind you clean." Grace grinned as her eyes went wide she turned round and grabbed it.

 _"You are the world clumsiest spy."_ Bex grinned, but static overtook them, _"Midday tomorrow."_ Bex managed before they were taken over by the radio station. Cammie jumped into the air clapping her hands, the dog started to bark and Grace hugged Graham.

"You guys need to come with me inside, they will love you guys!" Cammie turned to them and Graham nodded, Grace shrugged and nodded too. "YES!" She bend down and hugged the dog who placed his huge paws on her shoulders in a sort of hug.

 **Enjoy?**


	26. Chapter 26

*Chapter 26*

"Got it logged. Go to sleep now guys, we have an early morning and a long day tomorrow. We have to get out without Buckingham's new systems going off." Preston clicked the enter button for Liz and turned to them, "What do we now have to get past?"

"10 fully trained guards, automated Code Red system and password locked doors." Liz reeled off like clockwork, Zach couldn't remember that ever being said but he supposed he probably wasn't listening, "But Professor put emphasis on the password being something Rachel would have loved, which I don't understand." Liz sounded mad in annoyance at not understanding something, Jonas gave her a reassuring hug.

"That's fine because I think I do." Zach finally looked up from the radio, he knew Cammie hadn't been gone long, approximately 2 days, and she had been in contact but the article still existed and the students had all started to read it.

 _Cameron was always odd but now scientists know more._

Random words from the article were in everyone's head but they all tried to ignore it.

 _Murder?_

Zach finally lay back down, the radio was on the floor and he reached for a small sliding puzzle he had found in Townsend's pocket inside a pocket inside an invisible zip. He had arranged and re-arranged it but it seemed to just be a small sliding puzzle. It made a picture of a stickman girl and a stickman boy holding hands. He shifted it around some more and looked at the small picture and smiled, _could we ever be that happy? Maybe get married?_ Zach stopped at that thought, it made him feel slightly ill with whatever it was. He gave up trying to daydream so he padded over to the door and slipped out, checking everyone was still sleeping. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the shadows and became silent, almost totally silent now he moved towards a door which was open a small amount with a shaft of light falling out, stepping closer he saw a group of boys and girls, about year 10, sitting in a circle talking quickly but not that quietly.

"I don't know though Ky, I used to think he was amazing but now…"

"Don't worry about it Rich, we have 5 to worry about. Bex, Mace and Liz have all chosen to stick with a _murderer_. And our old headmistress was one of them too!" A small girl whispered murderer as if it was a swear word but Zach heard it, he decided to show himself knowing Ky would catch him. He had come across Ky having picked fights with people outside Dr. Steve's office when he had been called there semi-permanently. He moved onto the other side of the corridor and passed through the beam of light making as much noise as his feet could.

"Hey! You!" Ky, as Zach had suspected, shot up and pulled Zach around. He went pale when he saw who it was but defiantly dragged him after himself into the room. "Look who I found!" He laughed like a dog, he tried to throw Zach down but Zach shook his head and stayed standing. Ky was tall for his age, same height as Zach's eyes, but he was much weaker, and he knew it.

"If you are going to try and force me to sit you will fail, i would just ask." He made sure his voice was kind and light, this put Ky off his guard, "As you won't ask I will just leave." Zach turned to go but one of the girl stood in front of the door, in fighting stance.

"Please sit, we have some questions for you." Rich said in as colder voice as he could manage, Zach fought the smile creeping onto his face, this really was role play. They all may have been taught to fight but they were all unprepared and unready to fight, it would hurt them more than Zach. Zach sat down cross legged opposite her, and she smiled, one girl went to kick him in the back, he heard her footsteps and caught the kick behind his neck.

"If you are going to sneak up behind somebody work your way up from your deaf grandma don't try a spy first." The girl hobbled away, looking embarrassed.

"Zach, what did you do to Cammie?" The girl was deadly serious and Zach realised where this was going, rolling his eyes he sighed.

"Nothing, she chose to join us. We were told to get them out unhurt, the girls then chose to believe us not the person who killed Rachel Morgan. Try it sometime, pick the side telling the truth not the side that Vogue is on." Zach pointed towards the magazine on the floor.

"How do we know you are telling the truth? How do we know that the reason Cammie has run is because the truth came out about her, the fact she killed her mum and dad and your dad to make sure you turned to her, so she could _kill you_. We have seen the way she can hold a gun but no other Gallagher Girl can…"

"That's because in the first safe house we went to I taught her how to shoot." They were all slightly taken aback but regained composure as soon as they could.

"We have seen how happy she was to put that gun to Harvey's head and did you ever think the reason your dad is always sedated is because he is dead!" Ky whispered in Zach's ear, Zach laughed,

"He is walking dead if that's the case, we cured him of the drug Catherine was using to control him and he is fine now. He is living near the Baxter's." Zach smiled at them, "We as much as I do love to help younger students this is getting boring, I need to go to and solve some real mysteries. So thank you for this lovely chance to meet you all, but go to sleep. I think if you had a gun and were a bit bigger you might be able to interrogate really well though." Zach stood up and the girl glowed. He walked through the open door and disappeared into the darkness. _So that is was that think about us_ , he thought as he walked towards the large staircase, his bare feet made no noise on the wood and he made a mental note to ask Liz to make a rug for this corridor. The entrance hall was the only place he had seen people in the corridors, 10 men stood by the huge doors all looking half asleep. Zach, not being one for spy gadgets, simply slid down the banister rail and saw every single one look at him. He didn't say anything just walked over to the doors, a man stopped him.

"Can't go there." His voice was normal but he didn't sound that bright, Zach supposed if they were guards then they weren't the brightest sparks.

"I'm literally looking at the door." Zach pulled his arm out of his grasp and walked over to the door, he sat down in front of the lock and looked at it puzzling, it had a series of letters in a vertical order in a small frame, Zach guessed they were like a puzzle. He could feel all the guards looking at him, he slowly pulled out his phone and stood up. He took a few steps back, so he was the other side of the guards, took a photo on his phone and ran. He could hear guards shouting at him but they didn't want to wake anyone and they had been told about this boy and that he wasn't a problem. Zach didn't stop running until he reached the corridor again, he became the shadows and slunk down it and past the kids bedroom, the light was out and the door cracked open like they had been told to do. Zach slipped into his room and sat back on his bed, reawakening his phone he looked at the photo,

H

A

T

E

C

O

C

O

L

Zach focused on each section in turn, trying to work out what it said, he closed his eyes for a moment trying to understand.

"Zach, wake up." Jonas shook his shoulder, Zach was the only one he would dare to wake up. He knew it would a take a few seconds but once Zach was awake he was awake, as long as he didn't have a hangover, which nobody came near him until he surfaced himself. Zach opened his eyes, it was still dark out and Jonas was still in his pyjamas and he seemed to be the only one awake, Zach forced his eyes open and sat up slowly so not to knock his head. "Sorry, I just don't have the guts to wake anybody else. And to hack some of the stuff and get out could take us a long time." Jonas smiled and Zach shook his head in disbelief. He glanced at Jonas's watch and saw it was 6:30 almost exactly.

"Look its easy, I will show you." Zach took a pillow of his own bed and went over to Bex and hit her on the head. He then shoved Jonas onto his bed and dived onto his own, Bex squealed and looked around to see everyone sitting up groggily.

"Who hit me with the pillow!" She squealed, everyone denied knowledge and Jonas sent Zach a glance as he stood up.

"How far away is the edge of the forest?" He asked the group.

"I guess about 100 meters? Down a hill, but it's only dark enough after about 500 meters in." Bex was awake finally, Grant sent her an amazed look at her awareness. "What are we going to take and wear?"

"As long as you have a dark coat on or dark bottoms and sensible shoes whatever. Bex you don't have to worry about shoes, Grant, you will need to peg it with her."

"I'll jump on the back and roll down the hill." Grant laughed and Bex nodded. Swinging her legs over the side she turned over the bars and hung herself down onto the chair, Grant watched warily from his bunk before parkore jumping off his own. Preston was more calm and slid down the ladder before pulling Macey out by her shoulders. Zach was already and dressed and by the door to their cupboard of supposedly clothes but instead was guns, weapons and other stolen equipment. Zach handed the guns to the boys and put two in his belt, one for him and one for Cammie.

"When are we going to get a go at them?" Bex asked impatiently as her bag was packed with a radio transmitter Jonas had stolen from Fibbs and a laptop from Liz. Zach laughed lightly,

"They weren't a toy Bex, but soon. Only thing is it would be harder in a chair." Bex made a noise similar to a cow in response.

"Stop!" Macey suddenly called, everyone turned round in shock and she looked at them all. All were wearing dark jeans or leggings in Liz's case. "We are too conspicuous all looking so dark." She walked along the group passing Grant a light blue shirt to put over his own, she left Zach being so dark knowing he was anyway, she gave Bex a bright t-shirt and a black hoodie to wear later, she made Liz wear a light fashion overcoat and finally forced Jonas into a green hoodie. Bex gave her a leave-us-alone look and they finally left the room and moved down the corridor in vague silence.

"How are we…"

"Got a plan, it will require me and maybe two others who are virtually silent to do and Bex to be very loud. Oh and Jonas to block the elevator, break it temporarily. Liz you can work on disabling the Code Red from inside right?" She nodded and patted her shoulder bag which she had refused to leave behind. Macey had only agreed once she had attached an undercarriage to Bex's chair so they could put things in it so they could run and Grant could get down faster. "Grant no offence you are a noisy soul, you stick with Bex and make sure they know the lift is stuck, Jonas you run ahead and mess with it, Liz likewise you know where the button box is? Preston can you and Macey help me, only a few agents will move over. We have to knock out the others, silently get behind them and elbow their temple. Ones at the back first." They nodded and everyone separated. Zach moved with the flow of traffic across the room and towards the hall, Preston and Macey with him, luckily a group of students peeled off to look at the lock, the agents let them and Zach slid into the shadows like a ghost. Macey pretended to drop her bags and caused a minor commotion, it caught the agents attention and Zach neatly caught one on the temple and Preston guided him to the ground silently. Macey tried to get up but Liz fell over her causing even more of a problem. Once they finally got up and pattered off into the hall 4 of the 10 guards were on the floor unconscious. Preston dragged them into a nearby cupboard behind the other guards, then Jonas appeared causing Preston to nod at Zach who caught the nearest man and caught him too. The lift light began to flash, the 5 remaning guards ran over and Preston grabbed two of the hats of the unconscious men and put them on his and Zach's heads. Both were in dark clothes so nobody noticed,

"Look at the lock," Zach muttered to Preston and he obliged, "Understand it?"

"No." He breathed back, Macey and Liz came out and walked over, Zach copied what the man last night had done and Liz walked past. He and Macey continued to argue about jurisdiction as Liz made a small noise of understanding and the lift light turned off. The Agents stepped away from the lift as Bex rolled off and Grant thanked them all then ran over to the door to see 7 people disappear though it, a wheelchair in tow. The door shut and the puzzle re-shuffled, the guards ran into the hall yelling something about escapees. Buckingham and the Baxters shot outside, opening the cupboard they found 5 unconsious guards, two hats on the floor, the code box open and the lift safety hatch open too.

"This plan, whoever it is, is a genius." Abe scratched his head in confused befuddlement.

"It will be, he is a natural genius, trained by the best and has more of a reason to escape than anyone else." Townsend had followed them out and he stood by the door grinning, "He has always been an escape artist, to the point where he could elude the most controlling person ever and a top flight spy." Townsend turned around and Buckingham put her head in her hands in disbelief, she unlocked the door and the Agents shot though to follow the group. But she knew it was too late, if Zach had gone with the group, nobody would find them.

"Go! The lift is going down, go!" Zach kicked away the small pile of bright clothes and followed Grant and Bex out, Grant grinned and Bex nodded, he started to run and they rolled down the slope towards the forest, Grant jumped up and sat on Bex's shoulders hanging dangerously onto her head as she skidded down the slope followed by the group all running. She pulled on the handbrake at the end and Grant jumped off as everyone flew past her into the forest. Liz grabbed her bag of the floor and sprinted in, Macey likewise but everyone wore theirs. The Agents spilled out of the lift to see nothing but marks on the mud.

\\_ ({} ^ {})_/

"I think we are safe." Bex called from the back, Grant stopped and bent over breathing heavily and she reached out and held his hand. "Zach?" Bex made everyone turn around in her shock, Zach was staring though the tree's wide eyed. He dropped his rucksack and disappeared though the undergrowth, everyone called after him but he though he saw something, a small red flag of sorts. Macey ran after him,

"Zach! What on earth do you…" Zach pointed at the bit of red material, Macey ran even faster than Zach over and held it in her hand, "Its Cammie's dress, she must have ripped it." She pulled the wet, dirty red from the tree and looked more carefully at it, Zach looked at the branch, it was broken and had a sharp end.

"Cammie would have cut herself on this if her dress got torn." He muttered prodding the end experimentally. He turned to Macey and they wandered back to see a three pairs of feet, Bex scowling in her chair and Grant laughing on the floor. "What?"

"They climbed the trees and Bex started to scowl, she sounded like an angry hippo!" Grant giggled and Bex hit him hard, he coughed a few times and fell over. The people in the trees slid down one by one and Zach sprung up the nearest one until his head broke through the canopy. Judging by how far they had run in the hour they had been running they had been making good pace. He could barely see any signs of the hut even from his vantage point, looking in the opposite direction he couldn't see an end to the trees just a residual mist settling over it all from the passing storm. Jumping down he checked his watch, 9:12, they needed to tell Cammie where they were. Reaching into Bex's bag he pulled out the radio and began to talk.

…

Cammie rolled over in the pale light falling though the gaps in the shutters, rubbing her eyes she sat up and stared into the embers of last night's fire. The large dog was still asleep in its basket and from what she could tell so were her saviours. Picking up her bowl from last night and the radio she practiced the silent walking she had learnt of Zach, her footsteps didn't make a sound as she moved into the kitchen and to the bowl of now cold water. She washed up the bowl and spoon and collected some wood from the pile and put it next to the fire, she didn't light it just in case. Then she sat down and began to tune the radio, once it was on her communication station she lay down and listened. The wind had died down and she could hear birds outside, she closed her eyes.

"Cammie dear, it's your friends on the radio." Cammie opened her eyes to see Graham talking into the small radio in Japanese with a girl and Grace shaking her shoulder. She sat up and took the radio from Graham,

 _"We will make this one short,"_ Zach smirked down the radio, Cammie grinned, _"We are where your dress ripped, we had to run after we broke out. I am tracking you path with the broken branches, we should be able to find out pretty quick if you walk the opposite direction. "_

"Do we have to break in? And okay." Cammie grinned, she knew perfectly well the answer would be no but she could Grace's face falling.

 _"I hope not, those Guards I knocked out aren't happy with me, and the ones Bex and Grant fooled aren't either. To be totally honest we have peed off most the CIA in one go…"_

 _"IT WAS FUN!" Bex called from the background and everyone laughed, including Graham._

"We will meet you there as soon as possible." Grace ended the connection and Cammie grinned at her, "You my friend, are trouble but it does sound fun. How could they break out!?"

"This is Zach, he is an actual evil genius. IQ up by 190 if I remember correctly." Graham chuckled and Grace's mouth fell open.

"Do you know where that is?"

"No, but I think I will be able to follow my trail." Cammie shrugged, "It's not like I ran 50 miles, only like 30." Grace's jaw dropped.

\\_ (I I) _\

Grace had packed all the things, Graham had secured the house and Cammie had sorted the dog. She now stood with it next to her, both looking equally excited about going somewhere. The forest was behind them as Cammie stood in her tatty skirt, mismatched jumper and baseball boots looking like a stereotypical runaway, apart from her beaming smile. Graham stood with a bag on his back and so did Grace, they were in their huge fur coats again and looked like Inuits.

Cammie wandered over to her tree and looked around, seeing a broken branch she moved to that point and looked around again, Graham stood next to her and pointed to another one, she moved to that point and in the pale light she traced her footsteps.

"I ran pretty straight if I remember." Cammie frowned and by crouching down she could see a slight path, an indent in the hedges and broken branches. "Yep, I did." She stood up and Graham crouched down, he gave a short laugh and followed Cammie though the path.

…

"Bex, we are going to need you." Zach turned to her and put the radio back away, "You are by far the best at tracking Cammie, we know she was over there." Zach pointed and Bex navigated her way across, she wasn't that quick but she was the best and Zach knew it. Looking at the branch she looked around.

"Right, if Cammie is stressed she goes straight. So I guess she went straight that way," Bex pointed northish, Zach peered through the branches and saw a bush with the middle all flat and nodded. Bex grinned and wound through the trees towards the bush and then straight into the middle of it. The others were behind them and Bex was glad she wore clothes she didn't mind getting a bit muddy as her chair threw up quite a bit of mud at her. Jonas was on his phone and talking to Liz again about something nobody understood, Grant was wandering just behind the chair and singing very badly to himself.

"Grant shut up." Zach grinned at him, Grant did for 5 whole seconds then he carried on, "Grant shut your mouth." Grant again did it for 5 seconds.

4 hours 23 minutes, one good punch, what felt like three thousands of Grants songs and Bex swearing in 16 different languages later Zach found himself sitting up a tree waiting for everyone else to start going again. They were all sitting drinking and eating chocolate Macey had stolen at some point and hid in the supplies cupboard. Luckily for them they all carried water bottles in their bags for such occasions as this. Zach however was just bored, he wanted to do something except for walk.

"If I'm correct they will be near." Zach could just hear a female voice, and his heart skipped a beat.

 **I told u i would upload loads at once xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

*Chapter 27*

Cammie didn't care that her leg was now also cut she just kept walking, Derik by her side and Grace and Graham chatting casually behind. She knew she was on the right path, she felt it in her bones, but she hadn't found them yet and she hoped beyond hope they were on the same path. The trees all looked the same and nothing seemed to change, ever, like she was just on a treadmill. Derik hadn't lost any hope, he ran backwards and forwards sniffing around happily.

"30 miles is about 10 hours walking, which means because we have been going for 5ish. If I'm correct they will be near." Cammie looked around before and stopped when she heard a soft thump then the sound of somebody moving through the trees. Grace was also looking around wearily, she was the one who spotted the gun, yelling she pulled Cammie round and Cammie stared at it. She began to laugh, _what on earth?_ Cammie walked over and grabbed the barrel of the small pistol and pulled. Grace watched as a handsome, young boy with tousled dark brown hair and very green eyes appeared from behind the tree. He was also laughing, they looked at each other for a moment and Grace noticed how he ignored her weird appearance and just seemed thrilled to see her. Cammie placed her hands in Zach's and he grinned down at her,

"You really did scare us all Gallagher Girl." Zach mumbled, Cammie rolled her eyes,

"Ye of little faith, I was fine! Zach I am as capable and…" Zach shut Cammie up by pressing his lips to hers for a few seconds. "Oh fine, I'm sorry." Cammie grinned and hugged him.

"OY GUYS!" Zach stepped away from Cammie slightly and yelled to the group, "ITS CAMMIE!" A certain amount of foreign swear words, bangs and running followed. Grace looked at the boy, he was about 17 maybe 18 and carried himself like a dangerous bit cat of some sort, his black leather jacket and grey hoodie made him look like some sort of hiding billionaire. Cammie although seemed to be totally calm in his presence. She wondered where he had come from and what he had done to be so dangerous looking. Her thoughts were calmed when the boy put his arm around Cammie and moved the tiara so it was in the perfect middle.

"Oh my god." Graham muttered as 6 teenagers appeared through the trees. Grace had to agree with him, a powerful looking boy with short hair was pushing an exotic looking girl in a wheelchair, a slightly spindly looking boy was standing next to what looked like a model with a diamond nose stud and finally a frail but smart looking girl was standing next to a boy who looked like the stereotypical kinda-good-looking geek. They all engulfed Cammie in hugs and the boy with green eyes stood behind watching with a smirk on his face, he turned to Grace and Graham and Grace made a tiny step behind Graham who also tensed a bit.

"You must be Grace and Graham," He said, his voice was calm and like an adult but also had the air of a boy behind it, "Thank you for saving Cammie." He gave them a smile and the dog bounced over and Graham watched amazed as the boy crouched down and scratched its ear as if he was a child. No, this group was not normal, a model, a nerd, a geek, an exotic goddess, a thug, someone who looked like an accident, Cammie and this boy.

"Guys! Calm down, look this is Grace and this is Graham. Graham is Ex-MI5 which is how come he can out swear you Mace and Grace is an ex-doctor I guess 'cause she patched me up amazingly." Cammie pointed towards them, Zach made a small coughing noise and Cammie giggled, "Oh and there is Derik, the dog that found me." The Goddess rolled away from the group and grinned at them,

"Thank you so much for saving Little Miss Bond Girl over here, if Zach couldn't find her your dog must be gold dust." She pushed herself out the chair and shook their hands before Grace demanded she sit back down. "Anyway guys, we need to go. It's already 4:30 and we have 5 hours of walking to do!" She rolled off, Graham noticed how strong her arms were, he needed answers and he caught Cammie who caught the green eyed boy.

"Urm Cammie," He sent the boy a look, the boy shook his head.

"I'm Zach by the way, and you will be nervous of me like every other adult is because of who my parents are and because I'm able to kill somebody in 2 seconds." Zach sounded dejected and walked away, Grace walked to catch up with him and Cammie and Graham followed.

"Actually I think it's because you act like a big cat." She said blankly, Graham sighed, she was always saying things like this, Zach cocked his head to the side slightly and Cammie laughed, "I mean you look powerful, like strong, and then you seem really calm. I just really hope you're not going to pounce."

"He is a softy." Cammie grinned from behind him, they were at the back of the original group now and she was holding his hand again, "Trust me, he would only hurt a person if they hurt one of us." Zach scowled at the phrase 'softy' and Grace recoiled slightly, Graham however laughed, he was the sort of person he could see Cammie with. Cammie watched Grace recoil and she glanced at her,

"Cammie, I don't think…" She started and Zach cut her off.

"We are very rare, the 8 of us are totally unique. Most of the people in school are normal teenagers, gossip, learning and arguing. Oh and hating us, it's a high point of their lives to hate me and Cammie." Zach laughed lightly and Cammie giggled, "But if the leadership want to send you away leave it to us, we will get you in. You obviously have skills none of the rest of us do, you could be extremely helpful." Graham glowed and Grace smiled slightly.

\\_ (O.-) _/

The lift began to move downward, the 10 people and dog stood silent. Grace and Bex had finished talking about injuries and Graham had been quiet most of the time. The rest of the group was looking as Zach and Cammie, wondering how they were going to get out of this one. They had a plan though, Cammie wandered over to the switch and flicked it. The lift stopped,

"Right, you 6 when the doors open peg it. We have a chance to get out of this, you don't as much. Got it?" They all nodded and Bex wheeled over to the doors so she could get out faster. Zach and Cammie moved in front of Grace and Graham, not blocking them but protecting them from Buckingham's guards. The doors began to slide open, the minute they were wide enough 6 people shot out between the guards, one of them caught Macey's jacket but she just dropped it and continued to run. Cammie looked at the guards, 5 of them had bruises on their temples and 5 just looked miffed. Buckingham stood arms crossed looking disapproving, Grace and Abe were looking from behind her half disapproving and half nervous, Townsend stood right at the back just in view silently clapping. Zach fought a smile, knowing this wasn't the time.

"Who is behind you Cameron?" Buckingham's voice was cold but Cammie didn't crack, she was better alive and in good spirit than dead or grumpy to Buckingham, which meant she couldn't hurt Zach or her.

"My saviours," Cammie said simply and when Buckingham raised her eyebrow she continued, "Grace and Graham, Graham is Ex-MI5 and in my dreams I said highly secret information. They knew it from my night time murmurings. So for no fault of mine they know extremely high level information."

"Abe go get the memory…"

"No." Cammie said simply and everyone was taken aback by the power her voice had, except Zach who just marvelled how amazing his girlfriend was. "They get given memory potion and as me and Zach know they will just remember it in 16 or so years, then they will hate us and tell the Circle as Graham can get hold of them easy. They stay, they know how to survive in the real world much better than any of us and Grace is an ex-doctor." The final bit seemed to turn Buckingham, she began to smile,

"Really? Oh my, I didn't know. Would you two be okay to stay here?" Grace Baxter stepped out from behind Buckingham, "I'm Grace Baxter and this is my husband Abe, this is our head Patricia Buckingham and this is our trouble maker in residence, Edward Townsend. Your son is more of an adult than you." She called back and both Zach and Townsend made a face. Graham actually smiled as Buckingham began to talk to him,

"MI5? Do you think you could teach survival skills in the wilderness here?" Graham began to smile and nodded fervently, Buckingham stewarded him though the group of guards as Grace and Grace went with them talking about Bex and her chair. Zach took Cammie's hand and pulled her along after him, she didn't argue as she was tired but when she noticed students looking at her she ran past Zach and began to drag him up the stairs. Skidding along their corridor she banged into their room and slipped in her wet shoes, Zach caught her again and placed her on her feet. Finally looking around she saw the group all standing around Macey who was reading something,

"Macey?" Cammie asked and they turned round, the boys all looked pale and the girls were all grinning.

"There is a ball." Macey said, "Due to the circumstances they decided to boost the students…"

"Girls." Grant interjected.

"…Morale by having a ball which partners as our C&A exam." Macey grinned; Cammie noticed a steady thump on her shoulder and glanced at Zach who was banging his head against her shoulder in exasperation. "Zach! You will be a star!"

"I… Don't… Give… a… f...kutomba." He changed to Swahili at the last moment.

"Well our group is done, unless Zach is going to ditch Cammie. I'm kidding!" Macey threw her hands in the air, "We are getting given 1 day in the capital of Scotland to go shopping." She threw Cammie the letter and Zach caught it in front of Cammie's face,

 _Dear Alpha Team,_

 _The other students will be told when we deem it_ _appropriate. For this you are allowed to mingle but Grace assures me it won't be a problem. Also she says to Zach that we are not doing this on per purpose to annoy him. The adults will be scarce throughout the night and it will be a masked ball, just to warn you in advance it is an actual ball._

 _The majority of students will be departing the day after we tell them to Edinburgh, you 8 however will be given disguises in be leaving the same day with Abe, Grace and Townsend who assures me that he won't be a twat. They will be in nearby coffee shops and in nearby shops, we will be hiding them too as we can't have Townsend picking up a girl or two._

 _You will need to keep this silent for the foreseeable future; we have enclosed a picture of the sort of clothing we will be letting the others buy. They will all be in small groups with an adult which will buy everything, so we will be keeping regulations._

 _Buckingham._

"Sounds great." Zach mumbled very sarcastically, "I cannot wait." Cammie pulled out the small photo and everyone crowded around, they hadn't noticed it before. It was a hand drawn picture of a full length dress, it was pale blue had a band beneath the bust then a long skirt that looked floaty the girl had no face but she had mid length mousey hair and next to her was a boy in a casual suit with quite a thin tie. The boy had messy brown hair and again no face. Glancing at the bottom corner she saw it was signed, Townsend,

"Townsend can draw too." Cammie grinned at Zach who cocked his head at the photo and smiled, he then slid across to his bag and rummaged through, moving back he twiddled the pencil between his fingers and rubbed out the arm of the girl then the arm of the boy. He stole the picture from Cammie and began to scribble, finally smiling he passed it back. The boy and girl were now holding hands, "Really?"

"Well he wasn't being subtle was he? That was one of the first things he learnt about us if you remember." Zach stuck the pencil in his pocket and smirked, "As long as this photo isn't used in the presentation they will give the others I don't care." Cammie rolled her eyes and pocketed it, Macey was already diving for her bag as the door bounced open.

"It's Buckingham!" Abe breathed, "She collapsed and is in hospital!" Macey dropped her bag and they all flew after Abe down the corridors, Grant pushing Bex to go faster, at the hospital they all stood in the corridor as a girl from the year above Cammie came out in scrubs.

"You must be here for Buckingham," She asked her face fell when they nodded, "Well she is alive. She had a cardiac arrest, I would guess she won't be up to all of this at her age. I don't know what is going on in her room they have just finished getting her stable. Sorry no visitors but Buckingham has asked if somebody called Graham could take her place with somebody called Abe as his helper." The nurse shook her head, finally composing herself she walked back into the wing and shut the door gently behind her. Cammie watched through the small panel of glass and saw a man wearing glasses, he turned to look at her and pulled his glasses from his face. She kept his gaze and felt her head begin to hurt. She looked away.

"We are screwed." Preston sighed, "No head…"

"We do have a head, Graham and I." Abe kept his face composed, "I guess she sees something in Graham. I can take over her lessons and everything can run smoothly. Where will Graham be?" Everyone shrugged, Zach took Cammie's hand and squeezed, she squeezed back. They began to wander, the group followed them but they didn't know where they were going. It was nearly Christmas, Cammie's least favourite time of year, the time everyone would be getting presents from parents and brothers and sisters. Cammie always loved the 4 presents she got from the girls, but when they had 20 to open it could get quite depressing. The prison didn't show this though, everything was boring and dull like always. They passed a group of students, who all clumped together as they passed, they ignored them.

"Look, I think I found Grahams room." Cammie pointed to a room which had a dog in the entrance wagging its tail, "Derik!" She called the dog and it bounced towards her and jumped so its paws were on her shoulders, then it looked at Zach and began to bark. He then jumped down and bounced over to the room and barked again. Cammie followed him and found Graham in a large classroom, the tables were on the back edge and the power point had a large green screen saying, Fire. He turned around, he was frowning at a suit over his arms.

"Do I have to wear this to teach?" He asked Abe, who laughed, "I mean I can see why they would want me too…"

"I'm sorry but as head you will need to." Abe pointed to it, and Graham's jaw dropped, "Buckingham is in hospital, she is alive, and she said you must become Head along with me." Abe smiled weakly as Graham looked down at the suit.

"I guess I need to wear this now then." He sounded dejected, and Abe shook his head before ushering him out. "Why me?" Was all he managed as the two men and the dog wandered into the corridor.

"We need to go for food." Preston muttered from the back and they all followed him to the hall, Cammie tried to move after the group but her feet were stuck. The rest of the group had gone and she was alone. She just sat down facing the open door, her stomach was hurting for a reason she couldn't place.

"Cameron?" A man's voice said, Cammie turned around to see the man with glasses, "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, Dr Steve head of CIA." He bowed but his eyes didn't leave Cammie's, "You okay?"

"My head feels wrong." Cammie didn't think about what she was saying, just heard herself saying it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dr Steve sat down in front of her just as Zach and Bex flew to the door, they saw the two of them talking, Zach tensed at the sight of the man but Bex just dragged him away.

"What's up with you?" Bex whispered at him, he just stood with his back against the wall scowling, only then did he notice Bex was standing up. He gently pushed he into her chair, "No answer me Zach."

"I don't trust him, Joe was my director whatever everyone else said." He whispered back, he couldn't hear the conversation over the noise from downstairs. "He was the one who forced me on that first mission." Zach tried to step away from the wall but Bex placed her foot on his stomach and pushed him back. He didn't feel like arguing with her so he stepped back.

"Why did Cammie not follow us?" Bex asked, Zach shrugged. He still felt his muscles tense when he saw Cammie and Dr Steve sitting facing each other, he walked slowly past hoping Cammie would notice him but she seemed locked. Zach remembered Preston coming back from a meeting with Dr Steve, he seemed a bit off and nobody could explain why. Zach ignored the thought that something was up and instead followed Bex into the lift and down to the hall.

"Where is Cammie?" Macey asked when she saw them walking alone, Bex explained and Zach began to chew his cheek in concentration.

"Zach?" Jonas asked from next to him, Zach didn't jump, he had trained that out of himself. He just turned to Jonas, "What's wrong?"

"Not much." Zach answered simply, Jonas, knowing Zach well enough, didn't pursue it. Zach put his head on the table, the night he had re-met Cammie in that tower playing in his mind, she had been a wild animal then. Zach hoped beyond hope nothing like that returned, he loved Cammie as she was.

 **Love u all so i might just do a few more xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

*Chapter 28*

Cammie felt weird still, Dr Steve had told her this was normal and he seemed right about a lot of things so she believed him.

"Cammie?" He said shaking her shoulder, "What were you thinking about?" She noticed she was sitting in a chair in their office room.

"Zach and Bex. I think they are together now." She answered simply, "I saw them hugging and they have been ignoring me." She looked up at last and Dr Steve was staring his eyes wide, she found herself lost in his eyes again.

"When you are confused, focus on that. It will make the fact less painful." Cammie nodded, he was a professor in mental physiology after all, "Also, ignore them back. If they are going to be off with you I would not waste your time with them. Have dinner with me in my suite instead. Anything else?" Cammie nodded, for some reason something felt wrong but Cammie ignored it.

"Yes, Why my dad has been leaving hints to find mine and Zach's middle names. Also, why are you helping me?" Cammie asked.

"I'm not Cammie I am gaining information about you to send to the Circle."

"Okay."

"And don't tell anybody that Cammie." Dr Steve looked her in the eye and Cammie nodded again. He held her hand to help her up but a funny feeling came over her, heaviness. She fell back again, her eyes closing as Dr Steve nodded slowly, he moved his hand away and Cammie saw a small patch on her palm. "You will always agree with me Cammie, and you will always do as I say." Cammie blacked out.

 ** _…Time Skip 3 days…_**

"Cammie?" Bex asked 4 days later, she ignored her and wandered past and as most the group turned one way she turned the other and walked off, Bex glanced at Zach who nodded. They followed her as she looked at her watch and sighed, she pushed open a door and Zach saw Dr Steve inside, he smiled at Zach who glared back.

"No something is not right." Zach turned to Bex and she frowned. Both of them had noticed how off Cammie had been recently, Zach remembered a key moment in lesson where both of them had got a shock from her. He tried to remember what day it had been, but without the daily rising and setting of the sun he was losing it, _Yesterday_ , he told himself.

 _"Cam, you alright?" Zach asked, he caught Cammie's wrist in his hand. She finally stopped and turned to look at him._

 _"Yeh, I'm getting better." She said lightly, Cammie never spoke like that, ever. Zach could see Bex listening to his conversation and could almost feel her annoyance. Cammie had been blanking her too._

 _"You weren't ill." Zach tried to catch her other hand but she moved it away, "Cammie, where are you going?"_

 _"Dr Steve, he is helping me get better. Says we are nearing the end now." Cammie pulled her hand out and moved off down the corridor weaving between students in her hurry. Zach turned back to Bex and saw her with her head in her hands,_

 _"Her eyes are wrong." Zach muttered to her, Bex nodded. He crouched down next to her and she gave up, she began to cry. Zach put an arm around her and she put both of hers around his neck. Zach didn't know why she was crying but for some reason it made sense, Cammie had come and gone in a matter of hours._

"Zach?" Bex asked waving her hand in front of his face, he snapped back to reality. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. She pushed herself out of her chair and sat next to him, "Why do the others not care?"

"None of the boys suspect him and the girls, I don't know. Girls are confusing, no offence."

"No, _we_ are confusing." She rubbed Zach's shoulder gently, "I don't know why they aren't, all I can say is they are acting a bit weird. Liz hasn't been remembering everything and Macey didn't brush her hair yesterday. What has been going on?" She banged her own head of her knee. Zach put his hand in the way just before and didn't even flinch when she head butted it.

"We need to find out soon Bex, there is no light in Cammie's eyes and that scares me." Zach heard footsteps at the end of the corridor and looked up as the team walked past, all looking down the corridor and ignoring them. "Dr Steve has done something and we need to know what, not just to Cammie but to all of them. All the students are the same, why not us two? Why not the adults?"

"Wait, did you watch the nurse go into the room?" Bex suddenly sat up straight, her eyes bright. Zach shook his head, "Neither did i. I was watching Grant, and they all looked in afterward. We obviously, he… hypnotised."

"Bex this isn't science fiction." Zach deflated, "Drugs and hypnosis."

"No, the reason everyone else has been vaguely normal is because they are only hypnotised and Cammie has been…"

"Given that drug." Zach finished, just as Dr Steve and Cammie walked out. They both ignored them and Zach felt, even though he knew it wasn't her fault, his stomach drop. Bex must have been feeling the same as she lifted herself into her chair and rolled silently after them. Instead of following them however she rolled towards the hospital wing, Zach followed her. She banged in and went to the small room marked, _Dr Grace Willow._

"Hi, Grace. We need an urgent word. Have you ever met Dr Steve?" Grace shook her head then shot up from behind her desk and ushered them in, "Can somebody do hypnosis by looking somebody in the eye?"

"Yes if they are in an emotional state, why?"

"We think the students are all being controlled by Dr Steve. Something is really not right." Zach finished by finally looking up at her.

"That's ridiculous guys, he is the Head of the CIA. Does it matter?" Grace sat down, a smile playing across her lips.

"How can we break hypnosis?" Bex asked, changing topic very fast.

"You have to break the bond between them, to keep hypnosis the stronger it gets the more and more time you have to spend looking at their eyes. You have to keep them apart long enough, or you need to do something that will break it. Not like an emotional memory, but something extremely shocking or scary that forces them to act by themselves." Grace reeled off like Liz, Zach noticed how dull her voice was and he pulled Bex out the room but she didn't need telling.

"She is being controlled too." Bex turned to her, her face pale, "We need to find Cammie." She sped off and Zach followed. The students ignored them totally, which suited them fine. Turning around a corner she flew into the lift and Zach slid down the banister rail gaining a dirty look from Madam Daneby, he noticed how dull her eyes were too. He landed perfectly at the bottom and Bex dragged him into a corner. Zach stood with Bex in the corner of the entrance hall watching Dr Steve and Cammie walk towards the door. Cammie watched intently as he put in the code and they entered the lift. Zach tried to turn to Bex but she had vanished, she had rolled between the guards and was hiding behind the sofa in the lift. Zach tried to follow but a group of students walked at him buffeting him.

Bex held her breath for the whole journey, when they walked out she silently followed and hid as Dr Steve shut the door of the shack. She waited as they walked off, she heard talking and the lift came back up with Zach standing in it. He moved to her side and then she nodded. He pulled the door open and pulled his gun out, they moved out and saw a horrible sight.

A helicopter, 5 guards and Cammie were standing there. Cammie had a gun in her hand and Dr Steve was talking to her, she nodded and stepped a few steps back. She raised the gun and placed it against her own head, Dr Steve smiled and Bex squealed. Zach slid into the shadows and the guards only noticed Bex, the all pointed their guns at her.

"CAMMIE!" She yelled, Cammie ignored her and continued to watch as Dr Steve climbed into the helicopter. A shot was heard and Dr Steve crumpled to the floor, everyone saw Zach standing with the gun in front of him. Cammie turned to face him her eyes wide and shocked, she didn't look at her hands but they began to move. She turned to the five guards and they all turned to her, they began to move forward, encircling her, and Cammie fired five bullets, one at each of them. She then dropped the gun and began to shake uncontrollably. Bex grabbed her hand and looked at the palm, pulling the sticker off she moved away. Cammie fell to the floor in the circle of dead men and Bex froze when she saw each man, a bullet though the same point on each of their heads, the centre of the forehead. Zach stepped over them and moved towards Cammie,

"Cammie?"

"I killed somebody." She whispered, "Run, I'm a murderer. I killed somebody." She began to rock and Bex watched, tears in her eyes as Zach crouched down next to her and took the gun from her hand and looked at it. It was extremely complicated, yet she had loaded and fired it five times in 5 seconds. He could just about work out how to load but it made no sense how she did it.

"Cam, you okay?" Bex rolled forward, obviously out of her depth, Zach shook his head.

"Go and find your parents or Townsend, if they are under his spell come back and don't tell anybody about anything." Bex nodded, obviously glad to be away from small pools of blood, and the two scared teenagers.

"I killed somebody, why am I here? I was talking to Dr Steve one moment then I started to feel ill, then I blacked out and I wake up to find myself surrounded by 5 men and I have a loaded gun in my hand and I SHOT THEM!" She screamed the last word, Zach reached under her and turned her so she was facing him. He was glad he didn't wear his favourite jacket and jeans as he and Cammie both had large blood splatters on them. He sat down and pulled her close, he remembered when he first shot somebody; his entire world had stopped for days afterwards. It had taken a year and three more murders for him to stop having the nightmares. Cammie had just been manipulated, played with and drugged before waking up to find herself surrounded and she panicked in a way no Gallagher Girl had before. "Zach, are you scared of me?" She managed, her face was dry from tears but her eyes were dark with horror.

"No."

"I am." She whispered, "I'm dangerous, I don't even…" Zach cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, pulling away he noticed how she had stopped shaking. She crawled over and curled into his side, they were facing away from the helicopter and the dead Dr Steve.

"He is dead Cammie, I know he is gone." Zach muttered into the top of her head, "I did it myself, I know he is gone. Forever."

Grace Baxter has seen most things, but two blood soaked teenagers in a circle of dead bodies with two bloody guns both having been fired, but that was one of the most heart breaking. The girl was curled into the side of the boy and was shaking furiously, he seemed to be talking but he was almost totally still. Bex rolled to the edge of the bodies and rolled around the edge and to the front, Cammie went to hug her but Bex jumped out her chair and hugged them both. They hugged back and then she just hugged Cammie who also hugged her back. She moved toward the small group and kicked aside the body and crouched down,

"Cammie?" Grace asked the girl, she jumped but Zach put her arm around her and she half relaxed again, Grace noticed how his arm was unusually tense, each, very strong, muscle was visible and Grace picked up what he was trying to say loud and clear, _I am not letting go for anyone, I am not leaving her for anyone._ Grace felt so sorry for the three of them, something had happened which she didn't understand, but they obviously did. "What happened Zach?"

"Where do you want to start?" Bex looked up from where her hand was interlinked with Cammie's.

"The very start, I don't care what is illegal, what is immoral and I really don't care who else got hurt." Grace sat down, making sure the patch of grass she was on was blood free, and turned to the three of them.

"When Dad took us to see the Nurse at the hospital about Buckingham everyone but us two watched the nurse re-enter the room. Dr Steve sat at the front of the school I guess, well he has been playing with everyone's minds, hypnosis and in Cammie's case a temporary controlling drug. All the students, all our friends, most the adults…"

"How do you know I'm not being controlled?" Grace asked, her teacher mode kicking in.

"Your eyes, they aren't dull like everyone else's." Zach answered simply.

"Anyway, we followed Cammie, she kept ignoring us, Zach even caught her hand and she just pulled her hand out." Bex said this as if it made the final point, when Grace seemed unaffected Bex continued, "She was ignoring us, on purpose, which is so unlike Cammie its odd. Well we worked out she had been given that drug that Townsend got and Dr Steve was controlling her more than everyone else, he got loads of information out of her and told her to… shoot herself out here as soon as he was gone. I don't know what happened, it all happened so fast."

"I shot Steve." Zach said, "Cammie's link was disrupted with her fear and she shot all of these men without her knowing how or what to do. I got her safe." Cammie still didn't smile but she did move slightly closer to Zach who hugged her tighter. Grace's teacher mode fell at her feet when she saw this, these teens were so broken and had nobody but each other, she had read Zach's file and she couldn't quite cope with how strong they both were.

"Zach, how did I use that gun? Why are you all not scared? I had that drug! I could do…" She began to cry and before Grace could even react Zach had turned her round and put his arms around her, Grace couldn't see either face but she knew Cammie was crying.

"You are safe Cam, don't worry about that we will solve that, we can solve Cammie. We can solve." Zach's voice was soft and quiet, Grace wanted so much to hug them both. Bex rolled over and whispered to her,

"Set off Code Red, please, it will make all the students react and hopefully break the trances. Then find some sort of way to sort all of this, sorry for bossing about Mum. Just…"

"Its fine babe, just make sure these two are safe." Grace stood up and Zach pulled Cammie closer. He didn't know why but he could tell she needed it, the five dead bodies around them seemed to be invisible compared to the pain he could somehow tell Cammie was feeling.

"How did you cope Zach?" She managed, she pulled away enough to see his face and taking a few deep breaths she sat back on the floor opposite him, "I mean I can't even…"

"I didn't Gallagher Girl, I went mad and Dr Steve just insisted I get over it. I was after all training to kill from age 11 upwards. But I went mad Cammie, I went mad." He finally looked into her eyes, blue, green and brown all in one. "I won't let that happen to you, you are too amazing." He watched closely as her lip twitched slightly, she didn't smile but she move back to his side and faced Bex.

"Cammie, I am not gonna ask any questions but one. Is that okay?" She pushed herself out of her chair which rolled backwards but one of the bodies stopped it almost perfectly, "Oh thanks! Anyway, when did you first feel odd?"

"When is first saw Dr Steve." She answered, her hands were shaking less now but every time she saw one of the men she felt her stomach flip and she felt sick.

"This chapter is over Cammie, that is another man out." Bex reached forward and took Cammie's hand, she nodded slowly then faster.

"Am I evil now?" She asked, it sounded like such a childish question but Zach couldn't stand it, "I mean…"

"No Cammie, those men were about to shoot you and then Zach! Zach shot Dr Steve too." Bex pointed and Zach sighed.

"They wouldn't have just let me go Cammie, the circle hates us and they will want loyalty from me or death. You saved our lives." Voices came from behind them and Zach didn't bother turning and neither did Cammie. A woman screamed, Grace hushed her and 5 footsteps rushed forward.

"What has been going on!?" Macey squealed, "We have been ignored by you and Cammie vanished on us and now Grace is telling me to come up so you can explain!"

"Bex? Why did you just leave us?" Grant asked, a certain whip in his voice. Bex spun around and hauled herself into her chair.

"Guys, follow me. I will explain." She rolled off and Cammie was thankful. She rested her head on Zach's shoulder as they looked off down the road and between the trees they had come though. The sun was low in the sky but it wasn't setting yet. Zach rested his head back on top of hers,

"I still need to take you out from those months ago, when we were kids hiding under your jacket."

"We haven't got much older Zach."

"Yes but we have done enough, seen enough and we still have enough to do to make it feel like 1000 years ago that I hid under your coat and finally got round to asking you out."

"And even longer that I ran for my life in a code red from my future boyfriend." Cammie finished and turned to look at Zach as an agent grabbed one of the dead men and dragged him off. He smiled and at last she lightly smiled back.

 **I think i will just clear my log up xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

*Chapter 29*

A scream awoke Zach, he had been expecting it but the pain within the scream made him cringe slightly. He sprung out of bed as Cammie started to wimper,

"Cammie!" Bex's voice was wide awake and Zach shook his head at her, she understood, _Cammie will run, don't even try._ As he got close she screamed again,

"NOOOOO!" Zach decided now was the best time he didn't crouch down but he did put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes jumped open, she sprung out of bed and disappeared though the door. Zach didn't even hesitate to calm Macey who had also spung out of bed, he flew after her into the corridor. He could just see her blonde hair whipping round a corner and into the descending darkness, he followed it and saw she was running towards the door out. The guards were all still either on leave for headaches or dealing with bodies, she would be able to get out. Zach took a deep breath and as she ran down the stairs he jumped them all and caught her round the waist as she reached for the lock. She started to kick and scream, her eyes were open but she was fighting invisible people who were moving closer. He managed to carry her away from the door and he regretted training her so well, she was much stronger and therefore much harder to carry when she didn't want to be. Leaving one arm around her waist to restrain her he managed to grab one of her flailing fists and wrestle it open. She screamed again and Zach forced himself to forget it was Cammie and to remember it was a bomb that needed to be diffused. If he remembered it was Cammie then he would be unable to hurt her at all, unable to think straight when her screams sounded so painful, he forced himself to not remember that she was scared and forced himself out of wanting to console her. Saying her name would make it worse, she would think whoever was attacking her knew it and it would scare her more. He slid to the floor and forced her down too, she went down fighting still. Running one finger along each of her fingers her fight became softer, less violent, her scream died off and she blinked.

"No?" She asked, her voice was weaker than Zach had ever heard it but he forced himself to forget it was Cammie and forced himself to continue to run his finger across her hand. "Zach, please don't hurt Zach." She managed before her limbs gave up and she fell back into Zach's supporting arm, her eyes fluttering closed. Zach breathed out and finally looked up to see the team standing at the top of the stairs watching.

"What just happened?" Jonas asked quietly, Zach listened in the silence and could just hear an adult speaking calmly. He was holding Liz's hand and they both looked pale, Grant was pushing Bex and Macey was leaning on Preston who had an arm around her. Zach felt slightly sad that they could all get married someday, have kids and not have to run after each other in the night in fear for each other's lives. Then he looked down at Cammie, who was asleep, and forgot all of this, her hair was wavy from a nights disrupted sleep and her face slightly pale but finally calm.

"Night Terror, I think." Macey whispered as she began to climb down the stairs, the others following, Zach nodded in agreement, "They are nightmares that the person believes are real and they can look awake but really they are asleep." Zach nodded again and put his other arm under Cammie's knees picking her up. Bex and Grant stayed at the top of the stairs as Liz pointed at Cammie's hands and wrists. They were red and scratched, a few cuts covered them and a small amount of blood was under Cammie's nails.

"It's like Lady Macbeth, goes mad after she plotted the killing of King Duncan and ends up scratching her hands because she thinks she has blood on them."

"Except Cammie won't go mad, Lady McBath or whoever had nobody I guess Cammie has us and adults." Bex muttered from the top of the stairs, "Come on, the adults will be coming soon, Jonas do you think you could steal that printer thing and get it to our meeting room. I have an idea." Bex rolled off with Grant towards the meeting corridor, she stopped at the end of the sleeping corridor and then went past very fast. Zach stood up with Cammie as Jonas and Liz ran off down the teacher's corridor, Macey waited for Zach and she and Preston moved with them up the stairs and to the end of the corridor.

"They are going to freak if they see Cammie like this, even if she is asleep. They may not like you much but it is this way to the hospital as well and from all the screaming they might suggest stuff. And the girls are still freaked from Trampy Tina." Macey stopped about a foot from the end of the corridor and Zach could hear Abe and Graham telling the students to calm down. Macey eased Cammie's knees out from under Zach's arm so she was suspended vertically, Macey went the other side and put her arm around Cammie's waist, putting her head on Zach's shoulders she looked down to see Cammie's feet on the floor. She raised her arm to make her feet not touch the floor. "Ha, beat that she is walking now." Zach had to admire Macey's creativity, Preston grinned and went on Macey's other side, closest to the student. They turned and walked past, the students all watched but nobody remarked too much, one even said that she looked fine. On the other side Macey lifted Cammie's legs back into Zach's arms and lead the way,

"I literally love that girl." Preston grinned at Zach before he ran off to catch up with Macey. She pushed her way into the meeting room to see the table against the wall, its legs disconnected and holding it up, the glass was moved forward and the chairs were behind it. Zach wandered in with Cammie and Bex ushered him in before closing the door.

"We can lock this door, its sound proofed, it has a big screen and the adults can't come get us. We get pillows, a decent carpet, a load of sleeping bags and put a film on. It is 6AM, earlier than I ever get up, ever." Bex grinned from her chair as Jonas and Liz burst in with the small ball thing between them. She explained to them and they seemed quite excited. Zach kept them all quiet and he stepped outside with Cammie and placed her on the floor and sat next to her. She continued to sleep in the almost perfect silence and Zach closed his eyes too, letting his adrenaline go down.

\\_ (O.o)_/

"Zach? Wake up." Liz stood next to him gently shaking his shoulder, "We have done inside, come on." Zach blearily opened his eyes and checked his wrist to see no watch, "6:32." Liz added as she walked back in, Zach blinked a few times and checked Cammie, she was still asleep. Her fists were finally unclenched, Zach slowly picked her up and pushed open the door to see them all sitting in a pile of blankets and pillows with one sleeping bag and pillow for Cammie. Zach stepped around them all, nearly falling over Grant, and placed Cammie down. She didn't even stir and Zach sat next to her head in his own pile of pillows Jonas threw at him. He realised the carpet was much softer than normal and he was fairly comfy on the floor in his pile, Jonas was using a small remote and going through Netflix. They all agreed finally on Alex Rider, deciding to laugh at the supposed spy world, and letting Macey and Bex drool over Alex Pettyfer. Zach lay back and watched the supposed spy, he was good, even if it was stage fighting.

"Oh my…" Macey flinched as Alex nearly got crushed in a car, Preston laughed light heartedly,

"Macey, please, this is hilarious."

"He could have died!" Macey squealed, Zach felt a small jerk next to his hand, looking down he saw Cammie rubbing her eyes. "Cammie! You decided to join us." Everyone turned to Cammie who blearily sat up.

"What is going on?" She asked faintly, Zach smiled and helped her sit up, she looked around the room, "I went to sleep and what?"

"Zach, you can explain as you had most the fun, just be quiet. He is talking." Bex lay back and Cammie looked round expectantly at Zach who rolled his eyes.

"You had a night terror and bolted, I managed to catch you just in time. You thought the men you shot were attacking you and you are remarkably strong when I'm trying to get you safe. Well because it's a night terror you won't remember it but you will run about with your eyes open but you won't be awake. Anyway I got you to calm down to normal sleep again and the others decided to camp out in here, we have locked the door and are not planning to come out except for food for enough time to make sure we are all okay and we finally have some fun." Zach put his arm around her in a one armed hug, Cammie followed and they leant back against the mountain of pillows.

"Am I not safe then?" Cammie asked quietly as Alex got blackmailed by some guy called Alan Blunt, "I mean if I keep waking you up should I be put in a ward…"

"I don't care if I get 3 hours sleep every night for the next 4 months, as long as you're safe. We are all prepared to help you; even Bex is giving up her sleep for you. We don't care if you are mad as a box of frogs, we are sticking by you Morgan, keeping you safe." Cammie smiled up at him and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you." Cammie muttered.

"I could say the same." Zach smiled back and they settled in to finally watch the film.

\\_ (UU) _\

"Excuse me, but you do not own this place. You are still students and you will be suspended if you don't pay attention."

"What will you do? Throw us out into the abyss, we will just go to the local town and sort ourselves out with Macey's jet." Bex answered calmly, they didn't know who this particular adult was but out of the five who had been sent their way she seemed to be the calmest.

"I will get Buckingham."

"No you won't because I will kill you for forcing her out of bed for a group of ignorant teenagers." Grant laughed as the woman sighed and walked away. Liz was asleep on Jonas's shoulder and as she had the key to the room nobody was going to get it. They had a skeleton key but Jonas had fiddled with the lock and made it only accessible from the inside. They were going to be unable to get them out by force; they would just have to wait.

"Excuse me, but I have been told there is somebody inside with an unstable mental state." Grace's voice could be heard through the door, everyone except Cammie burst out laughing, "No, I need to see them now."

"They are trying to get you nervous so you force the others to let you out." Zach whispered to Cammie who smiled too, "Please don't say you thought you had an unstable head."

"Well i…"

"Don't answer that, whatever you say, you don't." Zach turned away from Cammie who sighed.

"It is not something to laugh about, one of you had an unstable mental night last night. We need to make sure you are safe."

"Oh trust me, she is very, very safe!" Zach called out, "Safer with us than she could ever be with you." Zach didn't know why he was so happy to backchat all of a sudden, but he understood why Bex did it, it gave him a sense of finally getting his word across and not getting walked over. He heard a humf from outside and they all cheered.

"God Zach I have never heard you sound so… so… teenageryish." Bex grinned, "Really, keep it."

"What? She needed to know!" Zach smiled back and they turned back to the film.

"It was almost you being cute." Cammie whispered and Zach turned to her with one eyebrow raised, "What? You needed to know!" She imitated his voice very badly, he laughed and tapped her on the shoulder, she tapped back and before they knew it they were having a scrappy fight while laughing. Cammie finally won and ended up sitting on his stomach grinning at him, he was grinning at her.

"This is how to be a teenager Zach." Cammie rolled off him and he sat up.

"You know what, I might just do it more often." Zach poked Cammie and she raised her hands in mock defeat.

2 films and 14 adults later Macey decided they probably should get dressed so they can at least steal food to come back. Bex decided, in the spirit of things, to have a makeover party and that the boys would be allowed to grab clothes and then they had to come back here, the girls would come back to them later. All four boys, Macey and Bex loved this idea. Cammie and Liz however could see where it would be going and didn't like it at all. Liz unlocked the door and they all snuck out, sliding down the empty corridor they listened and could hear the majority of the noise coming from the classroom corridor. They all moved almost silently to their room and were only caught at the last second,

"Excuse me one second." A female voice said behind them, they all turned very slowly and saw Grace B, Grace W, Abe, Graham and Townsend looking at them all disapproving except Townsend who gave them all a subtle thumbs up. "Don't you all look very much like kids with their hands in their cookie jar."

"Well at least we are alive." Jonas muttered just loud enough that the adults heard and they all flinched.

"Even so, you all have educations to continue. Boys it may be only 2 semesters but at least make your girlfriends go, they have at least a year left." Zach grinned and shook his head at them,

"Please, these four are as good as us, if not better. They would be better agents than us already." Zach turned around and walked into the dorm Cammie saluted the adults and followed him. Bex spun round in her chair and followed with Grant riding on the back. Jonas dragged Liz inside and Macey bowed before leaving with Preston.

"He is so your son." Zach heard Grace say to Townsend,

"Yep, and as much as I have done nothing for him, he is awesome." The door finally shut and Zach grinned, well until his jacket hoodie hit him in the back of the head. He turned round to see Cammie standing grinning at him; he scowled and went back to finding some socks that matched. Once they were all sorted with clothes the girls sent the boys to go get dressed somewhere else, Grant pointed out that they normally didn't but Bex just shoved him out with her foot. Macey turned to Liz and grinned, she groaned as she got pushed into a chair. Bex rolled over with a decent outfit and Cammie gave up and dived into the shower.

She had always been told the best time to think is when you are in the shower, but all she could think of was Zach. She closed her eyes and let the water cascade over her face, again it was like a video player.

 _"Why does everyone hate you Zachy?" She asked, she was hanging from the bars in the gym even though she was only 5 or 6 she was calm hanging by her knees from the ceiling. Adults around them were talking but neither cared, Zach sat on a wall bar opposite. His hair was slightly matted and he seemed distracted, he had bruises sneaking from the edge of his t-shirt and his one leg hung slightly limp._

 _"Huh? Oh, I don't know." Zach smiled at her, and she dropped down neatly._

 _"What is wrong with you?" She asked, she climbed up next to him and frowned at him, even when he was 6 maybe 7 he was strong, didn't have many muscles but he could pick himself up on a bar, just. "You have been distant with me and mum!"_

 _"I have to be! Dad hated your dad and he hits me if he sees me with you."_

 _"You didn't used to care; you spend your life down here. Why don't you see us anymore? Avoid us even?" Cammie turned to him crossing her arms, she forgot where she was or how high they were and she slipped off sideways. Zach caught her wrist to jerk her head away from the floor so he knees hit instead, he grimaced and flinched. He then jumped down himself, stumbling on his bad leg, and helped her up, "You are so strange! We used to be best friends, and then you left me, why?"_

 _"Cammie, we can't stick together any more…"_

 _"…But…"_

 _"Cam, I can't change it but please don't make this harder than it has to be. I have just had my first jab from your aunt and I had to ignore her then too. I'm sorry but things are going to change and I can't keep things the way they were."_

 _"Zachy, don't leave! I know you don't like your dad and mum but you can live with…"_

 _"I promise I will find you again, I will find you and keep you safe forever. I will make sure when we are all grown up and can look after everyone else we will find new friends and I will come and get you from here before you take your oath. You can live a free life, have a real boyfriend and husband not a chosen one and choose where to live and what to do with life and I will find you and get you out. I promise, I will stick by you and be your best friend forever. Just please don't forget me, I won't forget you." With that Zach smiled at her squeezed her hand and walked off, leaving a young Cammie wondering when her mum would leave her too._

"Oh…" Cammie said, she realised she was standing in the bathroom in her pyjamas even though she couldn't remember finishing her shower. Remembering what she just remembered she slid down the wall, her heart beating twice as fast. "… He…" She hit the floor with a slightly bump.

"Cammie?" Bex said from outside the door, "Cammie!?" A bang was followed by Bex falling out of her chair next to Cammie. Cammie realised that tears were falling onto the floor in front of her, she started to shake and the other two girls appeared. Cammie felt Bex's hand tense on her shoulder and she started to ask Cammie questions.

"I saw… when he… I don't even know why!" Cammie spluttered, Liz wrapped her arms around her and Macey put her hands on Cammie's knees.

"What is it Cam?"

"I saw when Zach left… He promised to find me again, he… was really hurt. He promised to find me and… keep me safe… he then left and i… I wondered when mum would leave me too!" Cammie sobbed into Macey's shoulder.

"Cammie, he found you though. He, even though I probably shouldn't say this, has saved your life. I am 1000% sure he loves you Cam. He won't leave, we won't leave and the other boys won't either. We are your family Cam, we are Alpha now. Liz hacked they system with Jonas and put us in too."

"Never go…" Cammie started but Liz stopped her with a bone crushing squeeze.

"We are not going anywhere but round in circles in our solar system. Even then we are doing it together." Cammie looked up at her and saw she was smiling a true smile and Cammie smiled back.

"We have a makeover to complete!" Macey grinned and helped Bex back into her chair.

 **I think that will be that last one for now. So have fun readers.**

 **Charlie xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Semi-regular Disclaiment**

*Chapter 30*

Zach hung of the bed by his knees, it was something he was well known for in the CIA, if something had vanished from your hands look up and you might see a dark haired boy hanging above you holding it. He didn't know where he had learnt it from but he guessed it was probably tree related and spying on people when he had run away. His hands were starting to hurt so he let go of his t-shirt and let them fall so they just touched the floor. His t-shirt fell over his face and Grant chucked at him, Zach reached out to hit him but Grant dodged the fist.

"BATFINK IS BACK!" Jonas called over when he saw Zach, Preston rolled his eyes and re-applied himself to the game of chess he was playing with Jonas. They were inside some random boys room, they could tell because it was half as messy as the girls, Zach had trained himself out of making his bed but most these boys hadn't. Grant grabbed Zach's jacket and held it just out of his reach,

"Come on Grant we don't need this game again, remember last time?" Zach raised an eyebrow at him and Grant nodded before dropping the Jacket next to Zach and taking a step away, "Anyway, how come your not back on the alcohol? I know for a fact you want to be, you talk about it in your sleep." He spoke more quietly now to Grant who ran his hands over his face.

"I have no idea, well I do… The girls. Why aren't you?"

"Because running for your life with a girl you love is best done not drunk or with a hangover." Zach grinned, "And also because I'm sick with being an adult, so I'm acting like a 17 year old should." Grant shook his head, and blinked a few times before looking at Zach incredulously.

"Did I hear you say _love_?" He said as if Zach was mad, Zach shrugged, which is quite hard when your hanging upside down.

"I dunno, I think that's what its called…" Zach ran a hand through his hair, a sign he was embarrassed and Grant nodded.

"Let me guess, weird sort of magnetic attraction…"

"… they stick in your head even when you concentrating…"

"… slightly sick feeling when they look amazing…"

"… wonder how on earth you had the guts to ask…"

"… wondering how the hell you haven't run for your life…"

"… wanting to keep her safe." Zach finished, "Grant, we are doomed!" He did a vertical sit up and jumped off the boys bed, Grant shook his head slightly.

"How are we meant to show the girls this?" He asked Zach, "I mean you seem to have got it, whatever it is, you just know what to do, how do you do it?"

"I have no idea, oh…" Zach was looking at the door to see Macey looking her normal stunning self.

"How did I ever get the guts to ask?" Preston whispered as she held her hand out to him, he took it and the boys followed him out into the corridor. Zach looked around as Macey started to speak, Liz looked simple but nice, Bex was, as normal looking like a goddess, and his eyes landed on Cammie. Her hair was in a ponytail with the ends curled down to her shoulders, her eyes were outlined with black makeup and her lips were slightly red. She was wearing a black crop top, black jeans, grey baseball boots and her army jacket. In her hand was the tiara, Zach smiled and stepped over. She finally looked up and stuck her arms out,

"I am not liking this." She muttered to him pointing at her bare stomach, he smiled.

"Personally I'm a fan." Zach smirked and put his hands under her jacket on her back.

"You would be, if I remember correctly you asked me out when I was hiding under this exact coat because you kept asking me to take my top off."

"Well, I think that worked." Zach grinned and Cammie hit him lightly over the head, "Yep I think it worked." Zach grabbed her round the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and hit Zach but he just laughed and joined up with the others who didn't even question. Cammie grinned at Bex, who motioned a kiss, she nodded and turned round to see them descending the stairs, picking a point on his neck she waited and kissed his neck lightly. He dropped her and she grinned at him, a few other student groups passed them.

"Well, I think that worked." Cammie grinned at him, he scowled while trying not to smile at her, she laughed and dragged him into the canteen and onto their table. They took a seat and reached for the food in the middle.

"Wonder when the ball will be." Macey wondered aloud, Bex grinned and clapped excitedly, Liz frowned and Cammie just head butted the table, "I mean, I need to go shopping. It will be amazing! You boys better go away though, you cannot see any of us until _the night_." Macey said the last word in a whisper.

"Macey, can't we just go paintballing or something. I don't care about…" Cammie started

"Don't you dare! You better care it's the first time dearest Zachary will see you looking amazing!" Macey threw her hands in the air and hit Grace B in the face.

"Thank you Mace, now guys we need you to stop being so disruptive, please we need you co-operation for us to be able to vanish better when we need to go and find out some…"

"Can we go out?" Bex asked hopefully, "I mean, get to do something."

"No, you all need to stay here until everything is safe." Grace stood up fully, "Anyway, please." And she walked off, Bex turned around and Cammie could see a spark in her eyes.

"We are going to go some time, right?" She asked, looking towards Zach and Cammie who nodded, "Good, because I cannot stand it when my mother says that."

"STUDENTS!" Graham stood up, the all turned and silence fell, "We have an announcement, as part of your C&A work and a treat from the teachers we are giving everybody a ball…" The whole school either cheered or sighed, "You will be going to Edinburgh shopping tomorrow!" The cheer made everybody's ears hurt and Cammie's head hit the table with a thud.

\\_ (OO) _/

Cammie looked down at herself in the mirror, she looked stunning. She now had dark brown eyes, flowing mid brown hair, a cute little nose, a beauty spot on her upper lip and a much slimmer face thanks to Macey's makeup. She stood next to a girl with bright blonde hair in a bob, she had very light blue eyes and was very pale. Another girl had very long dark brown hair, grey/green eyes and a slightly large nose but it suited her. The last girl was in a chair, she had 'amputated' legs and slightly frizzy, but neat, red hair and a freckled face. She was grinning at them,

"I don't even recognise us, now everyone remember your names? Rose." Bex turned to them and they looked back,

"Maisy." The blonde girl said in a voice very similar to Macey McHenry's.

"Lily." The girl with mermaid hair said, she fiddled with the bag at her side.

"Charlotte." Cammie grinned, "Wait, don't we need to change clothes too?" She went over to Macey's wardrobe, Bex moved to Cammie's wardrobe, Liz to Bex's and Macey went to Liz's. Cammie pulled out an open backed dress, leather jacket, red belt and converses. Pulling them on she looked in the mirror at the girls who were also now changed.

"Oh my god." Liz muttered when she looked down, she was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a large white t-shirt. Bex was in a dress with a hoodie over it. Macey looked unrecognisable however. A pale green tatty hoodie, straight jeans, tatty trainers and a pale pink top. She smiled,

"We look nothing like ourselves. Come on, bus leaves in 1 hour." She grabbed Cammie's hand and dragged her into the corridor. The minute they walked out they became their aliases. Cammie stood up straighter and walked with more of a fling to her hips and the other two became quieter. Cammie remembered looking at the boys files and, to her delight, Grace had decided to keep a few of them in partners.

"Hey, Will! Hurry up you twit!" She called in her perfect English accent, Bex had been working with them for hours on it, a mutter came back and somebody yelling, "We are coming, chill out!" Four boys fell out the door, one of them grinned at Cammie who smirked back. He had the look of a surfer dude, hair in his eyes, which were dark dark blue, and a permanent tan. A boy with shoulder length hair was behind him, he had browny green eyes and a missing tooth. A slightly weaker looking boy behind grinned to show braces, he walked over to Macey and started to talk about cars. The final boy had lightish brown hair which defied gravity in a very attractive way, he was very tanned and had mid brown eyes. The final boy didn't grin at Cammie, he didn't greet her like the other boys a smile began to creep onto his face, then finally a grin. He was taller than Cammie and he placed his arms around her and spun her round with her feet of the floor.

"Will!" She squealed and he finally put her down,

"I can tell you now, you should wear that more often." He had an easy air and was also perfectly English, "Anyway, dad's waiting for us." He called, the one who Cammie hoped was Grant as he had looked around before giving Bex a quick kiss and dropping back again. The one she knew was Jonas lead the way with Macey and Preston wandered at the back with Grant.

"Dan! It is not the Aston Martin!" Maisy squealed at the front, Dan shook his head and they continued to argue all the way down the stairs to the three adults at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Baby." The woman said, hugging Will who hugged back. She had 'Will's' hair and eyes, a man with his tan and smile also hugged him and then Charlotte who hugged back. The final man hugged Maisy who grinned at him. Cammie didn't know who was who until the man who had hugged Will took Grace's hand in a subtly different way to the normal way. The two parents, Will and Charlotte and Rose, who Will helped and Charlotte sorted her chair, climbed into the first very posh Range Rover and the rest into a tatty VW.

"We have blacked out the windows in the back so you can unfold your legs Bex." Townsend said in his normal voice. Bex sighed heavily and unfolded her legs.

"Can we be normal now _dad_?" Zach asked, he put great emphasis on dad knowing he could say it in both versions and it would be normal.

"Sure." Townsend said and Zach rolled his eyes at Cammie who shrugged back.

"I prefer the other you," He said quietly in Cammie's ear, "This one is too…"

"I prefer this me, surprisingly, much more perfect, pretty and elegant."

"Nope, I love Cammie. Not Charlotte." Zach said in his English accent, "I like this accent better, anyway where are we from I got caught up looking at your face in the file."

"Zach!"

"What?" Zach tried to sound innocent as Grace spun around and glared at him, he stuck his tounge out and turned back to the two girls who were doubled over in laughter, "Care to tell me?"

"You two are from Stratford Upon-Avon, go to Stratford high school. You met in form and she has had a crush on you for over a year. You asked her to prom but she said no because she had a better idea, you went paintballing with a load of your friends and your first kiss was when she won. Your both 17 and still together. I am Cammie's old best friend, moved to London where I met those guys. You come down semi-regually so you know them pretty well. Really _William_ keep up." Bex smirked and lay back in her seat, Cammie turned to Zach who just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Cammie tucked her feet up and closed her eyes on Zach's shoulder.

/_ ("O") _\

"We're here!" Townsend called back to them as he turned the car and parked up neatly, "We are in the fairly posh side of town, but keep your weapons close." Townsend slid out of the open door and went to talk to the VW driver next to them, with 4 hyper looking teenagers in the back. Will climbed out too and helped Rose into her chair and then the three of them went over to the other car and began to help the others out.

"Keep safe, we will be here in 5 hours to pick you up. Love you all." Grace grinned and climbed back into the car. The group looked at each other and wandered off towards the shopping centre. They went down in the dusty lift and descended in silence. Stepping out Charlotte grinned and dragged the rest of them out.

"Right boys, you go wherever we aren't. Meet you back here in 4?" They all nodded and walked off, she turned back to the girls and Rose grinned back at her.

"Well? What are we waiting for, a have looked at a map and the whole 'posh dresses' thing is over in the right wing on the second floor. COME ON MAISY!" She rolled off and the group all grouped together, Charlotte could feel Maisy covering her back every 2 or so minutes. First they ducked into a large shop and went Christmas shopping for the team and then they continued chatted unconcerned and slid into the first, 'prom' shop. The lady at the cashier smiled at them,

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes please, could you help us pick some stunning dresses for a ball at school?" Charlotte asked in the flawless English accent.

"Oh of course! For anyone special?" Charlotte smirked and the lady grinned back, "I will make sure it's beautiful for all of you. Maisy walked off between the isles frowning at them all, Rose grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her too and the lady went to join Maisy. Charlotte ambled between the 7 isles and over 70 dresses, 14 mirrors, 237 silver floor tiles, 206 gold floor tiles and 431 white floor tiles. Maisy was holding 4 dresses in her hands and walking towards the 4 changing rooms, she stumbled inside and shut the curtain. Charlotte turned around and did a 360 scan of the shop. The whole front was glass which was re-enforced, the counter was about 1.5 meters high and had jewellery stored below in 5 glass and metal shelves. There were two doors to the back and either side of the 4 red curtains were shelves of shoes. A few manikins adorned the front of the shop but it was mostly clear glass. Lily squealed and held up a pale blue dress, hugged it and ran off to the changing rooms. Maisy stumbled out in the first dress, it was frilly and made her look too pale. Rose said this and she went back in, Charlotte started to actually look at the dresses, running her hands over the covering plastic. She looked out the window again until a small electric shock made her jump, she looked down to see a shiny looking dress she tried to walk off but her finger was stuck in a small hole, it brushed against the dress and she felt lace that felt like silk. She pulled it off the hanger and looked at it. It had lace all over the neckline and down to the main bodice where it became light red fabric, the lace went down the arms the wrists and turning it round she saw most the back was lace too.

"Miss? Do you want to try that dress on?" The lady asked.

"Urm…"

"Yes." Rose threw her voice and changed it so it looked like Charlotte had said it, she gave her a glare and the lady gave it to her out the packaging. It was light and extremely soft,

"Go and try it on, I think it will suit you." The lady ushered her towards the room. She stepped inside and got changed; the dress was not too close fitting but fit her body neatly. The lace was white and the light red faded to dark red at the bottom. She stepped out and spun round in front of Rose who gasped and nodded, the lady clapped and held out a pair of silver heals which she slipped on and a large silver necklace.

"Oh my… BUY IT!" Maisy nodded along with Lily who clapped. Charlotte stepped inside the room took it off and took the various items to the cashier, paid with the card and once they had all made up their minds they exited the shop and they glanced around.

"I recognise her, I have seen her before pushing a baby trolley." Charlotte pointed out a woman, she was watching them.

"And him." Maisy said, "Charlotte lets go."

"Come on guys, let's go find the boys." Charlotte began to push Rose and the man followed them, they quickened their pace slightly but continued to talk absent minded.

"Cameron Morgan?" The man asked, "I'm from the CIA." The girls didn't even respond, pretending they had no idea who Cammie was. Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a man pulling her round.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Agent James Fredrick from the CIA, follow us please Cameron."

"Who is Cameron?"

"Don't play silly with us," a few other people stepped forward to surround them. Cammie started to think normally but kept herself like Charlotte, "We know who you all are." He pulled a gun and pointed it at her, the men and women around them all pulled weapons too. The girls closed ranks, all of them snapping out of whoever they were.

"5, Bex can you fight properly?" Cammie asked almost silently in Swahili.

"Trust me, me and Grant have been working on it for days. I'm back to normal." She muttered back in Russian.

"Liz?" Macey asked.

"I have a small amount of smoke bomb in my bag, enough to set off a distraction. I have seen a security room 560 meters to our left." She also spoke silently and in Japanese, they all looked right to put them off, as if it was agreed. The citizens were watching in silent fear, some were filming and others were huddled together in fear.

"Who are you?" Cammie stuck with her English accent but stopped the theatrics.

"We, my dear, are your ex-next-door neighbours. Old school teacher and some others. Please, we are the _C.I.A_." From this Cammie shivered. A voice, a lot like her mothers, rang though her head, ' _Circle in Avengement'_.

"What do you want?"

"You and Zachary."

"Who is he?" The woman to her left suddenly moved and shot a bullet at her feet, Cammie made herself flinch, even though she had trained herself not to in these circumstances, "Really this is beyond a joke." One of the men, who had a bruised nose, gave a short laugh.

"He is your beloved _boyfriend_. And I believe he is coming this way." They all turned and the crowd split as 7 more men came in with the four boys, all awake and all looking scared, Cammie knew better though.

"Will!" She screamed and rushed forward, hoping for a brush conversation. The woman grabbed her neck as she moved forward though and Cammie acted. She turned round and kicked her in the stomach. Macey punched one of the men, kicked the other. Liz hit one of them with her bag and he sprawled onto the floor out cold. The boys also acted, all of them performing similar moves to get out and knock out their opponents. They ran off though the crowd, losing all hope of hiding now. They could hear the agents getting up and following but they ignored them. Bex had grabbed their bags from the chair and was running normally. All of them had at least one shopping bag, because as Macey said,

"I DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY TO LOOSE IT!" A few shots followed them which Grant returned.

"SPLIT!" Jonas called back in Spanish, they all dispersed down alleyways, making sure at least one boys was with a girl. Zach grabbed Cammie's hand and they dived into a New Look. Cammie pulled her gun out and clicked it into place,

"That's my girl." Zach whispered and clicked his own. They saw the shop assistant come over but she froze at the guns. "Shhhh Shhh!" Zach pulled her down next to them. He made a silence motion in sign language. She nodded and he let go.

"GUNS!" She screamed standing up. A sound of crashing people followed and they stood up and shot out the other side of the shop followed by crashing shelves and many many bullets. Cammie saw Grant and Bex hiding behind a large statue. She signalled to them to run, they sped off and Cammie and Zach shot in the opposite direction. The lights flickered overhead and all went out, civilians began to scream and Cammie continued to run, allowing the windows to guide her and Zach. Shots flew over her head and finally one hit, Zach turned to her in shock as she fell to the floor. Zach turned and shot four shots, the firing stopped and he knelt down next to her in the pitch black between two windows.

"Cammie, no." He said, a slight roughness was to his voice. Cammie clenched her fists to try to stay awake, but the pain was spreading from her lower shoulder all over her body. She closed her eyes and felt Zach shaking her, yelling her name. But she closed her eyes and let herself sink into oblivion.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm sorry, i had to.**

 **Please continue to speak to me, all is not lost, do not dispair.**

 **To those of you prehapse confused, they had to be disgused to go, they are as follows:  
Cammie- Charlotte  
Bex- Rose  
Macey- Maisy  
Liz- Lily**

 **Zach- Will  
Grant- Sufer Dude boy  
Jonas- Dan  
Preston- Toothless boy**

 **Hope that has helped you somewhat, those of you of a confused deposition.**

 **Colleeeennnn- She... I think you get the message. It will end well, and poor Zachy will not be doomed forever. Or even for... A month :)**

 **gabergirl- I will do, i have used up my store of chapters but i will continue to upload**

 **Chameleon2019- I am planning to my friend, i plan on going until the very end...**

 **bubzchoc- No.1 i love your name! No.2 thank you so much, little things like that really help, thank you.**

 **Don't kill me.**

 **Read on.**

 **Thats all Folks,**

 **Love yar, Charlie xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer!**

 **A.N. there is some strong language in this chapter, I had to, to make it fit.**

*Chapter 31*

Zach gently picked Cammie up in his arms. No sound penetrated his ears, he couldn't see anything. Her hair swayed from side to side as he walked with her in his arms, red was spreading from her wound. The bag was still clutched in her arms, the plastic keeping the dress clean. He realised he was crying, he tried to stop but the pain in his chest made it start again. People began to crowd round him, he didn't know why he was standing up, he didn't know why he was alive. He tested her pulse, it was so weak he could barely get it. It was slow, very slow but she was alive just. People were still screaming, voice yelling and somebody was trying to take Cammie away. He turned around to see movement in the crowd and people running towards him. But it was wrong, he felt numb and wrong.

"ZACH! CAMMIE! PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NO!" A scream brought him back to life as three adults and 6 teenagers broke through the circle surrounding him. He looked up long enough to recognise all of them. He looked down at her closed eyes, pale face and blood stain, placed her on the floor, curled up and began to cry.

-/\\-

"Zach?" The professor asked from the front of the class, everyone turned to face him but Zach wasn't listening, "ZACH!" He yelled, Zach didn't jump, Zach took his headphones out looked quickly up at the board.

"It's the poem Stop the Clocks in Japanese." Zach said, the Professor smiled.

"Thank you Zach, but I wasn't asking that. I was saying that you know how to work out how dangerous a member of the circle is." He looked at Zach with a perfectly blank expression, Zach took a moment to look into his eyes and sensed a lie hidden behind his words. He glanced at Grant who scratched his head, showing Zach the back of his hand.

 _He is teaching us about mental disorders and how to deal with them, he wants u to react. Go BIG!_

Zach smirked, "You really want to know?"

"Yes Zachary." He said, and Zach decided to flip big time. He pulled out his pistol, pointed it calmly at the professor and scowled.

"Never, call me that." Zach hissed, he could see Grant subtelly clapping behind him, "EVER!" Zach yelled at his face, he was a bit taller than Richards, and Richards had taught him for years and knew that Zach would flip well. Richards face set into a hard line but his bottom lip was shaking very slightly. He had been a teacher at Blackthorn for years, a professor of public relations, but he was never going to be good in the field.

"Zach, please…" He started but Zach instead grabbed a knife threw it and walked out. He walked out to the students muttering and the professor muttering, "I didn't know he could do that." Zach glanced back as the door shut to see the man pulling the knife out of his hat which was pinned to the wall by the knife where it had been on his head just before.

The corridors were noisy, but empty. Noise spilled out of nearby classrooms and assaulted Zach ears as he let his heartbeat settle back down. He could hear the boys from the year below him teasing each other up ahead. Their voices light and unconcerned that in the hospital wing was a girl who wasn't going to make it.

She won't make it. He told himself, his heart sinking like it always did when he thought about her, he stopped in a patch of shadow in-between lights and squeezed his eyes shut, letting a single droplet of water come out before he wiped it away and went back to normal. The small bell went and Zach heard the scraping of many chairs around him, he grabbed his bag from the floor where he had dropped it and shot down the corridor to the meeting rooms. Sliding into the nearest room he shut the door and leant against it.

"Nice of you to drop in Zach." A female voice said, he turned to see 7 adults looking at him. 3 looked anxious, 3 angry and 1 grinned and gave him a thumbs up from the back, his scruffy dark hair gave him away as Townsend.

"Sorry, I didn't realise… lock the door… just escaping…" Zach reached for the door handle to let himself out. Buckingham smiled from her wheelchair, "Are you okay?"

"Just avoiding attention from students." Zach muttered and let himself back out where he turned and ran down the corridor, the doors flashing past him. It reminded him of something, he slowed then it hit him in the stomach like a bullet.

 _"Come on Z! Your normally faster than me!"_

No, no. Zach thought, but the memories of her were painful in his head and stomach. He sunk down to the floor, his head throbbing.

 _"Not when I'm recovering from a broken ankle!" A young boy with messy brown hair laughed at the girl, her hair was light around her shoulders and she was grinning like the devil._

Zach put his hands over his head, even as a 5 year old Cammie had been pretty.

 _"Fine, do you need some help?" She stopped running ahead and slowed to be next to him, he then set off running, "Hey!" She squealed after him, running to catch up. His tattered jacket hung of his wrists as he ran and she knew her already dirty jacket would be the same. She was slowly gaining on him as they sped though the maze of corridors, all were identical except for the plaques on the doors. Cammie reached out with her right hand and caught Zachs left wrist._

 _"What!?" Zach hesitated for half a second giving Cammie enough time to catch up before they both set of faster than ever. On the spur of the moment he grasped her hand in his and she grinned at him as they ran. "Bags!" He suddenly stopped, but didn't let go of Cammies hand, she spun round and over balanced. Starting to topple, her shoulder caught a door handle but he steadied her._

 _"Thanks Zach." Cammie smiled sweetly, "But why did you stop so suddenly?"_

 _"Your hurt." Zach said touching a small patch of dark red on her shoulder. "Come on, lets get back, your mum has some first aid kits in her top cupboard."_

 _"_ Fucking hell." Zach muttered to himself, his eyes closing. Stumbling down the again empty corridors he reached the kitchen store cupboards. Flinging the doors open he attempted to search though them, the tears were blinding him too much though and he wiped them away angrily. Finding the box he pulled it out and pulled out a bottle with the label marked 'Banks Bitter Beer'. Zach reached into his pocket and drew out his pocket knife to prize it open.

"Don't do that mate." Grant said watching him from the end of the corridor, he stepped into the light and took the knife from Zach's hand. He rarely saw his best friend cry, and the few times he had 90% were them both too drunk to think sensibly. He then took the bottle and put it back in the box. "Alcohol will just make you feel worse. You know that."

"You don't get it, you just don't get it, she has a 99% chance of not making it." Zach muttered, he reached for the box again, but Grant's extra inch height made all the difference for once. He placed it on a higher shelf and closed the doors. Zach shook his head again and tried to walk off but Grant grabbed his shoulder.

"I get it damn lot more than you think." The corridor was silent, they were in the basement of the entire building and no lesson noise could be heard, even the heating was silent, "I get it a damn lot more than you think." Grant repeated. Zach sunk down to the floor and Grant sat next to him. Silence stretched between them until Grant filled it.

"When I was 7 my sister died. I never talk about her, I never say anything about her. That's because she was my first kill, she was an accidental kill, I didn't mean to. I was showing mum and dad how to use the gun they had brought." Grant looked at his hands, and Zach looked at them too, remembering how he felt after his first kill, like he had blood on his hands, "I was showing them how to load it, I didn't know it had any bullets in it. But one was jammed in the barrel. That was the reason it was so cheap. Apparently they had tried to get it out at the shop but it hadn't worked. Well this time it worked. She came bouncing into the room, her new drawing from school in her hands; she was 5 when she died. I shot her in the chest, just above her heart. I thought I had fired a blank. So please don't tell me I don't know how it feels to lose somebody you are close to."

"I didn't know…"

"No shit Sherlock." Grant looked at him, "So go give her a goodbye kiss, go and do what I couldn't for my sister. Go and make sure Cammie's last thought is of you."

-/\\-

A soft beeping awoke her, she turned her head to see a boy asleep next to her. She was wearing a small oxygen mask, a hospital gown, two IV lines and she could feel a bandage over her shoulder, just above her heart. Gentally lifting her none-IV arm Cammie ran a hand over her head and then her chest. She was alive, the words rung though her head, the pain was almost entirely gone.

"Zach?" She asked lightly, he stirred and mumbled in his sleep,

"No, no, a few more days." He didn't open his eyes yet but he did stretch and try to brush off a hand that wasn't there. "I'm staying here, and you will not turn it off."

"Turn what off?" Cammie asked quietly, she was obviously in a hospital room, outside was dark and a bag sat on the floor next to her, the only thing that wasn't white and clean like the room.

"NO!" He suddenly screamed, his eyes shot open and his hand flew to where her head had been before she sat up, "CAMMIE!" He searched around before finally looking up at her. She had to force her mouth shut at his appearance, gone was the cocky, handsome boy she knew. His skin was as pale as hers, his eyes had huge bags underneath and his hair was knotted. She noticed a tear sneaking from the corner of his eye and she brushed it away with her thumb.

"Hey, hey," She leant off the bed and placed her arms around his neck, he hugged back, he wasn't sobbing but she could tell the tears still came. He pulled away and she put a hand on his head, "Whats wrong?"

"You came back…" Was all he managed before his face split into a huge grin, a tear still hanging to his cheek, "You… you…" Cammie pulled him into a hug again.

"I'm back, I'm back." She repeated over and over, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" He looked at her and gave up, "I just, have eaten on and off for a month, haven't slept well for a month and have been worried sick that you… You had a 1% chance of making it. I thought… I thought… They need…"

"In a moment, come here." She shuffled to one side and Zach sat down next to her, she ran her fingers gently though his hair and wiped all traces of tears from his cheeks. He ran a hand though his hair and it looked like Cammie had always known it. "I would never ever leave you forever, remember that." She took a small breath and pressed her mouth to his, the kiss felt stronger than Cammie had ever known it. It felt magical, almost powerful, she pulled away and leant her forehead on his. He was smiling and she realised she was too.

"Can you ask Mace to bring my phone and some clothes, I really do hate his rag." Zach chuckled slightly, the sadness on his face lightening and brought out his phone.

 _Mace, could you bring Cam some clothes and her phone. Bring the others too, they will like this._

 _Is she awake!? Don't worry I will._

Cammie sat back against the pillows, brushing her hair with her fingers. Zach just sat watching her, the corner of his mouth curved upwards in a small smile.

"Wait, what has happened and what have I missed?"

"Nothing, literally, we can catch you up on lessons and you haven't missed anything important. We have found out you and I were kinda instrumental in the chaos. Without us nothing has happened. Our room has been decorated by Macey, Liz and Jonas again, but only because they were bored and had to distract themselves. We have brought a whole load of new clothes, apart from the ball wear, and Macey brought you some stuff. No baddies, no goodies nothing. Nothing nothing nothing."

"Oh… Was I really that…"

"Yes, you really ARE that important. And I haven't looked at your dress yet, don't want to. None of the boys have, none of the girls have either."

"Oh… A month?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Cammie felt it sink in, everything, she had left them, she had virtually died. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

"I went mad." He muttered before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"The others?"

"I don't know, none of us were really there. We just kinda survived."

"I'm so…"

"It's not your fault; all of those people are dead. Every single one. I made sure of it." There was a bitterness in his voice that Cammie had never heard before, a cold note that made her very glad they were on the same side. He kissed the base of her neck, then about an inch futher up and eventually met her lips. His hands were on her neck, hers on his waist. Heat rushed through her whole body, giving her energy she didn't know, giving her strength to go on. Voices outside got louder and they pulled apart, Zach finally smirking like normal.

"No, she is very ill. She already has one visitor!" A nurse cried outside her door, "You cannot go in!"

"I'm sorry!" Macey squealed, there was a small thump and then the door opened. The nurse lay on the floor, in the recovery position, a patch on her neck. "Cammie?" She didn't look like Macey McHenry, daughter of a makeup genius, she looked like a girl who had seen 100 years of pain. Her hair was brushed but not styled, she wore no makeup and had huge bags under her eyes. She stepped inside and the others followed. Bex, who was not in her chair anymore, had pale skin, her face seemed almost grey and her hair was lank and ignored. Liz also looked almost ill, extremely tired and even smaller than normal. Jonas and Preston all looked more alive, but looked exhausted and not as neat and slick as normal. Grant stepped just inside the door and walked over to Cammie and hugged her, the hug meant something to, a silent pain he had been going though. He then turned to Zach and hugged him too, a tiny movement of his back told Cammie he was crying. Zach whispered something in his ear and Grant nodded stepping away looking completely normal. Cammie looked at the girls and felt a lump choke up in her throat.

"Come…" Was all Cammie managed, she opened her arms and three girls filled them, all three of them were crying and hugging her.

"Your back." They all said, smiling and crying still again.

"Cammie, you scared us all to death!" Jonas said then hugged her, even Preston did.

"I think you killed Zach though." Jonas joked and Zach hit him, "Has he filled you in on the nothing that has happened?"

"Pretty much." Cammie grinned around at them, "What time is it though?"

"5:27 A.M. No we are not going back to bed, we are getting you checked out and then we are going to get back to normal." Macey sounded slightly groggy but much more like her normal self.

"Am I going to have to hit the gym?" Cammie asked, knowing very well that she would but she could hope.

"Nope, we came up with a serum of sorts that keeps all your muscles from going. If anything you will be stronger for all that rest." Liz clapped and jumped up and down like a small girl at Christmas. Cammie hugged her and Jonas again.

"Well, got you some clothes, not for today but temporarily." Bex handed over a pair of trackies and her sports crop top, "I basically stole your pj's."

"Thanks." She un-hooked herself, disappeared behind the curtain and got changed, ignoring the mirror in the corner. She reappeared again to find them all by the door talking to a very grumpy doctor.

"Come on," Zach held out his hand to her and she took it. "I still can't believe how lucky I am sometimes."

"Cheesy much." She laughed and he pulled her out the door after their friends. The reception lady asked her how she was doing, asked her to sign three bits of paper and let her go. She didn't let go of Zach's hand but she did begin to run, her feet got faster and faster, she started to laugh. Zach, ran next to her, also laughing. They skidded round the corner into the dorm corridor and ran off down that too, ignoring the noise they were making. They burst into their room and stopped, "I love you, you cheesy bastard." She grinned at him and kissed him, he kissed back.

/_ (Y.Y)_\

"Cammie!" People yelled as she walked down the corridors 8 hours later. She wasn't wearing too much makeup, but enough to look human, she wore a neat little red skirt, black top and red Doc Martens. She walked with Zach, who looked like the happiest man alive. Macey, Bex and the others all looked completely normal. They had been sent out of the first lesson they went into because Graham had decided it would be better for them to train instead of going to lessons like COW or History of Espionage.

"Is it true you died?" A little year 7 asked timidly.

"How should I know, I was dead." Cammie smiled back, this celebrity hood was great, but slightly annoying. People stopped her every 10 minutes, and had done all day. "Can we find somewhere to go?" She asked Zach who nodded and turned suddenly into their meeting room. It had also been re-done in her absence. Either side of the main glass were piles of movies and the main table and chairs had been replaced with beanbags and pillows. Once they were all seated they all took a deep breath.

"I don't know how much longer I will cope here without doing something." Grant sighed and Bex nodded in agreement, "I mean I know we are doing stuff by staying out the way, but its so boring."

"Now I'm back we could go tomorrow for all I care." Cammie said.

"Well, I have a problem with that I did not nearly get shot trying to buy a dress for nothing!" Macey threw her hands in the air, "Even you should know that Cammie."

"And we need to have a vague plan, and train. I mean, the girls can't even fire a gun yet."

"We could train them in that; we can do that in our spare lessons."

"We can start to disconnect ourselves too." Preston said, they all froze at this, realising what he had said was true, even if it did sound very displeasing. "Not on the food front!" He waved his arms around, "I am not eating anything Bex cooked." Bex blew a raspberry at him and he grinned. Jonas stood up, turned on the front glass and pressed a small button marked _AL._ Everyone else started to pack the beanbags and pillows into a cupboard that had appeared from the wall and then stood by the door. The table raised out the floor and Bex pulled the section of carpet off the top and put it in place underneath instead. They then pulled the chairs out from another cupboard in the wall and placed some of the pillows and blankets in them to make them super comfy. Cammie copied them and curled up in her chair. Jonas pulled out a pen and Liz began to type on her laptop,

"Right we are now on a private system. They cannot see anything we are doing." She grinned and looked up.

"So." He started and Cammie grinned as she realised what they were going to do.

 **My now very emotional friends, im so sorry for the wait. I wasn't happy with this chapter and im still not tbh, but you know YOLO.**

 **I have had so many lovely reviews im gonna be a little while:**

 **Hey Colleen, i told you things would go well. But this chapter actually made me sad reading it (dont tell anybody but i might have cried a bit for no reason at all because i know whats comming but that doesnt make it any easier for me). I just felt that it needed to happen to show everyone whats going on.  
Everything is spiffing over here, on this side of the overlarge pond, and i hope everything is equally good on that side.**

 **BrownEyedSmirker- Darling, im so sorry! But i hope you dont whyyyyyyy so much now! THERE IS A BALL COMMING!**

 **bubzchoc- Your name makes me crave chocolate, i blame you :P And thanks**

 **gabergirl- yep! yep yep yep yep!**

 **chameleon2019- Well orgionally i was gonna kill her off... Im joking i would have cried myself out of it, i love them too much!**

 **LivforZammie- I'm like that too 'wallpaper girl' but sometimes magic happens, i got my Zach, even if he is nowhere near as quiet or dignifyed. And i hope that some of my magic gets to you as well because my theory is every girl needs a person (male/female) like Zachy**

 **selena- I love you! You get it, loads of people (my friends at school which is like 2 but thats loads) hate it, so i now have backup that Cam being shot is a good thing!**

 **LifeisGoode- As i said to LivforZammie, darling he will arrive on a magic rainbow one day with m &m's or skittles in a bowl with a adorable puppy or kitten. I'm sorry for not updating soon, i will get better over the holidays i promise!**

 **Anyway, review on mon amies (WE GOT TO 81! That is an all time record and i literally love you all as much as i love selena!). Loving all the love,**

 **Read on,**

 **Charlie xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I dont own anything you know.**

*Chapter 32*

Cammie shut one eye and tried to forget the tingling sensation in her waist as Zach steadied it with his hands. Slowly pulling the trigger she fired the gun, it jerked back but she tensed her muscles and stopped herself moving, Zach peered over her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Bulls eye." Cammie grinned and reloaded the gun, Zach stole it off her and fired too, "Woop, another bulls eye." Zach placed the gun on the table infront of them and turned to face Cammie. They were in a large room which was only accessible via one of the meeting rooms, a lift and a print scanner. It was called, 'Range' and was part of an unknown sublevel 1. Only the teachers hand prints would let anybody in, well until Jonas and Liz spent at least a day hacking it to let all of them in too. It was a large room with pale blue tile floors, white walls and little booths along it, a table ran the width of the room and a large cupboard had all the guns stored in it. In the last four booths were 8 people, four boys and four girls and four pistols. The rifles lay dis-guarded on the floor after they had all mastered them. Bex and Grant were in the frosted booth next to them, Bex's outline stood with the pistol while Grant's outline helped her. Jonas and Liz were firing and Macey and Preston were discussing types of gun and how to fire them.

"Smile Cammie, we have three days until Christmas."

"Oh, yes…" Cammie glanced up at Zach for a second before looking down, he put his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist letting the tears slide down her cheeks silently. Christmas, the time to remember that she had no family. Zach didn't either, but he had the CIA, he had his team. Cammie got four presents every year, no more, no less. Normally a book, or diary from Joe, makeup from Macey, a book from Liz and some clothes or foreign scarf from Bex. She kept them all very safe and she had realised on the 20th that Joe had gone.

"Hey, its fine. We are all a team now, you did all go shopping didn't you?"

"Yes," Cammie spluttered, "Not another t-shirt."

"I don't care about my t-shirt, Cam, you have a family again us. Come on, we are all here."

"Mum… Dad…" Cammie coughed and her legs gave way under her, Zach caught her and lowered her to the ground more slowly. The noise echoing around the room covered the sound of her sobs, and when music began to blare from Bex's area and Cammie gave up trying to be dignified. She buried her face into Zach's dark blue t-shirt. He rested his chin on her head and pulled her into his chest. A smell of metal, forest and something sexy she didn't recognise came from the cotton, calming her and making her feel safe and home.

"How do you cope Zach?"

"Because it was my choice to go, I wasn't forced to. I knew what I was doing and factored in everything, including leaving you. Something about going over the boundary made me forget everything about you, which made it even eaiser…"

"Abby's serum."

"But I knew I might never have a Christmas or birthday again, you didn't have a choice, they were forced away from you." Cammie nodded and slowly the tears turned to red cheeks and coughing. Zach helped her to her feet and they slid silently behind the other groups and out into the lift, they didn't activate it. Cammie just looked at herself in the mirror, the stark light overhead outlined the dark patches under her eyes which were barely covered by concealer, her pale face expertly covered by Macey. It felt wrong, everything felt wrong with her face, she began to scratch at it Zach didn't even hesitate. Catching her clawing hands he trapped one of them in between two of his hands and slowly stroked her fingers, Cammie looked up at him, her eyes streaming again.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She spluttered, Zach half smiled and took her other hand, "I am…"

"Human Cammie, just human. You are scared, lost and human. I don't deserve you, so I guess we are quits."

"Why am I such a wreck?"

"You have been through hell and back, would you mind if Liz and Jonas used their sleep stuff on you tonight? You look exhausted and you need sleep."

"Fine, I don't care." Cammie wiped under her eyes again just as the lift doors jerked open, Bex stood with her hands on her hips looking at them, Cammie closed her eyes and Zach saw Bex's expression change instantly.

"Cam?" She stepped into the lift and kicked away Grant who was trying to see what was going on, "Hey, hey it's alright."

"Murderer, murderer." Cammie continued to repeat over and over, Zach stepped away, thinking she would be safer with Bex and not somebody who was also a murderer, a traitors son, somebody as pure as her didn't deserve.

"Oh no you don't," Bex muttered grabbing Zach's t-shirt pulling him back, he sighed knowing he was getting a Baxter integration, "What on earth has happened?"

"She remembered it was 3 days until Christmas."

"Why the hell are you sulking off then!?" The lift doors shut with the others on one side, Cammie had stopped crying, just, and was looking at Zach with a look of betrayal."

"You wouldn't…"

"I understand a damn lot more than you think!" Bex yelled at him, Zach's stomach flipped and he felt he had to get away, he saw hurt in her and Cammie's eyes. He reached for Cammie, trying to explain how he was dirty but she backed away. "Explain now."

"It's black on white." Zach said, ignoring Bex he looked at Cammie. Her eyes were wide, she opened her mouth to speak but Zach ignored her for the first and last time ever. He opened the lift, ignored the other team members and walked off deeper into the Sublevel. It was light and bright most the way though, with stainless steel everywhere and bright lights. He could hear his name being called behind him, probably by Bex, but he could tell they wouldn't follow. They never did when he was like this.

He placed his hand on the scanner and walked into a small chamber, he placed his hand on again, then looked into a small flashing device in the wall. The second door opened onto a much darker corridor, it had stone walls and a concrete floor. Along the corridor were doors alternating between ones with 3 locks and a small bared window and a regular wooden door. Zach stepped into the nearest one and looked to see a mean looking boy glaring at the glass from a desk and chair. It wasn't glass to him, it was a mirror, but he had obviously worked out what was going on. He held a letter in his hand and if Zach stood to one side of the glass and looked he could just read it,

 _Dear Harvey,_

 _We are all missing you very much at home, we will be sending you presents for Christmas like normal. Dan keeps be annoying, he keeps on invading your room. Is going to be 18_ _th_ _for Kitty soon, do you remember her birthday January 12_ _th_ _._

 _Love you, mum xx_

Zach read it and then noticed small amounts of red around some words, re-reading it he stumbled backwards reaching for the door.

 _Dear Harvey,_

 _We will be invading 18_ _th_ _January._

 _Love you, mum xx_

The way Harvey clutched at the note though made Zach think it was probably not his mother's note, and the handwriting made his blood boil, Catherine. The door opened behind him, knocking him to the floor, he didn't try to scramble up, his head hurt too much.

"Zach?" It was Cammie, she pushed the door lightly and stepped inside closing it, "Before you ask, I tailed you."

"They are going to invade." Zach spluttered, "They are coming, they know, they know."

"What?!" Cammie dropped down next to him, helping him to his feet she followed him to the spot and read the letter too, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"No." Zach agreed, "This means we have to soon."

"It does… It does." Cammie nodded, she turned to him, "Also I understand, but I'm black too, remember?"

"No, you don't act like it…"

"Zach, I had another one of those flashbacks last night. Since we could hold a gun they have been training us to shoot, it's how come we are so good, seriously Catherine has been training us to be spies and assassins before we left." Cammie took Zach's hand and lead him out, "We need to tell the others, we need to get everyone safe."

"How! Everyone hates us Cammie, all the students."

"I think you forget, sisters might argue but if I tell them guys you are all about to die they will believe me and take it seriously. They don't like you four, but they put up with us four as we are sisters." She dragged him out the room, her fingernails digging into his wrist as she pulled him faster and faster until they were running through the maze and into the range. The lights flashed overhead and a flickering one made Zach's hair stand on end, it reminded him forcefully of the IRA headquarters and the torture. He shook his hand and began to ran next to Cammie, leading her though the tunnels until they skidded out onto the range. The others all stopped talking and looked at them, Zach glanced down at his feet as Cammie spoke.

"The circle are preparing to attack! They are coming on the 18th, read it on Harvey's letter…" Cammie stopped to breath and Zach carried on for her,

"… We need to stop it." Zach finally looked up at them to see all of their faces locked in shock, determination and in Bex's case a small amount of annoyance.

"The ball…"

"We will be going to the ball, don't worry!" Preston sighed as he turned to Macey to see her grinning at him, this was obviously a regular conversation. He rolled his eyes at the others who grinned.

\\_ ( 0^0 )_/

"Zach, what are we going to do?" The soft sound of footsteps reverberated around the hall as Cammie stood staring at the doors, she didn't turn around but she knew he was there.

"I don't know Cam." Zach stood at the top of the stairs behind her, the light catching on his eyes, only the emergency lights were on, casting a dull grey green light over the huge room. Her hair seemed blonder than normal in this light and her huge black t-shirt and shorts made her appear almost mystical.

"The others do though." Cammie said, as if to herself, but Zach heard every word in the silence.

"They hope they do, I have learnt plans are the base of the real world, the real world can't be planned, not when you're a spy." Zach stepped up behind her and stood next to them, both looking at the huge doors that now had 15 security systems, an energy field (prototype from Fibbs's lab) and 2 meter thick solid doors.

"They want us to disappear after this, forget about each other forever and leave."

"But we…"

"I won't do that. They can make you do it though, they want to send you to Mossad in Israel and…"

"I'm not going, don't worry."

"But the CIA will force you Zach, they know everything. I stole your file again, to see it again and I read it, they added a new bit of paper. That."

"I still have 2 terms of work left until they can send me anywhere. I think they want to send me back to school after this, to recuperate and then they will send me away."

"Zach?"

"Yeh?"

"I love you." Cammie said, she didn't look at him, but she took his hand and he smiled to himself.

"I love you too." Zach pulled her to him and kissed her forhead, she rested her head on his chest and smiled, "But please go back to bed, Bex is going mad because she thinks its another nightmare."

"But I didn't run."

"Yeh, I know, doesn't mean that she doesn't think that, come on Cam its 1:48 in the morning."

"I don't care, I'm not tired."

"Can I knock you out again?"

"Okay." Cammie brushed her hair from her neck and Zach gently put a patch over her vein, her eyes closed and she fell backwards into her boyfriend's waiting arms.

"It's Christmas Eve Cam, it's the first Christmas you will have with family for a long time." Zach almost spoke to himself, knowing Cammie was fast asleep and would only wake in either 12 hours or when they took the patch off. "I love you so much." He muttered finally as he carried her back up the stairs to bed, the room was as quiet as before when Zach re-entered. Bex was the only one still awake; she nodded when she saw them and lay down to sleep. Zach gently placed Cammie on her bed and pulled the covers over her still body, remembering how he had done the same when he thought she had gone forever. He remembered Townsend, who had been posing as a doctor, come over and load her onto a stretcher, Zach had taken the white cloth from him and pulled it over her inert face and only half closed eyes.

He half gagged at this, forcing the memory away he climbed into his own bed and wished for a brighter future for her. If he really way being sent away, possibly forever, he at least wanted every last second of them together to count, no more arguments like earlier, every single second. With that comforting thought he closed his eyes.

"CAMMIE! WAKE UP! WAKEY WAKEY, ITS CHRISTMAS!" Macey started towards her to wake her up, Zach shook his head,

"She will be confused, she always is. Give me one second." He knelt down next to her and slowly pulled away the sticker, putting his hand on the top in what looked like a random place. Smiled and shook Cammies shoulder gentally, she shot upright, her eyes flying open. Her head, instead of hitting the bunk above, hit Zach's hand.

"Murderer! Murder… Zach…" Cammie smiled at him and hugged him around the neck, "Thanks." She muttered in his ear.

"I wouldn't move your legs, it might cause some damage." Cammie glanced at her feet and gasped.

"Oh my god… Its Christmas." She grinned at the 7 people around her, and the 7 presents at the bottom of her bed, "You waited for me?"

"Of course, it's a time for family. Get up, I want to see what my presents are." Macey grinned and dragged Cammie un-ceremoniously out of bed. Everyone departed and brought their piles to the middle of the mat. 5 minutes, 18 'I love you's, 21 squeals from Macey, 22 squeals from Bex and a very adorable moment when Grant actually said he loved Bex to her, for real, later Cammie sat with a number of presents.

A fashionable t-shirt from Grant,  
A designer makeup set from Macey,  
A foreign scarf and silk from Bex,  
A set of Nuclear Electronics books from Liz,  
A pretty bracelet and charm from Preston,  
A laptop sticker/decal from Jonas,  
And the last one Cammie wasn't allowed to open. She had un-wrapped it, but the simple black box was clean, sheer and basic with a post-it note on it which said in scruffy writing.

 _Open when you know when. Zach x_

Cammie placed the box under her bed and put a blanket over it. She attempted to forget it existed to cover her want to know what's inside, she wandered out of the circle and threw on a t-shirt and skirt, and she didn't bother with makeup and smiled at them all saying she would be back in 5 minutes. The girls all nodded, knowing that every Christmas Cammie did this, and they would give her some privacy for it. Zach tried to stand up but Bex pulled him back down and then pulled Grant over to sit on him.

Cammie let the door swing shut behind her and she padded her way along the corridor, ignoring the shoes in her hand. Doors were open, and the boys looked at her as she passed, tears beginning to form in her eyes but the girls pulled them away knowing Cammie didn't want pity.

"Let me out." Cammie said calmly to the guards at the door, one of them shook his head.

"Can't miss… Orders from…"

"Let her out." Professor Buckingham's voice came from behind; she sat in a wheelchair, pale. The guards nodded and let Cammie pass though. She climbed into the lift and stopped once the doors were shut. The burning behind her eyes was hot and painful, her chest was burning hot and her whole body was shaking with grief. She didn't want to run, but she knew what she had to do. She stepped out of the huge lift and into the biting cold air.

The wind whipped her hair making her face sting as it hit. Her flimsy skirt and jacket not keeping her from the cold, the soft settling of snow over the ground from the night before made her feet even colder. He couldn't see or hear, she just walked to the nearest tree and attempted to get her knife from her pocket.

"Cammie!?" A male voice behind her called, Zach stood at the door to the hut looking around. Cammie didn't want to talk though, this was her first Christmas being a murderer, this needed to be a painful Christmas. She stumbled into the line of hedges and brought the knife out at last, catching her knuckles as she got it out. A small line of red trickled onto the white snow, she found a decent tree and stabbed it with her knife. She tried to get it back out but the cold was setting in, just do it Cameron, she told herself. She tried to pull it out but she must have stabbed more than she thought, she tugged again as it started to snow, the wind making it into menacing shapes. She closed her eyes and pulled again. Something warm appeared at her back, it wrapped around her and the hands helped her tug at the knife, this time it came free.

Zach didn't question what she was doing but he did drape the spare jumper around her shoulders as she set to work again, she carved 7 words into the wood.

 _Matthew and Rachel Morgan_

 _Never ever forgotten_

Once she had finished she tucked the knife back away and turned around, Zach could see tear marks on her face, he knees gave way and she landed in the snow. Slowly picking her up, so not to alarm her, he carried her back to the hut. She just stayed curled up in his arms, shaking from tears and cold. He navigated his way through the door and set her down on the sofa.

"Your freezing." He muttered to her as the room began to move, taking off his jacket he draped it round her shoulders. The lift jammed to a stop and Zach helped Cammie up and out, they moved slightly louder than usual though the corridors, as Cammies legs were still shaking slighty from cold. Zach didn't ask questions, as he knew the answers. Just outside the door they stopped,

"Every year, that's why the girls never stop me letting myself catch hyperthermia."

"Why do you not go prepared for cold?"

"When my parents died, it was December for my dad and new year for my mum. The cold is my remembering how it felt on those days."

"You are an idiot." Zach muttered as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug the Baxter's would be proud of. He pushed open the door and let Bex and the others also hug her to death, Grant just shook his head at them all as Zach went and stood next to him.

"I'm surprised Cam hasn't asked why I was acting weird when she woke up." Grant grumbled, it had been ages since then and it had obviously been on his mind for a while.

"She's read all our files." Zach sighed, that's the reason she never asks questions about any of us anymore.

"So she…" Grant turned to him, eyes wide and for once his best friend looks scared.

"No, I took that part out of your file when I went through them the first time, she will only know if you tell her." Zach smiled at him, "I would never tell her, Bro Code still exists in spies." They chuckled and watched the girls check over Cammie.

"BOYS OUT!" Macey squealed from her bed for the 5th time, "I have told you like 1000 times!"

"And she never exagurrates." Preston muttered to them as they slouched out.

"Its 4 o'clock, you better be in that room for the ball and not playing 'Fallout 4' or 'Splinter Cell'. Right, your bags are already in there, GO AWAY AND LOOK HOT!" Bex yelled after them down the corridor, Zach glanced back to see Cammie blow him a sarcastic kiss and then the door slam shut.

 **Sorry about the maddeningly long wait, i've been exeedingly busy with Christmas comming up and me being cheif Elf.**

 **Well, its Christmas Day in this, so i will post a special chapter tomorrow on the special day tomorrow, as a Christmas Present to my special followers who have helped me along with this amazing story, and i am very truthful to say. I couldnt have done it without you, all of you.**

 **bubzchoc- Thanks, you are one of my very special people, and thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **gabergirl- If you liked that this must be killing you. Your another one of my offical special people, i need a name for you lot, any ideas?**

 **Thats all for last chapter, so if you want a shoutout i have space to, or anything. (83 reviews people! Can you believe it!)**

 **Love yall, charlie xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Look who's back, back again!**

 **(Sorry I'm really hyper about my new updates and stuff!)** *^*^*^*^*^*^*^ "Here we go." Grant muttered to Zach as they pushed open the doors slightly, the room was unrecognisable. The fake windows had been changed to floor to ceiling ones with long red curtains on them, and the old lights had been changed for grand chandeliers. The floor was now bronze coloured and had little platforms in every corner with tables or a bar in. One had a huge orchestra in which was playing classical music to the girls and boys dancing on the floor.

"I'll get some drinks, no Grant I won't let you have any alcohol. Or you Zach." Jonas grinned at them both and wandered into the crowd. Zach smirked at Preston and ushered the three of them over to one of the corners with two steps up to an ivy covered platform with stools and a small table. A girl stepped up behind Preston and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know your dating Macey, but can I dance with you for a bit." She seemed shy, but Preston smiled took her hand lightly and took her onto the floor. Jonas came back and placed the four drinks on a small table in the corner, handing one each to Grant and Zach who both sniffed it checking for alcohol. Jonas chuckled and took a sip of his own,

"So, is tomorrow when we going?"

"I think we use Cammie's kick off as a distraction and a reason." Grant shrugged, "When they hear footsteps slamming outside people won't think twice about it."

"It has its logic, just got to make sure she knows to act it up when she becomes conscious." Zach nodded, "She'll enjoy doing that."

"She will?" Jonas coughed into his drink, "I thought she hated kicking off."

"Yes, she detests it, but she enjoys causing chaos for people she doesn't like more." Zach grinned as Grant who giggled into his drink and Jonas continued choking on his drink.

"Is that… Liz!?" A girl pointed at the doors as they swung open again, the music didn't stop and on the little raised bit the boys were able to see. A thin nervous looking girl stood in the doorway in a goddess style light blue dress. It was tight as her waist and hung over one shoulder. She was wearing minimal makeup and her hair was up in a bun and had curled bits falling over her face. She was clutching at a small blue shoulder bag like it was her life. Macey came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Woah, Preston has done well…" Grant muttered to Zach who nodded subtly. Macey was wearing a dark purple dress which was tight at the top and straight at the bottom; it looked as if it was made of a heavy material like velvet. She was wearing dark makeup and with her flawless skin and straight dark hair she looked like a perfect vampire. She gently pushed Liz into the room, Jonas slid through the crowd, all staring at the door and got to the front. Liz looked up at him and smiled, and put her arms out. He grinned and took her arm leading her to the dance-floor. Preston appeared next to Macey also leading her though the still watching crowd. Zach smiled at his excited friends, they were finally happy. He took a long drink of his cola.

Somebody wolf-whistled as everyone near the door began to turn and in a Mexican wave, turn to look at the door. Grant grabbed Zach's drink and put it down on the table in front of them and dragged Zach through the crowd. Zach finally looked up and froze when he saw the door. His mind went blank and Grant's jaw dropped.

Bex stood just in front of Cammie, she was holding onto Cammie's wrist pulling her forward slightly. She stopped when she saw Grant and grinned. She was wearing a pale pink dress which had a prominent gold waistband; it went over both shoulders and then hung down the back showing her tanned back. It had no sleeves but she was wearing gold bracelets, headband and necklace.

"Why, did I ever ask out a goddess?" Grant whispered to Zach, but Zach didn't answer, he was transfixed by Cammie.

Her hair was slightly curled and hung around her shoulders lightly; she was wearing a white and red dress. The top was white lace that linked into a very light red fabric as it reached the bodice, the red then faded down into dark red around the bottom. It hugged her waist and made her look pale but somehow more beautiful than ever. She was looking at the floor slightly embarrassed by all the attention. Zach could just see her tiara on her head, shining slightly in the mid-light. She had little red bracelets shinning on her wrists and her shoes were small silver and red heals that caught Zach's eye. Zach stepped out of the crowd and over to her, Bex smirked at him and let go of Cammie's wrist. Her head jerked up to see why and she caught Zach's eye instead.

"You look…" Zach just smiled speechless, "Amazing?"

"Was that a question?" Cammie smiled nervously, she blushed slightly with the number of people looked at her and Zach. Zach didn't care about the attention, he took Cammie's hand and pulled her slightly though the crowd.

"Come on, of course it was a question. I couldn't work out if it was amazing or stunning." Zach took both of Cammie's hands in his and onto the dance floor. The soft song was playing and a number of students were dancing around them in a soft waltz. Zach placed a hand on the soft fabric around Cammie's waist and she put a hand on his shoulder. He grinned at her and took her hand in his, as the music started her slowly guided her around the floor with the others.

"I think this is the set of James Bond somehow." Cammie chuckled under her breath to Zach, he smirked lightly.

"I think for once your right, beautiful girls, stunning setting and no idea where we are going next."

"I know where we are going; we are going to end it. We are going to end it all. We can do it, we have the best hackers, the best fighters and the best spies in the world on our side. We can do it, can't we?"

"We can do anything we want, but what's going to happen after all this?"

"Well the adults want to send me on a mission to create bonds with Mossad, so when we finish school at the end of this year we will be sent to Israel. They want you to finish your education, and forget all about us, like everyone else."

"And there is no chance of that happening 007, I love you too much to ever forget you."

…

The party started to disintegrate once a famous band came onstage. Zach and Cammie left the main, screaming crowd and sat in the boy's corner. It was slightly dim here and Cammie sat with her shoes up and her feet tucked up, curled into Zach's side. He looked positively sexy in his suit and Cammie was very comfy in his side with his arm wrapped round her shoulder.

"When are we leaving?" Cammie whispered to him, the huge noise from across the room meant they could have yelled but she didn't find it necessary.

"Tonight, when everyone is asleep, Jonas has drugged the door guards. We're all ready." Zach kissed her lightly and Cammie swallowed her nerves and deepened the kiss.

They had never been like this before, the stress and immaturity had never given them a chance, but when Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist and pulled her onto his lap, Cammie could tell Zach had been waiting. Zach pulled away and rested his forehead on Cammie's, both of them began to laugh slightly. Zach lent in slightly again and brushed his lips against Cammie's again, Cammie let her hand tangle in Zach's already messy brown hair. They broke apart and went back to how they were sitting before.

"You have lipstick on Zachy." Cammie reached forward and rubbed the red off Zach's mouth, both of them still overcome with giggles.

Grant and Bex wandered up the steps a few minutes later and sat down next to the couple. They all sat looking around the room for possibly the last time in their lives. Cammie watched Preston and Macey laughing and twirling around the floor, Liz and Jonas smile and spin off into the crowd.

"Does Jonas know what's coming?" Bex voiced Cammie's question, all four of the people on the platform had been around the Circle, Bex though her parents and Townsend, which she had taken as a personal insult, and Grant though his adopted brother.

"His parents were a primary school teacher and a secretary, he has some idea that it's big, but not as big as we know it is." Grant muttered, "He does have past knowledge of missions and them, our last mission was to follow the circle around and basically watch them."

"But he never saw them personally; he was always in the van with Preston. Preston has no idea either; he is in for a shock." Zach finished Grant's statement, "You girls are as well-equipped as he is."

"Macey isn't, neither is Liz. They won't show it, but they are scared, they have never left the safety of Gallagher. They weren't particularly in the fight either; Bex locked them in a cupboard. The only one they have seen is when Me and Zach went crazy at Townsend."

"Wait… A cupboard?"Bex shrugged at Grants questioning look,

"They were panicking, it had to be done."

"I did that to Zach once, but it was in lesson, he was too good and it was annoying me. So I locked him in a cupboard, he broke out in about a minute." Grant shrugged, "It's opened my eyes to how useless the CIA really is, all this shit has. I was brought up thinking they were amazing, but so much they just don't see, they are too big." A silence fell over the four teens again, the flashing lights and booming music nothing to them anymore, it seemed over dramatic to Cammie, until she realised they could all be dead by this time tomorrow. The clock struck 11 and the party became mad, the band turned up the volume and everyone, even the teachers, got caught up in the party. Grant and Bex disappeared into the crowd and dragged out Jonas, Liz, Preston and Macey.

"Liz, faint." Bex muttered, as if on cue Liz collapsed. Jonas caught her and carried her out, with the other girls following, all saying what nonsense medical to do next. They all slipped out the doors and into the entrance hall, nobody followed them. Zach tapped her shoulder and pointed,

"Look." Cammie glanced sideways and saw a pile of 10 guards around the doors, she frowned. It settled on them both, the worry becoming evident in both of them, until Zach's hand edged into Cammie's and they edged up the stairs.

Jonas put Liz down and they all took their shoes off so they made no noise. They ran down the corridors and into their room, keeping the lights off they lit some torches so the Security Room wouldn't see that somebody was inside the room. Grant, who was first changed, ran off to the Medical Wing to turn a light on so it looked like they were there. Then he came back. They had decided to go pavement artist style. So plain hoodies, simple boots, trainers, jeans and leggings. If Cammie didn't know she would never have guessed they all had guns and knives hidden in their belts and boots. She grinned at Macey who picked up her handbag, filled with ammunition and other weapons. Liz put her bag over her shoulder, laptop and other electronics and Jonas put his on too, medical kit. Grant slid back in and smiled,

"Nobody around still, I made sure to leave it as messy as I could."

"Well, that is a talent of yours." Bex threw a backpack to him, sleeping bags. And she threw one to Cammie who put it on, spare clothes.

"Ready?" She grinned and held the door open.

 ** _So, what'd you guys think of everything now?_**

 ** _I got some questions for you all,_**

 ** _How much Zammie do you want? (And how full on do you want it ;) )_**

 ** _How much Gex do you want?_**

 ** _More fights or more lurrrrvvvv?_**

 ** _Have you watched Kingsmen yet? (If you haven't i reccomend you do!)_**

 ** _Give me some reviews and I will give you more of whatever you want according to what you say to those questions. I will be asking questions every update to work out what you dearies want._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _CHARLIEEEEEE xx_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yeah, I don't own anything from Kings or Gallagher even though I really wish... (My mind just started singing,** ** _I know you I walked with you once upon a dreeeaaaammm... (_** **I think I'm insane))**

The cold air was cold on Cammie's face; they watched the door to the hut shut in silence. Knowing they were never going to come back, and that they could all be dead in an hour. Liz ushered them all into the treeline, the darkness around them meaning they disappeared with only their snowy footprints to show where they had gone. Once they were into the trees enough they all climbed up into the tree's and, following Zach's expert lead, climbed from tree to tree until they had put enough distance from the footprints to themselves.

They dropped down and walked to the bottom of the hill, where the van they had come in was parked. They all climbed in and Jonas started up the engine, everyone made themselves comfortable and packed their bags in carefully.

"Ready?" Liz asked, opening a map.

"Bex literally asked that 10 minutes ago…" Grant chuckled; Liz ignored him and slid out of the dig out onto the road. The tires slid slightly as they slipped down the rest of the hill, but Jonas controlled it until they hit a road and they trundled off into the night as Preston's watch beeped midnight.

Townsend watched the girl faint, she was one of the team and the fact the boy caught her so easily and before she had really fallen was already odd. He glanced to see her other friends all watching intently from the platform they were on, they looked slightly worried but also… determined? The boy carried the girl out the room, followed by all her friends. Everyone went back to what they were doing, except Townsend, who dodged around the crowd and to the door. He just about saw a set of bright green eyes survey they crowd before the door shut silently.

"Buck…" Townsend spoke into the small wristband on his right arm, but his curiosity won him over and he followed them instead. He silently edged into the entrance hall, and disconnected his band. The guards were all dead asleep, or worse, on the floor. As if they had all just collapsed.

"F…udge." He muttered under his breath, if they had got out… Well he would hope his head looked pretty on a spike.

Wishing he didn't have such a capable set of teenagers under his care, he went over to the small panel of logs of when the lift had been used and flipped it open. Then he heard light footsteps behind him. Spinning round he saw a boy running towards the medical room, slipping into the shadows he followed him up the stairs and along a corridor. The boy skidded into the medical room and silently opened another cupboard. Townsend expected him to run to the medical cupboards to help the girl that fainted, but instead he flicked a few of the lights on and ran out again. Townsend stuck to the shadows and watched him fly past, he was still looking slightly afraid but also defiant and excited. He skidded into the doom room and Townsend watched from the top of the stairs as the room went quiet and still.

Then suddenly the door opened, Townsend reached for his wristband but then snuck into a nearby doorway instead. Watching them file past all in totally inconspicuous clothes he realised what they were going to do and reached for his band again.

"Buckingham, we…" They reached the door, didn't even notice the guards and left as if it was a normal day at work. "Oh shit."

Townsend spotted a small scrap of paper on the floor in the entrance hall. He jumped down the steps and looked at the note, picking it up it said in the normal scrawl of a teenage boy,

 _Second draw down, your room._

Townsend looked up at the now closed door; these kids were in for one hell of a ride.

The small van bounced over a bump in the road and the team rolled in their sleep. Jonas sat behind the wheel, the small vibrations from the poor road texture making his arms ache. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see 7 sleeping teenagers, even Cammie and Zach lay curled up asleep. He reached for the gear stick and shifted perfectly into 4. Thanking his lucky stars that his mum drove an auto and a manual, and that he had taught himself to drive in the second. A snort from the back made him jump slightly; he hadn't quite ever gained the agent like ability of the others to be fearless to jump scares. But at least Zach now made sense; at least his story was more complete. Glancing in the mirror again he watched Cammie's mouth twist into a painful shape, her fists clenched and Zach's eyes shot open.

Jonas frowned, was she going to wake everyone up? They needed all the rest they could! Jonas began to look for somewhere to pull over but Zach distracted him. He didn't hesitate in his actions when he saw Cammie, running a finger down her palm and fingers he whispered quietly,

"Sing a song, to awaken.  
Sing a song, for life.  
Sing a song until your heart can fly.  
Because one day, you never know, your wish might come true.  
But for now, know that I love you." The tune was soft and Jonas had never heard Zach sing, it seemed to be a song Cammie knew as when her eyes blinked open she smiled and sang the last line back exactly the same.

"Jonas, get some sleep. I'll drive." Zach muttered from the back, Jonas read that as I need to talk to Cammie. He nodded and pulled into the side of the deserted road. Jumping out he noticed a small light in the hedgerow. He picked it up he looked at it carefully, it seemed to be a listening device of sorts, it gave him a small electric shock. A small symbol was on the back, a big C with an O in the middle then another big backwards C. Putting it down he walked to Zach and Cammie and whispered almost silently to them,

"Listening device of Circle of Cavan, they are on us, they wanted us to find it."

"Joan? What's this?" Zach said louder, his perfect English accent astounding Cammie. He smiled at her and she twigged,

"Rupert? Get out that hedge now, you have no idea what could be in there, I've heard they have foxes!" Zach picked up the small device and turned it over in his hand, a small shock made him frown, the cold metal hurting his skin. "Oh, that's pretty what is it?" Cammie took it off him, flinched slightly at the shock, as Zach shrugged; she turned it over onto its side and smiled. Jonas handed her a tiny screwdriver out of his pocket she undid the tiny nuts holding it in place.

"Joan, I know you are an electrician and all but it could be a bomb." Zach suggested, hiding his grin. His eyes looked over every small wire and little connection inside; pointing to one he grinned and cut it with his penknife. The light went out and Cammie grinned, "Can never be too careful." Zach said, still in his accent he took it off her and threw it as far as he could into the wilderness.

"They have been here." He dropped his facade and let his fear show openly. "They knew we would find it."

"That means they are nearby."

"They could know the base, Joe might have told them."

"They probably do." Jonas interjected his speech blank and matter of fact. Cammie looked down at the floor worried, "And that means they know where we are. Hate to bother you, but we have a tail to lose, and I'm afraid that means ridding ourselves of this van."

"Not yet, we need to get somewhere safe first, we can't just wander around alone in the dark." Zach frowned, "Let's get to Edinburgh, we can _find somewhere safe_ there." Cammie nodded, from his emphasis she realised he meant make contact, but he didn't want to say that in case they overheard.

"Let's go." Jonas climbed into the back of the van and as the engine started up he let himself get lulled into uneasy sleep.

 _Ed, Dad, Townsend,_

 _You say a word to anyone and I get to scratch out the middle one, because for once I need you to take off your Agent head and act like a teenager._

 _We have gone, we have left to finish what you guys all started, just not necessarily in the same style as you tried. We can do it, we have been training for it since we could walk, and that not an exaggeration._

 _Due to the nature of a letter I can't say where we are going, or what we are going to do. Use your head and work it out, because I know you well enough to know you can at least do that. All I would say is AW doesn't mean absent wittering's and that if that is the case to think parallel._

 _You seem an alright person Ed, I can't say I will ever really regard you as a 'Dad' and I'm pretty sure you knew that. But you don't seem too bad, and at some point I really do need to teach you to kick better, they are flimsy and weak, I would recommend asking Sam and Eva if you have a real problem. Bex says if you don't continue to get a better person she will boot you up there with Grant's guitar, which by the way you need to keep clean for him when we get back._

 _If we get back._

 _Don't tell anyone else about this, when they ask you deny any knowledge, I know you were watching us and know we have run but they will work that out in time too, just wait for that to come before you say anything basically. But I'm pretty sure you knew that already, you're a good Agent Townsend._

 _Keep everyone safe, and yourself._

 _Zach and Cammie._

Cammie glanced in the rear view mirror at the others all sleeping, checking her small watch she saw it was 6 o'clock, sneaking a glance to her left she could see Zach, his eyes were closed but he wasn't fully asleep. Just dozing, looking back at the road she spotted a sign ahead,

 **Edinburgh 10 m**

"YES!" Cammie squealed without thinking, "Oh… sorry." Everyone sat up, rubbing their eyes and looking around.

"What the hell Cam?!" Bex snarled from Grant's shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just, its 10 miles to Edinburgh." She muttered. Everyone woke up to this, "Jonas can you fill them in." Cammie went back to looking at the road and observing number plates. Zach shuffled into the middle and whispered quietly to her,

"You know I love you right?" He asked quietly, Cammie nodded and smiled at him silently, "Good because I don't know if I will ever be able to say it again, because JDC 25T has been following us for nearly 3 hours."

"Shit." Cammie muttered, glancing in the mirrors noticing the plain black car with what looked like two women and two men in the car. Swerving in-between two cars she watched them carefully, they followed swiftly. "Shit!" She slammed her foot on the accelerator and watched the team in the back slide around.

"We have a tail, on a motorway, in Scotland. GIVE THE WHEEL TO BEX!" Liz squealed as the van swerved dangerously between two cars, a horn blared and Cammie just stepped on the accelerator. "SHE IS THE MOST DANGEROUS DRIVER WE HAVE, AND SHE IS USED TO DRIVING ON THE LEFT!" Liz yelled again, louder. Bex dropped down next to Cammie in the middle seat,

"Well, give it over." Bex grinned; shuffling onto Cammie's lap she took the wheel and slammed her foot on the accelerator even harder. The speedo dial snapped in half.

Townsend kicked the door shut and clicked the small lock, pulling out his penknife he climbed onto his small desk in his tiny room he clicked open the smoke detector and cut open the red wire, the flashing light went out and Townsend stepped down. Pulling out his small lighter he set fire to the bottom of the letter, watching the letters curl into a small pile of ashes he dropped it onto the floor and kicked the ashes away under his bed.

Smiling to himself he pulled out the small from his wardrobe, opening the front patch he unzipped the small bag inside. A small scrap of paper fell out,

 _Call me when Zach needs help, 07979 543 567_

Flicking it open he pulled out his mobile, and entered the number, he had hacked the internal signal a little while ago.

"Hello, yes I would. Oxford no brogues." ( **A.N. Yes mon amies, it's what you think it is.** )

The black car was getting closer and closer to them now, and if it wasn't for Bex grinning and using new inventive swear words constantly, then they would all be scared to death.

They were now off the motorway and winding though the outer suburbs of the city. Bex had the window open and was yelling sorry at an almost 2 second basis as she nearly hit everyone in view. Sliding the back end round they spun onto the main road, Bex still screaming sorry at anyone who was close enough to hear, if they hadn't been hit. Then suddenly a sound of a gun made everyone jump,

"Oh look, bullets. Bex put your foot down girl."

"Whoopee, those f**k nuggets stand no chance!" She squealed and virtually stood up, the car horns got louder and the cars in front wove out the way, the car behind took a second then caught up, Bex glanced away for one second and then the sudden stopping of the Van into another car, they jolted to a stop suddenly and the bullets restarted. "Oh crap." She muttered, "Fancy a run?" Flicking a button in the front the back doors unlocked, everyone pulled their guns out and kicked open the doors at the ready. Cammie stepped out and heard the bullets wiz again,

"Run Cam!" Bex yelled as Zach grabbed Cammie's hand and dragged her away, firing in the direction of the cars. All Cammie could see was the top of the hill, Dr Steve lying dead at her feet and the men all dead around her, her eyes started to swim with tears. The street was crowded with stationary cars and screaming people, all running for safety, the sound of police cars was nearby, the blue lights reflecting off the tall buildings around. The sound of screaming and footsteps surrounded her, letting her instincts kick in she dived into an alley.

"Right, remember that Park Ore lesson we had? Time to put it into use." Macey called but before they could run a hand grabbed Cammie and pinned her against the wall, he was wearing a neat suit and held a gun to her head. Cammie saw Bex raise her gun and aim,

"So you're Cameron Morgan, we have been looking for you little…" He never finished his sentence because a bullet flew though his head at over 100mph. Cammie crumpled for a second, catching her breath.

"Oh, that was fun." Bex stood with her gun out, well until 7 people appeared nearby, all holding guns and looking around. They all wore neat suits too and looked down the alley they were in "Run." Bex's face fell and they dashed off towards a small wall at the end,

"There they are!" A voice yelled but Grant dropped over the wall and they disappeared into the alleyway and onto the main street. All hiding their guns again they attempted to blend in, but a man stood stock still in front of Cammie, turning round to go round him he stepped in front of her again, Zach tried to shoot him but a man took is gun off him and kicked him in the stomach. Cammie heard a shot and a man fell and then Bex yelled as another man shot her in the calf.

They were surrounded and out of ammo. One dead man lay on the ground and Bex stood limping.

It had all happened so fast, and the crowds around were all screaming and running away. Cammie's eyes were swimming with tears and flashbacks from Dr Steve's incident swam around her head, making her feel sick. They had a wall of a building behind them, 10 men in front of them, all holding guns and they were all breathing heavily.

"Now we have you safe. We need you two in." One of the men said, more men arrived behind them and Zach sagged, they couldn't fight 15 people at once. "So come quietly and nobody gets hurt." Cammie's back hit the wall and her heart sank, they were almost certainly dead. All 8 of them were lined up, ready.

"Never." Zach snarled at them, a single shot sounded, the screaming from nearby people came back and Grant fell slightly, the man had hit him in the upper arm. "Let them go and we will come quietly." Zach changed his mind, taking Cammie's hand and she nodded. The sound of lots of heavy footsteps came and Cammie saw policemen standing in a circle around them.

"POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" A man behind a shield yelled, none of them responded, still concentrating on the 8 teenagers. Cammie noticed one of the Circle men fall silently at the back, disappearing from view, then another and another.

"We will let them go." The man said.

"Let them go NOW." Cammie stated calmly, another shot sounded, Liz this time. He had shot her in the foot. "Please!" She yelled, she gave up looking strong and pleaded. The chaos around made it hard to see or hear anything, she just about see a helicopter overhead. Police surrounding them and the circle men silently dropping one by one.

"Oh… We're dead anyway." Grant muttered and he sprung forward, all the others followed.

Chaos broke out, yelling, screaming, and fighting. She felt an arm grab around her neck and Zach scream something as they were wrenched apart. She thrashed against the arm of her captor but he didn't move. He didn't even flinch.

"Shut up girl." He scowled; Cammie went limp watching the fight. The police were moving forward, advancing but it was too much too late. Grant was the last one, a punch to the temple and he was knocked out. An eerie silence fell on the scene as the two men holding Zach and Cammie let them stand in silence.

"Now talk." The one holding Zach said.

"Never." Zach yelled back, and flicking upwards he kicked him in the head with surprising force. The man fell and Zach stood back up to help Cammie but he froze. Cammie felt the muzzle of a gun pressed to her head.

"You even move I kill her." The man said, Zach didn't nod but he mumbled yes. "Talk. Or i…" Cammie heard the bang, and felt the arm go limp. As he fell she fell down too, her head hitting the floor, the world began to spin. Zach fell down next to her,

"Cammie?!" He yelled, and Cammie nodded.

"What…" She muttered, attempting to sit up but she wretched and lay back down. A man appeared next to them. He wore a perfectly neat suit, held a briefcase and wore a pair of 80's glasses. "Who are…" She started. Zach was glaring at him too.

"I'm the man who saved your life." He said, his British Accent even more pronounced than Bex's.

 **So my loyal followers in tow, what do you all think of this new turn of events? And did you watch Kingsmen, if you didn't (Or your not old enough) I will give you a little charecter bio in the next chapter so you know who you are dealing with.**

 **Sooooo... QOC:**

 **1) What is your favourite GG line? (A cheesy Zach chat up line or a sarcastic Bex line? ETC...)**

 **2) Have you read Alex Rider?**

 **3) What is your favorite word (and a definition) if i can i will work it into my next chapters!**

 **Also, I am starting my Art Diploma soon so it might be a while to update, however i have chapters and i will continue cause i know you all love me and the more reviews means the more my phone reminds me so the faster i update!**

 **Easy!**

 **More reviews + Less homework + No writers block = CHAPTERS!**

 **Lots of love, Charlie XXX**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER FOR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE FROM KINGSMEN AND GALLAGHER GIRLS**

The chaos around hadn't gone away. Ambulance men and women scrambled around, and when the police tried to arrest them the man stood up to face them.

"Hello, my name is Gary Urwin. I am in control of this situation, if you have any problems call MI6." The man said, the police man scowled and 'Gary' sighed, "You are dealing with at least 2 undercover operations, and I make it three. So please sir, unless you would like to be brought into interrogation, questioning, court trial and possibly murder. I would step away from the situation very fast." He spoke like Bex did when she was angry, perfect wording, perfect pronunciation and perfect posture.

"Who are you?" Zach muttered more to himself but Gary heard.

"Hey, yeh…" Gary crouched down and smirked, he dropped his posh English accent and spoke like he was from the backend of London, "I'll tell yah in a minute, I just gotta sort some stuff out with these chockheads. Then I gotta make sure all you lot who got hurt in the fight go to hospital and dunt get bashed over no more. One second." He stood up and walked neatly away. Zach and Cammie exchanged a glance, and began to chuckle. The pent up energy from the last 30 minutes coming out in hysterical laughter. Cammie gave up trying to sit up, picked a patch of less wet ground and lay down on it; Zach lay next to her and slipped his hand into hers. If it wasn't for the police milling around, the people pressing to see what had happened, the 15 bodies of unconscious people littered around them, the blood spatters, the fighting and the fact their friends were all unconscious in a pile. It was a nice day.

"What on earth are we going to do?" Cammie breathed, Zach smirked as her breath tickled his neck. He knew it wasn't the time for romantics, but the urge to kiss her was maddeningly high.

"I have no idea Cam's." Zach muttered back, "Well, unless, you want to cause chaos for Catherine?" Zach turned his face to her and Cammie nodded, their faces splitting into identical grins. Sitting up Zach helped Cammie up, Cammie's head spun dangerously for a moment, but she stood up with the aid of Zach and walked over to where I reporter stood yelling questions at them.

"Who are you?" She yelled, holding out a microphone for them to talk into.

"Zach Goode and Cameron Morgan." Zach answered simply. Everyone started yelling and screaming questions at them, Cammie held up a hand and silence fell.

"Thank you, now as you can see. Here is what happens when 15 armed men try to capture and kidnap 8 teenagers." Cammie motioned to her friends, all being loaded onto stretchers, "They are my friends, who all fought bravely to help me and Zach escape. We do not know if they will survive." Cammie held her eyes open for too long while saying this, and then she blinked. Forcing emotion to well up in her voice she 'burst into tears'.

"Who are these men?" A reporter asked from the back, Zach put his arm around Cammie, who hiccupped into silence.

"We believe they are from a small terrorist cell, run by somebody famous."

"Why do they want you?"

"Because we believe that famous person is… is…" Zach also forced emotion into his voice, "My mother." Pandemonium broke loose, reporters yelling louder and louder.

"Please!" Cammie held up her hand, and silence re-fell again, "I know she wants Zach to come home, and I know it's hard to believe. But the public must know the truth; I know we are just Americans. But we want the world to know the truth about Catherine. And about why Zach left her." Every single person hung on her words. Zach lifted his head from the floor and took a deep breath.

"I left, because she beat me for 8 years." Zach said simply.

"But why did you murder your father Zach?" A brave man yelled, "He did nothing, right?"

"I would never hurt him, he protected me from her. No, she killed him when she was in a drunken rage one night. The man pretending to be my father was killed by an Avalanche trying to find me like these guys."

"Cameron, why are you still around, you murdered your parents right?"

"No, I did not. Catherine did that too. Once Zach ran away she turned to her best friends for help, until she came into our flat drunk one night, she tried to hurt me, to kill me. My father defended me, and she shot him in front of me. Then, one day at my school, my mother was teaching like always, and I was in her class. Then Catherine bursts in with a load of men carrying guns, but we are a girl's school, we don't fight. They overpowered us fast, and when she tried to find out which girl I was, she hadn't seen me for 7 years, she killed my mother to force me to show myself." Cammie burst into tears again; Zach put his arms around her and guided her away from the men and women shouting at them. Cammie didn't look up until Zach suddenly stopped, Gary stood in front of them.

"That, my friends, was genius. Now, I insist you follow me to my cho… helicopter and take a ride with me to somewhere safe." He spoke in his posh manner, "Cummon, you'll love it." He whispered to them, grinning. Zach glanced at Cammie, then around the scene. The others were all leaving one by one, Grant had woken up and was throwing up into a hat.

"It will be safer for them." Cammie whispered to him, "Come on." Zach sighed, she was right, and is was as hard for her as it was for him.

"GRANT!" Zach yelled, "KEEP THEM SAFE!" Zach then turned back and followed Cammie into the helicopter. The door slammed shut and the blades started up, looking around the small cabin it was posh. There seemed to be no pilot and the control panel was covered by solid hardwood. It had three glasses on it and Zach noticed how quiet it was inside. The man took off his 80's glasses and put them on the side, Cammie was still standing up, looking at the white leather chairs and her dirty clothes. They weren't that dirty but Zach had a cut across his stomach and his tshirt was ripped and Cammie was dirty from lying on the floor and had a large red mark across her neck.

"Sit you butts down Agents, god I aint gonna moan at you for getting dirt on me seats." The man said, "Me names Gary, as I told you, but call me Eggsy. Everyone else does."

"Excuse me Eggsy, but why do you hide your real accent?" Cammie frowned, she was perched on the edge of her seat awkwardly, "And where are we going? And why do you want us? And who are you from? And…"

"Yeh, I'll explain all that in a min. First is your dad Ed Townsend?" He directed his question to Zach who nodded slowly, reaching out he took Cammie's hand and sent her a questioning look.

"Well, you dad sent us a message saying you guys had made a run for it. And too keep an eye on you. I'm from a secret secret secret organisation called, Kingsmen. We are basically a load of posh people saving your guys arses. We are goin' to headquarters, after we have stopped off at a decent clothes place, cause I'm sorry but this aint gonna cut it at base." Cammie looked down at herself and nodded sadly.

"Kingsmen? How come we have never heard of you before?"

"What level security clearance do you have?" Eggsy grinned at them, as if he knew the answer and was letting them get to it themselves.

"We are CIA Agents, I think its level 5 isn't it?" Cammie turned to Zach who nodded.

"Well we are kinda the Agents of the Agents. We sort out your world messes. While you sort out normal world messes. Cammie, I'm guessing your new to this whole world?"

"Training for 5 yearish, but this is my first outside world thingy."

"Thought so, mine was about a year ago. I got thrown in the deep end a bit when I was arrested, got out of it cause of the Kingsmen, they made me go throw this training thingy and I got kicked because I wouldn't shoot my dog. Then I came back and saved the world. I got dumped right in it yet again!" Eggsy chuckled at the story and before Cammie and Zach knew it, they were laughing with him.

…

The Helicopter slowly landed on a small helipad on a tall building Cammie didn't recognise. It was a city of some sort and it had tall building stretching as far as the eye could see, a half burnt down cathedral caught Cammie's eye. Along with a huge shiny building with people streaming in and out.

"This is Birmingham, it's the second biggest city in England." Eggsy said, his posh voice in place. "We are going to the 'Bull Ring Shopping Centre', pick you up some decent clothing. I've arranged to meet up with a group of girls who can help us blend in." Zach looked at the three of them, Eggsy in a suit, Zach with a huge rip across his stomach and a slightly bloody white top and Cammie covered in dust with obvious strangle marks.

"Can we…"

"Trust them? I am a rich millionaire who came across you two orphans in the road. I learnt you are stranded Americans who lost your friends when you got caught up in a gang fight. I started talking to you and learnt your parents are CIA agents killed in action and I decided to take you back to my home to look after you. Until we can get you home safe, in the mean time you need some help."

"Names?"

"Normal, second names are Grantham and Matthews though."

"Got it." Cammie smiled, "Wait, aren't you going to stand out?" She turned to him to see him with his hair a bit wilder, a simple waistcoat unbuttoned on and brown chinos.

"I got that one sorted." He grinned a lopsided grin, "I am a spy remember, and I used to live in the backend of London. That's them." Eggsy pointed to a small building on the roof where two men in suits stood next to 5 girls. The one at the front had curled brown hair and wore red jeans and a black jacket. She held her hand out as they approached,

"Hey, I'm Melissa. You must be Cammie, Zach and Eggsy." They each shook her hand and looked at the others, a taller girl in nikes and a hoodie was staring at Zach's exposed abdomen.

"I'm Lauren." She muttered distractedly. Still not taking her eyes off the obvious 6 pack. Cammie felt Zach's hand close around hers tighter. A shorter girl in a bright white t-shirt and designer jeans introduced herself at Harriet. A girl with mousy hair, bright red lips and a pretty dress was Ella.

"That's Charlotte." Melissa said pointing to the last girl, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a leather jacket and jumper combo like Zach used to.

"Hi." She said glancing up, then diving back into her bag.

"She doesn't like shopping much." Harriet chuckled. "Come on, we have so much to show you guys, that is totally what you need." Harriet lead the way and they all followed. Zach and Cammie dropped to the back with Charlotte. She stopped looking in her tatty black and red bag and smiled at them. She had a large bruise on her cheek and a wallpaper girl air to her.

"Are you okay? Your hurt." She asked them as they started to descend the stairs, Eggsy chatting to the girls unconcernedly. "Actually that's a stupid question. Melissa, throw us your choker!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Charlotte yelled at her, she threw it backwards casually. It nearly fell down the gap in the stairs but Charlotte caught it with the end of her fingers and flicked it to Cammie, "Put that on, you might be a little less self-conscious with that."

"Thanks." Cammie spluttered, Charlotte nodded, took off her jacket, then her hoodie and put the jacket back on. Cammie caught sight of a large bruise on her side before it was covered up again.

"That might help you Zach." She passed him the jumper, it was very slightly small for him but rolling the sleeves up nobody would notice. "If you guys need any help ask, cause I know how you feel." With that she jumped on the banister rail and slid down to catch up with her friends. Zach looked down the gap she could have just fallen down and frowned.

"There is something wrong with that girl, some secret she is hiding." Zach looked at the jumper he was wearing, "She is hiding pain, and people like that can almost smell others in pain and try to help them. Come on." Zach jumped down the last stairs and caught up with the others, Cammie stopped for a moment her head spinning with the image of the bruise in the girls side. Following Zach she jumped down the set of stairs and sank into the pack.

…

"Any idea's where you want to go first?" Lauren said, she sent Charlotte a look, and Charlotte sarcastically pulled a face, then she looked back to the three of them.

"Anywhere posh girls? I mean, we do have a problem that the locals around us don't deal well with anyone with any culture."

"I kn…" Charlotte started, but Ella cut over the top.

"Why don't we go to Costa so everyone can get in that mood?" Everyone agreed and Charlotte let a flash of sadness cross her face before she smiled and followed at the back. Then she stopped, turned around and walked back towards the three lost looking people.

"Tell you what, follow me and we'll get you guys some clothes while they talk about the gossip at school. Follow me." She got out her phone, sent a short message and wandered off towards a 'New Look' shop. "What we will do, is not look for your entire outfit in one shop. A jumper here, a pair of shoes there, ect… It takes longer but those girls will be talking for years." They wandered inside and Cammie stopped and glanced around, it was full of fashionable black, white and pastel clothes, with bits of bright shiny jewellery on modern looking shelves around the open plan room. Zach let go of her hand and wandered to a large area of boys clothes and shoes, it had a small stand of gifts, including a Rubik cube, which he solved within a minute and continued to look along with Eggsy.

"I have…"

"Just pretend you know what you're doing and it will feel like you do." Charlotte smiled and wandered into the shop, and held up a dress. Cammie chuckled and motioned for her to put it down, she slipped between two people and smiled at them as she followed her deeper into the shop.

…

"So, do you have everything?" Eggsy looked at the two of them, who were holding a bag for each of their friends and themselves, they used their fake cards for it. But Eggsy had dumped an unknown amount of money into the bank to make up for it. They nodded and followed her towards the coffee shop the others were still in, a woman bumped shoulders with Cammie on the way and smiling at her she recognised her as the lady she nearly walked into earlier. Her eyes widening she caught up with the others and glanced around. A man nearby was sitting on a bench reading on his tablet, he watched Cammie walk past and then went back to his book. Starting to feel really nervous now she moved closer to Zach and he moved closer to Eggsy. Charlotte glanced back and saw the three of them, her eyes narrowed and she walked faster towards the coffee shop. Cammie put her head down and kept walking faster towards the shop, until a man stopped her in her tracks by putting a hand on her shoulder. She spun round, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry but I have to take you in Cameron." He said, smiling lightly at her.

"How… did you find us?" Eggsy said, pretending to be scared, well Cammie hoped he was pretending.

"You have trackers in your hands, the device gave them too you." The man smiled wider and put his hand in his pocket, giving Cammie a glance of a gun on his side. "Now come, or I will kill you." Cammie shook her head and stepped back. A woman came up behind them, also wearing a smart dress. She hung of the man's arm and smiled at them. Three other women stood nearby in jumpsuits, all staring at them. And two men smirked at them from the coffee shop. Zach shook his head too and Eggsy started to look around more carefully. Cammie suddenly saw a girl appear at her side, and run towards him. Cammie started to make a noise, but before she could Charlotte punched the man on the temple, knocking him out.

"RUN!" She yelled, punching the lady. Melissa then ran in followed by the others and started fighting them too, they were all so caught up in the fight that Cammie, Zach and Eggsy snuck away and dived onto the stairs. Flying up them they barely touched the ground before entering the helicopter and taking off.

"They are going to die. Those girls, they didn't even know us and they just died for us." Cammie crumpled on the floor, putting her head in her hands.

"Can I look at your hands guys?" Eggsy asked politely. Cammie stuck her hand up, not caring really and Zach held his hand out next to hers. Eggsy studied them carefully and then stabbed them both, Cammie cried out but Zach stayed silent. With both little brown dots came out with the blood, the dots had COC on the plastic and were obvious to the eye. Eggsy passed them plasters and Zach put Cammie's on then his own. Finally he sat down next to her, and she sobbed into his side. Slowly crying herself to sleep.

…

"Cam." Zach muttered shaking her shoulder gently. "We're here, we need to get changed." Cammie blinked slowly, yawned and stretched. Standing up she grabbed the bag she had been hugging and stumbled after Zach over some grass. After blinking a few more times she looked up, in front of her was a huge white building and a stately black cab. Her jaw dropped and she froze, standing at the door was a Lady with curly brown hair with a gun pointing at them and a bald man holding a laptop.

"Eggsy, you took your time. Who are these ragamuffins?" The bald man said, he didn't frown at them, even though he dressed like a rich aristocrat.

"This is Zach and Cammie, two spies from the CIA. They are 16."

"16. And spies." The girl looked shocked, but she kept her jaw shut.

"Actually I'm 17 nearly 18." Zach muttered, Cammie had never seen him shy but he was close to right now. The three posh adults looked them up and down then the girl held out her hand.

"Roxy, nice to meet you." She grinned at them and hid her gun back in her pocket, "Do you have any weapons?" The man with a laptop was looking at them over his glasses and Eggsy was smirking at the floor.

Zach and Cammie exchanged a glance, before deciding truth was the best policy right now. They handed over the empty guns and Roxy took them looking slightly bemused. Eggsy introduced Merlin and then led them into the huge mansion, he then lent slightly back to listen into what they were saying.

"… Townsend is such a…"

"Don't Zach, he saved our lives yet again, for once let it drop. We have a chance now, to survive and take your darling moth…"

"Cammie, shut up."

"Ickle Zachy is all touchy!" Cammie giggled at Zach's clenched jaw, and Eggsy watched his face relax when Cammie gave him a side hug. These two weren't best friends, they were either siblings or in a relationship. Eggsy chuckled to himself as he motioned them to get changed and then relayed what he had learnt to Merlin.

 _ **SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Life sucks and I unfortunatly can't do anything about it...**_

 _ **I am human, suprise suprise, but I gave you a nice long chapter so that you have something to sink your teeth into.**_

 _ **Now, I chuckled for a little while with the lines i have been given so i am a chuffed little munchin. I have many many plans for the three of them BUT IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE OF YOUR FAVORITE LINES PLEASE GIVE ME A COMMENT WITH THEM AND I WILL ENDEVOR TO PLEASE!**_

 _ **Some questions for you...**_

 _ **1) Favourite book, apart from GG?**_

 _ **2) Favourite song?**_

 _ **LIVE LIFE MON AMIES!**_

Charlie the very tired xx


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello!** Cammie awoke to complete silence. Not even the sound of breathing. She kept her eyes closed, trying to process anything and everything she could in the small amount of time she had.

 _We have been taken in by the secret services sercret service in England. We are now mixture between hostage and friends in a stately home, somewhere where its silent everywhere around us._ Cammie lifted the sheets to find herself covered by a plain white nightdress. Her filthy clothes were still where she dumped them the night before, along with her rucksack of clothes. Everything else was with the others, wherever they were.

Suddenly a rush of energy hit Cammie.

The others, where were they!? Are they okay? But the exhaustion took over almost as suddenly as the energy and Cammie collapsed back into the soft grey bed.

"I need to get up..." She grumbled to herself, before getting more comortable and closing her eyes, "Thats not getting up."

She let a few more minutes of peace settle over her exhausted body before she forced herself up and into the ensuite bathroom to her cell/room. She looked through all the bottles placed around the room and did a few checks for poison, she did the same on the water and towels before she gave up. There seemed to be nothing wrong.

So instead she set about checking all of the room for bugs and cameras. Where that still brought up nothing. She sat back on her bed in a sort of defeat.

She was on the run from a International Gang, and now the United States Secret Service too, also the many other gangs The Circle had infiltrated... And she was sat in a minimalist hotel room with no dodgey cookies on her pillow and a lock on the outside of her door.

"Oh well..." She padded into the bathroom again and set about taming her wild hair with the supplied hairbrush. She found the job rather therapeutic in the calming silence surrounding her, made her feel like the world had stopped for enough time to let her breathe.

She tied her hair up in a top knot and picked her clothes up off the floor, before slowly hand washing them with water and the shower in the bath tub.

It all felt so dull in comparison to the scars, bruises and cuts across her body from the past year and previous months. It felt like she was waiting without any idea what she was waiting for. Like her train had been delayed indefinitely, so she was drinking the dodgey coffee until it arrived.

She hummed happily to herself as she cleaned her wounds with a little first aid pack and ran herself a bath, sinking into the bubbles with a long sigh. Her eyes fluttering closed in content.

"This is a sight I could get used to..." A smirking male voice said from the door.

Cammies eyes burst open and she glared at Zach, while she desperately tried to cover herself up fully.

"Zach! I'm naked!"

"Yes, and very sexy. So shut up and chill out." He grinned at her red face and sat on the edge of the bath flicking water into her face. He had obviously showered as his wounds were clean too, and his usually bonkers hair was faily flat with water. He had been given a pair of flannel plaid trousers in a sort of bluey green, the colour suited his tanned skin anyway.

"You can stop checking me out now, I know I'm hot... Its not a secret." He grinned playfully, "Space for two in there?"

Cammie's insides clenched. There was space for two, but did she want there to be? She had never even seen a guy topless before Zach, could she cope with him naked? Was that something she could cope with?

"Cam, come back to me girl!!"

She did really want to see him naked, but what did his... thingy... look like? A small part of her mind exploded at this. She might have to touch it, did she want to? No... She did? But did she?

"Cam are you okay?"

What if he expected her to... you know? She didn't know if she was ready to yet, too much going on!

"Its okay, I won't it was just a..."

"Yeah, you can." Cammie smiled at him, "There should be space behind or opposite me."

As the words came out of her mouth Cammie knew she was happy with it. She was going to see Zach naked one day, why not now?

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable, tell me." He smiled at her before making sure she had covered her eyes and stripping down. "I'm going behind you, budge forward."

Cammie nodded and scooched forward letting Zach wrap himself around her in the warm bubbley water. And she felt all his skin against hers.

She smiled, this FELT right. It felt nice to just be calm and hugged by Zach, his comforting body around hers. Although another feeling was inside her, a want for him in other ways. Her mind started wandering, wanting Zachs hands to move from her stomach.

Zach must have thought it to, because his hands moved slowly up.

"Cammie, do you want this too?" He muttered in a husky voice right next to her ear, she had never heard before, it made her spine tingle.

"Yes." She whispered, and she knew it was the truth now, "Yes. Please yes."

 **This isn't porno, I can write a scene but I accept the audience for Gallagher Girls probably don't want every juciey detail... But correct me if I'm wrong.** **But they did it safe and Cammie isnt Pregant. Thats the surefires.**

The two of them lay in a half sprawled, half cuddling position on the single bed. The comforting feel of Zach's arm was across Cammies waist and they both just lay in comfortable silence.

"How did you get in here?" Cammie turned her head to see Zach grinning next to her, his eyes dancing in delight.

"There is a passage between our doors, one of those blended doors. But it only swings towards you and has no seem or handle on this side. So I came through and left it slightly agar so we could get back. " He grinned more widely and shuffled closer, "But you were far too distracted to notice!"

Cammie turned deep red and Zach howled in laughter at first at her, but in the end with her.

"Well we better get dressed and look around then!" Cammie attempted to stand up but Zach grabbed her hips and pulled her back. "Zach! "

"Cammie!"

"Naked Agents... Always fun." A familiar cocky voice laughed by Cammies door. Both agents span to face the man and attempted to cover themselves as much as possible. "I'll give you two a few minutes... " Eggsy backed out of Cammies door.

Both agents burst into laughter again and stuggled to dress themselves through the constant hysterical giggles.

"Good, your ready!" Eggsy sighed, looking over their clean nightclothes, "I have good news for you. Your friends should all be okay. The english one is somewhat exhausted but MI6 is covering their backs as they travel to UHCW in the midlands. They are all already under aliases and doing a good job of keeping them so far."

"When can we see them?" Zach jumped in, "With your permission that is."

"When you have helped us out, we will then help you." Eggsy smiled and held open the door, "Follow me."

The corridors of this section of house were plain and dull, concrete floors and badly painted walls. The cold floor made Cammies feet hurt as she half ran after the two boys.

They reached a small steep staircase to a wooden door. Which Eggsy pushed open and led them into a glamour filled ballroom, full to the brim with people in suits and hats.

Cammie suddenly realised how close to naked both her and Zach were, as every eye turned slowly to face them.

"Take your seats."

Around the room everyone suddenly sat down on chairs, which were in front of tables in a U shape.

"This is the reason for our meeting, meet Agent A and Agent B. For reasons they have not disclosed their names to us." Eggsy guided them to chairs and sat them down.

"What the hell is going on?" Zach muttered in Japanese, "Does it feel to you like we have missed something?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure we have missed a seriously big chunk here." Cammie breathed back while the niceities started in the room between people, "I am starting to wonder why they saved us now."

The whole room was staring at them, in silence. They both slowly drew together, Cammies hand slipping into Zach's for support. As they tried to find anyone in the room they recognised.

"What are your names?" A severe looking woman with a grey bob cut and ice green eyes, her skin looked as if it was scraped off her face every morning. Both of them stayed silent and stared back at her.

"Come on kids, we just want to know your names." A skinny man in a dull grey pinstripe suit and no hair smiled at them, the patronising way he spoke rilled Cammie. But she bit her tongue and stayed silent.

"Look, we have many more years of experience than you both. Tell us your name and get over yourselves." An overweight woman with barbie pink lips sneered at them. Zach gripped Cammies hand while irritatedly tapping his foot against the floor.

"Speak. You need to tell us now." The severe woman spoke again, "We are losing our patience."

"Your losing your patience? I have been an agent for 4 years, I have killed hundreds of people by my hand and through others. I have been tatically trained by the worlds best since I was born. NEVER tell me I am a child, and this conversation is over."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Cammie finally burst out, "Who are you all, why are we here? Whats going on? I swear if nobody tells me anything I will cause hell."

Silence fell. Even Zach was staring at her.

"We are the leaders of MI5 and 6, and the Government. You were taken in by some of our undercover agents and kept in a high security cell until we were able to take you in here. You were taken in after your Media outlet and we are offering you protection. Now I know it has all been rushed for you, but please trust us."

Zach shook his head, and Cammie looked down at her lap.

The severe lady sighed angriliy and stormed out the room. Followed by a young blonde woman who followed her with a bag of folders and a pen in hand.

"Lets adjourn. We shall continue this as soon as they comply." The skinny man said, "Good day Gentlemen."

"And Ladies... " Cammie growled under her breath as the room slowly emptied around them.

Within a minute or two it was completely empty.

 **Hey Mon Amies!**

 **This chapter was deliberatly somewhat confusing and fast, cause thats how it felt to Cammie and Zach.**

 **How did you feel about this english people? What do you think is going on?**

 **Lots of love,**

 **C xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

It went on for 3 days.

They would be woken up, marched into a room where they would sit in silence and be marched out.

"What is going on?" Cammie asked Eggsy as he walked them back to their room at the end of another disastrous meeting.

"I don't know. All I know is that you guys must be really important to have them all this insistant. You two have gotta be seriously pis... Peeved off with this though." He turned round to look at them, they both smiled sadly at him, "Guys. What were you doing? Before I waded in."

"Cant tell you, but I can say we definitely need to complete it as soon as possible." Zach said simply, giving Eggsy a half glare.

"I'm sorry Eggsy, we're going to have to break out soon..." Cammie smiled sadly, "Its lovely here, but sadly we don't have a choice."

"Break out? I'm planning on letting you out, I hate these people as much as you do. At Kingsmen we have to act like we are just regular MI5/6 agents, when in reality its miles above their heads. So, if tonight you guys get changed and I'll drop off your bags and weapons and you guys can get out." They reached the doors, "Good luck."

Nightfall fell, bags appeared alongside fully stacked weapons and a small key, Cammie assumed it was for the windows.

She put on her old clothes, which she had stitched and dried. Zach slipped into her room and picked up his stuff. Both agents worked in silence as they prepared themselves.

They stopped and looked at eachother.

"Cammie, its bad. Life is bad... But please stay with me." Zach just stared at her, and felt an unknown fear prickle him, "Look, I know its gonna be scary but please... Please dont give up. On either of us. Yourself or me."

"I wont. Zach, your all I have left right now. Of course I wont." Within three strides she wrapped Zach into her arms and both of them stood in the silence until it pressed them into movement.

"Lets go." Zach kissed Cammies cheek and opened the unlocked window effortlessly. He stuck his head out and sighed, "Its a climb." Then he held the top of the window and swung himself feet first out and caught a tree branch, then let himself drop to the floor.

Cammie climbed more carefully out and jumped into the nearest branch and dropped herself down.

The grounds of the house were huge, with at least a kilometer until they reached a simple waist high fence. They vaulted over it and kept walking. They just kept walking.

Hours passed until they found anything more than a little, quaint village. The sound of many cars and a bubble of light polution gave away what was a large Town.

"We need to split up, Bex has all our money so I will steal some makeup to change our faces and if you can find some shelter and food for the day. We are too famous to travel by light." Cammie whispered as they walked along the streets, people ignoring them as they went. Zach nodded and pulled her into a backbreaking hug.

"I'll meet you by the north church by sunrise. So about 2 hours." Zach gave her a brief kiss and went off down a side road.

It felt weird walking alone, even since she had ran away there had been somebody by her side. The sound of her dirty trainers slapping onto the pavement seemed to be amplified now, almost as if somebody was following her.

At this thought she turned suddenly around, but nobody was there, not even when she shone a torch around. Only one set of footprints came out of an earlier puddle.

She continued to walk towards the noise and light, more people surrounding her. Most ignoring her, and a few tried to ask her questions... But she kept on walking.

Before soon a simple health store appeared nearby. She slipped inside with a few late night customers and a spotty teen on the tills. Cammie wandered the shop until she found beauty... She pocketed a dark brown permenent hair dye, a blonde dye, mascara, a darker shade foundation and some different contact lenses.

She then confidently walked back out, the store began beeping. So she stuffed the things into her bag and ran towards the church. Somebody was running and yelling behind her, but she knew she could outrun most people. So just kept pounding her feet into the tarmac away from the chaser... Who soon fell back and gave in.

That should be enough, on top of her emergency kit of nailclippers and eyeliner to be able to make her and Zach seem different enough to move innocently through the country. At least to avoid the general public.

As she got closer to the church she could hear people talking loudly, some even shouting to be heard. She crept round the corner and could just about see a crowd of people around something on the floor. Most the people were in dressing gowns or hodge podged clothing.

Cammie slunk between the crowds and tried to get to the front. They were looking down and a number of people were on the phone.

She managed to catch a glimpse and gasped. A severed hand was lying on the floor with a logo of sorts burnt into it.

Two C's interlocking in a circle.

Cammie felt every part of her body go cold. It was them. They were following them, they had heard them earlier. Where were they now...

"ZACH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone else fall silent, but she didn't care. They needed to be together right now.

"My dear, whos Zach? Is this his hand?" An old lady said kindly on Cammie's left.

At the idea that it could be Zach's Cammie picked it up and turned it over, it was extreamly cold, like it had been frozen. A small note fell out of its clutch along with a range of postage stamp sized photos. The note was writen in scrawly handwriting on ripped paper.

 _Cameron and Zachy,_

 _I hope you are doing well. Well I know you are, but the finer details aren't always conveyed. How's that healing wound doing Cammie?_

 _Zach, your running out of time. Your father brought you a few seconds with that MI6 stunt but you can't hold me off forever._

 _Your both fighting the serum, its sad to see. I would have hoped it wiped memories, not just blocked the signals. But at least you know everything now._

 _You know I will kill you._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Catherine Goode xxx_

The photos were of them both escaping the window, the team in the van, a girl's dead body covered in snow...

Tina.

They had been the ones to kill Tina, it was the circle and here was the stone proof. A flare of anger supassed the fear inside Cammie, they had killed Tina to prove a point.

A photo of Joe in a Green Circle Uniform smiling, a photo of them talking to the press in their filthy state, Bex unconcious in a hosptial bed with Grant asleep by her side.

"Oh god..." Cammie breathed, "Oh god. Oh god."

"CAMMIE!?" Zach's panicked voice suddenly cut through, and he appeared by her side. His hair was wild but he was holding a tent bag. "Whats..."

He crouched down next to her and looked through everything too. Finally he looked up, anger in his eyes like Cammie had never seen. He was ready to kill. He looked back down at the hand.

"Who's is it?" A lady nearby asked, "Whats that symbol? Who are you?"

"This symbol is of the Circle Of Cavan, a terrorist group run by Katherine Goode. And we are CIA Agents taking them down." Zach answered simply, "This hand?"

He flipped it over a few times and Cammie checked both sides of the note.

"We don't know." Cammie smiled, "Now I would go to bed and sleep. They aren't going to hurt you, just us. So sleep safely in your beds because we will lead them miles away from this village. Goodnight." With that she picked the hand up, shoved it in her backpack and stood up. Zach took her hand and they walked away from the muttering people in the square.

They slipped into a gap in the undergrowth and onto a canal footpath. The water sparkled menacingly next to them as they walked in silence. Its inky blackness only alluminated by the odd boat lights from house boats.

"If anything of my british history was correct canals generally went to cities or large towns. So if we find a place to camp the day away and then keep following this... We should be okay." Zach said, but there we no hope in his voice. He was as dejected and angry as Cammie. But too exhausted to care. So as soon as they found a patch of trees nearby they made themselves a shelter and curled up. And soon fell asleep.


End file.
